Letters
by TheOracleEyes
Summary: Send in your questions or comments to the characters of PJO or HOO! THEY WILL ANSWER! ***ON HIATUS please no more questions I have almost 900 chapters***
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Okay, so this is KIND OF like "Dear Fanfiction" but not EXACTLY... Here, you can send in questions or comments for any character of PJO or HOO and they will personally answer you! Got the idea from "Dear Fanfciton" but I'm making it my own, so... yeah. Please send in anything you've ever wanted to know! THEY WILL ANSWER YOU! I will try to update ASAP but it might take me a bit sometimes... thanks!**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	2. Chapter 2

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Athena, do you have feelings for Poseidon?

Poseidon, do you have feelings for Athena? Will you ask her out on a date on  
the 20th June as a birthday present for me?

From: Greeks Drool - Romans Rule

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Rule**

**I most definitely do NOT have feelings for Poseidon! I mean, he's irresponsible, immature, not-too-bright if I might add... I can honestly say that the only feelings I have for Poseidon are HATE, DISLIKE, and DISGUST... thank you for writing. **

**~Athena**

**Dear Greeks Rule - Romans Drool... or wait, was it the other way around? **(Yes Fish Head!) **Quiet Athena! Any-who... I certainly do NOT have feelings Athena! She's uptight, boring, snobby, and snooty! The only feelings I have for her are... not good ones! **(Clever, Kelp Brain, clever.) **Shut up Owl Head! Anyways... no, I will NOT ask her out... But Happy Birthday anyway! ****  
**

**~Poseidon  
**

Jason, please ask Reyna out on a date, I am very disappointed that you chose  
Piper(DID YOU KNOW THERE IS A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE OF RICK RIORDAN READING THE  
FIRST CHAPTER OF THE MARK OF ATHENA)

From: Greeks Rule - Romans Drool.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

**Dear Greeks Drool - Romans Drool,**

**First of all, I appreciate your love for Romans.. Second, I am sorry you do not approve of my relationship with Piper. But in my defense, I don't even remember who Reyna is! Plus, Piper's pretty cool... Despite the fact that she HATES it when I call her "Beauty Queen" Haha! ...who's Rick Riordan? What's YouTube? And what is The Mark Of Athena? Oh well... thanks for writing!  
**

**~Jason Grace  
**

**A/N: Thanks to Greeks Drool - Romans Rule for being the first one to send in a question!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**

**PS. I ship Jasper, not Jeyna. Sorry!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth, you suck. No offense or anything

Nico, why so sad? And what do you rate annabeth 1-10 10,being the best

From: calypso the echidna

**Dear calypso the echidna,**

**Um... okay. That's rude. What did I ever do to you? Also, um, I'm _pretty _sure offense was intended... that's kind of what you say when you want your offense to be noticed. Besides, I'm awesome!**

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear calypso the echidna,**

**I'm not sad! Why does everyone think I'm sad? Um... Annabeth... well, I'd probably have to say an 8. I mean, she did help save me from the manticore and everything. She's pretty cool... **

**~Nico Di Angelo**


	4. Chapter 4

Grover, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like enchiladas. Posiedon,  
why do you keep on hiding your massive crush on Athena?

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

Firts of all, I _LOVE _your name! Second of all, on a scale of 1-10 I rate them a 20! Hope that answers your question! Thanks for writing~

**~Grover Underwood  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**Why does everyone think I have a crush on Athena? I most certainly do not! Did you not read my last answer to the one who wanted me to ask her out? NO. Never. Going. To. Happen. Thanks for your questions, but I can assure you I most definitely do not have a crush on Athena. Much less a MASSIVE one...**

**~Poseidon, god of the sea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Thalia,  
When are you going to quit the Hunters and confess your dieing love for Nico Di Angelo.

Dear Rachel,  
Why are you so evil and why do you keep trying to ruin Percabeth, Percy is not yours and never will be. PERCABETH FOREVER!

From: Travis Stoll  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Travis Stoll, (I refuse to call anyone by that name 'dear' even though it's probably not the same one from camp)**

**I don't know when or if I would ever quit the hunters... UNDYING LOVE FOR WHO NOW? I think you need to get your brain checked out or something because that's never going to happen. He may have nice hair, and a cool personality and... ANYWAY I do not have an undying love for him! Hmm, maybe you are the same Travis Stoll. Only an idiot like him would ask a question like that, no offense. I must go now.**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Travis Stoll, (same reasons as Thalia, I will not call you 'dear')**

**I'm not evil! I'm not trying to ruin Percabeth, and I totally backed off once Percy made it clear he was not into me. I mean, I knew the whole time that he liked Annabeth. But can you blame me? I mean, come on, Percy rocks! Anyways, I'm sorry you think I'm evil. But if you say 'Percabeth' around either one of them... fear for your life. Annabeth keeps her dagger with her at all times. All right, I've got prophecies to sprout! **

**~Rachel E. Dare  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got a lot of reviews so I will post as many chapters as I can today! Thank you for all your support!**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Artemis and Thalia,

Can you come by my city and turn some boys into jackalopes? I'm willing to  
join the Hunters.

The boys ar my school need to be exterminated.

Thanks in advance,

ANTP  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear ANTP,**

**ABSOLUTELY! I am always looking for new hunters! I'm so glad you've seen the light, I will be over immediately to exterminate them!**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear ANTP,**

**Sure, whatever... I'm not completely for the whole 'no boys' thing, but I'm totally willing to turn some guys into jackelopes!**

~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Annabeth,

did you seroiously just like Luke as a brother? Or was there more?

Luke did you like Annabeth?

Thalia do you like anyone?

-annabethgurl26  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear annabethgurl26,**

**Well, there was a time when I liked Luke more than that... but then... then Percy came, and Luke betrayed us and... Percy saved my life so many times I just started to think different things! How could I love Luke more than a brother when Percy understood me in a way he never could? It's... complicated. But I can assure you that if I eevr did, I don't anymore. I've got my Seaweed Brain now.. And if you tell anyone about this conversation, you will regret it.**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear annabethgurl26,**

**There was a time when I did like her, a lot. But there was also a time when I liked Thalia, too. It was complicated. But then I saw Annabeth and Percy together and... I knew that she didn't like me like that. But honestly, I was okay with that. I'm not such a bad guy, it was Kronos, I swear. I would never want to hurt Annabeth or even Percy, but Kronos entered my mind and made me think things and... well, anyways. I did, but I got over it. **

**~Luke Castellan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear annabethgurl26,**

**How dare you accuse me of liking a _boy_? I- I'm a hunter... I can't. Even with his black hair and mysterious, dark eyes and-... OHMYGODS I do NOT like anybody! Just forget everything I just said, I DO NOT like a boy... Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go punch something...**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis swear on the river Styx to say the truth.

Okay my question is, what was your REAL relationship with Orion. Be honest.

From: Mr. High-and-Almighty

**Dear Mr. High-and-Almighty,**

**My relationship with Orion was nothing more than what you read about in the myths... I have nothing to hide. There was nothing between us. Thank you for your question. JOIN THE HUNTERS FOR A LIFE A PURE BLISS LADIES! Well, I must be off then.. if you see Apollo, tell him he still owes me 50 golden drachmas!**

**~Artemis**

**Dear Mr. High-and-Almighty,**

**I do NOT owe Artemis anything! We made a deal, she lost, that's not my fault! Don't believe everything my little sister says folks...**

**Super Awesome God is out! PEACE!**

**~Apollo, the awesomer twin**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Grover, would you rather have Juniper or Enchiladas?

From: EnchiladasRock502

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**How dare you ask such a question? How could you make me choose between my girlfriend and ENCHILADAS! I can honestly say, I obviously would have to choose... um... Oh my gods, what am I saying? JUNIPER of course! But a world without enchiladas would be a sad, sad place my friend...**

**~Grover Underwood**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Charon, I'm your biggest fan, but I have one question for you. All that  
money you collect from the dead, do you get a cut of that after you turn it in  
to Hades? Also where you do you find all of those nice suits at?

From: P.S.A  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear P.S.A,**

**Oh, huzzah. I have one fan... At least _someone _didn't confuse me for that old man, er, horse... Well, thank you.. whoever you are. Yes, a very very small cut, though... who says I give it all to Hades? But if you tell him I said that, you will stay in the waiting room when you die for the rest of eternity! Oh, I buy them at Hera's Boutique, and other places you wouldn't know of... now if you'll excuse me, a couple of souls are trying to escape through the vent. Farewell.**

**~Charon, NOT Chiron  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

Hmm...

Nico,

You rock my friend. Now I gots some questions!

A.) Are you ever lonely? I mean, having no friends and all.

B.) So for some reason, I always picture you as the punk rocker type... Wait,  
that wasn't a question was it?

C.) How do you feel about all of those stories pairing you up with Percy? I  
say it's yuck.

D.) So, when you celebrate your next birthday, will you tell people you're 14,  
or 76?

-Awesomegirl13

Thalia,

Do you prefer Alternative music, Indie Music, or Punk Rock? I guess I've  
always thought of you as more hipster than emo. Call me crazy! That's just the  
vibe I got.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Yes, I've always thought I rocked. Thank you for recognizing it. No, I don't really... well, I may get lonely sometimes. But I do have friends, you know. Percy, Annabeth... Thalia... *clears throat* Anyway, I, er, guess I could be punk rock. No, that wasn't a question. Percy and me? Hahaha that's funny. *wipes tear from eye* ABSOLUTELY NOT! That's digusting! Firstly, I'm NOT GAY! Secondly, Percy's not like me at all. Thirdly, I'm NOT GAY! Um, I will definitely tell people I'm 14! Who would want to date a 76 year old? Wait! Forget I said that! Argh! CUT CUT!**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Firstly, I will call you crazy, but for different reasons than that... Second, I'm not emo. Neither is Nico, people always think he's emo, too. We just like black and... okay enough about Nico. I would prefer punk rock, of course! Yeah, okay, I gotta go now... Later! Thanks for the letter!**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Connor Stoll,

If you could go out with anyone at Camp Half Blood, who would it be and why?

Also, how do feel about always being paired up with Mary Sues?

Love you lots,

Aly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Aly,**

**Hmm... I don't actually know who I'd choose. Believe me, if I liked someone I would've asked her out already. Unlike my wimpy brother who... ah, nevermind. Forget I said that. I don't see why people have to pair me up with Mary Sues! Does everyone really hate me that much? Well, I should probably go before Annabeth finds the spiders in her cabinet. Oh, Hades, here she comes! BYE!**

**~Connor Stoll, the awesomest. **

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ANNABETH, CHIRON SAID NO TRYING TO KILL ME ANYMORE! HHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

Apollo, do you honestly think your haikus are good?

From: Mr. High-and-Almighty  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Mr. High-and-Almighty,**

**Firstly, sweet name dude! Second, my haikus ROCK thank you very much! Ahem,**

**My haikus are great**

**You fail to realize that**

**But I am awesome **


	14. Chapter 14

Dear artemis,

if thalia were to fall in love with...lets say...nico?..would you let her quit  
the hunters and leave unharmed?

and...what do you think of all those fics pairing you up with percy? Do you  
have feelings for him? I mean, he is really hot and you did let him enter your  
camp even though hes a guy...so yeah...bye...

From: Ilikesoup  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Ilikesoup,**

**I doubt that very highly. Thalia would never fall in love with NICO! But of course, she is my best hunter. If it is her choice to leave, I will not harm her.  
I think that Pertamis fics are disturbing! I absolutely do not have feelings for him, but alas, he is one of the nicer males I have met. I did let him enter my camp, and yes he IS a guy... I'm not going to comment on the 'hot' part though. That's for YOU to worry about... Thank you, and farewell!**

**~Artemis**


	15. Chapter 15

Poseidon, I have gotten hold of several letters to you, so sooo have a crush  
on Athena, embrace it, it's sweet. I have a suggestion, go on to deviant-art  
and check out the picture 'Shut Up and Kiss Me' by bratitude123 it is awesome  
and I find it so adorable. Please. Dream about the moment that will happen as  
I write the situation.

Yours in kind(not really, your Athena's)

GDRR.

Zeus, will you accept Pothena as it is fated to be, ask Poseidon for the  
recommendation, as I really can't be bothered to retype it. You rock, so  
awesome.

Yours in demigodlishness(No Hera. I am not his child, please don't freak, but  
I do love thunderstorms, keep 'em coming to Wales, we haven't had a good one  
in years.)

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**How many times do I have to tell you people? I DO NOT LIKE ATHENA! You guys are crazy! I will NOT embrace it, it is NOT sweet, and it is NOT TRUE! Just the title of that picture scares me to death... No offense, but you've got issues.  
**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear GDRR,**

**Firstly, POTHENA? HAHAHA! If they want it to happen, I will enjoy a good laugh... but I can assure you, that won't happen. When I asked Poseidon about it, he nearly choked! Thank you, I do believe I am somewhat, 'awesome'.  
Absolutely will I send you more storms! I quite enjoy creating thunderstorms, but Hera doesn't let me. She says it harms families and other nonsense... Oh well, expect one soon!**

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

Haha. Yayyyy! They replied (: Of course Thalia, I'm surprised someone like  
you doesn't understand that emo is a style. It doesn't necessarily mean  
cutting. More like a style. Emo music, emo fashion. It's just short for  
emotional. (:

From: awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear awesomegirl13,**

**Of course we replied, we kind of have to! Anyway, I do understand that is a style, I just think people take me to be darker than I am. Good, because I would never cut myself! Okay, well if it's short for emotional then don't tell anyone but that's probably true. I have a heart you know! Gods...**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I will be replying to EVERY review I get. Unless it's inappropriate, or I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about... LOL, shout out to awesomegirl13: I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! Sorry... just had to say it again LOL.**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Hermes,

How does it feel to know that Luke died? It was sad, of course, but he  
practically betrayed all of you!

-MKAlza11

Dear Artemis,

You are by far my favorite goddess (for my favorite Olympian, it's close  
between you and Poseidon). You enjoy turning boys into jackalopes, right? I  
have a whole giant list of immature boys that you may and can change into  
animals!

-MKAlza11

Dear Annabeth,

I'm so happy that you and Percy are together! I know he annoys the living  
daylights out of you sometimes, so about how many times would you say that you  
want to kill him a day (I'm a poet and I didn't know it)? PERCABETH!

-MKAlza11  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear MKAlza11,**

**It is quite sad the my son had to die in order for things to be right. I knew his future from the beginning, and in a way he didn't honestly betray us. (is there such a thing as honest betrayal?) anyway, he was a hero in the end. I could forsee that, too. I feel horrid for not being able to help him, but I forgive him for joining Kronos. Thanks for writing! It's a lot easier to get back to since, of course, I invented the internet.**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear MKAlza11,**

**I will gladly come turn all of the boys into jackelopes! Poseidon is all right... I would only be offended if my twin brother, Apollo, were your favorite. By the way, you have no idea how many letters I've been getting, asking me to turn their awkward or irritating schoolmates into animals. Well, it looks like I'll be having some new hunters soon, hopefully. Thank you, and farewell.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear MKAlza11,**

**I'm also very happy that Percy finally got the guts to tell me how he feels. I'm honestly surprised though, that he didn't get my hints the whole time! I mean, honestly, I even kissed him at Mt. Saint Helens! Anyway, yes he does drive me crazy a lot of the time. But he wouldn't be my Seaweed Brain if he didn't, now would he? Well, I threaten to kill him, but I would never actually kill him. Don't tell Percy this, but I was a WRECK when I thought he died at Mt. Saint Helens! I spent most of the time crying in my room... Don't tell Percy I said that though! Thanks! Haha, Percabeth is a cute name! Jeez, I've gotten so much sappier since Percy and I have been together.. weird.. Anyways, I've got to go to archery! **

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Wow, Annabeth is REALLY OOC LOL! I couldn't help myself, I wanted her to be romantic because everyone else is still completely in denial! PEACE OUT!**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	18. Chapter 18

Apollo, I am your biggest fan! Your haikus rock! Anyways, heres my question:  
How would you describe yourself in a haiku?

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**AWESOME! I knew I had fans! Okay, here goes nothing... And by nothing I mean SOMETHING AMAZING!**

** I totally rock**

** I am the awesomest dude**

** My haikus are boss!**

**Hope you liked it! I'm open to fan-mail ANY time, just sayin'... Okay I gotta go be more awesome now.**

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. Chapter 19

Dear both Percy AND Annabeth, when did you guys start liking each other?

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**Um, I think I started liking Annabeth on our very first quest. I mean, I've always liked her. I mean, she was so pretty and courageous and... wow, did it just get hot in here? Anyway... But I started really, _really _liking her when she kissed me on the cheek after the chariot race. It was only in the end of our battle in the Labyrinth that I started to actually love her. I don't know what I'd do without my Wise Girl... Don't tell the guys I said any of that, they'll tease me as long as I live. Nico even longer, he can visit me once I'm dead! **

**~Percy Jackson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**First of all, did you read what Percy wrote! Is is just me, or is that the sweetest thing ever! I told you, I've been really sappy and emotional lately... anyway... I started to like Percy right away. I mean, come on, he's super hot. (don't tell him I said that). Plus, he was just really sweet and brave and... oh gods, here I go again. Anyway, I started to like him right away. I started to love him during our labyrinth battle when I thought he was going to die. I honestly can't imagine where we'd be without our Seaweed Brain. _My _Seaweed Brain. Oh my gods, am I seriously swooning over my boyfriend? Gods help me! Aphrodite, what have you done to me?**

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry for making Annabeth and Percy SOOOO OOC but I REALLY REALLY wanted them to be romantic... all the other couples I have planned are all still SUPER in denial. Which is fun, but I needed some sappy romance... LOL! XOXO**

**~SilverStoryOwl **


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Athena,

I understand why you would be aggitated with Poseidon. He was kissing in YOUR  
temple! He wasn't even using his own. Everybody else, Athena does not love  
Poseidon! I don't know if Poseidon loves Athena, though, because why would he  
choose to go to her temple and not Aphrodite's to kiss his girl friend? I  
mean, really. Think about it. Also, do you think that I am clever just by  
reading what I wrote? Thanks! You rock, and I love you Athena! You are  
awesome! :D

Dear Poseidon,

I just want to say, you are awesome! How do you use your powers to make  
earthquakes and control water? Do you think you have the time to teach me?  
Thanks! I love you too! You rock! :D

Dear Apollo,

I love your haikus! They are awesome, just like you! :D I am going to write a  
haiku, and you can give me some feedback on it... here goes nothing!

Bitter rain pours down

The icy, tingly feeling

Spreads across the earth

Well, what do you think? :D

~AnnabethChase and Percy Jackson (The awesomest Demigod in the world!) :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear AnnabethChase and PercyJackson,**

**Thank you for finally understanding me! You are very wise, indeed. Perhaps you are my child...? Anyway, I'm almost certain that Poseidon likes me more than he lets on. Don't tell him I said that though. Why would he go to my temple? Perhaps he wanted me to see them there... Arrogant Kelp Head... Anyway, thank you for your letter! I appreciate every fan I have! :-)  
**

**~Athena**

**Dear AnnabethChase and PercyJackson,  
**

**I absolutely will find time to teach you! I create tsunamis and in turn, that makes an earthquake. By the way, I completely disagree with Athena! I do not have a crush on her! I only took her to Athena's temple because... because I wanted to make Athena mad, I suppose. Also, just because I don't like Athena doesn't mean her temple isn't beautiful. Don't tell her I said that, though. Thank you for your letter! And I also, appreciate every fan I have. I'm not as shallow as _some _people might say I have...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear AnnabethChase and PercyJackson,  
**

**I know, they totally rule, right? I know, I'm awesome! So are you, that haiku was tight, man! Totally wicked! We need to hang out sometime. That would be totally awesome! Right, am I right? Yeah... I'm always right. Farewell, adoring fan club.  
**

**~Apollo**


	21. Chapter 21

dear thalia,

do you really enjoy being with artemis and the hunters? Or did you just join  
so you wouldnt be in the prophecy?

and...what are your real feelings for nico? Isnt Thalico the awesomest name?

From: Idontfeellikelogingin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Idontfeellikelogingin,**

**Originally, I did just join to escape the prophecy. Now, I enjoy it, I really do... But, I do miss just being a regular teenager. Who knows, I may quit someday...  
Erm, Nico? Ehehehe... Uummm... next question please..? Thalico is an... interesting name. All right, it sounds cool. What's said here, stays here, got it?**

**~Thalia Grace**


	22. Chapter 22

Sooooo... Uhh... Jason... You do have a soul, right? Because I'm pretty sure  
it's in there somewhere... Maybe it got lost along with your personality. SO.  
From what you've read on fanfiction, Jasper, or Jeyna?

From: awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear awesomegirl13,**

**Yes I have a soul! Sheesh! And I DO have a personality, too! Just because I don't remember other people, doesn't mean I don't have feelings or... oh, never mind. Anyway, I'd have to go with... Jasper. Piper's cute and, well, I don't exactly remember Reyna, sooo... yeah. Same as what Thalia said: What's said here, stays here.  
**

**~Jason Grace  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Poseidon,

Okay, I'll drop it, for now anyways, I have many stories to write about you  
anyway. While I'm at it, Zeus told me you choked when he asked you to name the  
picture I suggested to you, haha, I guess I'll tell him myself, besides, it  
wasn't about you, it was about Percy and Annabeth.

GDRR

Zeus,

Okay, the picture is called 'Shut Up and Kiss Me' by bratitude123, it's  
seriously amusing, I favourited it and left a comment, I'm RomansRule95.  
Please check it out and laugh out loud, but don't tell Athena. Shh!

GDRR

Jason,

I have a bone to pick with you, I just realised on your reply you said Greeks  
Drool - Romans DROOL, you guys RULE, you're epic, and you have the praetors,  
'sides, I'm Roman. Okay, I'll excuse your lack of memory, and the fact you  
have no idea what youtube or the Mark of Athena is, and that you don't know  
who Rick Rordian is. But can you get Leo to call me, or Iris Message me, just  
I really want to meet him.

Oh and if things don't work out with Piper, call me!

Yours in spirit,

GDRR!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,****  
**

**What do you mean, "for now."? Why must everyone pester me about Athena? What kind of stories do you write about me?  
Oh, right, that... I only choked because I thought he was talking about Athena and I. If you get Zeus started on that nonsense, you will be sorry.  
Oh, it's about Percy and Annabeth? All right. I do actually approve of their relationship, unlike Athena. I don't see what problem she has with my son. I mean, I don't mind her daughter at all. Anyway... thank you and farewell.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**I looked at the picture. I must say, I find it quite amusing what entertains your generation. I prefer watching Poseidon and Athena fight, or watching Hephaestus trap Aphrodite and Ares. Or even Aphrodite tormenting the young demigods with love... Ah, yes, we get much entertainment up here on Olympus. Anyway, thank you for the letter but I must be going. I have important things to do, unlike you puny mortals. No offense.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**I did? Well, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Romans definitely rule, but I do believe the Greeks are pretty cool too. The only one who drools, according to Annabeth, is Percy. Right, the lack of memory... that's it. Anyway, I'm sure Leo will be happy to know he has a fan. He will most likely be in touch. Er, thanks, but I'm pretty sure it'll work out between us. But thanks anyway.  
**

**~Jason Grace**


	24. Chapter 24

Zeus:

No offense taken, I totally get what you're saying about important things, I  
have homework to do, not doing it yet.

Poseidon:

I'm not telling what kind of fic's I write about you and Athena, it's my  
secret. Although don't worry, you do fight a lot in them, and I get creative  
with insults.

Athena:

I have some insults for you to use against Poseidon:

Water weed

Salt shaker

Foam breath

Thats it for now.

Jason,

I drool as well, and totally cool, the offers IF things don't work out, Venus  
will make sure they do, I won't.

Bye all.

From: Greeks Drool - Romans Rule  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Yes, well, I believe my things are more important than yours. While you're doing algebra, I'm keeping the balance of the world! By the way, a lightning storm will hit Oregon tomorrow night. Farewell for now.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**All right, don't tell me. I have my ways of finding things out. By the way, you do know I can see all of your messages, right? Salt shaker, really?**

~Poseidon

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Ha ha, salt shaker... that one's funny. Especially because Poseidon apparently hates that one. ^ ^ ^  
**

**~Athena**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Um... TMI? Yeah, okay. I'm sure Venus will pay you a visit, too. I must go now. I'm a little busy, you know... regaining my memory, rescuing a lost hero, saving the world. So... bye.  
**

**~Jason Grace**


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Poseidon,

Hey first of all: I am a HUGE fan of yours! iF I were a demigod, I'd  
DEFINITELY be your daughter. (Hence my username, PercyJacksonsLittleSister) I  
understand that you don't like Athena. I'm good at finding loopholes to that.  
And we can keep this between us. You NEVER said you didn't love her. ;P  
Anyways, that's not my question. my question is: What's your favorite thing  
about ruling the ocean?

Dear Athena,

I am a huge fan of you too. I bet it's fun to be the goddess of wisdom, but  
who says that love gets in the way of wisdom? I'm NOT a big fan of mushy  
stuff, but I seriously think that it's possible to love and learn at the same  
time. What do you think of the fact that everyone thinks you and Poseidon like  
each other? I think the ideas are cute for fanFICTIONS, but the reality is  
that you two are supposed to be enemies, right?

Apollo,

big fan, just saying. Is the veiw from the sun car nice? Besides haikus, what  
are your favorite types of poems?

Hades,

You are awesome. I think you are one of the best gods ever. In fact, every  
god/goddess I've written to are one of my faves, including you. Do you care  
for Nico as much as you did Bianca? Do you expect more out of him? It seems  
that you are harder on him. Can you tell me why?

Dear Zeus,

I didn't forget you, don't worry. You ARE in fact the king. I can't just leave  
you out. That would be WRONG... Can you fly? Is shooting the lightning bolt  
fun?

Dear Percy,

You and Annabeth are my favorite demigods ever. You are such a cute couple. Do  
you like being the son of Poseidon?

Dear Annabeth,

What's it like to be a daughter of Athena? Do you find it (what's the word...)  
irritating that your mother doesn't approve of your relationship with Percy?

-Sincerely, PercyJacksonsLittleSister (the girl with MANY questions)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Thank you, I'm sure Percy would love having a sister ha ha. Oh, well... erm... since that wasn't your question, I choose not to comment on that... Anyways...  
My favorite thing about ruling the ocean would probably be creating storms. It's quite fun to make 20 ft. waves! Thank you for your letter!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Well, yes, love doesn't necessarily get in the way of wisdom. I mean, it is possible for someone to be wise and love at the same time. I think that those people are crazy, I mean... I obviously do not like Poseidon one bit! Yes, we are definitely supposed to be enemies. Anyway, I must go check on the improvements of Olympus. Thank you for your letter.  
**

**~Athena**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**The view is awesome! You should totally check it out sometime! Oh, wait, right... anyway, besides Haikus my favorite poems would have to be... um... acrostics, oh yeah those are cool! Well, time for my daily sun chariot ride. See ya!  
**

**~Apollo**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Of course I care for Nico as much as Bianca. I guess I do expect more out of him, only because I want him to be great. I suppose I am hard on him... but it's because he was so sensitive when his sister died. I needed to toughen him up if he was going to be a son of Hades! Well, I must go now.  
**

**~Hades**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**You're absolutely right it would be wrong! Yes, I can fly. I can do much of whatever I want. I _am _a god, after all. Erm, yes, it is quite fun to shoot a lightning bolt! Unfortunately, you will never be able to try it... oh well! Now if you'll excuse me, I am very busy doing... um... important stuff.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Oh, thanks. Yeah, I think we are too. At least, I hope we are. Yeah, it's pretty cool. I mean, I get to control water and stuff, so that's pretty awesome... Dangit, I gotta go to archery. Later!  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**It's nice being a daughter of Athena. For one, I'm super smart! Which is cool. By the way, I was just pretending to hate it when Percy called me 'wise girl'. The truth is, I love it. Yes, it is very annoying not having my mother approve of my relationship with Percy. I would say why I think it bothers her, but... we'd all die. That's all the explanation I'm going to be giving so... bye!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth, in total agreement with you there, but I've brought it up and I'm  
not dead... yet. Actually Zeus finds it rather amusing, it seriously is.

Dear: Hermes

You've barely had any letters, what's it like to be a thief, I would seriously  
love it, if I didn't have high morals *sigh*, is it very busy being the god of  
so many things?

Dionysus: Man you haven't had any letters yet, I've been so busy with all my  
Pothena work, okay. I seriously love you, god of madness, you are my IDOL, cuz  
I'm pretty mad too, but a secret (all the best people are)

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**You brought it up to her? And she hasn't blasted you yet? Consider yourself lucky, mortal... I suppose it could be amusing. You know, if it were true. And also if she wasn't my mother, in that case I find it slightly creepy. Don't tell her I said that though. Actually, it would probably be best if you forgot this entire conversation, kay? **

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear GDRR,**

**I know, what's up with that? I should get more letters than Apollo or Hades, but no. Anyways, it's all right, I guess. Yes, it is definitely busy! Do you have any idea how many people use the internet these days? And Zeus! Zeus has so many messages for me to carry! It's all, "go get me this," and, "go tell Prometheus to get his lousy face outta here," and the more occuring, "go pick up Dyonisus' liqour from that nymph in Greece." SO MUCH WORK.**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear GDRR,**

**Oh well, I'm much too busy to answer letters anyway. Somebody needs to play pinochle and drink diet coke all day... Well, thank you, I suppose. I do enjoy turning people mad. Oh, well I guess my motto is true then? "The madder the better." Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my nap.**

**~Dyonisus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

:to travis:

when are you going to get up the nerve to ask katie out? we all know you like  
her and plus, you two have a really cute pairing name. its tratie. also, your  
last names are both jokes. gardener, demeter. stoll, hermes. learn to face  
facts and ask her out already. theres this really cute picture of you two  
kissing on tumblr. be a man travis.

to artemis:

you are the coolest goddess ever! boys are all idiotic morons. speaking of  
which, there are a bunch of really annoying boys at my school and i was  
wondering if you would... take care of... them.(otherwise known as turning  
them into gazels.) heres a list of their names:

paul d.

chris h.

ian m.

joseph/jojo c.

sam r.

liam r.

nato j.

micheal h.

mark anthony h.

eathan everybody named eathan.

jack m.

shon i-cant-remember-his-last-name

leo something. (not leo valdez, cause he's trying to help save the woerld, and  
he cant very well do it as an animal.)

those are the only names i can think of right now. also get these two jerks  
that live on my street cause they accused me of crushing on every disgusting,  
idiotic bratty boy in my class. i hit them with a field hockey stick. i might  
have done it a little too hard though, because one of them has a nasty cut on  
his head and the other has a huge lump and a raked sholder.

~Anonymous  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about! Me, like... her? Pshh, naw, not me! Hey, I AM a man! I most definitely do not like her. Even with her long brown hair and green eyes and... anyway, the point is, I DO NOT like her! And I never will! So... there! I will not look at that picture! Absolutely not, NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!  
...(ahem)... so, erm, what is the picture called? Just in case... you know... somebody asks. **

**~Travis Stoll, who IS a man!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Fan,**

**I will definitely exterminate your village for you! I'm so glad you've not been fooled by Aphrodite's nonsense! Though I must say, you seem to be handling it fine on your own. You do know I won't kill them, right? I'll just turn them into animals. You, on the other hand, seem to have other ideas...? Anyways, I shall get them out of your life as soon as I can. Thank you for your letter.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

Drew,

Were you just born wicked, or did you have wickedness thrust upon you?  
Besides, I'm pretty sure your idea of fashion is a bit outdated. Sweetie, no  
one except for twelve year olds are wearing sparkles and glitter.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**How dare you insult me! If you think I am wicked, then it serves you right. My fashion sense is much better than yours, I can bet! Lay off me, or I will put a love curse on you! Not so funny now, is it? I'll teach you to mess with me.**

**~Drew  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: What the heck is Drew's last name?**


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Athena,

I don't think it is very wise of you to be enemies of Poseidon just because of  
something that happened a long time ago. It is just not very mature. Anyways,  
I am not saying that you have to get married or anything stupid like that, but  
you should at least try to be friends.

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**How dare you try and tell me about wisdom, mortal! Besides, it's not just because of that one incident. Poseidon is always bothering me, always testing me. _He _is the immature one, thank you very much! I think it would be wise for you not to comment any more on my realtionship with Poseidon, if you don't mind. Why is this such an interesting topic for people? I can assure you, it would be impossible for Poseidon and I to be friends. Thank you for your input.**

**~A very irritated Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Let me know if you guys think I should make her a little... softer. I didn't make her _too _mean, did I? **


	30. Chapter 30

:Chiron, what do you think when people call you an Old Fart?

~Anonymous  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**Well, it doesn't please me that much. But they are just teenagers, after all. I can't expect even Annabeth to be perfect all the time. Though the Stoll brothers are getting on my last nerves... It is quite interesting to watch them interact. Like watching how Percy and Annabeth got to know each other. *chuckles* And watching Katie and Travis pester each other. Now, I know, it's not that mature to enjoy their bickering... but, can you blame me? *sighs* Now I must go play pinochle with Mr. D. Thank you for you letter.**

**~Chiron  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	31. Chapter 31

:Dear Percy, I can't believe I'm talking to THE Saviour of Olympus! Your  
awesome just wanted to say, HI!

~Anonymous  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**Finally, someone who properly recognizes my excellence! Well, um... Hi!**

**~Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

Athena:

I COMPLETELY agree. With both of you, of course. People REALLY need to stop  
telling you two how you feel. Of course, and PLEASE don't blast me for this,  
but holding grudges is not a very good strategy. It may affect how you act in  
battle. (or life, for that matter) It's not that we don't think you're wise,  
because you ARE wise! But more that you aren't forgiving. I understand that  
what Poseidon did in your temple was COMPLETELY disrespectful, and that he can  
be a kelp head at times, but it's his nature. He's fun-loving, and carefree  
with those that he chooses to do so with. It's mainly the people he cares  
about, whether as family or not. Could you at least think about forgiving  
Poseidon? After all, you two ARE my favorite Olympians. I wouldn't want you  
to kill (somewhat) each other. I know, i know. You're immortal. That's why i  
said somewhat.

Hermes:

I don't think you're unimportant. In fact, a lot of people appreciate you. You  
ARE in a way one of the most important Olympians. You can do so much, and  
still manage to have relationships! You've got to be extra talented to do  
that. So, out of the Olympian goddesses, who is your favorite?

Chiron:

You are so cool! I always wanted to meet a centaur! And who better to meet  
than the most mature one of all, you? I personally think you are really  
awesome. What was your favorite part of the Lightning Thief movie? (did you  
see it?)

-PercyJacksonsLittleSister(very curious girl)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Yes, thank you for agreeing with me. I suppose you are right, holding grudges is not a wise strategy. Of course, I will not blast you. You are one of the few people who agree with me, after all. I may think about forgiving him... but you must know this: It is more than just a million-year quarrel. It's the fact that maybe we don't know any different. Of course, don't tell Zeus I said that. But if I stop bickering with Poseidon, what do we have? I will try my best not to kill him, but don't expect our fighting to stop any time soon. I think Poseidon would agree with that. Thank you for your letters.**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Thank you. You are right, I am one of the most important ones, in a way. If I hadn't invented the internet, you wouldn't be able to send me letters right now! Um, well... out of the Olympian goddesses... I would have to say Artemis. Don't tell her that, though, or she'll turn me into a jackelope. **

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Why thank you. I have more fans than I thought I would! It's quite pleasing! I have, actually, online. Quite an interesting take on what actually happened, the mortals completely messed it up. Annabeth had blond hair! Doesn't everybody know that? Anyway, my favorite part would have to be at the Lotus Casino. It's not how it happened, at all, of course. But it was quite entertaining when the three went all loopy and delusional. Ah, it's almost humorous how the mortals took the situation so lightly. Thank you for your letter.**

**~Chiron  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Artemis,

Can you come turn my science teacher, Mr. haley into a jackalope so i can get  
out of my presentation? If you can't that's okay, but i REALLY don't want to  
get in front of the class and talk about a planet i made up... Thank!

Dear Demeter,

Have you DONE something to me that I am obsessed with cereal, because I used  
to hardly ever eat it. then i started eating a LOT of it...

Dear Aphrodite,

You're amazingly beautiful, of course, and great at a lot of things. Is it  
posible to give someone charmspeak that isn' your child? If so, can i have  
that ability? it would REALLY be useful.

From: PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Sadly, I cannot turn just any male into an animal. Plus, I am quite busy hunting down... well... things you shant hear about. Good luck on your presentation.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Oh, no I have not. But that's aboslutely wonderful, child! Cereal is incredibly good for you! And tasty, too! Well, this is my first letter. Hopefully more people will start to send me letters... Anyway, thank you!**

**~Demeter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Why thank you, darling! I haven't gotten many letters, sadly. No, unfortunately it's not possible. If I could though, I definitely would! Anyway, don't you think Travis and Katie would be a cute couple? Oh my gods, so cute! I totally need to get them together! Travis is still stubbornly denying it though... I suppose I'll have to work on Katie first. Next plan, Thalia and Nico! Eeeehh! Well, anyway, I have much work to do, as you can see. Thank you for your letter!**

**~Aphrodite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Zeus,

I know all about your "secret" affair with that mortal. And the child you  
sired with her. I hear she's pregnant again. That's breaking the oath twice,  
isn't it? So it would be quite interesting if I, ah, "accidentally" slipped  
this information to your brothers, no?

Speaking of your brothers, Hades owes me a favor. It would be such a pity if I  
decided to make him send all of the Underworld's monsters after your children.  
So, dear husband, kindly refrain from any kind of contact with the Grace  
family. You don't want me to say please, do you? I don't think you'd like the  
result.

Your loving wife, Hera

P.S. Congratulations! You are the first god to sire Roman and Greek demigods  
with the same mortal parent. However, I am afraid they will be harmful to each  
other and must be separated. When the second child is three, he shall be  
delivered to Camp Jupiter... or maybe Hades.

From: Hestia's Legacy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Hestia's Legacy (or would it be addressed to Hera..?)**

**Oh no! Well, erm, yes that would be twice... No, it would NOT be interesting AT ALL! How, exactly, would Hades ever owe you anything? And you really expect him to follow through with his payment, anyways? I will do my best. No, the last time you said please, well, let's just say... Hephaestus had to work over-time to repair the thrones. Hera, you are quite a handfull, you know that? Oh yes, loving wife my immortal derriere. **

**~Your equally as loving husband, and ruler, mind you... Zeus**

**Don't you dare send my child to Hades! Camp Jupiter will be just fine, thank you very much! *thunder rumbles in the distance* Do not worry... my son and daughter will not disappoint.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, so my question didn't pop up. :( Anyway,  
here's the question:

Dear Poseidon,

WHY DO YOU HATE JAPAN?

P.S. I like cookies, if you have one GIVE IT TO ME!

From: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, **

**I am so at a loss for words right now... I DO NOT HATE JAPAN! Sorry, um, I don't have a cookie. Well, I do, but it's made of ambrosia so it would burn you up... on second thought, want it? Okay, Athena's yelling at me so I take back what I just said. But you still confuse me...**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Apollo,

Apollo is so so hot,

he makes my heart skip a beat

That's how hot he is.

i think wrote it right! ,

Daughter of snow.

Dear Aphrodite,

i think you're amazing, i mean you're the oldest olympion! i think love truly  
is the strongest most powerful thing in the world, i just love love! i'm also  
overweight and have been trying to lose the weight safely so if you could send  
a shout out that would be great!,

Daughter of snow.

Dear Piper,

You are so cool, you're my favorite character tied with rachel, i love jasper  
so epically! silent would have been proud to know you're the new leader of  
aphrodite!

Daughter of snow.

Dear artemis,

Please don't hate all guys, i've been burt by more than 10 guys not in anyway  
romantically, and i still have hope in love, that is not to say that girls  
aren't better we're clearly supper beings.

Daughter of snow.

Dear Rachel,

I WANNA BE YOUR BEST FRIEND. Your just so cool, and artistic, my birthday is  
on may 14th please send a shoutout?

Daughter of snow.

Dear Conner,

You are so cute and funny? Call me?

Daughter of snow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,**

**Wow! That was _amazing_! Are you my child? What's your last name? That was truly epic, my friend. You captured my very essence perfectly! I _AM _so so hot! HA!  
**

**~Apollo**

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,  
**

**Yes, darling, love is amazing. It is the most powerful thing in the world. What do you think motivated Percy during the titan war? His love for everyone, Olympus, his city... but more importantly, Annabeth. The safest way to lose weight would be to eat healthy foods and lots of exercise, of course. But just remember, everyone is beautiful no matter how they look. My daughters will tell you differently, but true beauty is measured by your confidence and pureness of heart. If you let love motivate you like Percy, you will achieve great things! Thank for writing! I love getting letters from my fans!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,  
**

**Thanks a lot! I like Jasper too, of course. Leo is pretty cool too, you know. (by the way, he's standing right here so I had to say that) I love all my fans! Truthfully, I didn't think I'd have so many! Rachel is really nice, and everyone seems to get along with her. According to rumors, she and Annabeth got off on a sour note, but they eventually worked it out I guess. Thanks for writing!  
**

**~Piper McLean**

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,  
**

**I do not hate all guys, just the one's who play with women's hearts. Though I must have you know, I am not completely against love. I support those who need to get away from men, and I'm not a huge fan myself, but don't be fooled into thinking I feel hatred toward all male beings. But yes, we are definitely the superior species. Thanks for writing!  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,  
**

**Wow, thanks! I do love art. I'm sure if you went to Camp Half-Blood, we could be great friends! I will definitely send a shout-out to you on your birthday! Thanks for writing, I love to get letters!  
**

**~Rachel E. Dare**

**Dear DaughterOfSnow,  
**

**Awesome! But I don't think that first part was supposed to be a question. I _AM _cute and funny! Ha ha. Sure, yeah I'll call you! See ya 'round, babe.  
**

**~Connor Stoll, the super hot awesome guy**


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Zeus,

How did it feel when Athena was born through your head?

-Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Um, interesting name...? Anyway, it was quite painful. Not as bad as it would have been for a mere mortal, of course. It started to a skull-splitting headache... er, literally. Then she was just... there. I can't explain exactly how it felt, but you get the idea...  
**

**~Zeus**


	38. Chapter 38

Hello again!

Poseidon

Okay, I have another letter for you, and I have one simple question(not about  
your relationship) it IS ATHENA always yelling at you, right, does that mean  
she reads letters you write over your shoulder, or do they have to be approved  
by her.(See, no relationship questions this time) Also, have you ever drowned  
a mortal or immortal girlfriend and why?

GDRR

Athena:

I am so glad you liked my insults, I came up with another one, then I forgot  
it as I went through my day doing my work for college classes. But I really  
liked the salt shaker one as well, I wore a grin on my face every time I think  
of it. I now has a question, what is your favourite city in America?

GDRR

Demeter:

I like cereal, I went to have cereal before going to college yesterday, made  
the bowl of weetabix, went to open the fridge. No milk, we had no freaking  
milk. I blame Hera. What's your favourite cereal?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Well, erm, yes... it is Athena. No, she's just reading over my shoulder. But if you don't do what she says, you'll regret it. So she might as well be revising them! No, I have never drowned anybody. Well, except for Typhon, of course... but that's different. Typhon wasn't my girlfriend.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**I do like your insults. Poseidon hates the salt shaker one, HA! Hmm, my favorite city... Probably Cambridge, Massachusetts. Home of Harvard university, of course. Though I do also like Ashland Oregon. (A/N: That's my home town, I just had to add it) Good luck with your college work!**

**~Athena**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Oh dear, no milk? Cursed Hera and her cows... My favorite cereal would probably be Olympian O's. But my favorite mortal cereal is Kashi! Thanks for the letter, this is my second one! Hopefully they will keep coming...  
**

**~Demeter**


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Grover

Whats an enchilada? What it like having goat legs?

Dear Percy, Nico, and Jason

Have you ever heard oh slash story about you guys? If not nevermind.

Dear Travis and Katie

Where did Tratie start? How did it start. SOMEONE EXPLAIN.

Dear Nico and Thalia

Who is older? Where did Thalico start? and How?

Dear Artemis

Im a guy... (don't turn me to an animal please) Uhm why do you change boys to  
jacklopes? Why not other animals?

Dear Aphrodite

Help me out on my love life please -puppy face- er thats not a question /

Dear Apollo

I'm loving the sunshine but tone it down (hypocrite). Teach me archery please.

- Beaten Angel unsure demigod, (I have a feeling my parents are keeping  
something secret from me)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Beaten Angel,**

***gasp* You don't know what... e-enchiladas are? THEY. ARE. AMAZING! There's cheese, tortillas, peppers, and enchilada sauce! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT ENCHILADAS ARE! That's a crime against nature... Having goat legs? Well it's... um... nice... I guess. Thanks for the letter.  
**

**~Grover Underwood**

**Dear Beaten Angel,  
**

**No, what's a slash story? Do we even want to know? I'm guessing not...  
**

**~Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Jason Grace**

**Dear Beaten Angel, (Travis is bold, **Katie is regular)

**Uhum... it, um, never started.** What? TRATIE? Someone PLEASE explain to me! **It's... fine, Katie. Nothing much. Just some people writing stories about it. **Oh my gods, we would NEVER be together! Me and Travis? NO WAY. **Yeah, no way! It never happened. Never will. **Like I would ever like him... **Yeah, like _she _would ever like _me._** Wait... what? **Oh, nothing. Just agreeing with you. **Okay... **Yeah, so um... we gotta go to Greek Mythology now. Bye! **Bye!

**~Travis Stoll and **Katie Gardner

**Dear Beaten Angel, (Nico in bold, **Thalia in regular)

**Oh, well I think we're the same age now... **Yeah, wait, Thalico? We have a... a pairing name? **Wow, that's um, not true. **No, there's no such thing as Thalico. Haha! **Yeah, *insert nervous laughter here* No such thing as... Thalico. ***clears throat* Well... we should go with Trat- I mean Travis and Katie, haha. We gotta go to Greek Mythology. So, um... **Yeah, we, gotta... g-go. **

**~Nico Di Angelo, **and Thalia Grace

**Dear Beaten Angel,  
**

**I won't turn you into an animal, do not worry... I don't know, I like Jackelopes, I suppose. I do make other animals too, though. Like gazelle, and owls... Well, I must be off. The hunters and I are searching for... something. Farewell.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear Beaten Angel,  
**

**Of course I will help you! I'll need a _little _bit more than that, though. What is it exactly that you need help with? Girl troubles, hmmmmm? Or, um... boy troubles? Don't worry, I support both. I'll do my best to help out! I need help getting some other couples together, too... hmm...  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Dear Beaten Angel,  
**

**Ah, all right, whatevs... ABSOLUTELY! When and where do you wanna meet? Ugh, there's goes my little sister again. And yes, she is the younger one, don't believe what she says about us being twins. Well, I'll do my best to teach you! Gotta go, Artemis is coming and she doesn't look to happy? What did I do again?  
**

**~Apollo**

**A/N: Well, we had a little conversation with our soon-to-be couples maybe? Weeeelll that was awkward.  
**


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Hades, Will you tell me a storwy (Story)

~Anonymous  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

***What the what?* NO I will not tell you a STORWY! Erm, STORY! Jeez, the fans these days...**

**A/N: *I'll give a shout-out to the first person who can guess where that phrase is from!  
**


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Thalia,

If you weren't a hunter, who would you date? Luke or Nico? REVEAL TO US THE  
TRUTH!

Dear Nico,

Do you listen to All Time Low by any chance?

Dear Annabeth,

If Percy's dad is Poseidon and Percy eats blue cookies, Do you eat grey food?  
:D

Sincerely,

blackknightguitar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear blacknightguitar,**

**Um, well... Not Luke, I can tell you that. He's dead for one. Um, *insert blushing* Nico... I, um... I- I have to g-go now, sorry. I'll answer the question some, uh, other time.**

**~Thalia Grace**

**Dear blacknightguitar,  
**

**Yeah, I love All Time Low! They rock! By the way, I didn't see the question but what was Thalia so freaked about? ^ ^ ^ Eh, whatever... I gotta go. Thanks for the letter.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Dear blacknightguitar,  
**

**Ha ha, no I don't eat grey food. Percy doesn't eat blue because of Poseidon. He eats it because his mom and his old step-dad, Gabe Ugliano, had a fight that there was no such thing. So of course, Percy's mom made blue food a lot... Anyway, thanks for the letter. I read Thalia's letter, pretty funny huh? See you guys later!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Zeus... YOU SUCK! POSEIDON AND HADES ROCK!

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**You are SO lucky that I read Zeus' emails before I give them to him! You don't speak to the king like that, mortal. You would be dead right now if it weren't for me. So you better watch it next time.  
**

**~Hermes**


	43. Chapter 43

Ga. Real cool Drew. Go ahead, put a love curse on me, but first, you have to  
find me. ;) Oh, and if I were you, I'd watch your back... I know people...

*cough* Medusa *cough*

From: awesomegirl13

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Oh! Well then! I think I just might! But I should warn you, I don't even have to be near you to put a curse on you! I'm not afraid of any _M__edusa_. You don't threaten a daughter of Aphrodite, girl. We can get vicious. You don't want to be asking for a fight with a child of the gods.  
**

**~Drew**

**A/N: I still don't know her last name...  
**


	44. Chapter 44

Percy,

No offense here or anything, because I'm sure you're cool and all, but don't  
you think you're a bit... Well... Narcissistic?

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Um... yeah, probably. No offense taken. All I heard was "You're cool." Haha! ...I'm joking, by the way. Seriously. Just joking. I care for a lot of people besides myself! Um, hello? My fatal flaw is loyalty for Zeus' sake! Anyway, I get your point.**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	45. Chapter 45

Not-so-dear Annabeth,

How do you feel about Percy staying at Calypso's island for two weeks? How did  
you feel during the two weeks he was gone?

Also, have you considered that Percy can still change his mind and date  
Rachel? He just can't break the virgin rule, that's all.

From: CALYPSO IS THE BEST  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Not-so-dear CALYPSO IS THE BEST...**

**Um, well I trust him. I was more worried about him than anything else! I felt... heartbroken. I missed him so much. I was just hoping he was alive. Yeah, believe me, I've thought about that many times... but Percy is loyal to me. I don't see why you have such a problem with me.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**A/N: Why do so many people hate Annabeth? She's amazing! And Percy loves her, so that's good enough for me!  
**


	46. Chapter 46

*ahem* lots of questions so...

Annabeth - have you ever used your strategies to win a Nerf war? Even if you  
haven't can you teach me some strategies? Cus I have Nerf wars. All. The.  
Time. And I lose. All. The. Time. Also you should play minecraft. There's lots  
of building involved.

Leo/Stoll brothers - can you guys teach me how to annoy and prank people? And  
also have any of you guys watched "taking the hobbits to isengard"? It's  
hilarious.

Thalia - GREEN DAY SUX! SKILLET FTW!

Luke - Wow, you were my favorite character until you betrayed camp. All I  
could think when I read that was: 'Luke is retarded'

Hades - could you please explain the process of sewing someone into your  
underwear?

Apollo - whatcha listening to on dat ipod of urs

Kronis - TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO. u suck. *trollface*

Clarrise - Punch my friend Tj. Don't kill him. Just punch him.

That's all 4 now!

Dj Smritz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**Um... (ahem)... yes actually, I have. But it wasn't Nerf, it was rubber bows and arrows. I played against Percy and Nico. Don't ask. Long day. Anyway, here's a tip for you: Act as if you don't know what you're doing, as if you expect to lose. The other opponents won't think of you as a threat then. Then you surprise them by attacking, full offense, less defense. Well, we don't exactly have video games at camp, sooo... yeah. Hope I could help!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**No, we haven't watched that, but we will... Yeah sure! Here's a good prank: Using a needle, poke a small hole in an egg and drain the yolk. Next, use a syringe and put pre-made jellp mix into the egg. Put it in the fridge. When someone cracks the egg, a colored jello mold will be inside instead! *bows* thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week...  
**

**~Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll, and Connor Stoll**

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**How dare you insult Green Day? Green Day rules, FYI! Hmph.  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**Oh, wow thanks. That really brightened MY day...  
**

**~Luke Castellan**

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**I don't think you want me too... but... we take the souls and use special thread to sew them into my silk undergarments... and... I think that's all the information I'm going to give you, thanks you very much. Goodbye.  
**

**~Hades**

**Dear Dj Smirtz,  
**

**Well actually, I listen to The Muses... not The Muse, but the nine muses... And also Jesse McCartney.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Dj Smirtz,  
**

**Thank you, I try. Um... troll face?  
**

**~Kronos**

**Dj Smirtz,  
**

**Gladly! Consider him punched! Can I maybe kill him just a _little _bit?  
**

**~Clarisse La Rue**


	47. Chapter 47

Dear nico,

1. You are awesome.

2. Do you like Coldplay?

3. Get a girlfriend.

4. What are you thoughts on Thalico? I don't like it, but...

5. I have a fanfic where there's Reyco. *ehehehe* Yeah. Sorry.

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina

MY LIFE IN COLDPLAY  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear TheKatnissAnnabethNina,**

**1. Thanks, I know.  
**

**2. Yeah, they rock!  
**

**3. Hey! I'm just waiting for the right moment to... oh never mind.  
**

**4. Um... my thoughts on... Thalico? Well... it's... interesting.  
**

**5. That is cold. Just. Cold.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**


	48. Chapter 48

Drew,

Yup. I'm officially starting a fight with you. You wanna go? Yeah. I didn't  
think so, little Drew just might break a nail. I's watch out, not only is my  
mom goddess of wisdom, but also goddess of battle strategy.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**All right, you asked for it girly. Yeah, I kinda do! Oh yeah? Don't worry, I've got plenty more at home. I bet you don't even _paint _your nails. HA! Well my mom is VERY powerful, too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my hair done. Something _you _would know _nothing _about!  
**

**~Drew  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Dear Annabeth,

You're AMAZING! Okay? Don't you forget it.

And don't forget to floss...

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Aww, thank you! So many people aren't liking me right now, for some reason... I don't know why. I really appreciate having a fan! Don't worry, I won't forget. :-)  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**

** XOXO  
**


	50. Chapter 50

Dear Artemis,

How would you like to have a whole army of jackalopes? If, you want, you can  
turn 95% of the boys in my school (Fingers crossed). You are my favorite  
goddess besides Hestia.

-MKAlza11

Dear Leo,

Oh my gods I love you! You're so funny and weird, like me :). Do you ever get  
a hard time with your friends because you turn things into fire?

-MKAlza11

Dear Annabeth,

You are my favorite female character throughout the whole PJO series! We  
should definitely hang out sometime. How much do the Fanfiction stories annoy  
you that have wrong spelling and grammar?

-MKAlza11

Dear Nico,

Why does everyone write these stories about you being emo and goth? You're  
just a -hot- kid who lost his sister. BTW, how old are you? If you're 13-15,  
call me ;).

-The weird girl who asks many questions (MKAlza11)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear MKAlza11,**

**Oh yes, thank you. I will be over right away. I'm going to send my jackelope army after Apollo! Mwahahahaha!  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear MKAlza11,  
**

**Awesome! Thanks! I love my fan club... *winks* Naw, not really. Well, just Piper, but that doesn't count. We tease each other about everything, so... yeah. Call her Beauty Queen, her expression is PRICELESS ha ha!  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Dear MKAlza11,  
**

**Thank you so much! I'm so glad I have fans! Ugh, they drive me crazy... Sometimes I even PM the authors, asking if I can edit for them... speaking of which, gotta go!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear MKAlza11,  
**

**I don't know, I _AM _just a super hot kid! And I _DID _lose my sister, but... I try not to talk about her a lot. I'm 16, like Thalia is. Well, would be if she weren't immortal.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**


	51. Chapter 51

I shall DESTROY YOU ZEUS! How dare you call me mortal... puny god... I AM A  
TITAN!

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

**Hi, still Hermes... you probably should watch what you say to Zeus, he's in a bad mood. Puny god... wasn't that from The Avengers? Yeah sure. What Titan would have the username "EnchiladasRock502" hmmm?  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	52. Chapter 52

Dear Travis,  
I bet you didn't know you had a clone did you? Well you do. Hi! I want to talk to you about your relationship with Katie, because since I am you I know you like her (I have a thing with Katie's clone), so just man up and ask her out already and don't make me be ashamed to be your clone.

-Travis Stoll

Dear Apollo,  
I love your Haikus and I don't understand why most people don't.

Apollo is cool  
His Haikus are also cool  
But I am Cooler

-Travis Stoll

Dear Thalia and Nico,  
Are you going out yet? I don't understand why if you aren't because everyone knows you are in love with eachother.

-Travis Stoll

Dear Aphrodite,  
Can you please help me get the Real Travis and Katie together along with Nico and Thalia? Considering you are the love goddess and stuff.

- Travis Stoll  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Travis Stoll,**

**What, I have a clone? AWESOME! HI!  
**

**Okay, so maybe I do like her just a _little _bit, like a _teensy tiny itty bitty little bit..._ Okay fine, a lot. But it doesn't matter because she hates me. So I can't ask her out because I would just get rejected... and possibly killed. Anyway, if you are ashamed to be my clone, then so be it. I am _not _asking her out. All right. I should go before Katie finds the baby chicks in her shower.  
**

**~Travis Stoll**

**Dear Travis Stoll,  
**

**Thank you, thank you, for recognizing my awesomeness. All right, you're cool too... but I'm cooler. Now, if you'll excuse me, Artemis is trying to kill me along with the rest of her hunters so... um... I have to... like... RUN!  
**

**~Apollo**

**Dear Travis Stoll, (Nico in bold, **Thalia in regular)

**What? I am not in love with Thalia! *insert blushing* And no, we're not dating. **No, *insert nervous laughter* Th-Thalico? What? We're are not in love! *insert blushing* **Ehehe, what c-crazy person would think that?** Um, we have to... g-go now. Dinner. Thanks for writing... I guess. **Yeah, um... bye. **

**~Nico Di Angelo, and **Thalia Grace

**Dear Travis Stoll,  
**

**Oh my gods, they are SOOO in denial! Of COURSE I will try to get them together! I've been trying for, like, 3 years for Thalico! About 8 for Tratie! EIGHT! Eight whole years they've been denying it! *sighs* And Athena thinks my job is _easy_. HA! Well, I must be off. As you can see, I have MUCH work to do. Here's a little tip: Trying corning Thalia or Nico one at a time. They won't admit anything with the other one right there! Ah, young love. Ta ta!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: Okay, I know they wouldn't actually write *insert blushing* or *insert nervous laughter* but I had to find some way to make it apparent! Thanks for reviewing, keep 'em coming!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	53. Chapter 53

Drew,

Yeah. You're right, I DON'T paint my nails, but at least I don't need fake  
ones. My two cm. nails are naturally long, and I don't need to paint them.  
Your 'beauty' is as fake as your nose job. (oh yeah, I went there.) How much  
did your mommy pay for that one? News flash: She won't help you, because she  
doesn't care about you. She loves Piper more, remember? Or is that messed up  
too?

Sweetie, the sooner you admit you're alone the better.

-Awesomegirl13

Thalia,

Greenday rocks. Have you ever heard Death Cab For Cutie? They're pretty cool  
too. So is Paramore...

Anyways, what would you stereotype yourself as?

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Oh no you didn't! My nails _and _nose are REAL, thank you very much! She does too care about me! She only likes Piper because she's so different than the rest of us! Gods, why does everybody hate me? I tried being nice, and no one paid any attention to me! Maybe I _am _alone... I- I have to go.  
**

**~Drew**

**Dear Awesomegirl13,  
**

**I know, they're pretty awesome! No, never heard of them. I'll try 'em out! Um, well, I don't really like stereotypes, but... I don't really know. What do you think? I guess kind of punk, rocker chic... AWESOME! Hahaha. ...oh gods, I'm turning into Leo. Well, thanks for the letter.  
**

**~Thalia Grace**


	54. Chapter 54

Because I am the God of Enchiladas! and Epicness! You shall soon all bow  
before me!

Ps. Yes that was from the avengers.

~EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear EnchiladasRock502,**

***sighs* Well, there's one god we don't have. Um, excuse me, I am the god of epicness. Yeah, me, don't listen to what Apollo says. Sure, that'll happen. Mmhmm... Sweet, I loved that movie! And yes, of course I saw it. I mean, I'm the messenger god, AND the god of internet for crying out loud!  
**

**~Hermes**


	55. Chapter 55

Dear children of the Big Three,

Any advice for a girl who needs help to kill a creature that has just attacked  
her and that she has no name for and can only describe it as a huge black dog  
with three heads and glowing red eyes?

Yours truely,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,**

**Yeah, um, firstly, that's Cerberus. Second, just, um... avoid it. You don't want to kill him because firstly, you probably won't be able to. Secondly, he will eventually come back. And when he does, he will come after you. And, um... that won't be good. Well, unless you think dying a slow, painful death is _good. _But I highly doubt that, so... um... yeah. Well, I have to go take Greek Mythology with Annabeth.  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,  
**

**Yeah, um avoiding it would be good. Unless you can shadow travel like me! But, um... you probably can't. Oh well! I can! Ha ha! Yeah, probably not helping, so... bye.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,  
**

**Oh my gods, don't listen to those dummies! Yes, avoiding it _would _be best. But defending yourself is good too. You can distract two of the heads by throwing them a... oh, Annabeth says to throw them a red rubber ball. Hmm. She says it works though. And then go under under and stab him in the belly, like I heard Percy did to that crab a couple of summers ago... Anyway, I gotta go to Archery. Later!  
**

**~Thalia Grace**


	56. Chapter 56

Dear Annabeth:

Yeah, it sucks to have haters. Okay, so what is your favorite activity at  
Camp? Do YOU like enchiladas, even if it's not as much as Grover?

Artemis:

My science teacher isn't just ANY male. he's conceited. He laughs at his own  
jokes, thinks he's the best science teacher ever, and is constantly bragging  
about how he was in the INTEL part of the army.

Hermes:

What was it like before May tried to be the Oracle? Was she a lot like Sally?  
(if this question makes you angry or sad you don't have to answer it)

-PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Well, my favorite activity at camp would either be Greek Mythology or Sword fighting... But I get to use my dagger. Of course I like enchiladas! Erm, I don't think _anyone _likes them more than Grover. Ha ha.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Oh... well then yeah, sure, I'll turn him into a rabbit.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Yes, it does make me sad... but I will answer it. She was very kind, and very curious. She was a little like Sally Jackson, now that you mention it. She was, well... she was a great woman. *sighs* Now if you'll excuse me, I have some... stuff.**

**~Hermes**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: From now on, it won't be the characters 'writing' back. It will be someone interviewing them, asking them the questions, and this is what they say. Then I can write when they blush and them talking to the interviewers and... stuff. **

Dear Percy and Nico,  
What do you think about Pico stories? Personally I find them awesome. Nico, how do your feelings for Percy affect your relationship with Thalia and ice versa for Percy.

Dear Annabeth,  
You've been recieving a lot of hate mail, I'd just like to tell you that I do not hate you:

Dear Thalia,  
Thalico, Thuke, or Perlia?

~Travis Stoll  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Travis Stoll, (Nico in bold, **Percy in regular)**  
**

**I find them disturbing. Very. What feelings for Percy? What relationship with Thalia? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? **Um, they're talking about how you're totally crushing on Thalia...? **Shut up Percy. **Yeah, that will happen. ***rolls eyes* **I think it's, um... creepy. They don't effect anything with Annabeth and I because they DON'T EXIST! Sheesh. **Wow. **

**~Nico Di Angelo **and Percy Jackson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Travis Stoll,**

**Yeah, I know. Well, thank you. The real Travis wouldn't say that.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear Travis Stoll,  
**

**Do I have to say? I do? Okay, fine... um... well... Thalico. Oh my gods ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN! WHO ARE YOU? What? This is going online? ...GET OUT NOW!**

**~Thalia Grace**


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Connor and Travis,

What's the best prank you've ever pulled on Katie Gardner, besides the  
chocolate bunny prank?

Love you both!

Dear Artemis,

So there's this boy named Luke B. who won't leave me alone in 6th hour. Could  
you please turn him into a jackalope? Please, please,pretty please with  
sprinkles on top? If not can I join the hunters? Would that get me out of  
finals?

From: iluvRossR5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear iluvRossR5, (Travis in bold, **Connor in regular)

**Oh, well... um... Oh, probably the um...** Gods, Travis, seriously? How about the chicks in the shower? Or the goat in her bed? Or the cereal in the- **OKAY! I get it, Connor. I'm just a little distracted right now. **Hmmph. Probably thinking about Katie. **Shut your face. **You didn't deny it. ***blushing*** See? **Okay, I'm done here. *leaves* **Travis! Travis come on, don't leave. Tra- *sighs* All right then... Well... bye.

**~Travis Stoll and **Connor Stoll  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear iluvRossR5,**

**Gladly. I despise boys her bother young girls... Yes, and don't mind the sprinkles. I prefer ripe berries. And yes, it would and you can. Please join right away, we are about to begin our next quest!  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	59. Chapter 59

Dear Percy and Annabeth

Please save me I got hell after me and my friends, a daughter of Athena, a  
daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Apolme, and me a son of of Hades. Tell Nico he  
is getting a brother. Seriously HELP!

Dear Aphrodite

I have girls troubles! -pouts- how could you think I'm gay T-T. Anyway she's  
dense and oblivious what do I do?

From: Beaten Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Beaten Angel,**

**Don't worry, we will send a satyr after you right away! A daughter of Athena? Cool! Okay, Nico's excited. All he's got is Hazel right now.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear Beaten Angel,  
**

**Oh dear me. That's never good... for you! I'm enjoying it thoroughly, actually. Hmm, dense and oblivious, eh? Sound like another Percy/Annabeth case. But you're the girl this time, er, so to speak. Don't take that the wrong way. Well, just get some advice by reading how Annabeth dealt with Percy. Make it VERY obvious, and eventually she'll get it. In the mean time... Ares! Get the popcorn! Ehehehe, carry on...**

**~Aphrodite**


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Annabeth,

Don't you DARE believe that bad stuff people are saying about you. You are  
totally awesome! And don't worry about Percy. He remembers who his girlfriend  
is. Oh, and what are your opinions on Jason, Piper, and Leo?

Best wishes, ANNABETH IS THE BEST!

Dear Hazel,

Are you dating Frank now? If so, what about Leo/Sammy?

Dear Drew,

I know that you're a spy for Gaea, you conceited, Barbie doll imitating,  
pathetic excuse for a daughter of Aphrodite.

Dear Octavian,

I know that you're a spy for Gaea, you power hungry, scarecrow-resembling,  
Luke lookalike pathetic excuse for a augur.

From: ANNABETH IS THE BEST  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear ANNABETH IS THE BEST,**

**First of all, nice name. *gives thumbs up* Second, oh my gods, thank you! That's so sweet! I know, Percy can be a Seaweed Brain, but he'd never forget me... I mean, for gods' sake, he nearly destroyed the world for me! *sighs* Now you see why I call him Seaweed Brain. He's sweet, but he needs to be more... um... smart, sometimes. Well, Jason's pretty cool. I mean, he _is _Thalia's brother. Piper is really great! Leo is pretty funny, but he thinks he's cooler than he is. Anyway, thank you. I have to go.**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**Dear ANNABETH IS THE BEST,  
**

**Well, yes, I am dating Frank... I don't know what to do about Leo/Sammy. He's not Sammy anymore. Plus, you think I would've gotten over him the past, what? Sixty years or so? Anyways, I have Frank now... But I guess we'll see what happens.**

**~Hazel Levesque**

**Dear ANNABETH IS THE BEST,  
**

**I am NOT a spy for Gaea! I swear! I'm not a barbie doll, gods! And I am NOT a pathetic excuse for a daughter of Aphrodite! Why does everyone hate me? Everyone should love me! What should I do? I can't go on, UN-loved!  
**

**~Drew**

**Dear ANNABETH IS THE BEST,  
**

**Seriously? I am not a spy for Gaea! Yeah, power-hungry, sure... um, scarecrow- resembling? Thanks a lot! Who's Luke? I have no time for this, I'm leaving... who are you again?  
**

**~Octavian**


	61. Chapter 61

Percy, U ROCK! (but don't get an over inflated ego;)) Do you ever wish you  
still had the Achilees (I suck at spelling) curse? If Thalia weren't a hunter  
would you support Thalico? And a last (very wierd) question, if you Iris  
message someone and they are changing/going to the bathroom does it still  
connect? Cuz that would be VERY akward. Also, why didn't you actualy talk face  
to face w/ur mom after SoN? I mean, one message doesn't count. Sorry.

Annabeth, if you could choose any of the Gods powers other that your moms,  
whose would you choose? Do you ever wish that you weren't a halfblood and none  
of this ever hapened? (cuz then u wouldn't have met Percy) and finally, do you  
had any advice on how to stay alive if you think you are a demigod but don't  
know if there is a satyr around?

Iheartbds  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Iheartbds,**

**Thanks! Oh don't worry, I won't. **Too late. **Annabeth, get out. This is my interview. **Fine, fine. **Okay... where were we? Ah yes. Well yeah, of course I do! I mean, invincibility? Seriously, who wouldn't want that? Yeah, actually, I would. I think Nico and Thalia would go good together. Erm, yes, it would still connect. I've had that experience. Not fun. Well, jeez I dunno! Sorry!**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear Iheartbds,  
**

**Well I think I would choose... Hecate, goddess of magic. That would be cool. No way, I never think that. It's pretty cool what we do. Plus, I can't imagine not having met Percy. Yes, just be smart and stay in hiding. Don't try to fight any monsters before you've had training. But, I will send out extra satyrs on duty. I've gotten lots of letters like this. Anyway, thanks for the letter!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Athena, How did it feel when you where born from  
Zeus's head?

-Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Dear Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**Well, it was millions of years ago. I don't really remember. But I think it was just, you know... in one minute, out the next. Weird question.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	63. Chapter 63

Who's child am I? I've got dark hair and eyes, sort of tan skin. I'm usually  
very calm. Unless you make me angry, which I would advise against. I hate  
poetry. It's dull. I love animals. I hate rain. For more info, feel free to  
view my profile. I'm desperate!

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimanji,**

**Well that's easy. It's obvious! You're a child of Hecate, goddess of magic. We will send a satyr to get you soon.**

**~Annabeth Chase**


	64. Chapter 64

Dear Hades

DAD! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU MISSED MY BIRTHDAY 2 MONTHS AGO! I BET YOU THOUGHT I  
FORGOT! WELL I DIDN'T PUNK! TELL ME THE REASON WHY OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!

sincerely,

your very mad son blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Dear blacknightguitar,**

**One. I did not know it was your birthday.  
Two. I did not know you were my son.  
Three. YOU TRY THAT AND I'LL HAVE THE FURIES AFTER YOU!  
Four. Happy birthday!  
Five. Persephone and Demeter are here, they made me say that last part.  
Six. Very well, I will have Nico come get you. Or Hazel. I do not trust those satyrs.**

**~Hades  
**


	65. Chapter 65

Salt Shaker.

I'm BACKKKK, with more relationship questions! So, do you LIKE her reading  
over your shoulder, because hello! you read the letter I sent her with the  
insults so you do read her's? You do know you could ask her to stop or walk  
away, hello, common sense! But I digress, what is your favourite perk of being  
god of the seas?

GDRR

Jason!

How's it going? I'm good in case you were wondering. So, I know you like Piper  
and all, and I'm not going to get in the way of that, nor give you a  
recommendation to check out this picture on DeviantArt called Why I Ship Jayna  
By PossessedTeddyBear(Seriously, check it out, it's quite nice) I just would  
like to wish you the very best.

GDRR

Zeus,

Hi! Thank you ever so much for my reply on Thursday, I would just like to let  
you know... it rained! I was so happy, I am celebrating we had rain! Now could  
you tell Apollo to tone down the sun a little, it's nice to have heat but I  
have a black cat, I don't want her uncomfortable. Much obliged.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Okay, Salt Shaker? Really? Okay, I do not like it when she reads over my shoulder. And I only read hers because I wanted to see- er, make sure she wasn't writing anything about me. So... yeah. Well, I don't really _use _common sense around her, for some reason. I think her smarty-pants powers are overpowering me. Hmm... favorite perk? Probably being able to shoot water at people *cough- Athena -cough* whenever I want. Well, I must go now.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Okay look, I do like Piper. But so does- er, so DO other people. Ehehe. I might see Reyna and like her again. I DON'T KNOW okay? Thank you.  
**

**~Jason Grace**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Good. I did promise you rain, didn't I? All right, I will tell him. I will send more rain if you wish. Now, I must go. Athena and Poseidon are getting into another quarrel. *sighs* farewell.  
**

**~Zeus**


	66. Chapter 66

Dear Percy,

You're sister here misses you! You never IM me anymore! D: Anyways, how did  
you cope with finding out you had a sister? Tell Annabeth I said hi for me!

Your loving sister,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon

Dear Thalia,

Any chance that you can come and electrocute this guy at my school named  
Hunter? He won't stop talking in our 2nd period class and I finally told him  
that I don't talk to guys. He didn't believe me, so every time he tried I  
ignored him. Oh, by the way, any chance I could become a Huntress? If you see  
Jason tell him I said hey and smack him upside the head for me, he owes me 20  
bucks.

Your cousin,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon

Dear Nico,

Dude, what's it like down in the Underworld? I've always wondered that. Do you  
think one day you could come and shadow-travel me out of school? Oh, tell  
Hazel I said hey for me!

Your cousin,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,**

**Oh, um sorry? I'll try to IM more often... I guess. I thought it was cool! I've actually always wanted a sister! Annabeth says Hi!  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,  
**

**Ha ha, nice. Absolutely! I never pass up the opportunity to zap someone! Just ask Percy! Yeah sure, I'll put a good word in with Lady Artemis for you. Oh, Jason says hi. And then, "OW! What was that for!" And then, "Oh, right... that... BYE!" I smack him daily anyways, nothing new. Well, thanks for writing!  
**

**~Thalia Grace~**

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon,  
**

**It's pretty awesome down here actually... Maybe, I'll see if I can. I know what it's like to hate school. Ugh... Hazel says Hi!**

~Nico Di Angelo  



	67. Chapter 67

To Travis

Is Tratie real?

From: leo rocks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear leo rocks,**

**Um... not as of right now.  
**

**~Travis Stoll  
**


	68. Chapter 68

Yahhhh! Avengerssss!

Nico,

Have you seen The Avengers? Which one if the superheroes is your favorite? I  
was pretty shocked when I found out Superman wasn't in it. Sad, right?

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**YAHHHH AVENGEEEERSS! Of course I've seen it! My favorite one is The Hulk, duh. Or Iron man... hmm... yes, yes, very sad.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Awesomegirl13,  
**

**Please excuse his uncharacteristic hyperness... he had a lot of sugar.  
**

**~Hazel Levesque  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Jason

Has Reyna's dogs ever attack?

from Jason's #1 fan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jason's #1 fan,**

**Well, I'm not really sure... I sort of remember. I think so.  
**

**~Jason Grace  
**


	70. Chapter 70

Dear Zeus,

Ease up on the rain, please.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimanji,**

**Ah... maybe. I do like creating rainstorms. Do you know of another place I can send my storms? Well until I think of another place... keep an umbrella handy. Or better yet, don't go outside. Actually, do. Then I can strike you with lightning. Wait, then Hera would be mad. Actually don't. Oh, but it would be very enjoyable to watch. On second thought- Ah, forget it.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Dear Jimnaji,  
**

**Zeus, Nico, and a few others are being very OOC today... please do forgive them. They -mostly- mean well.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**


	71. Chapter 71

Dear Nico

What are your thoughts on Thalia in the hunt?

- blackknightguitar

Dear Leo

How would you describe Hazel?

-blackknightguitar

Dear Hades

I will skin you alive _

-your very mad son blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear blacknightguitar,**

**Well, ehehe, ummm... I guess whatever makes her happy is best. *blushing* But, you know... I don't care.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Dear blacknightguitar, **(side comments from Piper McLean)

**Well, I haven't actually MET her yet, soo... I have no clue. But Piper is driving me insane, any new face would bring me pleasure. C'mon Beauty Queen, stop just randomly smacking me! **Not gonna happen, fire boy. **What did I do? **You were born. **Ha ha, very funny. Knock it off, Pipes. **Don't call me Pipes. **Whatever you say... Pipes. **Leo! **Oh, gotta ****go!**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Dear blacknightguitar,  
**

**Well then... _somebody's _cranky.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	72. Chapter 72

Dear Leo

Your my favourite out of the seven of the great wanted to know  
if you've ever had your first kiss before?

from Leo's amazing #1fan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Leo's amazing #1fan,**

**Hey, cool, thanks! Um... ehehe... well, not _exactly_. You see... um... no, no I have not. Shut up about it. And don't tell Beauty Queen. She'll never leave me alone about it. *sighs*  
**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	73. Chapter 73

Dear Hestia,

No one has sent you a letter yet, but I guess... Well... You're amazing. Kay?  
Without you, I doubt the world would have much kindness or warmth, ya know?

-Awesomegirl13

Dear Fish-Face, (That's right Percy, I'm talking to you.)

You better not break Annabeth's heart, okay? And Reyna and Jason belong  
together. So yeah.

That's all I have to say.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**'Tis all right. Thank you. That is my job, keeping the world warm. Never fail to remember your home.  
**

**~Hestia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**I would never, ever do that. Annabeth... she means the world to me. There's no way I would ever do anything to hurt her. *starts blushing* Is it hot in here, or is it just me? Anyway... Sure, I'll take your word for it. I haven't actually met Jason yet, soo... yeah. Okay, bye.  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	74. Chapter 74

Hermes... give this message to Zeus or I will destroy you. Zeus, YOU SUCK!  
PS. I AM THE TITAN OF EPICNESS!

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EnchiladasRock502,**

**Yeah, all right, whatever... your funeral.  
**

**~Hermes**

**EnchiladasRock502,  
**

**I do NOT suck. But, fortunately for you, I am tired today. I do not have the energy to waste my time destroying a mere mortal. Oh, sorry, Titan of Epicness. All righty then... I'm going to take a nap.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Well then... I suppose his wrath could've been worse...  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	75. Chapter 75

To all Olympians and every minor god that lives besides  
Posideon,

You are very foolish for thinking Poisedon as dumb. What is inside your body  
right now? Water, and lots of it. Remeber, you may be a god but water  
molecules still flow through your blood. With one flip of his hand, he  
could've easily crumbled your body to pieces. Some might think Posideon is to  
dumb to know this... But he has known this for a while. Posideon is one of the  
better gods, he does not have a sense of wanting utter control, he is loyal  
and he belives in family. You should learn more from Poisdeon, plus it takes  
increidibke emotion control to cotrol your emptions since his emtions are  
locked within his realm. If he even gets ticked of in the slightest, gigantic  
waves could appear all over Mount Olympus...

How do I know this... Well... Thats for me to know and for you to figure  
out... So Think wisely before angering him...

From: Hayley TT Showbiz  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Hayley TT Showbiz,**

**1. water does not run through our blood, we have golden ichor instead. No water in ichor.  
**

**2. We are immortal... remember?  
**

**3. Olympus is protected against anything... even gods' powers.  
**

**4. If I admit to you that I respect him, will you let this go?  
**

**~Athena**

**Dear Hayley TT Showbiz,  
**

**Unfortunately, Owl Head's right... wait a second, she respects me? Huh, what do you know. Look's like Athena likes me more than she lets on. Ha ha ha.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting!  
**

**~Hermes**


	76. Chapter 76

Oh salt shaker?

I'm doing this deliberately to annoy you now. You remember that letter I sent  
you telling you that Shut Up and Kiss Me was about Percy and Annabeth. Yeah...  
I lied, Annabeth doesn't have blonde hair, and people think Athena has brown,  
so yeah... it's about you and Athena, I smile at the thought.

Also you said I have issues a while back. THANK YOU!

GDRR

Aphrodite!

OMG, I have been working on Pothena. So, if you see Poseidon choking, please  
grin, it's my work! Also, I would like to give you a recommendation, but I  
can't be bothered to write it out again, please see the following: Zeus.  
Poseidon. You will smile.

GDRR

Amphitrite and Trinton:

You must be so pleased I am taking time out of my busy Pothena plotting to  
write you both a letter. I have a question, how many drachma's will I have to  
give you to get you to jump into Tartarus and live there for the rest of your  
immortal lives, if you could do that of your own free will, much obliged.

You SUCK!

GDRR.

Morpheus,

Why aren't I getting any dreams, the six dreams I've had in the past five  
years have involved flying, a kiss, running through woods and I don't remember  
the other two, I think one was the woods dream again. And the only dream I  
remember having as a child was front door open and snakes, ugh.

GDRR.

Hypnos,

Can I go to sleep soon, I'm really getting messed up patterns.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Hades... right. Yeah I saw it. I thought it was about Percy and Annabeth, then I realized the brown hair... *clears throat* So, yeah. I curse you for tricking me into looking at it.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**SQUEEEE! YIPEE! Poseidon was choking a few minutes ago. He said he was looking at a picture of, um, how did he out it. "This is NOT Percy and Annabeth!" So, yeah. Also, he was reading your letter the other day and turning red. It was quite entertaining. Yes, I DID smile... XD  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**No, we will not go to Tartarus! But, we will let Athena have him. We have more of a strong friendship than a romance, actually... As long as Triton still gets to see him, he's all yours.  
**

**~Amphitrite**

**Dear GDRR,**

**I don't know. Try drinking warm milk before bed... Oh, and the kiss dream was Aphrodite's fault. I hate snakes.  
**

**~Morpheus**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**You are getting veeery sleeeepy... when I snap my fingers, you will fall into a deep sleep. One... Two... SNAP!  
**

**~Hypnos  
**


	77. Chapter 77

To gods of Olympus,

Maybe your demigod children knows it better, but can you guess which child I  
am? I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, originally fair skin(now light brown)  
smart,(I don't like to brag) undying love for reading, computers, hate bugs,  
and love writing. My fave color is purple and blue.

Baffled girl (Laina1616)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Laina1616,**

**I believe you are either a child of Hecate or... perhaps Athena. You don't look like her but you do sound like her. You look like Hecate. But you're probably just a child of Athena who looks more like her mortal parent...?  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**


	78. Chapter 78

I don't want to be struck by lightning! It would be REVOLTING! Lol! Get it?  
Revolting?

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimanji,**

**Yeah, I figured you wouldn't... Doesn't matter, Hera won't let me anyways. Yes, I get it. It'd be a little hard not to... Anyway, I have yet to find someone who will voluntarily let me strike them with lightning, so... farewell.  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	79. Chapter 79

TAKE THAT HERMES! SOON I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

From: EnchiladasRock502  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Have you had a lot of sugar today, or are you always like this?**

**~Hermes  
**


	80. Chapter 80

Isn't working I'm sorry. Hypnos. I think it was the squealing I'm doing  
inside.

Amphitrite, thanks, okay, i'll just let Aphrodite know and we can get to  
plotting, and of course Trinton can see him. Every saterday.

Aphrodite! We have to get plotting, we seriously need to get plotting! Okay,  
I'm thinking the golden net, or something like Hera's throne thingy, talk to  
Hephaestus and I'll make a list, we're going to have so much fun!

From: Greeks Drool - Romans Rule  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Hades, I was sure it would work... squealing? I'm not even going to ask.**

**~Hypnos**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**All righty then. I'm definitely helping with this! Every Saturday? You know Poseidon will still live underwater, right?**

**~Amphitrite**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**OOOH! Yes! Okay, Hephaestus doesn't really want to help us with this. He's on Poseidon and Athena's side... hmph. But he'll help if I give him my big eyes! Yes, golden and covered with hearts! And pink! LOTS OF PINK! Poseidon and Athena are going to hate us... at first. Then they'll realize we're doing them (and everyone else) a HUGE favor!  
**

**~Aphrodite**


	81. Chapter 81

Dear Hestia,

How come I haven't seen you at the camp's hearth in a while? I'm starting to  
worry about you! If anything's happened, just give me a call via dreamworld  
and I'll gather up some people to help out.

Your demigod friend,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon

Dear demigods(every one of you guys),

Can any of you do the wobble? (Those of you who can reply telling me how good  
you are at doing it)

Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon

Dear Poseidon,

Hi Dad! How's the whole issue with Athena going? Well, just thought I would  
let you know mom(Eve Jackson, remember her?) is hitting me again so I'm coming  
to visit you in your underwater palace before heading back to camp to bug  
Percy and the rest of his friends.

Your ever loving and abused daugter,

SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon, (can I just call you Sea?)**

**Do not worry about me, demigod. I have been at Olympus, helping the Olympians with much needed family warmth.  
**

**~Hestia**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**I CAN DO THE WOBBLE! AND I ROCK AT IT!  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Sea,  
**

**You do NOT want to see Leo do the wobble... three words: scarred. for. life.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Jason grace, Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo, and everyone else who has experienced this horror.**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Oh, _that _little issue... it's going, all right. It's going hopefully very far away. Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you are welcome here any time. I'm sure Percy will be happy to see you. Farewell for now.  
**

**~Poseidon**


	82. Chapter 82

Ha! Look like my parent? I really don't think that my dad's the type that  
Athena will fall in love with.

From: Laina1616  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Laina1616,**

**Oh, well then... perhaps Hecate then? Goddess of magic? Anyways, keep looking. Hopefully you will figure it out soon.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**


	83. Chapter 83

Dear Hermes, Ah, I never thought I would be saying this, but sorry.  
Sorry that my newest titan/slave has been bothering you. Goes by the username  
of EnchiladasRock502 yes? Anyways, I will tell him to shut up. Ps. Did you  
know the underworld has a post office? SWEET!

From: Kronos  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kronos,**

**Really? Well... all right then. Thank you, I suppose. Please, tell him to SHUT IT. Of course I did, I'm the messenger of the gods, duh! Have fun in... um... Tartarus.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	84. Chapter 84

Great. Too bad about Hephaestus not helping, we could really have set some  
awesome traps, like chaining them together. IDEA! Tell him that you want to  
chain someone he really dislikes to a rock, to teach them a lesson, Poseidon  
and Athena! Rally as many gods as you can, and I'll rally demigods, mortals  
and others, we'll even start a protest! They will get together or I'll gather  
people to sit outside the Empire State Building singing kumbaya at the top of  
our voices. Either that or we'll trap them in a room together, I shall keep  
brainstorming, and please talk to Amphitrite, she's agreed to help!

Amphitrite, you have definately raised my opinion of you, I shall be gladly  
working with you, and I'll work on designing your own underwater house if you  
like? Or you could ask Annabeth, she's a better artist than me.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Yes, I think trapping them in a room together would be GREAT! All right, he's agreed to help on account of the fact that I batted my eyelashes at him. Tee hee. Kumbaya? Hmm, all right. Yes, Amphitrite has always been great help to me... I don't think we should get the other gods and demigods involved in this. They might tell Athena or Poseidon. Then Athena would be after us and she'd never fall for our trap!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**GDRR,  
**

**Yes, thank you. All right, no offense but I think I will go with Annabeth. I agree with Aphrodite that you should trap them in a room together! That would be great fun...  
**

**~Amphitrite**

**A/N: I will eventually write a story about our little 'plan'. You know, trapping them in a room and stuff. Whatdya think?  
**


	85. Chapter 85

Dear Katie

Come on Katie. Ask Travis out, we ALL KnOW YoU LOve HiM!

From: blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**What? *blushing* W-What do you mean, everyone knows I love him? I most certainly do NOT! He doesn't love me and I don't love him... I will not ask him out because I would get rejected and laughed at... and ALSO BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM, LET ALONE LOVE HIM!  
**

**~Katie Gardner  
**

**PS. I haven't gotten many letters. I guess people don't like me as much.  
**


	86. Chapter 86

Yeah, you can call me Sea and I'll take in account of you guys' advice. The  
heads up was greatly apreciated!

Dear Katie,

Don't worry, I still like you! So, how much does it bug you about the whole  
'Tratie' thing?

Your friend,

Sea Jackson

Dear Half-Bloods,

Dance party in the Poseidon cabin! Just no one touch my sides and I MEAN IT!  
*cough* Leo *cough*

Sea Jackson

P.S. Yes, this is to annoy my dear loving brother Percy*smiles innocent smile  
and waves at Percy*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea Jackson,**

**Thanks, good to know I still have fans! Um, yeah it bugs me a lot.. I mean, me and Travis? That would never happen... *coughs* um... anyway... on a completely un-related note. Has Travis ever, uh... mentioned me? I mean, I wouldn't want him telling lies about me to the world, you know...  
**

**~Katie Gardner**

**Sea Jackson,  
**

**Oh yeah baby! Hey, why me? ...yeah, it'd be me.  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Sea Jackson,  
**

**Ha ha, very funny. My girlfriend is Annabeth, you can't annoy me. Umm, no offense Wise Girl.  
**

**~Percy Jackson**


	87. Chapter 87

Dear Hermes,

I looked you up on Wikipedia and umm.. There was a statue of you, And you  
where wearing a uhh.. *Blushes* A scarf. AND ONLY A SCARF! NO PANTS, NO SHIRT,  
NO UNDERWEAR!

It was scary. Like VERY scary.

- Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I... do not know what to say... if you tell any of the other gods about this? YOU. ARE. DEAD.**

**~Hermes  
**


	88. Chapter 88

HERMES SUCKS! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

From: Kronos  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Um... okay. Yeah lemme know how that works out for you. You already tried that and... well... a teenage boy stopped you. So... yeah.**

**~Hermes  
**


	89. Chapter 89

Stop hacking my account, Enchilada! Ah, sorry about that Hermes.

From: Kronos  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ooooookaaaay then... ha ha, stop hacking my account, enchilada!**

**~Hermes **


	90. Chapter 90

Dear Thalia

We both know that Thalico is fated to happen, so when are you going to ask him  
out?

-blacknightguitar

Dear Nico

How will you ask a certain daughter of Zeus out?

-sincerely your half bro blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**WHAT? That is- pssh- no- what? I... ehehe... um... no way, uh... BYE!  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**blacknightguitar,  
**

**I... um... I don't... uh... I don't like... ehehe... BYE!  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
**


	91. Chapter 91

Dear Katie,

Actually Travis has mentioned you a lot, but not to me. I kind of.. um...  
listened in on one of his conversations with Connor and, well, let's just say  
once he found out he almost killed me. But anyways, he said that he does have  
a crush on you and that he pranks you so that you'll notice him. Well.. gotta  
go, Travis just saw me writing this and is about to KILL ME!

Best wishes,

Sea

Dear Leo,

Yes Leo, you would grab my sides and even if you beg you will never know why I  
don't want you or anyone else grabbing my sides. Oh and never try to set my  
clothes on fire again, and I mean NEVER!

From a very ** off 13 year old,

Sea

Dear Percy,

I'll make sure to tell Annabeth you said that and I can definantly annoy you.  
I even told Dad I would.. um, I mean... Well, when the people come for my  
dance party, I'll be sure to annoy you with my singing(I know how you hate  
when I sing around you, mainly when it's My Chemical Romance)

From your loving sister,

Sea :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Wha- really? *blushing* A-Are you sure? Ohohokay I am going to ambush Connor... he pranks me so I'll notice him? Well... it worked. I mean, not that I like him or anything! It's just... *sighs* okay fine. I got nothin'. Haha, Travis is going to kill you? Okay, well... thanks for the info... :)  
**

**~Katie Gardner**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**WHY DON'T YOU WANT ANYONE GRABBING YOUR SIDES! PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME I'M BEGGING I WILL DO ANYTHING IF YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHY! ...okay. I'm calm...er. Is there any- Oh my gods. I just figured it out. OH MY GODS. YOU'RE TICKLISH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**~Leo Valdez who is now running for his life**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Why Sea, why? Okay, fine you can annoy me... wait, what did you tell Dad? NOOOOOO! NOT MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! AAAAAHHHH!  
**

**~Percy Jackson, you loving brother (I will get my revenge, Sea. you just wait...)  
**


	92. Chapter 92

Dear Thalia,

How do you feel about the whole 'Thalico' thing? I mean in my opinion it would  
be weird consider you guys are pretty much cousins and **.

Your cousin who feels sorry for you,

Sea

Dear Nico,

How do you feel about the whole 'Thalico' thing? Just like I told Thalia is  
that in my opinion it would be weird since you guys are pretty much cousins  
and chiz.

Your cousin who feels guilty for you,

Sea

P.S. You should tell blackknightguitar to leave you alone about that and maybe  
even slap him upside the head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea, **

**Well, it's not THAT bad. I mean... Selena and Beckdorf's parents are married! That's weirder, right? Not thst I care or anything... Technically ALL of us are related somehow. Anyway, just sayin'.**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Sea,**

**I don't mind it as mush as Pico, that's for sure! Yeah, what she said about Sel and Beck, they were technically siblings! Anyway, I guess it's not that bad... but not good either! Just- Ah, you get my point. **

**~Nico Di Angelo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Even though I don't mind it as much, can I smack him anyways? :D Orrrrr, maybe not... **

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **


	93. Chapter 93

To the author, I am so sorry for sending so many letters, I squeal a lot after  
reading them, okay, if you write about the plan, i squee loudly and cheer,  
please write it!

Apollo,

Man, I have not written to you yet, how is that-oh wait, I remember, I've been  
busy doing top secret awesome stuff. Okay, if you can reconise this, please  
put it as the elevator music for the Elevator of the ESB, because it's awesome  
and you would have many people doing one of the following a) laughing b)  
dancing along.

"I told the witch doctor I was in love with you!" If you reconise it, you are  
the god of awesome!

GDRR

Aphrodite,

It's awesome that you got Hephaestus involved, batting your eyelashes at him,  
sure fire trick. I like the idea of keeping this hush-hush, wouldn't want the  
secret to get out. Also, I suggest you listen to Shut Up and Kiss Me by  
Orianthi, describes their relationship perfectly.

Gotta go now.

We'll so talk later.

Happily plotting.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR, **

**It's okay, I like getting letters. Ha ha, I know me too! I will soon, I promise!**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear GDRR,**

**Um, okkkaaaaay... good thing you didn't forget me or I would've had to curse you with opera music for the rest of your life! Of course I know that song, I'm the god of music, duh! "He said, 'ooh, eeh, ooh, ah, ah. Tang, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang!" WAHAHAH! Sorr... I had sugar... **

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear GDRR,**

**I know right? I rule... Yes, that's why it was my great idea! XD I lisened to the song. Yes, but don't you think it describes Tratie a little more? Awww, they're soo cute... Wellp, hapy plotting to you too!**

**~Aphrodite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	94. Chapter 94

Dear Aphrodite,

Why do you date Ares? Your complete opposites! He's war, which you, being the  
goddess of love, should hate! Some people say you're just dating him because  
he's a bad boy, but you can't be that shallow. After all, love should be blind  
to appearances. You should be focusing on someone who's got a good heart, not  
a bullying, hateful, disgusting, nazi!

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimani,**

**You bring up a good point. However, surprisingly enough, he IS sweet to me! Yes, it should be blind to appearances. But honestly... is it really? If someone asked you out who was horribly ugly, you would say no, right? Even if you didn't know them. That being said, my husband, Hephaestus, isn't incredible handsome either. (sorry Honey) But I still love him anyways.. I am not that shallow.**

**~Aphrodite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Sorry, I'm a spelling and grammar freak and I just realised that I spelled 'listen' wrong on my last chapter.. so... SORRY! Lol...**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	95. Chapter 95

Dear Annabeth

I bet you know Harry Potter, so where would you house everyone at Camp.

- sincerely blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear blacknightguitar,**

**Actually, I do not know Harry Potter at all. I usually read architectural books along with the ocassional romance/comedy novel (don't laugh, they're good!)... I heard it is a good book though. **

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I have not read Harry Potter, sorry! **


	96. Chapter 96

Dear Leo,

Ok fine! I am ticklish, but THAT IS NOT WHY I DON'T WANT PEOPLE GRABBING MY  
SIDES! I might tell Percy and if he so chooses and if you ask him nice enough  
then maybe he'll tell you why. Oh and you better run for your life Valdez!

Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out,

Sea

P.S. I did steal that from you, and now it is mine! MWHAHAHA!

Dear Percy,

Yeah, Leo might come and bug you about a certain thing so, you should probab;y  
go ahead and hear it from me before he bumbards you with questions. My mom Eve  
abuses me and did so right before I came back to camp, so that is the deal  
about me not wanting people touching my sides. DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OR  
I WILL GET A CERTIAN THREE-HEADED DOG ON YOU!

Your loving sister,

Sea

P.S. *me singing* NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Ha! I knew it! Okay... um, Sea? You do know I can read your message to Percy right? All right, fine, I swear on the Styx I won't touch you. Yup, I'm aaaaaalready runnin!**

**~Leo Valdez  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Sea,**

**He didn't have to, he read your letter to me. That is... sad. I won't tell. But I do know how to fend off Cerberus. He likes red rubber balls. *innocent face* Anyway, gotta go. Catcha latah!**

**~Percy Jackson**

**PS. Singing... really? **


	97. Chapter 97

Dear Zeus, Don't tell Hermes I showed you that photo of his  
statue in the nude. WAIT. HERMES CHECKS YOUR EMAILS! D: I BETTER RUN!

-Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Oops, too late. He's already after you. He he. You should have seen his face.**

**~Zeus**


	98. Chapter 98

Thalia and Nico,

Just to let you guys know, not everyone thinks you guys are "fated to be  
together." Because Thalia belongs in the hunt! I know you would never leave.  
Besides... Nicobelongstome.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Um... thanks? I guess.. Actually I might leave the hunt soon. I want to have a regualr life, plus I pretty much just joined to escape the prophecy. HAHA HE WHAT? BELONGS TO YOU? Hahahahaha! Oh, okay then, sorry.**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**O...kay, I guess. Wait- what? She's leaving the hunt soon! That's- Uh, I mean... cool. Yeah, um, I'm pretty sure I don't belong to you. Why is that so funny, Thalia? Ugh... girls...**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Sorry, I just really like Thalico. I had to make it so she'd leave the hunt sometime... **


	99. Chapter 99

Katie,

You should feel lucky people are even writing to you at all! You were barely  
mentioned in the series! Kaythanksbye.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for writing to me! Still, Travis wasn't really mentioned either but he has gotten WAY more letters.. You guys SERIOUSLY like him better than me? That. Is. Messed. Up.**

**~Katie Gardner**


	100. 100th CHAPTER! AN: Please READ!

**Dear Readers,**

**THIS IS MY 100th CHAPTER! WOOHOOO! *balloons are falling from the sky and Party Rock Anthem is playing* I seriously did not think I would get SO many letters from you guys! So thank a bunch! Also, please check out my YouTube channel: "BeautifulMinds398" I have a video of who should play the characters from PJO if there ever was a PERFECT movie... they totally messed up tyhe last one. I mean, people! ANNABETH HAS BLOND HAIR! NOT! BROWN! And why did they make them so old already? What happened to Clarisse? WHERE THE HADES IS KRONOS IN ALL OF THIS? That movie was... a disaster. Good, okay, but NOTHING like the books... so, yeah, please check out my videos! And keep reading my stories! YAAAY!  
Also, I originally started out shipping Jasper. Then I read ****War** **Torn** by Anastasia Laurels 2.0 and I TOTALLY changed to LIPER! So... yeah. Plus, Leo is too awesome to be alone for too much longer, am I right? Okay... I will leave now.

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	101. Chapter 101

Dear Nico

Sup bro. Anyway so who's your best friend in Camp, both girl and boy.

-your brother blackknightguitar

Dear Travis

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Travis, Katie likes you. Most of us writers know it. So go over  
there and tell her you love her! So tell me what do you like about her?

-blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Sup... not much, you know, besides getting ready to FIGHT THE EARTH... I've been spending too much time with Leo. Anyway, girl best friend? Either Thalia or Annabeth I guess... Boy, definately Leo and Percy! Also Jason, Thalia's bro. Leo may be insane, but he's still cool...**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**blacknightguitar,**

**He he, yeah, right... I'll believe it when- actually, I don't think I'll ever believe that. You know what she did the other day? She poured dirt down my shirt! Just because I said gardening was for girls! Nope, no way, not gonna happen, sorry buddy, NO! Ugh, do I have to tell you? Fine, I will write three of the things I like about her...**

**1. She stands up for what she thinks.**

**2. She cares about people and plants and.. pretty much everything except for me. **

**3. She's really, really pretty! (Don't you DARE tell her I said that!)**

**There. Three things. Now will you leave me alone about it? Yea... I doubt it.**

**~Travis Stoll**


	102. Chapter 102

Dear artemis,

can you turn girls into jackalopes too?

Dear thalia,

do you think pertamis is possible?

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear BampireVat,**

**Yes, I can. But why would I ever want to do that? I am here to PROTECT girls, not turn them into animals!**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear BampireVat,**

**Ha ha ha! Yea, right after Clarisse wins a Nobel Peace Prize. ABSOLUTELY NOT! Hertames is more likely than THAT... actually, forget I said that!**

**~Thalia Grace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	103. Chapter 103

Annabeth

Thank gods. You just saved me and my friends lives... so i owe my life too you

Aphrodite

I... I... uhm don't focus on me too much! Focus on pothena, tratie, and  
thalico

Nico

Sup bro! Since your my bro I'll be your wingman and help you with thalia

From: Beaten Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Beaten Angel,**

**Oh, great! No sense in that, actually... I don't want your life. No offense. **

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Beaten Angel,**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk. Unfortunately you saying that makes me even MORE interested. Sorry! But oh, don't worry, Plan Pothena has already been set into motion. Tratie is happening on it's own, and Thalico will happen VERY soon! **

**~Aphrodite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Beaten Angel,**

**Oh... goody. This day just keeps getting better and better. (please note the sarcasm) **

**~Nico Di Angelo**


	104. Chapter 104

HEY! Congrats on 100 Reviews! That's awesome! It's pretty obvious you've  
worked pretty ** this story! Almost 100 chapters too! So yeah. I guess I just  
wanted to let you know how amazing this is :P Yahhhhh!

From: Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Hey, thanks! Yeah, I've already passed the 100th chappie... I've had to work SO hard on this one! I might need to take a little break soon, lol... I have to spend, like, an hour an a half at least every day to get them finished! And that's ALL I do on the computer anymore, ha ha! Oh well, I asked for it... I do not know why I uploaded this as a chapter... what the hades? **

**~SilverStoryOwl**

**PS. I have NO clue why I uploaded this as a chapter... hmm, force of habit, I guess.**


	105. Chapter 105

Dear Annabeth,

You know, I meant to send this to you earlier, but Percy called you annoying!  
So if you want, I can help you kill him.

Yours truely,

Sea

Dear Travis and Conner,

Travis, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY MAN!

Connor, PLEASE SAVE ME OR I WILL MAKE YOU SWIM WITH THE SHARKS!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Well, duh! I try to annoy him! He may be my boyfriend, but c'mon how can you resist? Naw, I don't ned to kill him. Then I'd have no one to annoy! :)**

**~Annabeth Chase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**I will not kill you... IF, you find out if Katie actually hates me or not. Yeah, I'm getting desperate! Shut up Connor... **

**~Travis Stoll  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Um... hmm, let me think... NO. Travis is desperate for Katie. *snickers* Pssh, I'm not afraid of sharks... ehehe... you have sharks?**

**~Connor Stoll**


	106. Chapter 106

Dear Aphrodite,

If I offended you in any way, then I apologize.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimnaji,**

**No no, not at all. I understood your point, I can only hope you understood mine... anyways, I am spying on your love life whether you like it or not! It's actually quite interesting.. Hmm.. anyways, farewell.**

**~Aphrodite**


	107. Chapter 107

Dear Nico and Thalia,

NOOOOOOOOOOO! Shame on you. Shame. Thalico shall never prevail! Nico's my  
FicLit crush! *sniffle.* Thalia's mean to meeeeeee. I don't think me and Nico  
being together is so funny! Gah. Whateverrrr. You guys are just jealous of my  
awesomely epic mad skeeeeelllzzzzz. .

Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Shame? Seriously? Wait- I'm your WHAT! She is not mean! Actually, you're right. Me and you? I'm not laughing! Just screaming! No offense, but I like someone else... *cough* not saying who. Yes, I am very jealous of your, erm, awesomely epic mad skeeeeelllzzzzz. Now if you'll excuse me, I am busy planning on how to save the world!**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Awesomegirl13,  
**

**Hey! I am NOT mean to you! Oh, but I can be. *electricity dances on her fingertips* Yes. I am very, very, jealous. Jealous of the people who have free lives and aren't getting stalked and harassed online! Hmph... if it weren't for my amazing calming skills... Anyways, still a big fan of your stories. But I have to go.**

**~Thalia Grace  
**


	108. Chapter 108

Katie,

Travis was mentioned more than you... Besides, he's hilarious! You're just  
grumpy.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Awesomegirl13,**

**All right, he was mentioned more than me... Okay, he may be hilarious, but- Sorry, I didn't mean to sound grumpy. I just was feeling a little left out, that's all.**

**~Katie Gardner who is not as crabby as fanfiction makes her out to be  
**


	109. Chapter 109

Aphrodite,

Hey! So yeah, anywho. I need a little help here! Thalia is making fun of  
meeeee. She just can't see that me and Nico are totally cool together. So  
yeah, if you could help me out here. (And come on! You know Artemis'll kill  
you if you use your lovey-powers to make Thalico happen. Thalia's lieutenant!)

Thanks!

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Honey, she's not making fun of you, she's just defensive. And you and Nico aren't meant to be. Sorry sweetie, Thalico is already happening! I swear on the Styx I didn't do anything to them! As much as I wanted to... You're right about one thing, Artemis would kill me. But this was not my fault! **

**~Aphrodite  
**


	110. Chapter 110

**A/N: I wanted you to see Artemis' expression on this one, so it's more of an interview than a reply. Kinda like one I did a couple chappies ago...**

Dear artemis,

well...you kind of turned callisto into an animal sooooo...yeah...that wasnt  
really protection.

Dont you ever get tired of silver?

Please dont blast me for asking this ( thalia is the one who suggested  
this...i blame her) but do you like hermes? Ive never really thought about you  
as a couple before but you are perfect for each other! Am I right aphrodite?  
Besides you can date him and still keep your virginity...

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear BampireVat,**

**Oh... right. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do get tired of silver. That's why I have some other assorted colorful things in my place at Olympus. *face turns dark purple* How dare you ask such a question! I cannot love a... a MALE! I CANNOT DATE ANYONE! I AM AN ETERNAL MAIDEN! Oh, don't even get me started on Hermes... yes, he can be... kind. Charming, even. But that does not mean I like him like that... I must go now.  
**

**~Artemis**

**BampireVat,  
**

**I _completely _agree with you, honey! Ooh! Hertames! Cute! Oh dear, Artemis is coming and she does _not _look happy. Ta ta!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: Well, how about THAT for a new and surprising couple, huh? huh? I dunno... what do you guys think I should do on this one? Should there be such thing as Hertames?  
**


	111. Chapter 111

Dear Thalia

Hows being in denial of you and Nico going?

-blackknightguitar

Dear Nico

Sup bro. Hows being in denial of you and Thalia going?

-blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**WHAT? What are you talking about? Me? In denial? Ha! As if!  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**blacknightguitar,  
**

**...oh, shut up.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
**


	112. Chapter 112

Dear Connor,

Yes I have sharks, and I most definately will use them against you. Oh and I'm  
going to help you make fun of Travis for his little confession.

Sea

Dear Travis,

You are SO STUPID! Of COURSE Katie likes you! I'm not child of Aphrodite but I  
can total tell. And I will be sure to mock you for the rest of your life along  
with Connor for you little confession to being desperate. MWUHAHAHA!

Sea

Dear Half-Bloods,

So two little birdies told me something big was happening on Olympus *cough*  
Hermes and Apollo *cough* and I thought I would share that with you guys! So  
who's all for crashing the Olympians party?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Oh... ehe, good to know. AHA! YES! Something ELSE added to my huge list of, "Things to mock Travis with". Mwahahah!  
**

**~Connor Stoll**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**I am NOT stupid! Wait... she likes me? WAIT- I SAID THAT OUT LOUD? Oh Hades... You are one evil chick.  
**

**~Travis Stoll**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Uhmm... Hermes and Apollo? You mean Hermes and Artemis? 'Cause, Hermes and Apollo... that would be scary... WAIT- HERMES AND ARTEMIS? BAHAHA! I AM DEFINITELY UP FOR THAT AND I SPEAK FOR ALL OF US DEMI-AWESOMNESS!  
**

**~The one, the only... (drum roll)... Leo Valdez  
**


	113. Chapter 113

My love life?

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yes, that little thing I am the goddess of. I like to spy on people who interest me. Apparently, you interest me. I wouldn't be so sure that's a good thing... Because if things get boring, I will make them interesting. You don't want that. And yes, I am picking on random mortals because the demigods are starting to irritate me.**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	114. Chapter 114

Dear Apollo:

Can you write an acrostic instead of a haiku? People like acrostics because  
they're easier to write, and they don't have to rhyme.

Dear Artemis:

I know you are older than Apollo. He just thinks you're younger because he's  
always in the form of an 18-year-old and you're in the form of a 12-year-old.  
But I know you're older because you say so, and you never lie. :)

Dear Aphrodite:

Hmm... cheesy question: What's your favorite color?

Dear Hephaestus:

Is being able to build things fun?

Poseidon:

Is Triton ALWAYS as snobby as he was to Percy when they met in your underwater  
palace or was it just for his half-brother?

Dear Hermes:

What prank would you pull with only some honey, four M&Ms, someone's right  
shoe, and a rope tied to a bucket? And please explain it to me if you can come  
up with something.

Dear Percy: What would you say if I told you that I'm also your sister? (I can  
prove it. my dad never visits, i love the water, i have never ridden an  
airplane, i'm scared of heights, and i have a summer birthday. I also have the  
signature green eyes and wavy, untamable hair)

-PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Of course I can write acrostics!  
**

**A_wesomest god ever_  
P_ossibly the most amazing living creature on the planet_  
O_lso he is very musical _(Yeah, yeah, also starts with A... I couldn't think of anything of O)  
L_osers wish they could be him_  
L_eslie wishes she could be him too... _(Leslie is a mortal I met who bowed at my feet)  
O_h my gods, he's so hot, too!_  
**

**__Yeah, I'm not as good at those... but they were all true, so hey! What can I say?**

**~Apollo**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Yes, I know that. But I'm the more mature one, so who really seems older? Me, that's who...  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Um, do you even need to ask that question? PINK! Duh!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Um... yes? I can basically build anything, so... yeah, it's cool. Excuse me, I have to get back to my, um, building.  
**

**~Hephaestus**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Um, no not really. I think he just didn't really like Percy, that's all.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Take someone's right shoe, fill it with honey. Bribe them to follow you outside where the bucket-on-rope is, with the M&M's. They will put on their shoe, which has the honey in it, and chase you under the tree where a bucket of something-sticky will pour onto them... (A/N: I am SO bad at thinking of pranks. I know, this is awful.)  
**

**~Hermes**

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Sweet, another sister! I just keep getting them! Wow... man, my dad's been busy. *shudders*  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	115. Chapter 115

I'M BACK- Wait... what's that sound... Kronos! NO PLEASE, I'M  
-_LOIUYT%%$#EDSAQ ps. from kronos: EnchiladasRock502 has logged off forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh...my...gods... You have anger issues, dude. But... that guy WAS irritating.. so... okay, whatever.**

**~Hermes  
**


	116. Chapter 116

Aphrodite,

Pshhh. Yeah right. As if. Guess what 'Dite? You're just ad pathetic as your  
little daughters Drew and Piper-Sue.

Bam.

I just went there.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**WHAT? HOW AM I PATHETIC? Drew is a little mean, but she's still my daughter! And Piper is amazing, just ask Leo- Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that...  
You are a very interesting girl... I will be sure to keep your love life just as interesting. Mwahahaha!  
**

**~Aphrodite**


	117. Chapter 117

Dear Leo,

No stupid, I meant Hermes and Apollo told me that! Yeah, the thing is about  
Hermes and Artemis, but Hermes has no idea. That just makes this even funnier!

Sea

Dear Travis,

Yes, yes I am one evil little girl! :) Now if you excuse me, I have someone to  
talk to about pranking a certain brother of mine.

Sea

P.S. Watch your back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh... ehehe... right. Wow, he doesn't know? This IS funny!  
**

**~Leo freakin' Valdez XD**

**Dear Sea,  
**

***shudders* I am, officially, frightened.  
**

**~Travis Stoll (PS. What is wrong with Leo? Well... besides the obvious, I guess.)**


	118. Chapter 118

:*Le Gasp!*

Thalia!

You like my stories? Aww! I'm honored xD Sorry I was grumpy :(

And Nico... I refuse to apologize. You just broke my heart :(

See Aphrodite! Can't you just hear it breaking?

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Yes, actually, I do... S'okay, I was grumpy too, lol.  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**Awesomegirl13,  
**

**Well... um... sorry? But- it's just- Ah, nevermind.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Awesomegirl13,**

**If you like, I can help you, eh, get over him... *evil laugh*  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	119. Chapter 119

Eeeeepp! 130 Reviews in just 10 days! Keep it strong girly! You'll have 3000  
reviews in no time ;)

Just picture a year from now!

Papaya... Ahh. Stupid autocorrect. That was supposed to be me saying Lalala!  
Oh well. Congrats again!

You rock. Like Threshhhh. (sorry. THG, couldn't help myself...)

From: Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Again, NO IDEA why I'm uploading this as a chapter! Anyway, thanks! Oh my gods, I'll have, like, 90000 reviews! Haha. LOL... papaya.  
**

**Omg, Thresh? Yeah, he was pretty cool. :P  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	120. Chapter 120

Dear Travis,

Don't worry about Leo, I'll get a certain daughter of Zeus to zap some sense  
into him later. Right now, you should focus only on Katie and solving you  
guys' little issue. Oh, and you should be very frightened.

Sea

Dear Aphrodite,

Hey, how's it going with all your different pairings? I'm attempting(and I  
think I'm succeeding) to get Tratie together, so you're welcome.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Awesome! Oh, right, that... what issue, exactly? I like *cough* her, and she hates me. What issue is there? Yeah, don't worry, I am.  
**

**~Travis Stoll**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Excellent, darling, excellent! Oh, yes. You're definitely succeeding. Travis had FINALLY admitted his feelings, well, to YOU anyway... But we still need to work on Katie... hmm... Also, I'm working on a NEW pairing! It's Leo! And, well, I can't tell you who else... sorry! Figure it out!  
**

**~Aphrodite**


	121. Chapter 121

Nicooooo

glomp(in case your wondering its a octupus hug where you dont let go and you  
jump on them)

Nico nico nico

your adorable

Ps you have nothing to worry about thaila i am just an extreme fangirl

Drew

I hate you...and your mother you both annoy me to no end

~Anonymous****

**Ah! Please don't glomp me! Um... thanks, I guess. Ha, what would Thalia have to worry about? **

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**What the heck? Why does everyone hate me? Eh, whatever...  
**

**~Drew**

**Oh, don't be like that darling! I have never done anything to you! But if things start _happening _in your love life that your not too fond of... don't come crying to me.  
**

**~Aphrodite**


	122. Chapter 122

Dear Katie

Name the top 3 things you like about Travis.

-blaacknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What? What makes you think I like ANYTHING about Travis? Hmm? *sigh*...okay, fine. **

**1. He doesn't care what people think about him... well, as far as I'm concerned.  
**

**2. He always wants to make everything fun, and he keeps things light.  
**

**3. As much as he annoys me, he always comes back to make sure I'm okay.  
**

**Okay, happy? But don't you DARE tell him I said that or you WILL be sorry...  
**

**~Katie Gardner  
**


	123. Chapter 123

Dear Aphrodite,

I already know the other person and I won't say anything to her.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh really? Who do you think Leo likes? I'm not going to tell you, I just want to know who you think... Their story is one of my favorites to watch! **

**~Aphrodite  
**


	124. Chapter 124

Dear Aphrodite,

In all honesty I think Leo likes any girl he sees that is out of he legue, but  
I also think he likes his best friend, who is a girl, and also your daughter.

-Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Yes, that is quite true. And also true, he does like his best friend. It's very sweet, she has no idea, and he's very good at keeping it a secret. Good luck getting anything out of him!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	125. Chapter 125

Dear Chiron

Do you have a crush?

-blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Um... well, I have before. No one right now.  
**

**~Chiron**

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted him too, but I couldn't think of anyone! If you have ideas, please tell me! I think Chiron having a crush would be cute!  
**


	126. Chapter 126

Dear Apollo, (did I spell that right?)

OMIGODS I found this picture of Hermes on Wikipedia of a naked Hermes statue!  
Lets blackmail him some how with it! :D

-Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Wow... I saw the picture... I'm not sure whether to laugh, scream, cry, or explode. So I'm going to do all three...  
**

**HAHAHAHA! AAAAHHHH! BOOHOOWAAAH! KABOOM! *Apollo explodes*  
**

**Ohmygods... we need to send that picture to Artemis! :D But, um... someone else, not me. I don't want to be attacked by a million little girls with bows.  
**

**~Apollo**

**(A/N: That picture... *shudders* I'm scarred for life.)  
**


	127. Chapter 127

Hi, wow, I've missed tons of letters after falling asleep, wow.

Okay, first letter of the day goes to Poseidon:

Hi foam breath, I'm mixing it up now, you're still salt shaker to me though!

Have you ever accidently tripped and knocked Athena down with you?

Did you like?

GDRR

Jason,

Wow. I have not bugged you in forever. Man, that's sad. So, have you got a  
favourite book series, if yes, what series.

P.S. I don't think you're a gary-sue, their just jealous of your awesomeness.

GDRR

Reyna.

How haven't I started writing you a letter yet, I wrote Jason one ages ago!

Never mind that, what is the funniest thing you and Jason have ever done?

GDRR.

P.S. SilverStoryOwl, YOU ROCK!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Oh, joy. I'm so pleased. Oh, eh, well... yes actually I have. She, um... landed on top of me. It was very... awkward. Yes, I did. But ONLY because it made her very mad! NOTHING else!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Yeah, _very _sad. *rolls eyes* Nope I don't have a favorite... Yeah, I know right? I AM awesome!  
**

**~Jason Grace**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**Yeah, it's fine... The funniest thing we've ever done? Hmm... Probably the time we pranked Octavian. We had one of the Vulcan guys put a speaker in one of his teddy bears. When he tried to sacrifice it, we shouted from the microphone on the other end, "NO! Please, I can change! Don't harm me Octavian!" He screamed like a little girl and ran away. Ha ha, now THAT was funny...  
**

**~Reyna**

**Dear GDRR,  
**

**THANKS! I love all my fans! Actually, I didn't think I'd have that many... apparently I was wrong, considering ALL my reviews! :-) Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing and reading my stories!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	128. Chapter 128

Aphrodite,

Ooh! An interesting love life. Wooopdidoo. I'm so scared. Ahh.

Well. At least I'm interesting.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Believe me, it's worse than it sounds. How would you like to fall in love with every guy you meet? Or fall for your worst enemy, or your best friend? Or have your worst enemy fall in love with you? The possibilities are endless...  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	129. Chapter 129

**A/N: This is, again, an interview so she can say things she wouldn't type... if that makes sense...**

Katie,

Just mixing it up a bit... I think you like Connor! Go on! Just admit it!

:P

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**ARE YOU INSANE? I most definitely do NOT like Connor! I like Travis WAY more than Connor- Wait, did I just say that out loud? Hades, I did? $%#&*$^& ARE YOU WRITING THIS DOWN? OH TARTARUS! CUT CUT STOP! AAARRGGHH! *Katie runs away*  
**

**~Katie Gardner  
**


	130. Chapter 130

Deer artemis,

with all due respect, you SOOOO like him(hermes)! Just look at the was you  
stuttered...and how you describe him! You were meant to be together! Youre so  
much alike! Youve been in the hunt for millions of years(literally) arent you  
getting a tiny bit bored? You and hermes are sooo meant to be in love...even  
your leutenant agrees...right thalia?

Adieu.

Dear aphrodite,

this is going to be a hard pairing! But im sure youll enjoy the  
challenge...hertames is meant to happen!

we should try sending artemis that picture of hermes in a scarf that everyone  
is talking about.

adieu.

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear BampireVat,**

**I- I- ...don't know what to say. I stuttered because you surprised me! And even though he's nice and charming and... *clears throat* that does NOT mean I'm in love with him! We aren't SO much alike... are we? I mean- NO we're not! Thalia, do you agree with these people? (Thalia: Uuhm... ehehe... of course not Lady Artemis! *shoots death glare at BampireVat*) Thalia! Ugh, nevermind. There's no use in arguing with you people...  
**

**~Artemis**

**Dear BampireVat,  
**

**Already on it, Hon! Hertames for the win! Oh shoot, here comes Artemis. Gotta go! Yeep!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	131. Chapter 131

Ok, Other demigod people;

Could you please please please please please send a saytr to BCMS in NC, cuz I  
just got chased by this really weird thing that looked like a miniature  
version of Cerberus with only two heads and a snake tail... Everybody that  
passed by me thought I was walking a dog! I went into a resturant and the dog  
thing didn't follow me in and eventualy went away...Also, could the Saytr wear  
a camp necklase so I would know who they were? And also put them on the 7th  
grade sunfish team... Thxs so much you just saved my from dying!

From: I'm Scared  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear I'm Scared,**

**Yes, I will send one right away! That sounds... odd. Never heard of anything like that. Okay, on our way.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**


	132. Chapter 132

Dear Aphrodite, I am Jimanji's sister. I would like to inform you that he,  
sadly, has no love life. Could you do me a little favor and spice things up a  
bit for him? That would be great. Also, I would like to know who's daughter I  
am. I love animals and nature. I'm extremely short and petite. I eat A LOT. I  
also love to read and make good grades. I have blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Thanks for everything!

From: neonpenguin14  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear neonpenguin14,**

**Oh yes, certainly, already on it! :D Well, you could be a nymph or a dryad... but if you are a demigod then you are most likely a daughter of either Persephone or Eos. Eos is the goddess of dawn!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	133. Chapter 133

Dear Aphrodite,

Forget my demon sister. I'm happy the way my life is now. Besides, she  
exaggerates.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimani,**

**Uh huh, suuuure you are. That's what they all say. Nevertheless, I am already planning to add some spice to your life! Sorry! Yes, of _course _she is exaggerating... Anyways, you will thank me in the end. ;)  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	134. Chapter 134

Dear Chiron,

Do you think you could send a satyr down to Colmer Middle School in  
Pascagoula, MS? My friends Mallory Smith, Rebekah Armstrong, and Anna McLeod  
just sent me message saying some strange dogs, which would be hellhounds, were  
after them.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**We got the message and we are sending a satyr straight away. In the mean time, be smart and stay hidden.  
**

**~Chiron  
**


	135. Chapter 135

Dear Artemis,

I hadn't even considered 'Hertemis' before Thalia suggested it, but it does  
make some sense. After all, almost every other Olympian has a spouse. Except  
for Apollo. Wouldn't you like to say you have something that he doesn't?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Jimanji,**

**Well, erm, I suppose it does make SOME sense... but... Yes, that is true, they do. I suppose it would be nice for once to have something he doesn't, but... ENOUGH! I do NOT love Hermes! *someone coughs in background* Who did that? *Artemis eyes room carefully* Oh well, never mind. I must leave now...  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	136. Chapter 136

Water weed(Poseidon, seriously, I told you I'm mixing it up)

YOU LIE! You liked it and not because of the lie you lied.

I'm confused...

GDRR

Hypnos, Morpheus

We need to talk. I had a bath last night with lavender, because someone told  
me it helps you sleep. I could not sleep. Also, I remembered one of my dreams,  
who's idea was it to send me a dream that involved Apollo, Athena and Poseidon  
waking me up? And then Apollo barging into my bathroom while I dressed, that  
was just weird.

GDRR

Apollo.

Never wake me up by shaking me. And then try to barge into my bathroom when  
I'm changing. The dream disturbed me greatly.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear GDRR,**

**Wait, that's not true! Wait, yes it is. Wait... what?  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh, well of course that was Apollo's idea. I don't think it was his idea to barge in on you though... Well, you never can tell with Apollo. Anyways, we are sorry, it will not happen again... most likely.  
**

**~Hypnos and Morpheus**

**GDRR,  
**

**HEY! It wasn't MY fault! I would never- Okay, so maybe I would... but I can assure you it was NOT me this time! Jeez!  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	137. Chapter 137

Dear Percy,

On fanfiction, your portrayed spitting curses that would make a sailor blush  
in shame. Is that accurate?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I honestly don't know how to answer that... I don't curse, except for in greek. And why the heck would a sailor blush because of it? Fanfiction is weird...  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	138. Chapter 138

Dear Percy,

Yes, fanfiction is very weird. You never know what can happen, like say  
someone(which people actually do this) make these storys where it's mainly  
you, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico that get sent into a fight to the death. It's  
pretty interesting.

Sea

Dear Aphrodite,

Hey, I think I might just come and hang out with you so we can get these  
couples together! I read something in which Katie confessed she liked  
Travis(or more than Connor anyways) but it should count. So they both have  
confessed to liking each other and that makes this a little easier. Also I  
want to help with the Hertames thing!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Wow... why? That's weird. I read one where someone made me a werewolf! I mean, come on, isn't being a demigod enough? Also, I AM NOT A GIRL! And we are not cats! And also, I would never cheat on Annabeth for LUKE OR NICO! I mean SERIOUSLY! When I told Thalia about Perlia, she punched me... It just made Annabeth laugh. Nico paled, even more, if possible. It was kinda funny...  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Yeah, like, totally girlfriend! Really? Hmm... I can work with that... Except Katie will still deny it. I know, Hertames is adorable! Oh great, here comes Artemis! Artemis why do you have your bow- oh Hades. BYE!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	139. Chapter 139

First: EVERYBODY MUST SWEAR ON RIVER STYX THAT THEY WILL ANSWER TRUTHFULLY! Or  
else...(don don donnnn...)

Percy: How have you and Annabeth been? Will you pleeaasse have some FRIEND  
time with Rachel? I support Percabeth, but having a FRIENDSHIP between you and  
Rachel is important!

Annabeth: Okay...I really don't mean offense, but go away. I don't like you.  
Sorry. Fate happens, and Fate decreed I don't like you. So take this  
wisdom-ish testing question! What is...*drum roll* ONE PLUS ONE! I bet your  
brain is soo big it can't answer a small question! TAKE THAT!

Nico: HIIII BROTHER! Teehee. Soo... you do realize that I saw you sleeping  
with Mr. Fluffykinz? (His toy unicorn! SQUEAL!) Teehee...blackmail. STOLLS!  
OVER HERE!

Thalia: Hullo fellow punk rocker! Will you go sledding with me? Please?

Stolls: Yeah I got blackmail from Nico! Mr. Fluffykinz! Tee hee hee!

Chiron: YOU'RE SO COOL! I wanna train heroes...is it epic training heroes?

Rachel: Aw, who cares if Percy and Annabeth are together! You need a healthy  
friendship with Percy. Really! Do you like your hair? If you don't, what would  
you change it to?

Poseidon: HELLO UNCLE! Can you help me surf? I can't surf and it's soo  
annoying!

Athena: POTHENA STINKS! I say you are a MAIDEN. Please, please, please, make  
Percy and Annabeth stop dating! Do you like Perachel friendship?

Artemis: Who is your favorite huntress other than Thalia?

Apollo: You. Are. Small. Your. Sister. Is. Bigger. DEAL. WITH. IT. What would  
you do if your 'beautiful' hair was ruined?

Tyson: HII! You are SOOO cool! Did you know that January 21 is free hug day?

Grover: What's your favorite type of enchilada? No saying them all!

Hades: Hi daddy! Are you unhappy you have a hyper child like me? (Just in case  
your wondering, I'm goth)

Wow...that's a lot. Gods...

From: XxWolfgangxX  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**XxWolfgangxX,**** (I'm just gonna write Name: message)  
**

**Percy: I AM friends with Rachel! So is Annabeth! Yeah, we're doing good... :)  
**

**Annabeth: Um... okay. Another hater, great. Wow, really, 1 plus 1? 2, WOW I answered it. *rolls eyes*  
**

**Nico: I do NOT have a unicorn! Are you crazy? Oh wait, you are...  
**

**Thalia: Um, sure, I guess... sledding's cool.  
**

**Connor: Sweet, more blackmail! I already got enough on Travis. XD  
**

**Travis: yeah, cool... hey, wait- SHUT UP CONNOR! *blushing*  
**

**Chiron: Thanks... um, yeah, it's epic, I guess. Okay, well... bye.  
**

**Rachel: Okay, Percy and I ARE friends! My hair? Yeah, I like it. But I also like Annabeth's.  
**

**Poseidon: Erm, sure? I'll make some calmer waves to get you started...  
**

**Athena: I KNOW! No, sorry, I've learned to realize that if Annabeth's happy, I should be too. I do, Rachel is a nicer mortal than most.  
**

**Artemis: Well, it was Zoe, then Bianca... hmm, I'd have to say my youngest one, Elizabeth.  
**

**Tyson: HI! THANKS! YAAAY FREE HUGS!  
**

**Grover: Cheese. Definitely cheese. I'm a vegetarian, anyway.  
**

**Hades: Believe me, Nico can get hyper too. You should've been there last Halloween... *shudders*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I know, I did it weird... I'll stick to my other way from now on...  
**


	140. Chapter 140

Salk shaker, yeah I went back to it, I couldn't help myself.

In my last letter I confused the both of us, so now I have a theme song, or  
phrase, it is:

"Emotion devotion to CAUSING A COMMOTION!" I love it!

Also, I translate for you now.

You LIKED LIKED having Athena fall on you, and not just because she got angry.

GDRR

Apollo.

I know, apparently the dream was fuelled by the fact my mother was trying to  
wake me up. But still it was a weird dream. P.S, don't tell Poseidon and  
Athena about my dream, because they'd freak!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, great... NO I DID NOT! Yes it was JUST because she got angry! And her face got all red... *snickers* Anyways, you are WRONG. Deal with it. Goodbye, I do not love Athena, farewell.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh... still... weird... Ha ha, don't worry, I won't!  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	141. Chapter 141

DEER (get it? Hahaha...ok, no) artemis,

did you see the picture of hermes? Did you love it? Come on, dont lie. How  
many times a day do you think of hermes? Stop being in denial with your true  
feelings...vows were meant to be broken...right?

And im going to keep bothering you until you admit ur love for hermes and  
theres nothing you can do about it!

p.s. U cant turn me into a jackalope cause im a girl...mwahahahahaaa

Deer hunters of artemis,

what is ur view on hertames?

Dear thalia,

Haha. Now everyone is blaming you for suggesting hertames...haha. Random idea:  
whenever you charge into battle you should tell your hunters to yell, "go  
pikachu, go!"... Lol...

p.s. Youve got to help us get artemis and hermes together! Pretty pleaseee...

Adieu.

From: BampireVat

**BampireVat,**

**Yes, I got it... Erm, yes, I saw the picture. *blushing* I was tricked into seeing it! NO I did NOT l-like it! It was gross! *still blushing* How many times a week? Jeez, don't you people have lives? Okay, not TOO much, happy? I am NOT in denial, there are NO hidden feelings for Lord Hermes! Um, NO they were NOT meant to be broken! Goodbye now.  
**

**~Artemis**

**BampireVat,  
**

***The hunters of Artemis are too scared to comment on their opinion of Hertames for fear they will be banished from the hunt forever***

**BampireVat,  
**

**Oh, come on! It wasn't my fault! And who sent the dang picture to Artemis? Okay, I'm no longer commenting on this subject...  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**BampireVat,  
**

***Blushing madly* SHE SAW THE PICTURE! WHO SHOWED HER THE PICTURE! I AM GOING TO KILL SOMEBODY! WHAT DID SHE SAY! I AM FREAKING OUT HERE, THANKS A LOT TO WHOEVER JUST RUINED MY SOCIAL LIFE! *Still blushing furiously* Okay, I'm going to go let off some steam... and avoid Artemis for the rest of my immortal life.  
**

**~Hermes**


	142. Chapter 142

Poseidon,

Okay, I think I needed to calm down, I was hyper.

Okay, I'm sorry for calling you those nicknames. I'm sorry for giving Athena a  
list of a few. I'm sorry for making you angry. I'm sorry for being born.

I'm sorry. Are we okay?

GDRR

Dear Tyson.

You. Are. Awesome. Never forget that my friend.

Here is some peanut butter.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Really? Okay, well... I forgive you. Yes we are okay. And now that we are okay, I may be able to admit to you, AND ONLY YOU, that I might have the tiniest bit of feelings for Athena... A TEENSY TINY ITSY BITSY LITTLE BIT!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**gdrr,.  
**

**yaaaaaaaay! i like being awsum! i wont forget lady. or ar you a man? yaaaay penut buter!  
**

**~`tyson  
**


	143. Chapter 143

Dear Aphrodite ,You should shoot Athena and Poseidon with  
your love arrows ! ps. dont u just luv my name!

Dear Athena ,

you are my 2nd fav god/goddess cuz Hades is my 1st fav cuz im emo

anyway...you should go to Google and look up Percabeth pics...hehehe

ps. dont u luv my name?

Dear Hades

YOU ARE MyY IDOL ...cuz im like ...what do they call it...oh emo

any way... oh yeah what is your personal opinion on Thalico (Thalia Nico)?

From: Annabeth Jackson

**Annabeth Jackson,**

**OMG I LOVE YOUR NAME! Oh, I don't need to do that. Did you read what Poseidon just said?  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Annabeth Jackson,  
**

**Oh, why thank you! Erm, I think I can do without those photos... Sure, it's okay.  
**

**~Athena**

**Annabeth Jackson,  
**

**Oh, um... thanks. I guess. Eh, they're all right. I don't care much for old Lightning's daughter though... Nico seems to like her. (Nico: DAD! I DO NOT!) Yeah, whatever... bye.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	144. Chapter 144

Dear Percy,

You sure do act like a girl sometimes though(runs and hides in Leo's flying  
ship). Oh, and tell dad that I feel bad for him!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I DO NOT! LEO! SEA GET BACK HERE! Oh, gee thanks. Yeah I'll be SURE to tell him that... *rolls eyes*  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	145. Chapter 145

Dear Aphrodite,

How is your relationship with Hades? Because a lot of people say that death is  
the end of all things, but I prefer to think that death is a constant  
companion that's with us from the very beginning, that reminds us to cherish  
each moment we get, because it'll never come again. So, you could say, that  
without death, there would be no love.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**It's fine. He doesn't like me too much, but how could he? Very true, very deep, very... um... yeah that's all I got. Yes! Thank you for understanding love! Maybe I won't put SO many surprises in your life now... *winks*  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	146. Chapter 146

Aphrodite!

OMG I am sorry freakin' happy right now! Do you think I should wind up Athena  
to see if we get the same reaction, I have special talents in the wind up  
department!

GDRR

Tyson.

I'm a girl. And you are the most awesome person I have ever met. You are so  
much better than Percy and you can quote me on that!

Even more peanut butter. Here you go.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR!**

**OMG I know! YES YES YES! But you'll need to try a different approach. Athena is too smart too fall for that. KEEP GOING THOUGH! THIS IS GREAT!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**gdrr,,  
**

**hi annabeth is a girl to did yu no that? yay i am awsum! no i am not percy is the gratest bruthr ever! yaaay mor penut buter!  
**

**`~-tyson fpekfepeklwlfn  
**


	147. Chapter 147

Dear Chiron,

Is there a type of monster that constantly stalks demigods, asking for random  
objects, such as balloons or gum?

If so, can you send a satyr to Truman Middle School? I need help.

Thanks,

America'sNextTopPresident  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**America'sNextTopPresident,**

**Um... no. Monsters don't chew gum... or blow up balloons. Yes, of course.  
**

**~Chiron  
**


	148. Chapter 148

Dear Zeus,

This is just a question. No offense intended. I mean it in the nicest way  
possible. Just out of curiosity, is there anyone you HAVEN'T had an affair  
with? I won't tell Hera your answer. Scouts honor. Also, do you like lightning  
bugs?

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I understand, just a question. Honestly, there are MANY mortals I haven't had an affair with! I only have two children for crying out loud! Though I _have _had many affairs with mortals who did NOT get pregnant... Anyway... Yes, I do like lightning bugs.  
**

**~Zeus**


	149. Chapter 149

Aphrodite,

Love doesn't scare me. Go on, hit me with your best shot! At least SOMETHING  
interesting will happen.

Soon, you shall realize love has no power over me.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Fine, I will... But I'm not telling when, it'll be a surprise. And honestly, you might actually like it... Love will affect you at some point, you'll see. Just not yet...  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	150. Chapter 150

Katie,

BOOM! What now? My awesome powers of confusion have led you to admit your true  
love for Travis.

Tratie fans, thank me now or thank me later :P Thanks for your participation!

-Awesomegirl13

PS. Still don't get how this pairing even happened.

From: Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WHAT? I DID NOT ADMIT ANYTHING! All I said was that I like him MORE than Connor! ANYONE WOULD SAY THAT! AAUUGH!**

**WHAT. PAIRING? THERE. IS. NO. PAIRING! TRAVIS HATES ME! WE. ARE. ENEMIES. KAPEESH?  
**

**~KATIE GARDNER (I don't know why I'm still in caps)  
**


	151. Chapter 151

Athena,

Did you know that Melinoe was flirting with Poseidon, yeah... she keeps  
sending him these love letters, weird right, I keep telling her it's a lost  
cause, he's already in love with Iris, but she won't listen to me, I'm only  
trying to stop her making a fool out of herself. So maybe could you be of a  
little assistance and pass on a little message, being the smart wisdom goddess  
she's sure to listen to you. After all, nobody gives wise advice like you.

GDRR

Aphrodite:

I'm already on it.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, Melinoe was... *clears* flirting with him? Okay... WAIT- He's in love with Iris? When did he tell you that? Yeah, o-of course I'll tell her... um... or maybe not. Why would he love Iris? She is nothing like him! I bet she doesn't even like the ocean! But, w-why should I care? I don't. Yes, I will tell her. Goodbye.  
*runs out of room*  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**It's going to take a little more than that... Athena's a stubborn one, she is.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	152. Chapter 152

Nico,

I'd be careful. Aphrowhiny over there's been going crazy with the love curses.  
If you don't watch out, shell have you falling in love with your worst enemy.  
Why? Because Dite loves cliches. Look out Thalia! It's an arrow!

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Oh, ehehe, don't worry. She can't make me fall in love with someone else- um... ehehe... Wait, why is she shooting an arrow at Thalia? Thalia's not my enemy! Plus, that arrow will have no effect on her, she's stronger than some stupid love spell... *blushes* did I just say that?  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
**


	153. Chapter 153

Leo,

If we burn, you burn with us.

Boy with the bread girl on fire LEO!

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wait... what? I'm beyond confused right now, and that doesn't happen often... *people around the room stare at him* Okay, okay, it happens a lot.**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	154. Chapter 154

Dear Bella Swan,

Oh wait. Wrong story.

I meant to write to Piper, but I get the two confused sometimes.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wait, who's Bella Swan? Is that good or bad? Someone help me out here!**

**~Piper McLean  
**


	155. Chapter 155

I love Awesomegirl13 sooooo much! She has the most AH-MAZING  
stories EV-AH! I'm the goddess of Love and Beauty, and I'm just too awesome  
for everyone else. Except for Awesomegirl13 cause she's amazing and everyone  
should check her out.

:P

-Aphrodite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What the Hades? I didn't write that! Hey, Awesomegirl13! I already said I liked your stories! You don't have to pretend to be me! But, you know... who wouldn't want to be me? hehe. just kidding. **

**~The REAL Aphrodite  
**


	156. Chapter 156

Dear Katie,

Just turn off the CAPS lock.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Right... but CAPS lock was needed at first! I did not admit A-NY-THING! *sighs* whatever... CAPS lock is OFF.**

**HAHA NO IT'S NOT! I STILL HAVE POWER OVER THE KEYBOARD! MWAHAHAHA! I HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR TODAY...  
**

**~KATIE GARDNER (ahem) sorry... Katie Gardner.  
**


	157. Chapter 157

Dear Piper,

Don't believe what ANYONE says to you. You are not Bella Swan. You are not  
Wesley Crusher. You are not Frank Zhang. You are NOT a mary-sue.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thanks, but... shouldn't that mean to NOT believe YOU? LOL, just kidding... Thanks I don't even know who any of those people are, so... yeah.**

**~Piper McLean  
**


	158. Chapter 158

Aphrodite,

It's a start. I have a few more tricks up my sleeves.

GDRR

Athena,

Do you think you could get me an audience with Poseidon, it's just... he's so  
handsome, and powerful and gentle... he's dreamy.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***scowling* No. I don't think I can. Poseidon is VERY busy with controlling the sea, and what not... *clears throat* Okay, well... goodbye.  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Tsk, tsk, tsk... keep trying. It's obvious she's getting unhinged.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	159. Chapter 159

Dear Aphrodite,

Katie's in denial AGAIN! And I though we were getting somewhere *sigh* Well, I  
guess I should go and try to get her to admit her true feelings again. Wish me  
luck

Sea

Dear Artemis,

I feel your pain 100%, but you know I can tell that you like Hermes(runs and  
hides within a group of Hunters) Please don't kill me!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**Darn! We were SO close! Yes, keep trying... And sometime or another we'll have to work on Thalico again...  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**I do... not... like Hermes. I respect him, that is all.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Hmmph. Arty is MUCH harder than the rest! Someone needs to crack her shell! OOH! We need her to think that HERMES likes HER! She'll soften then, I'm sure of it!  
**

**~Aphy**


	160. Chapter 160

Dear Aphy,

That's GENIUS! I'll see what I can do now with that idea fresh in my head. Oh  
and we should definately work some more on Thalico!

-Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I know, I'm a genius! :D Yes, and you also haven't exactly confirmed that Hermes likes her. We need to find that out for sure, too. YAY FOR THALICO! And also, I would really like to help Leo with his little... issue. Hmm. So many couples and so little time! Oh deary me!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	161. Chapter 161

Dear Piper,

Bella Swan is that whiny girl in Twlight, Wesley Crusher is the guy from Star  
Trek who's own ACTOR doesn't like him, and Frank Zhang is...well you'll find  
out soon enough.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Ooooh her. I hate her. I still don't know who Wesley Crusher is... Anyway... I will? Well, okay, if you say so...  
**

**~Piper McLean; not Bella, not Wesley, and not Frank.  
**


	162. Chapter 162

Aphrodite,

What the—!

I didn't write that!

Whoaaa. There's someone out there pretending to be me, pretending to be you.  
Crazy stuff.

Aww? You like ma stories too? Sweet stuff.

But Siriusly though.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yeah, uh huh, suuuuure you didn't. *rolls eyes* but whatever, I don't care. Copying is the sincerest form of flattery. OMG you know that saying "Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery"? We can SOOOO use that against some of our couples! MWAHAHA!**

**~Aphy**


	163. Chapter 163

Grover,

Hey.

You.

ENCHILADAAAAA!

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What.**

**The.  
**

**Heck.  
**

**ENCHILADAAAAAA! Yes, they're serving them for dinner tonight!  
**

**~Grover Underwood  
**


	164. Chapter 164

Dear Hermes,

Who's your favorite mortal comedian?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hmm... Rob Schneider. **

**~Hermes  
**


	165. Chapter 165

Athena,

I have a fan letter for Poseidon, it's from my friend, who, unfortunately,  
doesn't have the internet at the moment, it's down and she asked me to send  
this in for her while she does her homework. I'll put it in capitols, for you  
to remember.

DEAR POSEIDON,

YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE GOD, YOU ARE SO AWESOME AND SO SO HOT. WHY CAN'T I MARRY  
YOU? I NEED YOU MORE THAN A BALLOON NEEDS AIR, SO PLEASE CAN I MEET YOU. I  
LOVE YOU!

Yeah, so, that's her letter, if you could just pass it on for me. I'd send it  
to him myself but kill two birds with one stone.

I also have a bit for you, did you ever get around to talking to Melinoe? I  
just really don't want her making a fool out of herself.

GDRR

Aphrodite,

She's close to cracking!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***death glare* NO. I WILL NOT GIVE HIM THE FAN LETTER BECAUSE POSEIDON IS MUCH TOO BUSY WITH HIS IMPORTANT WORK TO LET YOU MORTAL BOTHER HIM! POSEIDON IS NOT INTERESTED IN MEETING YOU. *speaks through gritted teeth* No. I did NOT speak to Melinoe. She is not worth my time right now.  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh my gods! She's SOOOO close! But this is ATHENA we're talking about, it's a miracle we've gotten this far!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	166. Chapter 166

Dear Arty(can I call you that?),

Soo.. I heard this little rumor that a certain god named Hermes likes you.  
But, like I said, it could be just a rumor *shrugs* who knows?

-Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Um, yes, of course. I don't mind if you call me that... Um, h-he does? Oh, right... just a rumor. Okay, well, um... farewell.**

**~Artemis**

**Sea,  
**

**Artemis has sworn off boys FOREVER. This is going to be tough.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	167. Chapter 167

Dear Iris:

Wow, have you even gotten a letter yet? ANyways, I just wanted to say, I think  
we found one of your sons on Facebook. He's on a basketball team, and he's  
worn a jersey for every color of the rainbow. I forgot his name though. But he  
has been on at least seven teams. :)

Dear Annabeth:

Can you send a satyr to Brewer Middle School in Texas? (No i don't have the  
twangy accent. none of us do. i hate stereotypes.) I keep getting stalked by  
this one teacher, Ms. Wall, who I think is a monster. She's just waiting for  
the right time to unleash her fury. Also, I don't fit in with the other kids,  
and nobody understands it. My dad hasn't shown up, and my mom can't hold a  
job, but I'm for SURE that she's mortal because she gets to see me sometimes.  
not very often, but we see each other and text. I also think that one of my  
friends is a cyclops in disguise. His name is Sterling. He's tall, kinda of...  
ignorant, and loves the watre and Shamoo and things like that. He's clingy,  
too. There's a lot of weird things happening, too. Like for example, a bird  
tried to attack me the other day and nobody even noticed the bird. It's kinda  
creepy. Not full blown sccary, but creepy. I also have a hunch that I'm a  
daughter of Poseidon, which makes it worse. When I was reading the Lightning  
Thief, I couldn't help but think, "Wow. This sounds like me. My dad hasn't  
visited me since i was really really little. I was born in August. I have  
green eyes and wavy, hard to manage hair. I LOVE the water. I'm really quiet,  
too. I used to not be the most attractive person, but as I grow, people are  
attracted to me more, just like it was with Percy. Oh, gotta go. There's  
something at my window. I think it's a dracaenae. *curses in Greek*

Dear Grover:

Can YOU be the satyr that comes to bring me to camp? I'll get you some  
enchiladas if it's you.

Dear Hades:

Can you PLEASE call off the hellhounds that keep coming after me? It's getting  
annoying.

Dear Poseidon:

Are you sure you don't have another kid? I need to know, and it'd be hard to  
identify my mom because she got remarried to someone who abused her. (heh.  
another thing in my life in common with Percy's. evil stepdad)

Dear Artemis:

Why is Apollo so set on being your big brother? It's OBVIOUS that you're  
older.

Dear Apollo:

Did you get my acronym? (that might've been on a different story) Also, why do  
you have your hear set on being the older sibling? What difference does a few  
minutes make? You're gods, so you can look however old you want.

-PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**Oh, yes, him... yes he is my son. By the way, I've been reading your letters. I can assure you, Poseidon is not in love with me. I have a feeling you're doing that just to make Athena jealous? I must go now. Many people are needing to IM right now...  
**

**~Iris**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Wow... I think you're right. I need to send a satyr right away! Yes, he most likely is a cyclops. Stay safe, stay smart. Help will arrive soon.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**If I can, I will. But I'm the Lord Of The Wild! I've got people making me enchiladas whenever I want! Ha ha! I will try, nevertheless...  
**

**~Grover Underwood, Lord Of The Wild. I LOVE saying that!**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Hmm... yes, maybe, probably not... no. I get bored, I need something to entertain me. Now I'm going to leave, I'm getting bored already.  
**

**~Hades**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**Wow, I'm sorry about that. I honestly don't remember. Sorry. You could be my child...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**I know. He just wants to think he is because he's got nothin' else! Ha! Anyways, I am busy, I must go...  
**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,  
**

**No, must've been a different story... I AM the oldest! Besides, I've got to have SOMETHING she doesn't! Why can't I be older? She's got everything!  
**

**~Apollo**


	168. Chapter 168

Dear Aphrodite,

Why is it so hard for gods to admit they like each other?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**They have too much pride... Poseidon and Athena have been bickering for centuries, they can't just admit they like each other! It would be proving they were wrong all those years! Same with Artemis: She swore off men, like, FOREVER!**

**~Aphy  
**


	169. Chapter 169

Aphrodite,

You're right, she's close, but she's also a tough nut to crack, we have to  
step it up a notch, this is going to be fun.

GDRRH

Athena,

Okay, my friend says that's cool, but she is a little disappointed. As am I, I  
really wanted to meet him.

Okay I have a question, how many lovers has Poseidon had, because I'm trying  
to make a list, so far all I've got is

Medusa,

Gaia,

Sally Jackson,

Demeter,

Theasus' mother,

Orion's mother,

Could you name a few, I'm surely missing a ton.

Please and thank you.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***face is dark red with anger* Hmm... oh, yes, _everyone _wants to meet Poseidon... Uh, why are you making a list? Oh yes, Medusa... Demeter? Really? NO. You are not missing ANY and I am NOT helping you. I get it, a LOT of girls love Poseidon. I am not one of them... I am not going to fall for your little trick, I am the goddess of wisdom, did you forget?  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Great, she's onto us, what now? She knows we're trying to trick her and she's not going to admit it! We need to try a different approach, she's not getting jealous!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	170. Chapter 170

Dear Arty,

Oh my gods, I just asked Athena if the rumor was true or not and she said it  
was TRUE! *squeals* Aren't you EXCITED! I also found this letter he wrote to  
you. I would read it, but I got to go help Apollo tend to his cows.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Wait- what? It's... t-true? That can't be. Wait! No! Read the letter! I mean... I just... I just want to know if he needs archers or... something...  
**

**~Arty**


	171. Chapter 171

IRIS!

THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE HUSH HUSH!

DON'T GO AROUND TELLING EVERYONE, IT MIGHT GET BACK TO ATHENA AND WE ARE SOO  
CLOSE!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**All right, all right, I'm sorry! I haven't told anyone! It won't get back to her, trust me. I'll delete that letter from our computer...**

**~Iris  
**


	172. Chapter 172

Dear ahrodite,

since it is clear that its going to take a miracle to get artemis to even talk  
to hermes, I suggest we work on getting hermes to talk to artemis first.

adieu.

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YES! That, my friend, is a genius idea. Artemis won't budge, but Hermes isn't as, um, strong-willed. **

**~Aphy  
**


	173. Chapter 173

Dear Artemis,

What exactly made you so sexist? Don't give that 'men are pigs' crud. Only a  
terrible, tragic event could cause I hatred that strong.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I have had my heart broken many times. I don't trust men. Well, I do trust _some_, but not enough for me to give up on my oath... And besides, they are pigs.  
**

**~Arty  
**


	174. Chapter 174

Aphrodite,

I blame Iris for shouting it out. We have to try a new approach, the evasive  
one is not working. I don't think we should take a head on approach just yet.  
And we've already got Poseidon on track... how does one get a goddess of  
wisdom to admit feelings of love?

I have an idea, it's crazy, but it might kind of work. Watch.

GDRR

Dear Athena.

I'm sorry for sending all those annoying letters to you. I'm sorry for the  
"trickery". I'm sorry for making you angry. I'm sorry for sending you the list  
when I'm not even studying Greek Mythology. I'm sorry for bugging you.

I'm sorry, are we okay?

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR, **

**All right, but this isn't going to work. We need to try something like... Poseidon likes her, or something.  
**

**~Aphy**

**GDRR,  
**

**Really... you're not tricking me again? Well, all right, I except your apology. Yes, we are okay, I suppose. But you can still write letters to me, just don't try and get me to admit something that's not true. Poseidon doesn't fancy me either, so I'm not the only one...  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Told you so...  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	175. Chapter 175

Dear Artemis,

I resent that! You can't really believe that all men are the same just because  
you've gotten let down by a few jerks. Although I understand that your  
perception may have been marred by having Apollo for a brother.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**You're right, I do not believe that. Not all men are the same, but it would be safest just to avoid them. Yes, my brother ruined all chances of me liking men.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	176. Chapter 176

Athena,

Okay, so what's your favourite perk of being the goddess of wisdom.

Can I tell you a secret, sometimes I think people don't really want me around.

GDRR

**GDRR,**

**Hmm, my favorite perk... probably being able to always have good comeback to... certain people. Oh, that's not true. I want you around. I'll tell you a secret, I kind of wish that Poseidon did like me. I'm not saying I like _him, _I'm just saying, well... I don't really know what I'm saying. Ha, that's a first.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	177. Chapter 177

Dear Artemis,

Second chances don't come easily unless you take them. You took a HUGE risk  
when you went into battle against Typhon. Why? Because you're one of the most  
courageous goddess' there is. But ask your self this: are you courageous  
enough to take a chance with love? There MUST be someone out there for you.  
You just aren't looking hard enough. Maybe you've already met him, but are to  
confused by your feelings to act on them. Forget the oath. And if it's Zeus'  
reaction you're worried about, let him know that you're a big girl and can  
take care of yourself.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**True, very true. If you are insinuating that I am not brave enough to admit my feelings to... somebody, then you're wrong. I just can't, yet. I mean, if there _were _any feelings to admit... You're right, I'm almost certain there is someone for me. It's not Zeus, it's not anyone but myself. I just don't know if I'm ready. And I'm not sure I ever will.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	178. Chapter 178

APHRODITE,

IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED! She "kind of wishes that he did like her" quoted  
and everything! Okay, I have no idea what to do next, considering, we've  
gotten this far.

Now what?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**OOOMMMMGGGGZZZZ! IT WORKED! Hm... Well, I am the goddess of love, I always have a plan. ;) How about we get Poseidon jealous?  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	179. Chapter 179

Dear Artemis,

I understand. More than you know.

Sincerely, Jimanji

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm slightly apprehensive about getting you-know-who and you-know-who  
together. Especially since the female you-know-who's father is overprotective,  
and the tension between him and the male you-know-who is pretty high. Be  
careful. Without you, there'd be no one the make life...interesting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**You do? Really? That's good to know. :) Not many people understand me...  
**

**~Artemis**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Yes, I see... But Zeus would be perfectly fine with Hertames! ARGH!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	180. Chapter 180

Apollo,

Who's your favorite Poet?

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Um... Robert Frost.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	181. Chapter 181

Dear Katie,

Come on, tell me how you really feel about Travis and I'll swear on the River  
Styx not to tell him or Connor or any other person at camp that would gossip  
about it!

Sea

Dear Travis,

You still desperate?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I already did... I don't like Travis. Not even... a little bit... *sighs* Okay, maybe I like him just a teensy tiny itty bitty bit... but DO NOT TELL HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!  
**

**~Katie Gardner**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**maybe... yes. SHUT UP CONNOR.  
**

**~Travis Stoll  
**


	182. Chapter 182

Dear Katie,

Come on, tell me how you really feel about Travis and I'll swear on the River  
Styx not to tell him or Connor or any other person at camp that would gossip  
about it!

Sea

Dear Travis,

You still desperate?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I already did... I don't like Travis. Not even... a little bit... *sighs* Okay, maybe I like him just a teensy tiny itty bitty bit... but DO NOT TELL HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!  
**

**~Katie Gardner**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**maybe... yes. SHUT UP CONNOR.  
**

**~Travis Stoll  
**


	183. Chapter 183

Aphrodite.

Leave that to me.

GDRR.

Poseidon.

Did you know I overheard Hermes telling Apollo that he had a crazy dream  
involving Athena, all I heard was the words 'beautiful' 'graceful' 'sweet'  
thrown around and well, I wanted to share the gossip with someone.

Yours in awesomeness.

GDRR.

Aphrodite(2)

How does that work, if it isn't much, I have a lot more. And it might help  
with HermesxArtemis.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay... ;)  
**

**~Aphy**

**GDRR,  
**

**WHAT? Oh come one! He- really? She would _never _like him! He is _soo _not her type. *rolls eyes*  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**Hmm, good. We need a little more though. Oooh yes!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	184. Chapter 184

Poseidon,

Yeah, I know she wouldn't, I have it on good fact that she's actually kind of  
crushing on Hephaestus, but don't tell anyone I told you, she's kind of afraid  
of rejection from him, so shhh!

GDRR

Aphrodite,

I like this job! What do you think?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**WHAT? Oh my gods, she likes Hephaestus! He is totally NOT her type! Rejection? There is NO way he could reject her! But, he is married... But, come, on, seriously? That is outta whack...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**OMG yes! It's so much fun! *sigh* I love being the goddess of love...  
**

**~Aphy**


	185. Chapter 185

Dear Zeus,

Just out of curiosity, how would you feel if one of your daughters dated one  
of your brothers? The odds of this happening are one in a million, and your  
daughters ARE big enough to handle themselves, so I wouldn't worry about it.  
But still, how would you react?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I guess it would depend on who... but honestly, we don't have DNA so it wouldn't really be a big deal... Believe me, the chance is bigger than that. Don't you remember? I'm a god, I see all... Yes, they are big enough. They are millions of years old for crying out loud! I don't think I'd be too upset. Surprised, maybe, but not upset...  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	186. Chapter 186

Dear Aphrodite,

The plan oon Hertamis is great. But what about Thalico? They are in major  
denial!

-blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Yes, Hertames is going better than expected! Thalico... yes, the daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades are still very much in denial. Don't worry, we'll figure them out. They were meant to be!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	187. Chapter 187

Hi. I've got some questions.

Annabeth:

How do you feel about all the fanfictions where you cheat on Percy and he  
joins chaos? Because they seriously depress me, so i gave up reading them.

Percy:

Again, how do you feel about the cliche  
Annabeth-cheats-on-Percy-Percy-joins-chaos fanfictions? They make me  
depressed.

And, Have you ever spun around in circles for so long, you pretty much defy  
gravity? It's really fun. Except when you fall over and knock your head on the  
ground. :)

And, how cute was it that you remembered Annabeth? I was jumping around the  
house like a mad chicken when i read that!

Piper:

I think you're a really cool character! I don't think you're a Mary-Sue - I  
think you're a real buck-the-system kind of girl. Rather like myself.

Frank:

I love your last name! (That wasn't really a question was it...)

Hazel:

How much do you think the Earth has changed since when you were around in your  
first life?

Reyna:

What do you really think of Octavian?

Octavian:

HOW COULD YOU MURDER PERCY'S PANDA PILLOW PET? THAT APALLS ME!

From: kkawesome101  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kkawesome101,**

**Oh my gods, those depress me too! I would _never _cheat on Percy! And I would never join Chaos! When Percy first read that, he freaked out and I had to reassure him that they weren't true!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**kkawesome101,  
**

Those scare me... I knew Annabeth would never cheat on me, but I felt better after hearing her say it over and over. :) Annabeth is way to smart to join Chaos. And I know she would never do anything like that... Whoo, is getting hot in here? Can someone open a window? Um, no I don't think I've ever done that... Just kidding, of course I have. Um, ehehe, cute, sure. How could I forget her? I spent nearly the last 6 years of my life with her... *blushing* I wouldn't forget Annabeth.

~Percy Jackson

**kkawesome101,  
**

**Thank you! I'm sure you're great! :) I'm glad someone doesn't think I'm a Mary-Sue, I didn't even really know what that meant! Whatever... I'm just plain old Piper McLean, nothing Mary-Suey about me.  
**

**~Piper McLean**

kkawesome101,

Um, thanks! Er, no... no it wasn't.

~Frank Zhang

**kkawesome101,**

**Oh my gods, a LOT! Everything is different; people speak different, eat different things, listen to different music... it's pretty different.  
**

**~Hazel Levesque**

kkawesome101,

Really... really? I can't stand him, he's disgusting and just... weird. Octavian is plain odd and I avoid him as much as possible.

~Reyna

**kkawesome101,  
**

**Um... excuse me? Pillow Pet? Who the heck is Percy? I am so confused right now.  
**

**~Octavian**


	188. Chapter 188

Dear hermes,

if artemis werent and eternal maiden what god do uou think she might date? We  
both know that this is impossible, because artemis is such a strong willed,  
determined, and majestic, loyal goddess that would never betray anyone, much  
less someone she cares about, and it would take an equally magnificent god to  
make her fall in

love...ares perhaps? I dont know...what do you think?...

adieu.

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BampireVat,**

**Oh... um... yes. Who would she date? Oh no, not Ares. Ares isn't good enough... Uh, er, I really don't know who. *clears throat* Um.. well... I should, go now.**

**~Hermes**

**BampireVat,  
**

**Hermes will be fun because he is easily embarrassed. *sigh* poor guy... I mess with him a lot.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	189. Chapter 189

Dear Poseidon,

Do you like Pirates of the Caribbean? If so, who's your favorite character?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um, duh! That movie rocks! Captain Jack Sparrow, who else? Have you seen, "Why is the rum gone - remix"? It's AWESOME!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	190. Chapter 190

Dear Cronus (I'm spelling your name like this because Cronus sounds cooler  
than Kronos.)

Did you brush your teeth after you gobbled up your kids? I realize that this  
is a random question, but it came to me after sitting in a BBQ place with  
nothing to do because I'm a vegatarian, and it's been bugging me ever since.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um... no. No I did not. We didn't have toothbrushes way back then. Okay, well... enjoy your... veggies...  
**

**~Kronos/Cronos  
**


	191. Chapter 191

Dear Percy,

I thank you for putting me in the imfirmary with a broken arm. Well played  
brother, well played...

Sea

P.S. Sleep with one I open tonight..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**For the last time, I did not mean to do that! We were playing Capture The Flag, I ran into you, you fell, I'm sorry!  
**

**Oh don't worry, I will...  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	192. Chapter 192

Dear Thalia

Your everlasting love for Nico grows everyday! Now tell us. DO YOU LIKE NICO?

-blackknightguitar

Dear Nico

Hello brother. As I am your brother it is my duty to get you a girlfriend. So  
you WILL go out with THALIA :D. Or else the punishments are severe...

-you brother Nico.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Oh my gods, shut up... *blushing* I'm not telling, so stop asking.  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**blacknightguitar,  
**

***blushing* I- wha- she didn't even ask me! Therefore, I will not be going out with her... *Nico is suddenly interested in his shoes*  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
**


	193. Chapter 193

Dear Hermes, I know you want to kiss Artemis. You do? Okay!  
I'll pass it onto her!

Sexiestmortalevahh

Dear Artemis, You want to kiss Hermes, don't you? Okay well if you read the  
letter above, I'm sure he wants to have a full out make-out session with you!  
Okay he IS the messenger god, so what ever you wright back, he sees! :D

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**What? I never said I- what? No, wait, don't tell her that! What the Hades!  
**

**~Hermes**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**Wait, what? I never said I wanted to kiss Hermes, I never even said I liked him! I see the letter above... it does not say that. I cannot love him, I am an eternal maiden. Please, please, stop asking these questions. They are hard for me to answer...  
**

**~Artemis**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**See? She doesn't even like me! She's an eternal maiden! And I never said I liked her...  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	194. Chapter 194

Dear Hermes, OMIGOSH! I looked up Artemis on Wikipedia, and  
there is a painting of her. But... SHES NAKED TOO! Let me show you the picture  
*Shows painting of naked Artemis* So, the Greeks don't wear clothes alot, do  
they?

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WHAT? *blushes wildly* How- but- oh my gods... Artemis is going to KILL US! *looks at picture again* I think I'm going to- *passes out***

**~Hermes  
**


	195. Chapter 195

Dear Thanatos,

I have not seen your face, nor heard your voice. But I know you will forever  
be my father. For your name sake can not break the blood ties we have, nor the  
gods who are bound to you judgment.

Your son,

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**I... I do not know what to say. I am your father...? All right then...  
**

**~Thanatos  
**


	196. Chapter 196

Dear Artemis,

Hermes just passed out because he thinks you are sexy.

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

***turns bright red* Wha- wha- what? That- That is NOT true!  
**

**~Artemis**


	197. Chapter 197

To all the gods (minus Thanatos),

Heaven shall fall

The seas shall turn red

And Hell will turn cold.

For death,

Shall rule them all

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What... that is... what? Who are you? Thanatos, is this true?**

**~Zeus**

**No... I have no idea what he/she is talking about... don't worry, you all are safe...  
**

**~Thanatos  
**


	198. Chapter 198

Dear Artemis,

This is your time to kiss him without him knowing! c'mon, you know you want  
to!

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**W-WHAT? I- WHAT? No! I- WHAT! I... don't... I have to go! By the way, I found a picture of Apollo on Wikipedia... do. not. look. at. you will be scarred for life... let's just say, him and Hermes' picture has something in common... *shudders* I. am. ruined. **

**~Artemis  
**


	199. Chapter 199

To Artimes,

It true, you are the sexiest goddess. Aphrodite got nothing on you. ;)

To Zues,

My prophecy will come true! Even if my father does not allow it!

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***face turns purple with rage* If you dare say anything like that again, I will turn you into a possum! Besides, there's a nude picture of Aphrodite on Wikipedia, too! And anyways, YOU said that, NOT HERMES! *turns and stalks out of the room*  
**

**~Artemis**

**Yeah right, keep dreaming half-blood...  
**

**~Zeus**


	200. 200th CHAPTER! YAY! AN: please read

**YAAAAY! It's my 200th CHAPTER! I'm so happy I got this far! Okay, I have a few things to say... Please, please, please, go on my YouTube account! "BeautifulMinds398" I have a PJO video! Also, I would like to send a shout-out to a few people...**

**Greeks Drool - Romans Drool: For being the first reviewer and the only one to stay with me through the whole thing! Thanks a bunch!  
**

**Awesomegirl13: For being MY fan, and letting me be HER fan at the same time! :P  
**

**BeCcAh-BoOk-LuVeR: For being my first fan on the website, and for having a very serious conversation with me about PERCABETH! LOL!  
**

**Lillian Lowery: I don't know you account name, girly! Thanks for being my BFF and so much more! We've been through A LOT... ;)  
**

**Julia Stone: You DO have a fanfiction account... right? I thought you said so... anyways, thanks for being SO... JULIA! You are now an adjective, congrats!  
**

**Isabel Lowery: My OTHER BFFF who is right now on a TRIP AROUND THE WORLD! Why didn't you take me with you Izzy? Love ya!  
**

**And everyone who has read and reviewed my stories! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!  
**

**Also, a shout-out to Leo Valdez for being the most AMAZING AWESOMEST DEMIGOD ON EARTH!  
**

**Thanks... that is all...  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	201. Chapter 201

To Zues,

Apparently you didn't get the memo. IM THE SON OF DEATH! I'm stronger than any  
halfblood out there! I know everyone's fears, even yours. Always afraid your  
future son or daughter will kill you and tale the throne. Just like Cronos, he  
was afraid that one of his children will take the throne as well, thus eating  
them right after they were born. I know my history Zues, you better fear it.

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**Yes, you may be strong... but there are stronger. Thalia, Jason, Percy, Nico, Hazel. I am NOT afraid of that! I will not fear you!  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	202. Chapter 202

To Zues, Percy, Thalia, and Nico,

Really? You going to a cow and hide behind three "powerful" halfbloods? You  
are weak. A power hungry weakling. Percy can die by hands of my scyth. Thalia  
can go back and hide in her tree. And finally Nico. I'm going the mess his  
face up so badlly, the living nor the dead won't even recognize him. All you  
are weak. I've seen my rise, and your fall. It's only a matter of time.

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**Oh, you're asking for it buddy! How'd you like to die a slow painful death, see how that feels! I will strike you with lightning!  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Thalia, calm. Count to ten... We're sorry about her, she has, um.. anger issues... Still, you probably don't want to mess with her.  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Dude, I am lord of the dead! I can make sure you'll spend the rest of eternity in the fields of punishment! And Thalia can kick major butt.  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**I suggest you don't make us angry. 12 Olympian gods, and about 300 demigods are more than a match for you.  
**

**~Zeus**


	203. Chapter 203

Dear Apollo-

I have a haiku for you!

Your Haiku's are bad,

But mine are amazing.

You should stop with them!

How was it?

And, what do you think about the whole Rachel/Apollo ship?

-kaitie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Kaitie,**

**Yours are fine... mine are better. No, I don't think I will stop. Thanks for your input! Not... I think that's weird. She's just a mortal, a kid! I'm a freakin' hot god!  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	204. Chapter 204

Dear Artemis,

Oh please! You know you love him! :D

Sexiestmortalevahh

Dear Hermes,

Hmmm.. I think Artemis DOES like Ares.. They are cute together, don't you  
agree? What do you have against them being together?

:D

Sexiestmortalevahh

Dear Aphrodite,

You're right. It IS fun messing with other peoples love lives. ESPECIALLY when  
they are gods.

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**I DO NOT! Argh! Stop pestering me, I have important hunting to do!  
**

**~Artemis**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**Really? But- I thought- No they do NOT look cute together. Ares is a jerk, and an idiot! How would Artemis like him? They're nothing alike! I- I don't- Ah, forget it.  
**

**~Hermes**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Now you see why my job is the best! :D  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	205. Chapter 205

Poseidon,

I know right? That is completely outta whack, but what can we do?

Seriously, I have no idea what to do about this, why don't you talk to her,  
try to convince her there is no way she'll get rejected, because nothing  
boosts a girl's moral better than being reminded of her good points.

GDRR

Aphrodite,

I bet you enjoy your job, I'm just really loving the part where I get to wind  
people up and make them jealous. It's fun!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**What can we do? Well... uh... *blushing* No I can't talk to her. But she shouldn't ask out Hephaestus because... because... Because Hephaestus is NOT the right guy for her, okay? Just... no.**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh yes, this will be fun... We have so many more couples to work on! Tratie, Thalico, Hertames, Pothena, Leo's problem... Oh, so much love!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	206. Chapter 206

dear Aphordite,

can you please stop my friend from falling into this popular guy at school?  
She got always gets mad and sad after seeing some other girls flirt with him  
or something and i hate seeing her like that.

From: minimimikiki  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear minimimikiki,**

**I will do my best. I know how hard it is to watch a friend fall for the wrong person... Don't worry, with my help, she will find the perfect guy VERY soon! Just you wait!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	207. Chapter 207

Wootwoot!

Yayyy! Congrats on 200 chapters and even more reviews!

You've officially beaten me out for chapters :P I need to step up my game.  
Lol. You ROCK! So yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. What was I saying?

Oh. Yeah. CONGRATSSSSS! ok. So yeah. Yeah.

Kay buhbye.

From: Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Thanks! Yeah, lol, that's because that's ALL I do on the computer! I have to do it for like, 2 hours a day at least lol! Haha, yeah. yeah. yeah. yeah.  
Keep writing, I love your story too! This story is fun to do because there are so many pairings and stuff! Again, don't know why I uploaded this... hmm.. whatever.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	208. Chapter 208

Dear Aphrodite,

Zeus doesn't seem to care about Pothena, so you don't have to worry about him.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**PERFECT! This is going to be sooooo fun!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got a review from doeseverythingrandomly asking if I could advertize her Camp Half-Blood forum! So here's the link... http:/camphalf- .com (you might just have to type it in) I'm sure it's great, so check it out! Okay, that's all! PEACE OUT!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	209. Chapter 209

Dear Olympians,

Why don't you just blast those people who are dissing you on here?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Good point. We try playing it cool but- it's driving me crazy not blasting those fools! Hera prefers it if I stay calm... though, I might just do it anyway.  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	210. Chapter 210

Dear Athena,

How do you feel about Pothena? Honestly, I think it's have a  
rivalry, not a love/hate relationship!

-MKAlza11

P.S. Any chance I could possibly be your daughter? I'm one of the smartest  
people in my classes.

Dear Clarisse,

I know that you hate Percy, but is there any chance you respect him at all? I  
mean, he saved the camp multiple times and everything.

-MKAlza11

Dear Artemis,

Why do people keep trying to pair eternal maidens up? Thalico and Hertamis are  
stupid. Well, if I think about it, Thalia and Nico would be cute together if  
Thalia wasn't a Huntress...

-MKAlza11

Dear Aphrodite,

Can you stop trying to mess with people? If they're not in love, they're not  
in love. Please don't make my nonexistent love life horrible!

-MKAlza11  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**MKAlza11,**

**Um, honestly? Well... it's not as bad as you're making it seem. I mean, IT'S BAD! But... um... oh never mind. Yes, it is possible that you are my daughter  
**

**~Athena**

**MKAlza11,  
**

**Eh, maybe a little... I mean, he's a hero and whatever. But he's still a punk... And Ares still has that rivalry with him now, so... whatever.  
**

**~Clarisse**

**MKAlza11,  
**

**Well, maybe it's because they believe that anyone can be in love... I mean, yeah, of course it's stupid. *clears throat*  
**

**~Artemis**

**MKAlza11,  
**

**Are you blind? They are OBVIOUSLY in love! Just ask ANYBODY! And no, I will not mess with your non-existent love life...**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	211. Chapter 211

Dear Artemis,

Wikipedia appears to have no sense of decency. Maybe Hephaestus should put an  
image filter on it. Or you could blast it to pieces. Either one.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**You're telling me! Did you _see_ thepicture of Hermes? Not to mention my brother! *shudders***

**~Artemis  
**


	212. Chapter 212

Dear Percy,

Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuure you didn't mean to break my arm. Kind of like you didn't  
mean to push me into the Ares cabin where I got beat up by ALL of them little  
beasts! I got you, don't you worry.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I'm serious! I honestly did not mean to do that! I wouldn't just break my little sisters arm! Jeez! And again, Thalia pushed me and I bumped you into the Ares cabin. That was NOT my fault!  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	213. Chapter 213

Dear Posiedon,

'Cuttlefish. Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the  
cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they  
will devour eachother without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or...or  
fish nature. So, yes. We could hold up here, well provisioned and well-armed,  
and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems quite grim to me  
any way you slice it! Or, *sees big scary guy* ahh...as my learned college so  
naively suggest, we could release Calypso! And pray that she will be  
merciful...I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact pretend that she she is anything  
other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot! Res ispa  
loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with,  
and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... *as if he has a  
bad taste in his mouth* mhm... Captain Swan. We must fight!' lol

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um... yeah! Sure, whatever you say!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**A/N: I am sorry, but... I honestly didn't understand half of what you wrote, so... ehehe.. yeah.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	214. Chapter 214

Dear Olympians,

What are your favorite songs? Individually, I mean.

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji, **

**here are the Olympians' favorite songs... (A/N: I just put some of my fav songs for each one, lol)  
**

**Zeus: Stronger -by Kelly Clarkson  
Hera: Sweeter -by Gavin DeGraw  
Poseidon: Somebody That I Used To Know -by Gotye  
Hades: White Wedding -by Billy Idol  
Athena: Unwritten -by Natasha Bedingfield  
Apollo: Honestly -by Hot Chelle Rae  
Artemis: Breakaway -by Kelly Clarkson  
Hermes: Everybody Talks -by Neon Trees  
Aphrodite: The Rhythm Of Love -by The Plain White Ts  
Hephaestus: Firework -by Katy Perry  
Ares: The Fighter -by Gym Class Heroes  
Dionysus: Payphone -by Maroon 5**

**~The Olympians  
**


	215. Chapter 215

Dear Octavian,

Why do you hate Percy? He saved your smarmy podex and everyone else's! I think  
that deserves a thank you.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eh... my what now? I hate Percy because everyone loves him. *scoff* They should love me, I'm the best, I WILL RULE! (Reyna: Octavian, just go back to murdering childhood toys...) *mimics Reyna* Whatever...**

**~Octavian  
**


	216. Chapter 216

Dear Leo,

I haven't talked to you in awhile! Oh yeah, that's because right after Percy  
pushed me into the Ares cabin and broke my arm you tried to set my clothes on  
fire... AGAIN! I told you not to do that, didn't I? Just sleep with one eye  
open tonight Valdez..

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I only did that because it was cold out! I was being helpful, thank you very much! *scoffs* Teaches me not to try and help you again... oh, and about the other times... yeah, I was bored. Sorry! Oh, right. I'm not scared of you! Ehehe... *runs and hides behind Thalia*  
**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	217. Chapter 217

Dear Aphrodite,

Ever thought of the possibility of Reyna and Leo?

-blackknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Eh, I thought about it once... It just doesn't work right. Leo is in love with someone else! SO cute! Plus, I don't think Reyna would ever really be into him... Trust me, I'm the love goddess.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	218. Chapter 218

Dear Leo,

I just realized that I have to tell you something and haven't yet at all! So  
anyways, I hear there is a rumor going around you liking a certain daughter o  
Aphrodite, but who knows who started that rumor or if it's true or not...

Sea

Dear Aphy,

That's my best attempt, maybe I should ask GDRR for more on how to trick an  
confuse people more..

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**WHAT? Ehehe... well, there are a lot of hot chicks in that cabin! Except for Drew.. yuchkk. Um... so, yeah. Gotta go!  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Sea,  
**

**Hmm... we're going to have to be more specific. But remember, he gets embarrassed VERY easily and if you come right out and ask him, he'll just stutter then run out! This one will be tricky...  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	219. Chapter 219

Dear Hermes,

Hmm... Maybe you're right! How about Dionysus? They could be cute... Who do  
YOU think she would date if she wasn't a maiden goddess?

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Dionysus... you're kidding, right? C'mon, you seriously don't get it, do you? None of those are good for her! She needs someone perfect! Or at least closer than Ares or Dionysus... *sigh* All right, I should go now.**

**~Hermes**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**Oh, isn't he just so sweet? All he wants is to find someone perfect for her! Awww!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	220. Chapter 220

Dear Artemis,

You were right, that picture of Apollo will scar you for life. *shudders* I  
will never be pure again...

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I feel your pain... nobody tell Apollo. He will not take it pleasantly. Especially if you find out about his little cru- oops, never mind. Bye!  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	221. Chapter 221

Apollo,

I'm not sure if you know this or not, but haiku's actually have to do with  
Nature.

Example;

Wind blows through the trees.

The earth is covered in rain.

Apollo, you suck.

Thanks!

-Awesomegirl13 .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Um, duh, of course I knew that... Haiku's can be about ANYTHING! Aw come on, they're not that bad are they? Nah, I'm awesome. You guys just don't get me...  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	222. Chapter 222

It's a scene from POTCAWE! Jack Sparrow said it when he was talking to the  
brethren court! The look on Barbossa's face was hilarious!

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh, of course. I knew that...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**A/N: Ooooooh riiiight! LOL I read that and I was like "Um... what?" But now I get it. :)  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	223. Chapter 223

Dear Zeus,

How do you feel about Clash of the Titans? Do you think they made the right  
choice on who portrayed you?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No. No one can portray me right. Mortals don't know the first thing about us!  
**

**~Zeus**

**A/N: I didn't see that movie, so... I wouldn't know lol.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	224. Chapter 224

Leo,

Tonighhhhht. You are younggggg. So you'll set the camp on fiyahhh, it'll burn  
brighter, than the sunnnnn chchariooooot. Tonight.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ha ha ha, _very funny_. I do love that song though... "My lover she is waiting for me, just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses, asking 'bout a scar. And, I know I gave it to ya months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and subtle things-" (Piper: Leo! ENOUGH!) Right...**

**~Leo Valdez**


	225. Chapter 225

Dear Olympians,

I like Break Away too! But I don't like firework. Sorry Hephaestus.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eh, whatever... **

**~Hephaestus**

**OMG I LOVE Breakaway!  
**

**~Aphrodite**


	226. Chapter 226

Dear Leo,

How is setting my clothes on fire helping me warm up exactly? If anything it  
accomplishes you burning my skin off!

Sea

Dear Percy,

Don't blame things on Thalia, you knows that's not nice! But, in the case that  
what you say is the truth, then why didn't you come in there and get me out  
BEFORE I had to literallly drag myself out of there and to the imfirmary?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Um... because... fire. is. warm? Right... kay... I'll remember that.  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**Sea,  
**

**Why not? She blames everything on me! That's just how our "friendship" works... Because I wanted to live. Sorry sis, but I don't like to be pummeled either. Next time though, I'll come in after you and blast them with salt water. Sound good? All right then.  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**

**Sea,  
**

**Why not? She blames everything on me! That's how our friendship/cousin-ship works! Why didn't I come get you... because I wanted to live. Sorry sis, that was cowardly. I will be sure to run in and save you next time like the big brave hero I am. (Annabeth is watching my every move so I have to sound... um... brotherly)  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	227. Chapter 227

Dear Hermes,

Well, that leaves Apollo, YOU, and Hephaestus.

Well we can cross out Apollo, She hates him.(In a brotherly way)

Then there is YOU and you said you didn't like her, right? ;)

I guess she would be with Hephaestus then right? Well she could always be with  
a minor god. What do you think :D

Sexiestmortalevahh

Dear Aphrodite,

I know right! They would be SO CUTE together!

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Well... erm... *blushing* I did say that, didn't I... well, you see... *clears throat* um... I have to g-go now. BYE.  
**

**~Hermes**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**OMG I told you this happen! He got embarrassed and ran out! *sigh* We'll have to try something else... jealously doesn't work, asking him doesn't work... hmm..  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	228. Chapter 228

Dear Hephaestus,

Are Phineas and Ferb your children? If so, how DARE you release those little  
gremlins on the world! Do you know how hard it is to get those songs out of my  
head once they've invaded my skull!

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh, um, yes actually. Only Ferb, he was adopted you know... Oh, too bad for you then. "Buildin' a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbin' up the eifle tower. Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower!" Mwahaha!  
**

**~Hephaestus  
**


	229. Chapter 229

Dear Poseidon,

Swear on the River Styx that you will answer this honestly. When you see  
Athena, what word comes to mind?

Dear Athena,

Swear on the River Styx that you will answer this honestly. When you see  
Poseidon, what word comes to mind?

Dear Aphrodite,

I hope this helps.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**What word comes to mind... um... *blushes* I don't think I'm going to say. Sorry, I didn't swear on the styx!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**And what if I DON'T swear on the Styx, hmmm? I'm not telling. I mean, _obviously _it's horrible. *blushing*  
**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Oops! They didn't swear on the Styx!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	230. Chapter 230

Dear Artemis,

Did you almost say his CRUSH? OHMIGODS! Tell me who it is please and I swear  
on the River Styx that I won't say anything to him about it.

Sea

Dear Aphrodite,

OHMYGODS, I HAVE SOME SWEET NEWS! Apollo has a crush on someone! *insert  
fangirl scream here* Now we can mess with his love life too!

Sea

Dear Apollo,

Don't listen to those haters, your haikus are awesome! So this is my attempt  
at making one for you:

Apollo is awesome

Apollo is cool

But I am cooler

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Well... yes, that is what I was going to say. I swore I wouldn't tell though! Well... I didn't swear on the Styx... all right fine, I'll tell you. Don't tell anyone though. Apollo has a crush on Hecate!  
**

**~Artemis**

**Sea,  
**

**OMGZ! YES! Apollo should be fun, he acts too cool to care, but he really is kinda sensitive!  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**All right, that's not cool. I totally rock! Okay fine, your haiku was good... up until that last part.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	231. Chapter 231

Dear Aphrodite,

Do you think a relationship between Poseidon and Athena is possible? Poseidon  
is married, Athena is a maiden goddess... so is it okay for them to date? I  
mean if you get them to admit that they like each other.

Dear Hades,

You don't get too many letters,do you?.. so I'm sending one now.

You're awesome, The underworld is awesome... Cerberus is awesome.. I don't  
actually think its depressing down there..

Dear Athena,

I'm a huge fan of yours... don't you approve Percy and  
Annabeth's relationship? Whats wrong with Percy? Is it because he's a son of  
Poseidon?.. Actually don't answer the last question the answer is obvious..

Sincerely,

doeseverythingrandomly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**doeseverythingrandomly,**

**Are you crazy? Of COURSE it's possible! It's already in progress!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**doeseverythingrandomly,  
**

**Thanks... I am pretty awesome. Now will you go tell Zeus that?  
**

**~Hades**

**doeseverythingrandomly,  
**

**Oh, well... because my daughter deserves the best. But I have learned to realize that if she's happy, I'm happy. But if Percy ever hurts her... *stalks away, leaving threat hanging*  
**

**~Athena**


	232. Chapter 232

Dear aphrodite and whoever else feels like reading this,

Im sooo happy with all the hertames fuss I have started! Oh and thalia too, I  
wont take all the credit! Oh! and thanks for helping make hertames happen  
aphrodite!

adieu.

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BampireVat,**

**I know! Eeeehhhh! Yes, Thalia helped whether she likes it or not. Well, it hasn't happened yet... but we're working on it.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	233. Chapter 233

Dear Aphrodite,

There's this boy named Cameron who is in my grade and I sort of have a crush  
on him, but I would never admit it. He is the biggest flirt EVER and his  
girlfriend is the prettiest girl in school. He likes to mess with me (in a  
nice way) and he told me I'm the sweetest person he knows. Except he kind of  
flirts with everone and I don't have a chance. What should I do?

From: iluvRossR5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear iluvRossR5,**

**Oh dear, I know how you feel. That happened to one of my daughters once, but they quickly resolved it, being my daughter and all... anyway. Who says you don't have a chance? Awwwww, that's SO cute! Well, I say you keep trying. If he shows that he's a jerk in anyway, forget him. You deserve better if he's just going to make you think one thing, then completely throw you out like yesterday's trash! But if he DOES like you, which IS a possibility, don't get too big-headed. Remember that if what he said was true, then he probably does like you a little. But if that doesn't work out for you, don't worry, I'll make sure you find someone perfect soon!  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: Sorry, I know that's probably sucky advice... I know what you mean though. That happened to me and it turned out he was a big JERK FACE who was just making fun of me the whole time... I got over it quickly though. 'Cause if you act like it doesn't affect you, it won't. Anyway, good luck.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	234. Chapter 234

Poseidon,

I'm at the library with my dad right now, so I won't log in. But I completely  
agree with you, Hephaestus is not the right guy for her, she needs someone  
tall, powerful, handsome... gentle, but who? Hades? Apollo? Hermes? Dionysus?  
I don't know, but the funny thing is I think Sally Jackson once described you  
as tall/handsome/powerful/gentle, but then again, you won't even talk to her,  
so there's really nothing we can do.

GDRR

To Sea, who is possibly asking for help?

Wind them up, be as cheeky as possible and then say they have crushes on other  
people, if you're going onto Leo then if he has a crush on Piper, say she has  
a crush on Connor, Will, Travis, Pollux, Shane, any boy you can think of, then  
when they get really wound up, apologise and share a secret, they'll share one  
back. It's awesome.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**No, Hephaestus is not right... Exactly! Tall, powerful, handsome, gentle... Hades? Are you crazy? Apollo, no. Hermes, HA! Dionysus... *shakes head disapprovingly* Oh, em... *blushing* she did? Well... maybe I could... no, never mind. *sighs* She'd just scream at me if I even come near her so... bye. Good luck on finding Athena someone perfect...**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Great, now he's getting sad and depressed. ABORT MISSION! We need a new plan of attack for Water Boy...**

**~Aphrodite**


	235. Chapter 235

Dear GDRR,

Great advice thanks! I'll try that now on Leo.

Sea

Dear Thalia,

Will you help me kill Percy once I get out of the imfirmary?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Yes. Absolutely. Definitely. You better run Percy... But I would like to say I'm sorry about what happened. It really was my fault!  
**

**~Thalia Grace  
**


	236. Chapter 236

Dear Artemis

What's the best and worst part of having Apollo as a brother? And if Zeus was  
a mortal, had done all the things to women he has done what would you do to  
him?

Dear Hephaestus

Do you still like Athena?

Dear Athena

What's your opinion on modern Greece's situation?

Dear Zeus

Why did you let us mortals stop worshiping you all?

From: Nalron

**Nalron,**

**Hmm... One of the good things is that I always have someone to mess with. One of the bad things... have you met the guy? Well, I don't have room to say much, considering he's my ruler AND my father. But, I would probably turn him into a Hedgehog... Hedgehogs are adorable...  
**

**~Artemis**

**Nalron,  
**

**WHA? Who said I liked Athena? I mean, I like her as in, she's nice and stuff. But I'm married! Plus... she's just not my type.**

**~Hephaestus**

**Nalron,  
**

**Hmm... Well... The ****culture of Greece** has evolved over thousands of years, beginning in Mycenaean Greece, continuing most notably into Classical Greece, through the influence of the Roman Empire and its Greek Eastern successor the Byzantine Empire. Other cultures and states such as Latin and Frankish states, the Ottoman Empire, the Venetian Republic, Genoese Republic, and British Empire have also left their influence on modern Greek culture, but historians credit the Greek War of Independence with revitalizing Greece and giving birth to a single entity of its multi-faceted culture.  


**But I liked it better millions of years ago, when we lived on ACTUAL Mt. Olympus...  
**

**~Athena**

**Nalron,  
**

**Oh, nonsense. They still worship me! Look around you, even the eagle of your country is my symbol!  
**

**~Zeus**

**A/N: I didn't know what to say for Athena's question, and, well... I just copied and pasted all of that from Wikipedia HAHA!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	237. Chapter 237

Piper,

I didn't think it was possible to dislike someone and still be able to be  
neutral about them.

Then I met you.

GDRR

Leo,

You. Are. Awesome. Okay, you have such amazing powers, you are so hot. I am a  
fangirl of yours, but I'm tame, kinda. I seriously think you are one of the  
best characters.

GDRR

Reyna,

I seriously loved hearing about the prank for Octavian, I'd pay to have been  
there to see his face. It must have been hilarious. If you could have one  
wish, what would you wish for?

GDRR

Jason,

I AM BACK TO BUGGING YOU! By the way, I can tell when you use sarcasm, I'm  
hyper, not stupid. So do not roll you eyes and say it'd very sad, or I'll make  
you very sad. Understood?

Have you ever pranked Reyna?

GDRR

Ares,

Will you eat a bomb?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, well... thanks? I think...  
**

**~Piper**

**GDRR,  
**

**I KNOW! I am AWESOME aren't I! Yeah, I am the coolest... wait, character? Oookaaay then...  
**

**~Leo Valdez (A/N: They would have no idea about the books, LOL. Characters?)**

**GDRR,  
**

**I know, it was priceless! XD Hmm, one wish... I would wish for peace between both camps, and the world. Yeah, cliche, I know. Whatever...  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Right. Okay. *rolls eyes* ... just kidding, don't hurt me. I have, but... it didn't really work. I tried to throw a water balloon at her. But she captured it in mid-air and hurled it back at me. Don't ask how, I have NO idea...  
**

**~Jason Grace**

**GDRR,  
**

**NO! Jeez, I'm not stupid!  
**

**~Ares  
**


	238. Chapter 238

The (again) Zues, Percy, Thalia, and Nico,

You guys just don't get it do you? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL OF YOU  
COMBINED! WHO SUPPLIES THE DEAD TO HADES? DEATH! WHO CAN'T BE DEFEATED? DEATH!  
IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, THEN GO TALK TO MY DAD! Now that I made my  
point, I'm going to hide out at the Lotus Hotel untill the time is right. See  
you in 2 thousand years losers! - insert Mephiles Luagh here -

Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**You are the SON of death, not the KING of it! Hades has to approve of everything that goes in and out of the underworld! DEATH will only defeat you if you LET it defeat you! Your dad is on our side, buddy! Go ahead, hide in the casino. You'll see it's not as easy as you think to escape... *destroys nearest tree with lighting, sending dryads for the lake*  
**

**~Thalia Grace  
**


	239. Chapter 239

Nico-

1. That's why you are one of my favorite demigods! Whoa, I look good in these  
sunglasses... but they're my sisters. xD

2. SWEET! I went to their concert! It was my first one!

3. Seriously. GET. A. GIRLFRIEND.

4. You sound a little flustered.

5. WELLL I'M SORRY! Oh, and your mind gets taken over by a constellation. heh  
heh heh...

Apollo-

I look hotter than you in these sunglasses. xD

Annabeth and Percy-

I'M IN PERCABETH WITHDRAWAL. HELP.

AHHHHHHHH!

Aphrodite-

I don't have a crush on anyone. I think it's because I don't know what it  
really feels like... to have a crush. My last big crush was kindergarten. I'm  
in 7th grade now. Uh, help.

Leo-

I read a fanfic where you dated Drew. I'm planing on using that couple.

Jason and Piper-

I'M ALSO IN JASPER WITHDRAWAL. HELP.

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina

GODDESS OF POLES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,**

**1. Yeah, thanks... um, cool.**

2. Awesome, I can shadow travel into any concert I want...  


**3. SHUT. UP.  
**

**4. *scowls and a skeleton pops out of the ground, grabs a chicken leg, and heads back underground* You were saying?  
**

**5. ...what...?  
**

**~Nico Di Angelo**

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,  
**

**Yeah, right... in your dreams! *put on terminator sunglasses* I will be back. *Dives out of view*  
**

**~Apollo**

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,  
**

**Percabeth? Eh, just go read a fanfiction or something... I'm busy. Yes, too busy for my boyfriend right now. I'm freakin' re-designing OLYMPUS!  
**

**~Annabeth Chase**

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,  
**

**Hmm... I'll have to work on that. A life without love, is a life not worth loving... Hey! I just made a quote! You can use that.. ;)  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,  
**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Did you see how she was to Piper? I would NEVER date Drew!  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**TheKatnissAnnabethNina,  
**

**Um... sorry?  
**

**~Jason Grace**


	240. Chapter 240

Apollo

OMG I JUST WENT IN WIKIPEDIA TO LOOK AT THE STATUE EVERYONE BRINGS UP. I AM  
SCARRED FOR LIFE!

P.S. Are your... um, you know whats really that small. HAHAHA.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**What picture...? *goes online and checks recent searches and sees 'Apollo' clicks on it* Um... what... *turns bright red* Wow.  
**

**I am going to kill whoever found this picture first... *reads P.S.* WHAT? AAAH! *still blushing, slams computer shut*  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	241. Chapter 241

Dear Percy,

Yeah well, I actually LIKE Thalia!(as a cousin) I don't care that you wanted  
to live, I wanted to live too! There won't be a next time because that will  
never, EVER happen again(to me anyways)

Sea

P.S. I get out of the imfirmary today, so you should go ahead and hide before  
I find and hurt you with my bow and arrow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**So do I! You try living near her all summer! Okay fine, I'm sorry! No, it won't happen again. To EITHER of us.  
Noooo someone take her bow and arrows away!  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	242. Chapter 242

Apollo, sorry, wrong person. I was meant to be looking up Hermes, but  
seriously dude.

GDRR

HERMES!

I just went on Wiki to see what the statue everyone brings up is about, dude,  
have you no modesty, my innocent eyes are scarred, SCARRED I TELL YOU.

GDRR(GodDESS of theatre)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seriously... *shakes head* why. whyyyy. **

**~Apollo**

**GDRR,  
**

**IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T MAKE THAT STATUE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT!  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	243. Chapter 243

Dear Hephaestus,

GAH! NO! In...my...HEAD!

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots or locating Frankenstein's brain, it's over here! Finding a dodo bird, painting a cotton nerd or driving your sister insane! Phineas! As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall. So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Moom, Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!"**

**~Hephaestus  
**


	244. Chapter 244

Dear Aphrodite,

Nuts. Maybe you should lock them in a closet or something. About 2 years ago,  
2 kids at my school got locked in a closet and...well, um, I wasn't there so  
can't really comment, I heard...yeah...

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Jimanji,  
**

**No, that wouldn't work. They're gods, they can teleport out. Plus... no, that just wouldn't work. Oh, that's um... nice, I guess...  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	245. Chapter 245

Dear Fandom,

Artemis and Hermes will NOT be together. It's OOC and uncanon.

Thalia and Nico will NOT be together. It's OOC and very uncanon.

Katie and Travis will NOT be together. I don't even know how that pairing  
happened.

As for Athena and Poseidon, that could go either way.

So yeah.

Hate me not, for I am right.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Awesomegirl13,**

**Artemis and Hermes WILL be together. Who says it's OOC, do you know them? Well, I do.  
**

**Thalia and Nico WILL be together. Again, do you know them? They are perfect for each other.  
**

**Katie and Travis WILL be together. It happened because to everyone here, it's VERY OBVIOUS they like each other!  
**

**Poseidon and Athena. That will go ONE way, because they are in love.  
**

**So yeah.  
**

**I will not hate you, but you are not right.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	246. Chapter 246

Dear Thalia,

Thanks and I'm not mad about it anymore just don't tell Percy that.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Why on earth would I tell Percy? Believe me, there are MANY things I haven't told him...**

**~Thalia Grace  
**


	247. Chapter 247

Dear Hades,

How do you feel about all those gods and demigods using your name as a swear  
word?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I actually quite enjoy it. Very amusing...  
**

**~Hades  
**


	248. Chapter 248

Piper.

It wasn't a compliment.

GDRR

Leo,

Never mind.

Reyna.

The cliche things are the best, like I wish Jason would sweep you off your  
feet and kiss you.

Ignore that last part. Hopeless romantic.

GDRR

Jason.

It's because she's awesome.

GDRR.

Ares.

And here's me thinking you were. What was I thinking?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, um... then, hey!  
**

**~Piper McLean**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh... okay then. But I'm still awesome.  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**GDRR,  
**

**I know.. believe me, I wish that too... ignore that last part, unfortunately so am I. :)  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Yeah I guess you're right... I'm starting to remember her a lot more now.  
**

**~Jason Grace**

**GDRR,  
**

**You better watch yourself, punk. (Aphrodite: Ares, what did I tell you about threatening our writers?) *grumbles* Fine.  
**

**~Ares  
**


	249. Chapter 249

SSO

I is laughing so hard right now and barely managed to swallow my chocolate. It  
was a miricle I could get it in my mouth.

I have a weird laugh, I think I sound like a donkey.

GDRR

Apollo, I had to get away from Wiki immediately after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Wow. Congratulations then. Haha, well this kid at my old school, Dakota, he sounds so much like a chipmunk when he laughs I started calling him that lol!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl**

**GDRR,  
**

**Good...choice...  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	250. Chapter 250

Dear Aphrodite,

Couldn't it be like...a magic closet or something? Something Hephaestus could  
build? You know, when he's not POLLUTING MY MIND WITH THOSE SONGS SPIT OUT BY  
HIS DEMON-SPAWN CHILDREN!

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Nothing will even happen if we don't get them to admit anything first. Athena will be too busy making a plan to escape! Erm... I'm just going to ignore that last part.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	251. Chapter 251

Dear Hades

Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades

Hi.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I saw that on a preview for Family Guy.  
**

**I am now just going to use quotes from shows or movies...  
**

**So anyway I would just like to say- SQUIRREL! ...hi.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	252. Chapter 252

Ares.

YOU GOT SCHOOLED! HA!

And now I'm smirking because there's nothing you can do to me. *Pokes out  
tongue*

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Aphrodite said no threatening... she said nothing about squashing you like a bug.  
**

**~Ares  
**


	253. Chapter 253

Dear Piper,

Ignore the insults. Don't be bothered by what everyone thinks of you. Trust  
me, I've been called more names than I can count. Especially since my last  
name is an uncommon one, so people tend to pronounce/spell it wrong by  
accident. Usually.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Thanks, I'll try not to be. Oh, sorry about that... I'm usually called Half-Blood, but not because my mom is a god. Because of my dad... if everyone knew about Aphrodite, my new name would be Triple-Blood Ha! That actually sounds kinda cool...  
**

**~Piper McLean  
**


	254. Chapter 254

Ares.

Oh really?

You'd have to know who I am, where I live, then you'd have me on your hands  
and frankly I've eaten a packet of biscuits, I am on my first bar of chocolate  
and have a bigger bar to go through, the one I get hyper on. I am also  
listening to LeAnn Rimes song The Rose, visit me and I'll sing it to you.

MESS WITH ME, YOU'LL DEAL WITH A HYPER TEENAGED GIRL WHO SQUEALS ABOUT  
POTHENA, JAYNA AND HEPHAESTUSxAPHRODITE, are you SURE you want to deal with  
me?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh no. Hyper teenage girls are worse than Harpies... I'm just gonna leave you to your chocolate then.  
**

**~Ares  
**


	255. Chapter 255

Percy,

do you miss your panda pillow pet?

- Lucky ducky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucky ducky,**

**um... I don't have a pillow pet. I never did, I never will. Why do people keep asking me about a pillow pet?  
**

**~Percy Jackson  
**


	256. Chapter 256

Dear Thalia,

I don't know why you would tell him, it's just a habit for me to tell people  
not to do that.

Sea

Dear Percy,

Give me back my bow and arrows! I will throw you into that one river that  
makes you forget everything.

Sea

Dear Piper,

Hey, do you think you can steal some makeup from the Aphrodite cabin and bring  
it to the Poseidon cabin for me? I'm getting my sweet revenge on my dear big  
brother.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sea,**

**I wouldn't tell him. I know things about him that I won't tell you either. *evil grin* Nope, can't bribe me. Sorry.  
**

**~Thalia Grace**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Not unless you promise not to hurt me! Plus, if you leave me alone, I'll tell you a valuable piece of info- er, gossip.  
**

**~Percy Jackson**

**Dear Sea,  
**

**Absolutely! Mwahaha...  
**

**~Piper McLean  
**


	257. Chapter 257

Dear Hephaestus,

*rubs forehead* For fates sake...can someone hand me an Advil?

Dear Athena,

Do you like game shows? Or do you feel their beneath your level of  
intelligence?

Dear Poseidon,

What's your favorite thing about the sea?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hmm... nope. "There's 104 days in summer vacation and school comes along just to end it-" (Athena: Hephaestus, for the love of Zeus SHUT UP!) Erm... okay.**

**~Hephaestus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**I do like to watch the ones on Hephaestus TV, but not mortal ones... Yes, they are surely beneath my wit and intelligence. **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**My favorite thing about the sea is that no one can tell it what to do. It's wild, untamed. Just like me. ;)  
(Athena facepalms in background) Anyways, I must go now.**

**~Poseidon**


	258. Chapter 258

Ares

I thought you might say that. I have to go, business to attend to and all.

GDRR

P.S. Really, are hyper teenaged girls worse than Harpies, I'm taking that as a  
compliment!

Poseidon,

Sorry it took me so long to get back to you.

Now don't go all sad... I like you happy. Which is why I'm going to give you  
some advice, girls like secret admirers, that way you don't have to blush in  
front of her and she'll smile. Little letters and sweet notes do the trick.

GDRR

Athena.

GDRR here, I'm doing a favour to Hermes for bringing up the statue by  
delivering a letter to you.

Arrant, that's how you make me feel

Torture, that is how I feel when you don't smile

Heart, you have one of the biggest

Endless, you are an endless puzzle to me

Never, I never want to hurt you

Antics, mine bug you, for that I'm sorry.

From your secret admirer.

Here you go. Just doing a favour for a friend.

GDRR

Aphrodite,

Let me know if Athena smiles!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Yes. They are most definitely worse. They are insufferable, and oblivous, and just plain annoying. **

**~Ares  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**And whom, might I ask, would I be blushing in front of? I am the sea lord! I do not blush! (Apollo: Yes you do.) Quiet! Nevertheless, I will not be sending anyone a love note... And I do not blush. (Apollo: Yes you do, you're blushing right now!) Apollo, shut up!**

**~Poseidon (with side comments from Apollo)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***blushing* ...wow. Who sent this? Was it one of the minor gods? A mortal, perhaps? **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Of course she did! She was blushing, then she got this huge grin on her face. Of course, she just had to ruin it by returning to her stern look afterwards... anyway, she was happy! But she has no idea who it's from... also, Poseidon didn't really write that, did he?**

**~Aphrodite**


	259. Chapter 259

Dear Olympians,

Do you like pokemon?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**No. We do not. (Apollo: I do!) Okay, except for Apollo.**

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	260. Chapter 260

Nico-

2. LUCKY. I WANNA SEE 1D!

3. maybe. I'll think about it.

4. *shouts to skeleton* YOU WANT DIPPING SAUCE AND FRIES WITH THAT?

5. I has confuzzled you. cool. nevermind...

The Shift key hates my guts.

Apollo-

I don't dream very often, considering how I'm an insomniac with about 7 hours  
of slerep each night.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**2. Yeah I know right? Um, not that I listen to them or anything... *cough***

**3. Yeah, you're not going to shut up. That's what Percy says when Thalia tells him to shut up.**

**4. *skeleton crawls back out and grabs the fries* "YES!"**

**5. Don't flatter yourself, Thalia manages to confuzzle me everyday... **

**Um... okay then. Good for the... shift key.**

**~Nico Di Angelo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**Oh... well. Okay then. I'm a god, I can sleep whenever I want. Ha.**

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**And by that, Apollo means, "I'm lazy. Even though I should be working, I sleep all day."**

**~Artemis**


	261. Chapter 261

_De_ar Hermes,

I was thinking, and you never answered a question that I asked! So here it is:  
Who do YOU think Artemis would date if she wasn't a maiden goddess? I think it  
would be one of the minor gods... What do you think? ;) WELL she could also  
date you... but you said she didn't like her. Oh and write Artemis more  
letters. She gets so excited when she hears from you!

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**Oh, I didn't? Hmm... how did that happen... OH look a bird! *waits for you to drop the subject* ...okay fine.  
I think she would date... well, that's an interesting question. Who I think she _would _date, as opposed to who I think she _should _date... Who she would date, I have no idea. Who she should date... OH look a bird! BYE!**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***facepalm* ...he's hopeless.**

**~Aphy**


	262. Chapter 262

Dear Thalia,

If it's anything about Percy, then I don'twant to know!

Sea

Dear Percy,

Fine! I promise, no wait, I swear on the River Styx, that I won't hurt you.  
Now, spill your little info, I mean gossip.

Sea

Dear Piper,

Great, thanks!

Sea

Dear Aphy,

We got to make a plan for Apollo and his little crush, or should I say Apollo  
and Hecate.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Well then... you probably don't want to know.**

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Okay, fine... You also have to swear on the Styx you won't tell anyone! He'd kill me if he found out I told... and believe me, that wouldn't be hard for him, considering who he is. Nico likes Thalia.**

**~Percy Jackson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Oh yes! This should be FUN! Apollo and Hecate, sittin' in a tree! Eeeepp!**

**~Aphy **


	263. Chapter 263

Dear Athena,

Are you related to Sun Tzu?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Actually, yes I am. I have lots of famous demigod children. Like, Steve Jobs, for instance. **

**~Athena**


	264. Chapter 264

Percy,

I remember you did have a pillow pet, right? Sadly, Octavian killed it :(  
Anyways I want to start an campaign call the SSAC ( Stop Stuffed Animal  
Cruelty)

From: Lucky ducky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, yes I did... Octavian is weird. And... disturbed. Okay, I'll join! (Thalia shakes her head sadly) What?**

**~Percy Jackson**


	265. Chapter 265

To Thalia,

Nico's right. you do have anger problems. But I don't really care. My fater is  
on a the Neutral side by the way, works for both good and evil. So he can't  
kill me cause im his son, I'll probaably become a the next in line for the  
job. You can still go hide in a tree though. Pinecone lover. Wow, that's a all  
time low for me.

Than Klesh, the coolest demigod alive B)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**I will not hide in a tree you lousy stinkin' son of Thanatos! I swear I am going to- *sigh* You know what? I'm just gonna ignore you and LISTEN to All Time Low now... You are not worth my time. Thank you, and goodbye.**

**~Thalia**

PS. Actually, I think- no wait, I KNOW I am the coolest demigod alive! Go jump in the Styx...  



	266. Chapter 266

Dear Octavian,

You eviscerate stuffed animals. How do you take that so seriously?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I take it seriously because it IS serious! Sacrificing teddy bears is harder than you may think...**

**~Octavian**


	267. Chapter 267

Aphy,

You'd think for a goddess of love, you'd have a little since about who belongs  
with who.

Artemis is a MAIDEN goddess. She's made a pledge to it, and has spent the last  
millennia keeping that pledge.

Thalia swore off men. Forever. She made an oath, meaning she can't just back  
off and quit the hunters to date her cousin who she actually doesn't have that  
much in common with.

Katie said like, one sentence in the entire book, and that was just to say  
that she hated Travis and Connor for putting Easter stuff on her grass roof.

Poseidon and Athena can still go either way for me though.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Excuse me? Oh no you didn't! **

**Artemis' oath can be broken at any time. A millennia is long enough, thank you very much.**

**Thalia only joined the hunt to escape her prophecy. Plus, they're ALL cousins! And they are TOTALLY perfect for each other! **

**I'm not talking about the book, sheesh. I actually KNOW them, and it's OBVIOUS they like each other!**

**And for the last time... Poseidon and Athena can only go ONE way. That way, is love.**

**~Aphrodite**


	268. Chapter 268

Aphrodite,

Hi. I heard your giving out relationship advice.

So there's a boy in my class that I really really like, and we hang out  
sometimes in big groups of people. We have a pretty complicated history, and I  
know he used to like me, but I freak out at him sometimes and I can't tell if  
he likes me, or just thinks I'm annoying. He doesn't know I like him but I  
really want him to ask me out, at the same time I don't want to look stupid.

What should I do?

-Loveless in Louisiana.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Sorry, but I honestly can't answer this. I suck at giving love advice, and I don't want to give you BAD advice, so... hehe... you should send in your question to Awesomegirl13's Ask Aphy. That would be better... SORRY!**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	269. Chapter 269

Percy,

LIAR! You had a Panda Pillow Pet. It was mentioned in SoN. Octavion destroyed  
it to give you a prophesy.

Bam! What now.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OKAY okay, I had one! ...what the heck is SoN? Yeah yeah, whatever.. What now? Hopefully you'll leave me alone... **

**~Percy Jackson**


	270. Chapter 270

Dear Nico,

Hey bro, I got the perfect games to play with our siblings, it's called shadow  
travel. Its Like tag but you can shadow travel.

Dear Athena,

My really close friend... a daughter of yours is extremely dense to my  
feelings \

Dear Athena and Poseidon,

Why do you guys keep holding a grudge over each other… Its too long just let  
it go already.

Dear Percy,

Your sister is demonic! -shudders-

Dear Hades,

Can you give me a magical item... I've been good this year -pouts-

From: Beaten Angel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Beaten Angel,**

**That sounds awesome! I'll try it out...**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Beaten Angel,**

**Hmm, my daughter's are NOT dense! Sheesh, just man up and tell her then. My daughters may be smart, but they can't read minds!**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Beaten Angel, (Athena bold, **Poseidon regular)

**Because... because of so many other things that we are now mad at each other about.** Yeah! **Not just because of that one thing, just because he's a Kelp Head! **Yeah! ...HEY! ***snickers***

**~Athena and **Poseidon

**Beaten Angel,**

**Please. Don't remind me... all of my sisters are demonic.**

**~Percy Jackson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Beaten Angel,**

**Um, yeah sure... *poof* there. Now you have a... a... magic.. bagel. Gimme a break, I ran out of magic items!**

**~Hades**


	271. Chapter 271

Dear Octavian:

SEROUSLY! You killed my brother's pillow pet! (my brother is Percy)

Anyways, here is my question: How do you feel about the Fanfictions pairing  
you up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare? (the Greek camp oracle) I think it's kinda  
cute. Even though Rachel technically isn't supposed to date.

From: PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister,**

**OKAY! FINE! Now will everybody just shut up about it?**

**Um... well, I don't really know her, so... I can't really comment on that.**

**~Octavian**


	272. Chapter 272

Apollo,

You never answered my question, are they really that small?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**...I am going to go die in a hole now.**

**~Apollo**


	273. Chapter 273

Beaten Angel, if that was directed towards me then all I have to say is this:I  
AM NOT DEMONIC!

Anyways, on to my letters!

Dear Leo,

Hey, I heard Piper has a crush on Will Solace from the Apollo cabin. What do  
you think about this sudden revelation.?

S3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**S3,**

**Really? I thought she liked Jason? *sighs* Great, there's another guy to worry about... Um, I mean GREAT, there's another guy who might like her!**

**~Leo Valdez**


	274. Chapter 274

Dear Athena,

I think my mom *shudder* was either a child of yours or a legacy of yours. I  
think this because I'm really smart and made a's and b's on my report card  
this year. Plus, she was really smart(most of the time anyways.) Plus, she  
looks a lot like a child of yours. Is she or is she not?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Hmm... she may be... It is quite possible.**

**~Athena**


	275. Chapter 275

Dear Reyna,

Why don't you call legacys 'semigods' from now on? It sounds a lot better than  
legacys. And why do keep using togas? They seem to be a bi of a hindrance to  
me, because everyone's always tripping over them.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hm... good idea. I'll try calling them that. I don't know, toga's ARE uncomfortable...**

**~Reyna**


	276. Chapter 276

ATHENA,

THERE IS A PICTURE OF A STATUE OF POSEIDON ON WIKIPEDIA, LUCKILY IT'S COVERING  
UP THE RUDE BIT!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay then... good, I guess.. But remind me NEVER to go on Wikipedia again as long as I live. Hermes and Apollo is more than enough for me!**

**~Athena**


	277. Chapter 277

Nico- You are so cool! (and no I'm not fangirling, I just think your powers  
are awesome) Did you ever think it was weird when you came out of th Lotus and  
people were texting and stuff? I know Hazel did, I was just wondering about  
you... Also, were you in to Mythomagic before or after you were in the hotel?

Annabth- This is sad, I know, but I have a Percabeth Forever screensaver. I  
have no idea why I told you that, I just did.

Rachel- Have you read any of the Nachel/Rico fanfics? Those disturb me.

From: Iheartbd's  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Iheartbd's,**

**Um, thanks. Yeah, it was a little weird. No, I just got into it once I cane out. I'm NOT any more though, just so we're clear...**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Iheartbd's,**

**Wow. Just... wow. Thanks for the info... I guess.**

**~Annabeth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Iheartbd's,**

**Yes. Very... very disturbing. *shudders***

**~Rachel E. Dare  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	278. Chapter 278

Poseidon,

(Shh, don't tell anyone) I think she's... what's the word that doesn't sound  
creepy- observing you!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WHAT! Okay, that STILL sounds creepy! Who's she, and I do I even want to know?**

**~Poseidon**


	279. Chapter 279

Aphrodite,

I may have taken a dip in acrosstic poetry...

*Winks*

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**...oh dear.**

**~Aphy**


	280. Chapter 280

Apollo,

*Dancing through life...*

Wanna go dancing?

GDRR

Leo,

It's hard for me to say this but... you haven't IM'd me, so I'm going to tell  
Piper on your crush.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Um... okay..?**

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Wait- WHAT? NO! I'm sorry! Wait... how do you know who I like? *blush* And, um.. why would you tell Piper, of all people? *cough***

**~Leo Valdez**


	281. Chapter 281

Aphrodite!

I HAVE AN EVIL PLAN!

Promise the gods I will pay them as many drachmas as they want if they hmm  
either Kiss The Girl or Shut Up and Kiss Me every time Athena and Poseidon are  
in a room together, it could also be used for any other couples, like Thalico,  
HermesxArtemis, anyone.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OHMYGODS! They agreed, that is GENIUS! Mwahaha, this shall be the end of their bickering!**

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Hey guys. We're getting new internet and our computer has been messing up, so... it may take me a little longer to update. Sorry, thanks for understanding... :)**

**~SilverStoryOwl**

**PS. I changed my profile pic, how do y'guys like it?**


	282. Chapter 282

**OMG I'm so sorry you guys! It took sooooo long to update 'cause we were getting internet at our house which we did not have before, so... yeah. Sorry! I'll be updating MUCH sooner from now on!**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dear Percy,

I'm not swearing on the Styx again(I think I ticked of Uncle Z by doing that).  
I already knew Nico liked Thalia! HADES NICO FOUND ME! Gotta go bro, peace!

$3

Dear Aphy,

Let the games begin my friend, I'm coming up to Olympus for plan making!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Mm, good idea. Oh, you did? Well he told me not to tell anyone, so I figured no one knew... He found you? HA! Okay, see ya later...  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh yes... the games have begun... Mwha - MWHAHA - MWHAHAHAHAHA! (ahem) All righty, see you there! Tootles!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	283. Chapter 283

Dear Athena,

THANK YOU FOR STOPPING HIM! I thought I was gonna lose it!

Dear Apollo,

Yeah! Gotta catch 'em all!

Dear Poseidon,

I like whales. Their big, magnificent, and excellent singers!

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, he was driving everyone insane. I thought it would be best to stop him before Hera hurled _herself _off of Olympus...  
**

**~Athena**

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, whales are good. True, they are massive and magnificent. There is one whale named Barry Large who is a singer down here. He's like the Justin Beiber of the sea...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**A/N: Haha, Barry Large... Sorry, I couldn't help myself! XD  
**


	284. Chapter 284

Dear Reyna,

I just read some of a story called "I Did NOT See That Coming" and might I  
just say it quiet disturbed and confused me. Look it up and read it, you will  
probably feel the same way as I did.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I read it.  
**

**I am . . . . speechless.  
**

**Not in a good way . . . .  
**

**No offense, Percy, but . . . .  
**

**No. Just . . . . No.  
**

**~Reyna**

**A/N: I read it. It is very... erm... interesting. And the title was right; I did NOT see that coming! lol.  
**


	285. Chapter 285

Dear Octavian,

And you probably get all the girls to. 'I murder stuffed animals' sounds like  
a really good pick up line. That was sarcasm, by the way. Did your stuffing  
tell you THAT! XD

Sincerely trying not to laugh, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um, heh heh, yeah, sure I do . . . Yeah, like I'd really use THAT as a pick-up line. Pshh. Yes, I can recognize sarcasm, thank you very much. No. No it did not.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	286. Chapter 286

Athena!

Got another letter for you, I've taken the liberty of forwarding all your  
secret admirers notes, because I'm helping lift Hermes's work load, in  
apologising for the statue incident.

Here you go:

Amazing, that's what you are

Thoughtful, you are always in thought

Hate, I could never hate you

Envy, I envy any man who you smile at

Nous, you're full of common sense

As long as you're mine, I'll treasure you forever.

With love, your secret admirer. X.

Aww, he gave you a kiss.

Peace, love and all that jazz.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I have a secret admirer? Well . . . Do you know who it is? . . . It's actually really nice. I didn't think I would ever have an admirer, let alone a secret one.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	287. Chapter 287

Dear Percy,

That's mean! I love you too, Perce. *runs off into emo corner with Nico in it*

$3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well SORRY, jeez. Why is Nico in the emo corner again? I thought he was done with that! Well, have fun . . .**

**~Percy  
**


	288. Chapter 288

Apollo,

IT'S JUST A QUESTION, ANSWER IT, OR I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THEY REALLY ARE!  
GODS!

And btw, you can't die. You're immortal.

GDRR - the girl who can't stop snickering.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I refuse to answer that question. I will never live it down if I do, not matter WHAT I answer . . .  
**

**Darn, forgot about that little aspect.  
**

**Apollo - the guy who wishes that picture never got out.  
**


	289. Chapter 289

Dear Athena,

So you don't the fact the Poseidon ,my dad, fell in love with her? If so then  
I'm surprised!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I'm not quite sure I understand the question, but I don't care for the people who fall in love with Poseidon . . . Why would I care? Anyway, I must figure out who's been sending me these secret admirer letters. Farewell.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	290. Chapter 290

Dear Hera,

Just wondering, why did you kidnap my brother? Oh, and I'm quite fond of  
peacocks. They are so pretty!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Really,I kidnapped him so he could befriend the Roman camp and help defeat Gaea. Were you not paying attention? Anyway, thank you, I am quite fond of peacocks also.  
**

**~Hera  
**


	291. Chapter 291

Athena,

Here's your reminder to "NEVER" go on Wikipedia for fear of seeing the picture  
of the statue of Poseidon that's covering up the rude bits. HAVE HERMES AND  
APOLLO NO SHAME!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Thank you. I am scarred enough just hearing about it . . .  
**

**~Athena  
**


	292. Chapter 292

Poseidon

*Facepalm*

Just... nevermind.

*I could tell you now but baby nevermind*

AHHH NOT AGAIN, I AM SPOUTING OFF TAYLOR SWIFT NOW! APOLLO!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Well, all right then . . . Or you could just explain.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**Haha! "I wish I were strong enough, to hold, not one, but both of us. Someday, I will be strong, enough, to hold, not one, but both of us." . . . Heh heh. Sorry.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	293. Chapter 293

Leo...

I told her. I'm not sorry. Jason promised me that he would ask you to IM me  
and you didn't, so I told Piper because she could tell her siblings to tell  
the camp that you have a crush on Connor Stoll.

(LMFAO) GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***spits out drink* WHAT! I most certainly do NOT have a crush on CONNOR! I'M NOT GAY! Gods, what is wrong with you people!  
**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	294. Chapter 294

Aph,

You obviously don't know your fellow characters as well as you think you do.

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**We'll see about that . . . You'll be the one who's wrong when all of my planned couples are together! Ha ha ha!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	295. Chapter 295

Nico,

I'm back! So yeah. I'm totally fancifully right now, but I'm pretty sure I  
love you. A lot. More than Thalia loves you. More than anyone's ever loved  
you.

I'm coming to find you.

Jk, I'm not THAT creepy. I just think you're supercoolandawesome. Do you ever  
watch horror movies? What's your fave?

Thanks!

-Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesomegirl13,**

**Okay. That's creepy. And Thalia does NOT love me . . . Ohmygods I'm going to go hide in the underworld. Yeah, suuuuure you're not. No, I don't really have time to watch movies, and I find horror movies to be irritating.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	296. Chapter 296

Apollo,

Have you ever considered writing other forms of poetry?

Check out limmericks sometime.

From: Awesomegirl13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yes, I do other kinds, I just prefer haikus... I have checked out limmericks. People don't seem to enjoy those.**

**~Apollo  
**


	297. Chapter 297

Dear Apollo,

I have an acrostic poem for you! Tell me what you think about it!

Apollo acts awesome

Probably even cool

Other times not so much

Lounging by a pool

Laughing aloud

Over stupid things

-Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hey, that's AWESOME! I DO laugh over stupid things! You should become a POET!**

**~Apollo  
**


	298. Chapter 298

Dear gods and goddesses,

Do you like Johnny Cash?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Of course, who doesn't like Johnny Cash?  
**

**~Apollo, speaking for all gods and goddesses  
**


	299. Chapter 299

Dear Reyna,

What was it like leading a camp of minors with and without Jason?

Dear Thalia,

How did you feel when you found out Jason was alive? You took it well  
outwardly, but I've always wondered what you were thinking...

Dear Bianca and Hazel,

My condolences go out to you both for being related to that disturbed little  
dude... Oops, I mean Nico! :)

Dear Annabeth,

When you're reunited with Percy at Camp Jupiter, what's the first thing you'll  
do?

Dear Octavian,

WHY MUST YOU BE SO... YOU! Seriously, why? You are not the god of cutsey  
collectibles here, so stop cutting them open!

Mandi/WithPaperAndPen

(P.S. SilverStoryOwl... Love the story! Good idea! :D)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hmm, not great. I prefer it when Jason is with me . . .**

**~Reyna**

**Actually, I was really happy! I mean, I haven't seen my brother for, like, EVER! It was pretty great having him back . . .  
**

**~Thalia**

**Thank you. It is quite sad. But, of course, we love him anyway! . . . most of the time.  
**

**~Bianca and Hazel**

**Well . . . I don't know. I hope he remembers me. If he doesn't, I'll probably go somewhere and cry. Or destroy a dummy. If he does . . . It will be the happiest day in a long, long time.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Oh, gee, thanks a lot. I just love it when people use my name as an adjective.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	300. 300 CHAPTER! WOOHOO! AN: PLZ READ

**YAAAAAAY! IT'S MY 300TH CHAPTER! Sorry for not updating for so long, like I said we were getting new internet . . . Anyway, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL! ARGH! My username is BeautifulMinds398. Again, thank you guys sooooo much for reading and reviewing!**

**I would like to give a few shout-outs now...  
**

**Tressanna Martin, my cousin. Please watch her YouTube videos of her singing! She doesn't have that many hits and it would mean a lot to me if you guys could like her videos! Thanks! He username is TheSweetloves.  
**

**Chad Michael Murray. I know there's no way on earth he's reading this, but he still rocks, so . . .yeah.  
**

**Julia Stone, you should watch her videos too. They are really funny! Her username is 000rubberducky000.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	301. Chapter 301

Dear Hermes,

But really, you should write more letters to Artemis, She gets so excited when  
she hears from you! Its so cute!

Sexiestmortalevahh

Dear Other Reveiwers,

I am sorry I polluted your mind of the picture of hermes, BUT YOUR REACTIONS  
ARE SO FUNNY HAHAHAH!

Dear Silverstoryowl,

I am also sorry that I polluted your mind with that picture, but your reaction  
IS FUNNY TOO! :D

Dear Artemis,

Have you seen the picture of the naked Hermes? If not, here it is! *Shows  
picture of naked Hermes* :D Also, wright Hermes more letters. He likes hearing  
from you

Sexiestmortalevahh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sexiestmortalevahh,**

**What? I never sent her a letter . . .? But I doubt she'd be excited; just irritated.  
**

**~Hermes**

**Sexiestmortalevahh,  
**

**Hahaha, yeah, but it was scary! I looked at the picture and my jaw just dropped! LOL!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	302. Chapter 302

Octavain,

why do you kill poor pandas! Dx I got 20 people at my school to join the SSAC  
(Stop Stuffed Animal Cruelty) campaign. We will stop you!

-Lucky ducky

Percy,

Thanks for joining :D Here is some free SSAC virtual blue

cookies (::) (::) (::)

-Lucky Ducky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucky Ducky,**

***sighs* I am no longer answering questions about the stupid panda!  
**

**~Octavian**

**Lucky Ducky,  
**

**YAAAAAAAY! COOKIES!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	303. Chapter 303

Dear Athena,

What are legacys? And if two demigods have children, are those children normal  
or do they have two special powers?

From: Laina1616  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Laina1616,**

**Okay, sorry but I actually don't know what legacy's are! haha, sorry!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	304. Chapter 304

Nico-

2 What's your favorite song from them? I like... well, check my profile.  
There's... a list.

3 Yeah, you're right.

4 I wanted those fries... I didn't think he would actually take them. *pulls  
out fries and starts eating*

5 How?

-.-

Artemis-

Sounds a lot like certain boys in my class. They're all pervs and idiots.

Annabeth-

How's work on Olympus going? I wanna see it!

Everyone in PJO-

WHO LIKES STAR WARS?

AND WHO LIKES LEGEND OF ZELDA?

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina

GODDESS OF POLES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**By one direction? Heh heh, One Thing.  
**

**Oh, boo hoo, get more fries.  
**

**Um . . . how what?  
**

**~Nico**

**Yes, most boys are pervs, especially young ones.  
**

**~Artemis**

**It's awesome! I hope you can see it sometime, but probably not.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**I like Star Wars! And so do the Stolls!  
**

**~Leo Valdez**

**A/N: Okay, I don't actually know what Legend of Zelda is, heh heh.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	305. Chapter 305

Octavian-

Touch my pillow pet and you shall experience certain death. Dolly is not  
yours. She will not be murdered.

NOR WILL TEDDY BEAR (aka 1000years1)

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**TKAN,**

**Um . . . okay. I will not murder your teddy.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	306. Chapter 306

Dear Aphrodite,

Yes.. I am crazy...but not totally crazy.. good luck with the Pothena mission  
or whatever you call it...

Dear Hades,

Sure no prob... I'll tell him right now

Dear Zeus,

Hades said to go tell you that I think he is pretty awesome...

Dear Poseidon and Athena,

Will you just admit you guys like each other?It will save you less trouble...I  
swear...

Sincerly,

doeseverythingrandomly :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DER,**

**Okey doke, not totally crazy, gotcha. Yay for Pothena!  
**

**~Aphy**

**DER,  
**

**Okay then . . . I'm not going to agree with that, buuut, okay.  
**

**~Zeus**

**DER, (Athena bold **Poseidon regular)

**I do not like Poseidon! How many times do I have to say we're enemies? **Yeah, Athena does NOT like me! How many times does she have to say we're enemies?

~Poseidon and **Athena**


	307. Chapter 307

Um... Aphrodite... There is a picture of you naked on wikipedia...  
thought you might want to know...

From: SayWhat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SayWhat,**

**Oh, um, heh heh, good to know . . .  
**

**~Aphy**

**Oooh la la, awesome!  
**

**~Ares and Hephaestus**


	308. Chapter 308

Percy,

To Perc! I hear Thalia got a crush... and it's on you!

Thalia,

I KNOW that you may cooler than me. BUT, I know who's cooler than you! ME!

Nico,

I'll try not to crush your face in when I see you at camp next week. ;)

Athena and Artimes,

Hay ladies, want an ice cool drink? It's on me. Just meet me at the Lotus  
Hotel. Room 333 ( half way the evil!).

From: Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**WHAT? Um, heh heh, not it's not on me. I think she has a crush on- (Thalia: Percy Jackson don't you dare finish that sentence!) Okay, well, nevermind. I don't know for sure, but you can probably guess who I'm thinking. *winks* (Thalia: PERCY!) Gotta go!  
**

**~Percy**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Yeah, sure you are. *rolls eyes* I am wayyy cooler!  
**

**~Thalia**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**You stop sending me letters or I swear I'll turn you into a possum! And Athena agrees!  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	309. Chapter 309

Leo,

So you're not disappointed that she is crushing on Will? That good then  
because I heard he likes her too.

Sea

Dear Thalia,

Wanna follow Nico around and mock him about his true age, which I think is  
like 80?

Sea

Dear Percy,

Hey, I don't know about you but I'm going to start mocking Nico about his real  
age, which is like 80. Oh how fun that will be!

Sea

Dear Nico,

One Direction, seriously? You really listen to them? I bet you once Hazel  
finds out she will disown you as a brother. So anyways, do you need a care  
taker yet?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**No, um... no problem at all... That's... that's great.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Eh, I already do that. He he!  
**

**~Thalia**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh, fun! I'll join you!  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Um... yeah, I like them. Oh well, what's another sister lost, eh? That was sarcasm. Sad, sad, sarcasm.  
**

**~Nico  
**

**PS. NO I DO NOT NEED A CARETAKER! SHUT UP!  
**


	310. Chapter 310

Dear Olympians,

What's your favorite movie/tv quote? Mine is 'All hands...battle stations.'  
from Star Trek: Nemesis.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The other Olympians were busy, so I'm just going to tell you mine. I have to say, Pirates Of The Caribbean has a LOT of funny quotes! Like,  
"You sir, are STUPID." And when Jack kisses Angelica dressed as him, "I've always wanted to do that." Ah, I love that movie. Johnny Depp rules!**

**~Apollo  
**


	311. Chapter 311

dear frank, YO FRANKIE! JOIN THE MAFIA!

From: paulie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Um . . . no thank you. I prefer . . . not doing that.**

**~Frank Zhang  
**


	312. Chapter 312

Athena.

I know it's so sweet, I'd love a secret admirer. Sadly I cannot tell you who  
he is, he'd blush worse than a sailor. I'll forward you the next letter as  
soon as Hermes manages to find it, he lost it unfortunately.

See you soon.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Aw, come on. Please? I will tell you anything you want to know, being the goddess of wisdom. I could tell you how to do anything! This is driving me crazy!  
**

**~Athena  
**


	313. Chapter 313

Apollo, you're really not helping your rep with me here. and you could just  
say, no their not, hello, white lies never hurt.

GDRR - Who btw is very amused.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, fine. No, they're not. Happy? Oh joy, so glad you're amused. XP**

**~Apollo  
**


	314. Chapter 314

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm starting to loose hope that I'll ever find the one. What should I do?

From: The echo of loneliness  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The echo of loneliness,**

**Aw, don't worry you'll find the one! I'll help you a little, too! Well, there's nothing you can do, except for being yourself and being open to love. Good luck!**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	315. Chapter 315

Poseidon, I will not explain it to you because I have forgotten what was going  
on and I am very busy trying to write poetry- did I just admit that. Shh, top  
secret!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue...

I am amazing,

Greeks Drool- Romans Rule.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, that's why I asked you to explain. I completely forgot what we were talking about, heh heh . . .**

**Wow. That didn't even rhyme . . . good job, you're better than Apollo!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	316. Chapter 316

Athena.

We found it! Here you go.

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Kisses are sweet,

And so are you.

With much care, your secret admirer. X.

Aww, that was sooo cute! And cheesy. But definately sweet.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cheesy? Yes. Adorable? Also, yes. Who is this secret admirer! I must find out! I hate not knowing things, especially things like this!**

**~Athena  
**


	317. Chapter 317

Apollo,

I'm writing poetry!

I prefer acrostic or the old school Roses are red, violets are blue.

Top secret mission!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Awesome!**

**Roses are red, violets are blue. I like poetry, and now so do you!  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	318. Chapter 318

Dear artemis,

Who do you think would be a good match for hermes? I mean, he needs to get  
someone! He seems so lonely lately...you should try talking to him...Hes like  
the only immortal who is still single and hasnt made a vow to never marry or  
whatever. Im asking you cause you seem to know him sooo well. You could almost  
be brother and sister. Do you think hecate would be a good match? Anyway, you  
should try to talk to him, like a good friend...he seems so lonely and  
depressed...

Dear aphrodite,

i dont think making artemis jealous has been attempted before...i know it  
probably wont work but its worth a shot.

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BampireVat,**

**Oh, um . . . well . . . I don't know, really. I guess that is true, but- wait, who said I know him sooo well? Brother and sister? Really? Naw, Hecate's no good for him . . . Well, I hope he finds . . . someone.  
**

**~Artemis**

**BampireVat,  
**

**Good attempt, we may need to try something different for Arty though.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	319. Chapter 319

Ares.

I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Um... there's one of you as well. But  
Hephaestus is covered. Hehe. *Coughs awkwardly*

Bye! I have to go and cleanse my mind!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, um . . . good for . . . Hephaestus.  
**

**Good idea.  
**

**~Ares  
**


	320. Chapter 320

**This is just a little fanfic/songfic I thought of while listening to "Just so you know" by Jesse McCartney. When Percy is listening to this song, what is he thinking about? Any guesses anyone…? If you guessed Annabeth, you're a genius. It helps if you listen to this song before/after reading this. 3333**

**The song will be in bold, **Percy's thoughts will be regular. **Do I have to even say "I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians"? I mean, come one, what crazy person would think I **_**DID? **_**I love you all! Please review! And please listen to the song because it is amazing and Jesse McCartney is AMAZING! 33333**

I sat on my bed and looked out the window. Annabeth was doing archery with Malcolm. I wasn't staring, I was just… -sigh- I looked away and turned on my ipod.

Suddenly, Jesse McCartney was ringing through my headphones. Don't ask why I have Jesse McCartney on my ipod, I don't know….

**I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away. I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away.**

I looked back to where Annabeth was. _Look away, Percy. Look away, _I told myself. But I couldn't take my eyes off of her. _What am I doing? _I thought. _I can't be staring at Annabeth. _But no matter how many times I told myself, I stayed glued to my seat, watching her.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.**

When Grover teased me about thinking about Annabeth, I denied it. But inside, I knew it was true. I try to stop thinking about her, but somehow, she always finds her way back into my thoughts.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

I can't like Annabeth, but that doesn't stop my heart from speeding up whenever she's near me. I keep denying, keep pushing it down, but I know I won't be able to much longer.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I try to convince myself that it's not true, that I don't have feelings for her. But I can't deny it. I'll have to tell her sooner or later, we could die any day during this war.

**It's getting hard to be around you, there's so much I can't say. Do you want me to hide the feelings, and look the other way.**

It's been a little awkward lately, around Annabeth. She'll catch me staring or come up to me when I was just thinking about her. She'll ask me what I was doing and I'll just blush and try to cover it up.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, 'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.**

I'm tired of denying it. I'm not okay with hiding it. I don't know how to handle the butterflies that fill me when I think of her.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

Those lyrics match my feelings perfectly. This feeling's taking control of me, and it makes it hard to breath. I can't let her slip away.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I can't deny it to myself anymore. Annabeth is beautiful and I have to tell her that before it's too late.

**This emptiness is killing me, and I'm wondering why I've waited so long. Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting here… been waiting here.**

If I wait another minute with my feeling's bottled up inside, I'm sure I'll explode. I should've told her a long time ago. I always knew it was true, I just never admitted to myself. I was waiting for the right time, I suppose… but I know now that the "right time" will pass right by if I don't do something.

**Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me. And I can't help it. I won't sit around, I can't let him win now.**

Grover knew it even when I didn't. He told me that I was in love with Annabeth. I didn't believe him until now.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. I've just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I don't know why I've hid it for so long. I guess because I was afraid. But it's worth it if she knows how much she means to me. It'll be worth the fear of admitting it.

**Just so you know…**

This is it. I'm going to tell her. I have to. I want. I'm going to tell her.

**Thought you should know, I've tried my best to let go of you. But I don't want to. Just gotta say it all before I go. Just so you know.**

I stood up shakily and walked out my door to where Annabeth was finishing up archery class. "Annabeth," I said with a tremble in my voice. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what's up?"

I took a deep breath. It's now or never. "I have to tell you something." I said,

Annabeth looked confused, but she put down her bag and looked at me. Ready to hear whatever it was I had to tell her.

"Annabeth," I was rushing my words now. "I think you're beautiful."

Annabeth looked shocked, and then she blushed.

"You're amazing and I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time. So, here it is… Annabeth I- I-" My face started to heat up and I suddenly couldn't speak.

Annabeth cut me off before I could finish. She kissed me.

** Just so you know…**

**So, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I know it's pretty sappy but I think Percabeth is the most amazing thing ever! Review lovelies! Thank you! 3333333333333333333333**


	321. Chapter 321

NICO! Nico! CAN YOU HEAR ME!

Is your hearing aid in grandpa?

Just checking. What! I am not cruel, you're getting old. Old and senile!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Seriously . . . shut . . . up . . .**

**~Nico  
**


	322. Chapter 322

Athena.

You really want to know... are you sure you can handle it?

Next letter should arrive soon!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YES! Of COURSE I can handle it! I'm ATHENA for crying out loud!**

**~Athena  
**


	323. Chapter 323

Athena!

It seems your secret admirer has left another note, check the poem carefully,  
there might be a secret we've overlooked.

Precious, that's what you are.

Open minded, one of the many things I love about you.

Selfless, did I mention this already?

Extraordinary, you are remarkable.

Indecisive, should I tell you yet?

Do you love me as much as I love you?

Overall I'm scared you'll reject me.

Notes, were the only way to capture your attention.

Signed your secret admirer.

GDRR.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hmm . . . I still don't know. Please just tell me!**

**~Athena**

**A/N: I got the clue, but I wanted her to still be confused about it.  
**


	324. Chapter 324

Apollo. Yeah I love poetry, hold on, here's one I wrote a while back.

I'm strong and proud

That's why I'm loud

I'm not weak or meek

I'm certainly not a geek

I scream and I fight

But no, I don't bite

I know I'm not perfect

I'm as close as I get.

What do you think?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That was really good! Keep writing, maybe someday you'll be as good as me. XD**

**~Apollo  
**


	325. Chapter 325

Ares. I know. Well, I'm staying far away from you for the longest time!

*Shudders*

GDRR out!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well . . . that's good I guess. Still, the picture will haunt me forever.**

**~Ares  
**


	326. Chapter 326

Nico, grandpa... the thing about me is...

I don't shut up

I grow up

And when I look at you

I want to throw up.

Totally awesome comeback my friend taught me ages ago.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay . . . that was mean.**

**~Nico  
**


	327. Chapter 327

Athena.

It was so GLARINGLY OBVIOUS!

I'll work on getting another letter for you.

"Hermes! Oh Hermes, got any more letters for Athena from you-know-who?"

Gotta go, Hermes is running!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I know, I should've gotten it by now . . . ugh, this is frustrating. I'm all confuzzled and can't figure anything out! HERMES! WHO IS YOU-KNOW-WHO! I DON'T-know-who!**

**~Athena  
**


	328. Chapter 328

Athena.

I found this, it's not a poem, but it's a letter and this time I hope you  
guess who, I am expecting guesses you know.

Dear Athena,

My love for you is like the ocean, endless.

My heart churns whenever we are apart.

What I feel for you can never be explained easily.

I can only hope that you return just an eighth of my feelings.

Signed, your secret admirer. X.

Hint: Look VERY closely at the top line.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**That is so sweet! Wait, first line . . . oceans . . . *gasp* it can't be. Is it . . . no, that's perposterous! It can't be him. Is this some sort of joke?  
**

**~Athena  
**


	329. Chapter 329

Athena.

This is no joke, this is what several writers and I have been trying to tell  
you for the past over three weeks, wow, it's been three weeks. Sorry, I got  
sidetracked. He loves you. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you. You both  
love denile, I do too, it is a very nice river, but you can't live in it.

I have been working on this forever now and I really want you to understand,  
HE LOVES YOU. Comprende?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**No joke . . . okay. Three weeks. Love . . . what? He . . . I have to go. And by the way, it's spelled denial.  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Once a goddess of wisdom, always a goddess of wisdom . . . But be careful with this plan. If she confronts him about the letters, he will say he didn't send them, and this plan will come back to bite you in the butt.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	330. Chapter 330

Octavian-

I'm glad we have an understanding.

If we didn't, well, pillow pets wont be the only thing murdered.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Yes. We have an understanding.  
**

**Wait . . . what? Heh heh, okay.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	331. Chapter 331

Dear Artemis,

What word come to mind when you think of Hermes? Swear on the River Styx that  
you will answer Truthfully *Forces Artemis too swear on the River Styx* Okay,  
spit it out! I won't tell your hunters!

Dear Silver Story Owl,

I watched your videos on youtube.:D I am subscribing.

From: Athenas Demigod Daughter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Athenas Demigod Daughter,**

**Honestly, the word that comes to mine is . . . kind, I guess. He is kind, to me and to my hunters when they see him.  
**

**~Artemis**

**A/N: Thank you sooo much! What do you think of the cast I chose for PJO? Now that I think about it, Brenda Song would be better as Drew then Zoe Nightshade . . . what do you think? Should I do one for HoO? Again, thank you for watching and subscribing! :-)  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	332. Chapter 332

Nico-

Good answer.

I just did.

In what ways does she confuzzle you?

I hate autocorrect.

I'm listening to Fix You... Coldplay!

Artemis-

I only hang out with guys older or younger than me. None in my grade.

Apollo-

See that profile pic?

Believe me NOW?

Leo the Stolls-

Fave episode? I like number 1 cuz Anakin us so adorable.

Hypnos-

Stop sleeping and make ME sleep. I can't be an insomniac forever!

-TKAN

Goddess of Poles  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN, **

**I don't actually remember what we were talking about, so I do not know how to answer that question. Everyone hates autocorrect.  
**

**~Nico**

**TKAN,  
**

**Well, that is interesting. Older ones are better, not good, but better, they are not as obnoxious . . . most of the time.  
**

**~Artemis**

**TKAN,  
**

**I see your profile pic, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be believing because, well . . . I forgot.  
**

**~Apollo**

**TKAN,  
**

**Okay, I will send more sleep your way soon.  
**

**~Hypnos**

**A/N: Okay, sorry everyone is forgetting. But I haven't updated for like 2 weeks so I kind of forgot what they were talking about LOL. Also, Leo and the Stolls didn't answer because I haven't actually seen Star Wars LOL. I thought that they would, but I don't have a favorite for them because I don't really know anything about it. :-P  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	333. Chapter 333

Octavian,

You really shouldn't try to deny the fact that you murder innocent teddies!  
You should understand that teddies have feelings too!

-kkawesome101  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kkawesome101,**

**Okay, if I agree with everyone, will you guys leave me alone about it? Then fine, teddies have feelings, I am a murder, fear me . . .  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	334. Chapter 334

Athena,

For goddess of Wisedom, you quite umb when it comes to legacies. XD Anyway a  
legacy halfblood is a child of both a halfblood and a god or a desendent of  
another halfblood. So I wouldn't be surprised if Annabeth or any of your  
children probably being dear tent of other halfblooded.

Annabeth,

LOOK! I JUST WASTED SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE WHILE YOU ARE REAFING THIS! STILL  
READY?

Percy,

Up for a game of chess?

Than Klesh, Son of Death  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**That was not Athena answering, that was me. I forgot what legacies were, don't blame the goddess.  
**

**~SSO**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Um . . . okay. What was the point of that? Whoopdy doo, I've lost 5 seconds.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Um, a little busy here! Saving the world, regaining my memory, making enemies become friends! I don't have time to play chess!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	335. Chapter 335

Artimes,

I'm aready dead as it is, so yeah you can do whatever. But that doesn't change  
anything about you, Athena and me.

But if you want me to stop, you have to say the 3 magic words. ;)

From Than Klesh, Son of Death and the sexiest demigod alive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**I do not know which words you are referring to. How about, KNOCK IT OFF? I refuse to answer any more letters from you, as does Athena.  
**

**~Artemis  
**

**PS. You keep spelling my name wrong.  
**


	336. Chapter 336

Dear Poseidon.

Okay, I did you a huge favour the other day and now I have come for my return  
favour, you have to know you never saw me okay. You were ever so busy writing  
little love notes to a certain someone that you hardly realised I had came in  
and delivered your mail to Hermes, thus accidently getting my hands on a few  
of those little notes okay.

Now, you're probably confused and it's okay, I would be too. But first and  
formost, I WAS NEVER HERE! And secondly, you love Athena, okay, thank you.

GDRR - who is hiding in fear!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Wait . . . notes . . . WHAT! I do not- WHAT! Oh yeah, you'd BETTER be hiding!  
**

**~Poseidon**


	337. Chapter 337

Dear Zeus,

Are you cracked? No offense, it's just all the bad weather lately is making me  
wonder... And I'm sure the whole 'king of the gods' bit can be very stressful.  
Maybe you should take a vacation.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I'm just bored, that's all . . . and a little stressed, I suppose. Yes, I think a vacation would be nice. Maybe I'll go to Bora Bora next weekend . . .  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	338. Chapter 338

Dear Athena,

Ah, but it is. Sort of obvious now that you think about it, no?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well, I suppose maybe it is just a LITTLE bit . . . It's just hard for me to believe because we're supposed to hate each other . . .  
**

**~Athena  
**


	339. Chapter 339

Aphrodite.

Don't sweat it, I've got that part covered, our Romeo has already been sent a  
non threatening message.

Okay so he was sent a message.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Ha ha, Poseidon would kill you if you called him that to his face. Or he might just blush and stutter . . . yeah, probably that. Okay, we need to start working on the demigods again! Tratie, Thalico, Leo . . .  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	340. Chapter 340

Hera,

Yeah, I got that much, but I mean WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT? Even if I didn't  
know my loving brother then, I didn't enjoy hearing about how Annabeth felt  
while he was gone.

Sea

Percy,

Love you too brother. Love you too.

Sea

Nico,

If I'm causing you any trouble, I am terribly sorry Grandpa.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I had to do it to save the world! Which is more important, Annabeth missing her boyfriend, or NOT DESTROYING THE PLANET! I think the latter.  
**

**~Hera**

**Sea,  
**

**Okay. Good to know.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Technically, I've just been alive that long. I didn't age in the Lotus Casino, therefore I did not get any older! I am still just a teenager!  
**

**~Nico  
**


	341. Chapter 341

Dear Reyna,

Do praetors get good pay?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, we do not get paid. Being praetor in itself, is reward enough.**

**~Reyna**


	342. Chapter 342

Octavian.

Wow. Just wow. I have bugged several gods and goddesses, several demigods and  
I haven't bugged you yet, that's just sad, because I like winding up obnoxious  
stuffed animal killers... oh wait, you're the only one I know of, my mistake!  
I just like winding up people.

I have only one thing to say to you.

YOU WILL NEVER BECOME PRAETOR, YOU ARE UGLY, STUPID, TWINKY AND SHOULD ROT IN  
THE DEEPEST PARTS OF TARTARUS!

And one last thing. Call me a mortal and I shall quote EnchiladasRock. I AM A  
TITAN!

GDRR

Reyna. & Jason, this is a shared letter.

Hello, welcome to the meeting of Hopeless romantics 2012. Todays case.

"WHY JASON WHY, SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET OR KISS DO SOMETHING!"

Reyna, you are now free to grab his collar and kiss the air out of him, please  
try not to pass out.

GDRR - is this awkward for you guys?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay . . . that was mean. I get the feeling you don't like me. Hmm . . . Wellp, I must go now, thank you for that lovely talk.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**Yes, quite awkward. I choose not to answer on that one. We'll just wait and see what happens when I meet him again . . .  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Wow. Awkward, yes. I think I'll take a rain-check on that one. You know, at least until we meet again and work everything out.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	343. Chapter 343

Hera! and Dionysus!

I need to thank you both, I made a bet with my mother 3 months ago, that my  
sister's baby would be a boy, my mother thought it would be a girl. Today was  
the 5 month scan. IT'S A BOY!

I won £20 THANK YOU!

GDRR - Who is waiting for her pizza to arrive! Yum!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I understand why you are thanking me, I am the goddess of families after all. But why Dionysus? Congratulations.**

**~Hera**

**Yum. Pizza.  
**

**~Dionysus**


	344. Chapter 344

Poseidon.

I came out of hiding, my mum promised pizza! Just please, go along with it,  
she liked them! She thought they were sweet and I said they were from you,  
please!

From: Greeks Drool - Romans Rule  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, pizza, yum . . . Wait- she liked them? WHAT? What did she say when you said they were from me? I can't go along with it, even though she liked them she still hates me . . .  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	345. Chapter 345

Dear Athena,

You're SUPPOSED to hate each other. But things are rarely ever what they're  
supposed to be. So how do you really feel about each other?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Jimanji,**

**True, things aren't often what they appear to be . . . I'm not sure I can answer that question at this time. I- I have to go . . .  
**

**~Athena  
**


	346. Chapter 346

Aphy,

Jayna... Liper...

And yeah, he would blush.

GDRR

Poseidon.

Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?

Have you ever thought about trying to talk to her?

Reconsider my offer!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yay! Liper! Unfortunately he won't admit it. He's too loyal to Jason. Yep.**

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,  
**

**Romeo? . . . really. NO, no I have not. And NO, NO I will NOT.  
**

**~Poseidon**


	347. Chapter 347

Jason and Reyna.

Aww, you guys make me sad, and I don't want to be sad, I'm eating just arrived  
pizza!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Who DOES want to be sad? Well, sorry about that. We'll try to, uh, make you happy soon . . .  
**

**YAY FOR PIZZA!  
**

**~Jason  
**


	348. Chapter 348

Dear Apollo,

Is Justin Beiber your son?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No. Justin Beiber used to sound like a girl. He's gotten a LITTLE better . . . At least he got a haircut.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	349. Chapter 349

Poseidon.

Everyone has that reaction, it's pepperoni. Extra yum!

Now, now, she doesn't hate you. Actually I believe her reaction was:

"That is so sweet! Wait, first line . . . oceans . . . *gasp* it can't be. Is  
it . . . no, that's preposterous! It can't be him. Is this some sort of joke?"

Directly quoted my friend... er... lord. Now do you believe me!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Well of course, who doesn't like pizza?  
**

**Oh, really. She DOESN'T hate me . . . *rolls eyes*  
**

**Wait . . . she thought it was sweet? *blushes* Still, she obviously doesn't WANT it to be me. See how she said, "It can't be him." And, "no, that's preposterous!"  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	350. Chapter 350

Poseidon.

*Puts hands on hips*

Now you're just being as difficult as your girlfriend! You haven't heard me  
out yet! Lookie here, mister, I have a neice, she is turning four in July, I  
want to be able to tell her that I helped two people achieve happiness, the  
happiness they deserve. Okay, I really want you both to be happy, and YOU'RE  
NOT BEING FAIR! *Stamps foot* You are your final warning, one more protest and  
you're on time out, and I drag you both in to sort this out!

Any protests?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Awww, niece? Well, now that you put it that way . . . YES I STILL HAVE PROTESTS! And she is NOT my girlfriend!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	351. Chapter 351

POSEIDON, I told you. PIZZA!

Okay, pizza aside, I am going to explain to you how a woman works.

A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets, her mind is a deep blue lagoon  
with endless treasure at the bottom and her soul is the waves tumbling towards  
the surf, trying to find something stable to hold onto.

What she meant by "It can't be him" and "no, that's preposterous" is she  
doesn't believe she deserves love with a man like you, don't let that get to  
your ego. If you don't understand, I'll get back to you. Pizza's awaiting.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay, how a woman works . . . this isn't health class, is it? Okay, I'll just keep reading . . .  
**

**Firstly, that is a very pretty poem. Second, I doubt that's true. How could she not deserve me? She deserves WAY more than me!  
**

**Oh Styx, let's pretend I didn't just say that, kay? Kay.  
**

**A/N: Oh my gods I REALLY want pizza right now! My mom is away with my aunt right now and I'm home with my dad for a couple days, and he made us banana milkshakes for breakfast! XD  
**

**~SSO  
**


	352. Chapter 352

Poseidon,

I will say this once.

You and me both have issues, yours is you won't accept what I am balently  
putting in front of you, you wouldn't realise it if *Not Olympus appropriate*  
wearing a tutu and that is how I am now afraid of pink easter bunnies!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Well, I'm not denying you have issues . . . I'm not sure what to say about the bunny thing though.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	353. Chapter 353

Dear Uranus,

How do you feel about the way your grandkids are running things? And what  
about the, ah... Unfortunate pronunciation of your name?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Eh, it's okay . . . I would've done better . . . I honestly don't know what you mean about my name though.  
**

**~Uranus**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Don't bother on the name joke . . . I've been trying that one for years.**

**~Apollo  
**


	354. Chapter 354

SSO.

I just finished the Pizza, now for meh wedges! P.S. Banana milkshakes for  
breakfast, swapsies?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Yum! LOL, how about you give me half your pizza, I'll give you half a pitcher of milkshake? I AINT GIVIN UP MY SHAKE GIRL! LOL, but I had pizza for dinner last night, too... :p  
**

**~SSO  
**


	355. Chapter 355

All gods and goddesses.

Is there a god/goddess for coffee, because I have a bone to pick with whomever  
invented it. I had a coffee from MackieD's this morning, it tasted terrible,  
even with the four satchets of sugar I added.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**No, there is not. But I have to say, the only good thing from McDonalds is the fish fillet... Don't trust anything else from there.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	356. Chapter 356

Percy,

That was sarcasim, you would know that if it weren't for the seaweed in your  
brain.

Sea

Hera,

Okay, you have a point there, but still. The camp was a total mess, nobody was  
themselves! So all I ahve to say is this: Thaks Hera for reuining everything,  
thanks.

Sea

Nico,

Okay fine, I won't make fun of you, that much anyways. So... how's the  
underworld like nowadays? Is it still cold and depressing or was it re-done?

Sea

Leo,

Hey, do me a favor. Go up to the Stolls and light their clothes on fire. Tell  
them it's from me.

Sea

Thalia,

Go shock Nico and Percy. Tell them it's from me.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Do not steal Annabeth's nickname for me. Only she can call me that.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

***sigh* I did not ruin everything. I SAVED everything. Believe me, I liked it better when Percy was at camp Half-Blood and Jason at Camp Jupiter... Things will become right again, soon enough.  
**

**~Hera**

**Sea,  
**

**Thank you. Eh, it's all right. If you stay near Elysium and the Isles of The Blessed it's not that bad . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**Dude, I'm not just going to light their clothes on fire! If you haven't noticed, I don't really like setting things on fire . . . *looks down* Well, bye.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Already done my friend.  
**

**~Thalia**


	357. Chapter 357

SSO.

I just realised we have milk in the fridge, we have banana flavoured powder  
thingy that you can pour in! 'Nana milkshake!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Haha sounds good. Mine was made with real bananas AND ice cream! What now? Lol JK, gave fun with your 'Nana milkshake... :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	358. Chapter 358

Apollo.

Since you answered, I'm going to say... too late, I had breakfast there this  
morning. It was delicious!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Ah, poo... Ambrosia is much better.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	359. Chapter 359

Hera.

Well couldn't the Giants go bully someone their own size! I've got my hand  
sfull with Pothena and Jayna and Thalico, and Tratie, and Hartemis, and  
everything is ruined!

GDRR

Reyna and Jason.

Welcome to the first meeting of plotting: Jayna devision. I now am going to  
ask you both questions.

Reyna: When Jason comes to mind, what is your first thought?

Jason: When Reyna comes to mind, what is your first thought?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Because they're evil . . . that's why. Pothena? FINALLY!  
**

**~Hera**

**GDRR,  
**

**When Jason comes to mind, my first thought is how much I miss him.  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Hmm . . . when I think of Reyna, I think of her being praetor. And I think of her ruling and how "In charge" she seems . . .  
**

**~Jason  
**


	360. Chapter 360

Everybody!

"You're insecure, don't know what for."

I'm listening to One Direction, Direction Infection!

GDRR but One Direction are amazing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ohmygods even I love that song! "You're turnin' heads when you walk through the doooor. Don't need makeup, to cover up. Bein' the way that you are in enoooough. Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou!"**

**~Annabeth**

**"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed! But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know-o-o, you don't know you're beautiful!" I love that song too... don't judge me.  
**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	361. Chapter 361

Dear Olympians,

What are your favorite animals?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Zeus: Eagle.**

**Hera: Peacock.  
**

**Poseidon: Dolphin.  
**

**Hephaestus:  
**

**Ares: Bulldog.  
**

**Apollo: Ooh, leopards.  
**

**Dionysus: I'm not fond of animals.  
**

**Demeter: Bluebird.  
**

**Aphrodite: Doves. SO pretty!  
**

**Athena: Owl.  
**

**Artemis: All of them, but I like wolves.  
**

**Hermes: Cats. I know, weird.  
**


	362. Chapter 362

Hera.

I know, right?

GDRR

Jason...

I have to bring up this little issue, um... I'm 16, my mind is taking a  
vacation to it's favourite hotspot... the gutter.

Sorry.

GDRR

Reyna.

He's coming home, don't worry. Now do you have a spare gladius, I have to go  
and skewer someone.

GDRR.

"OCTAVIAN! GET BACK HERE!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Yes. It's been too long.  
**

**~Hera**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh, yay.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**I know. I just hope he remembers me the same. Yes, yes I do, *hands gladius to GDRR*  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

***running away* No way, not happening!  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	363. Chapter 363

Annabeth and Leo!

YOU BOTH ARE AWESOME. and I don't judge people by their song likes, if they  
like the same songs as me their awesome!

GDRR - the girl who is getting Fun - We are young from her younger sister on  
Sat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**YAY! I love being awesome . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**GDRR,  
**

**Thanks. Though I'm not sure how I have something in common with Leo . . . hmm . . .  
**

**~Annabeth**


	364. Chapter 364

Artemis,

Then yeah did you reply to my letter? Is it cause I got spunk or you just  
looking for the right man?

Percy,

May your name hang in shame for you defiled a request of chess.

Annabeth,

Here is something that'll really was your life, 10 hours of... NYAN CAT!~

From: Than Klesh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Than Klesh,**

**Artemis is no longer replying to you. Besides, she already HAS the right man! XD (Artemis: APHRODITE!) Oop, gotta go!  
**

**~Aphy**

**Than Klesh,  
**

***rolls eyes* whatever.  
**

**~Percy**

**Than Klesh,  
**

**Oh Zeus, no way.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	365. Chapter 365

Apollo,

I heard someone has a crush on you, and no it's not Thalia before you ask.  
This person is quite magical if you. Ah, can't you just feel the magic in the  
air?

Sea

Aphy(and anyone else interested in helping with this),

Yeah, that's the best I got. I'll try to think of something better later.

Sea

Thalia,

Thanks! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite cousin!

Sea

Leo,

Don't lie to me boy. I'll pay you 20 drachmas to do it.

Sea

PS, how's the thing going with your crush? Have you heard anything about Piper  
and her little crush on Will or his little crush on her?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Really, eh? Who is it? Ah, yes, magic . . . I'm not following.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Sea,  
**

**Okey dokey, keep trying. Remember, Apollo's not always that bright. Little hints won't work on him.  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**Awesome! Thanks!  
**

**~Thalia**

**Sea,  
**

**I'm not lying, and I'm not doing it. Wait- what little crush? It's NOT Connor, gods . . . Okay, now Will likes her, too? Great . . . juuuuust great.  
**

**~Leo  
**


	366. Chapter 366

Leo,

Percy hates One Direction. Wanna join me in torturing him by singing this  
song?

Sea

Annabeth,

Join me in torturing Percy by singing this song to him? He hates One Direction  
and I still to get my revenge on him for pushing me into the Ares cabin.

Sea

P.S. Yes GDRR, you're invited too!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***gaso* HE DOES! Yes, I will help torture him. Of course.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, I will eventually . . . I think I'm done torturing him for now though. I need to find him first, then I'll think about it. ;)  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	367. Chapter 367

Jason.

It's not yay when my mind plants it'self in the gutter and refuses to come  
back until I promise it some Jayna. Speaking of that... I gotta go, I promised  
it Jayna and it's getting Jayna.

P.S. What's your favourite thing about Reyna?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay then. I don't want to know what your "Jayna" is . . . My favorite thing about Reyna is that she's not a pushover. She stands up for herself.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	368. Chapter 368

Dear Poseidon,

I dare you to kiss Athena.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WHAT? NO! I don't take dares! Especially ones that will get me KILLED! Or, you know, very hurt since I can't die . . . **

**~Poseidon  
**


	369. Chapter 369

Annabeth,

*stares blankly into spaces* nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan *shakes head*  
AH! Sorry I was hijacked by Than Klesh!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**OH NO! Those 10-hour videos are eeeeeevviiiillll! Have you seen "Epic Sax Guy 10 hours"? Obviously not all of it, but . . . it's hypnotizing. YOU MUST WATCH.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	370. Chapter 370

Leo,

My gods boy NO I don't mean Connor! I know you aren't like THAT! I'm talking  
about a legiament crush on a girl. You know who I'm talking about. And yes,  
Will indeed likes her.

Sea

Aphy,

I know he isn't the brightest, and that makes this 10 times harder!

Sea

Apollo,

Of course you're not following *facepalm*

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Well, I'm SORRY! I was told that I liked Connor, and that is NOT true! Ehehe, I actually do not know who you're talking about . . . Oh. Well, it doesn't surprise me he does . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**I know . . . he doesn't get it. We need to try something else.  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**What? Am I missing something?  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	371. Chapter 371

Leo.

Sorry, my mistake there, I just realised what I said, you do not have a crush  
on Connor. when everyone knows you like like Piper.

GDRR

Lets party!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh good gods, thank you for correcting yourself . . . Wait- what? Everyone- *blushes* No I don't! I- um- gotta go, bye!  
**

**~Leo  
**


	372. Chapter 372

Jimanji

Have I told you how much I appriciate you?

Poseidon.

I second Jimanji's dare, now you have to do it!

*Pokes out tongue*

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR and Jimanji,**

**NO! I refuse! She would literally kill me, even though I cannot die, she would KILL ME!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	373. Chapter 373

Jason!

I gave it Jayna. And how do you not know what Jayna is? There is something  
wrong with you.

Question of the day. Hypothetically, if your male best friend liked your  
female best friend, what would you do?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I do know what it is. I don't know why I put quotation marks around it . . . Well, why would I do anything about it? They're my best friends, I would want them to be happy! And I probably would mess with them a little, heh heh . . .  
**

**~Jason  
**


	374. Chapter 374

Dear Poseidon,

*cough* pansy *cough*

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**. . . oh, shut up . . .**


	375. Chapter 375

Poseidon.

*Facepalm.*

YOU. CANNOT. DIE!

Two there is a simple trick. I hate to use this referance, but lean in close,  
dazzle her, kiss her... RUN LIKE HADES!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I KNOW! But she would TRY to kill me, and since I can't die, it would be that much worse . . . No, I'm not just going to kiss her. She wouldn't want me to, therefore, NO! N-O SPELLS NOOOOOOO! Well, no it doesn't. It spells NO, but nooooo has a more dramatic effect.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	376. Chapter 376

Jason.

Good. Now we can get to teasing Leo on his crush on Piper.

You don't mind, do you?

And I'm going to tell you a secret. Jayna, Ja yna, Son Re, have you got it?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh, yeah. I always knew he liked her. I mean, it's a little obvious if you knew him like I do . . . Nope, I don't mind at all.  
**

**I know what it means.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	377. Chapter 377

Leo,

*grabs you by the arm* You aren't geting away that easily! Just admit it and  
I'll let you go. If you don't I will lock you in a cage until you do, and let  
me just tell you it isn't fun being locked in cages *shudders*

Sea

Annabeth,

No I have not, and I don't think I will. You think 10 hours of Nyan Cat is  
bad, try to 100 hour one(I actually saw this on youtube, no joke! Also Than  
Klesh forced me to watch it, like tied me to a chair and made me watch it I  
almost died!)

Sea

Apollo,

Yes, you're missing everything! I want you to go through every list of girl  
that you think has a crush on you.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I'M ADMITTING NOTHING! *karate kicks Sea and gets away*  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

***shudders* OMG you should watch "I feel dizzy!" It's a kid waking up after anestesia. SOOOO funny!  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Sea,  
**

**Um . . . everyone? Ha, just kidding. Actually, I'm not sure if anyone does.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Sea,  
**

***gasp* And the truth comes out!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	378. Chapter 378

Poseidon, what if I bribed you with my first born child?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**I'm not Rumplestiltsken. So . . . no.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	379. Chapter 379

Poseidon,

Sorry Daddy-O,but I also agree with Jimanji on this dare. Please don't hurt  
me!

Sea

SSO,

I'm surprised most of us reviewers haven't made you insane yet. Congrats on  
all the reviews and for almost making it to the 400th chapter!

Sea

P.S. PARTY IT UP WITH ME AND GDRR! WOOOT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to do it. Sorry.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Now, who said I wasn't insane? Ha ha, thanks.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**

**PS. OKAY! LOL  
**


	380. Chapter 380

Jason.

Okay, we've now established that you know Leo likes Piper, does Piper like  
Leo, I forgot?

And if you truly understand what my sort of secret message convayed, your  
opinions?

GDRR - who is thinking of going into matchmaking permently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Actually, I don't know if she does. She liked me, I think, but I'm not so sure anymore . . .  
**

**Yeah, my opinions are . . . I don't really know. Good, I guess.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	381. Chapter 381

Dear Poseidon,

I know you like her. Wouldn't all the suffering be worth that one kiss?

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm not usually good with all that emotional stuff. I hope this works.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I- er- I'm not answering that question . . .  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Hmm, good try. We need him to believe that Athena likes him, he still thinks she hates him.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	382. Chapter 382

Poseidon...

A new purse?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YES! Are you crazy? No.**

**~Poseidon  
**


	383. Chapter 383

Poseidon.

Sea even Sea agrees with us, what if we got you a coral patterned tie for  
father's day!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***facepalm* No. Just . . . no.**


	384. Chapter 384

Piper,

Do you like anyone? Would you please tell?

Sea

SSO,

You know, you have a point there. Let the party start  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Maybe. And . . . no. Sorry.  
**

**~Piper**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, that didn't work.  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**Yup, that's the one thing I'm always right about. I'm insane. YEAH LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED! One Direction concert, anyone? I'm listening to them right now. "You don't know you're beautiful!"  
**

**~SSO  
**


	385. Chapter 385

Jason.

Excellent. *Strokes epically awesome fluffy white cat on lap*

Now... what do we do?

GDRR

Piper.

If hypothetically you used to like this guy, who was your best friend, then  
all of a sudden your other male best friend suddenly liked you. What would you  
do?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Hmm . . . I don't really know, to be honest. I'm not good at this stuff, don't ask me!  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Well I guess it would depend on if I liked him or not. And if I still liked my OTHER friend. Man, who's messed up life is this?  
**

**~Piper  
**


	386. Chapter 386

Dear Poseidon,

It's a well known fact that if two people like each other they'll act hateful  
toward one another. So, it would be logical to assume that she likes you, and  
you her. All that's left is for you to ask her on a date. Savvy?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay, and if you DO hate someone, what do you do? Act like you like them? No. Sorry, that's not how it works, my friend.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	387. Chapter 387

Piper, do you still like Jason?

GDRR

SSO. Sea.

Party up!

Everyone else in the room can sea it.

Smile if you catch the pun.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Um . . . I don't know.  
**

**~Piper**

**GDRR,  
**

**Haha, I smiled. :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	388. Chapter 388

Dear Reyna,

What are your thoughts on Preyna? I mean the two of you guys would balance  
each other perfectly! Percy would be able to make you smile in the most  
serious times, and you could make Percy a little more serious! i LOVE Preyna  
fics :D (Especially I did NOT see that coming)

From: 3214sammy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**3214sammy,**

**Eh, I don't really like him like that . . . But Jason makes me smile in serious times, too. And that story disturbs me.  
**

**~Reyna  
**


	389. Chapter 389

Piper, well you asked me who's messed up life it was, I'm afraid that if I  
tell you, I'd have to kill Jason. And I like Jason.

GDRR

Jason & Reyna,

Can you list any nicknames for each other?

Please and thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Why would you have to kill Jason?  
**

**~Piper**

**GDRR,  
**

**Sorry, I tried my hardest to think of names they would call each other, but I couldn't think of anything! Let me know if you come up with some . . .  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	390. Chapter 390

Dear Poseidon,

I give up. You're obviously to stubborn. Or dense. Or proud. Or scared. Maybe  
all of the above.

Dear Aphrodite,

Nothing motivates one more then proving someone else wrong. Especially when it  
concerns ones ego. If this doesn't work... Well we'll think of something.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I am not stubborn, no matter what Athena says. Nor am I dense. You are wrong. But I cannot prove myself right at this time . . .  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Don't worry, he will come around.  
**

**~Aphy**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm making them so stubborn, I'm just having a lot of fun with this and I don't want to end ha ha! But he'll eventually give in, don't worry.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	391. Chapter 391

Nice pun GDRR, using my name like that.

Piper,

Please? I won't tell anyone I promise!

Sea

Poseidon,

How about I buy you a baby dolphin for kissing Athena?

Sea

SSO,

One Direction party it is my friend.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**No, I can't say. I'm not even sure myself, but saying it aloud would just confuse me more.  
**

**~Piper**

**Sea,  
**

**How many times do I have to tell you? I cannot be bribed! And I'm the lord of the seas, I have many dolphins . . . *rolls eyes*  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**YAAAAY! Banana milkshakes and pizza all around! HAHA!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	392. Chapter 392

silverstoryowl,

if theres a most comments on a fic record...im pretty sure we re gonna break  
it...yay!

Hermes,

which goddess do you like the best and why?

Poseidon,

i support the dare about you kissing athena. So be a man and do it!

From: BampireVat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**BampireVat,  
**

**YAAAAY! Thanks everyone for helping me achieve lifetime happiness! *bursts into tears* . . . too much?  
**

**~SSO**

**BampireVat,  
**

**I'd have to say Artemis (didn't someone already ask me this?) because she's so . . . so . . . strong, I guess. She's very independent and she's a good fighter. And I admire her for being able to put up with Apollo . . . *rolls eyes* **

**~Hermes**

**No, no, no, no, no, and . . . NO. I am a man! But I am a man who doesn't do stupid stuff that would get him harmed by a very angry goddess!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	393. Chapter 393

Dear Artemis,

You waited! There was three ... THAT is because you where thinking of another  
word! And you said "Kind... I guess" YOU GUESS! TELL US THE TRUTH! PLEASE!

Dear Silverstoryowl,

Yes! Make one for HoO. WATCH OUT! ITS THE SQUIRREL EATING BIRD!

AHH!

From: Athenas Demigod Daughter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear ADD, (lol)****  
**

**Well, um . . . no, that's what I was thinking. That is the truth.  
**

**~Artemis**

**ADD,  
**

**LOL, sorry that name is funny when you write it like that . . . Okay, I will. And don't you think Brenda Song would be better as Drew then as Zoe Nightshade? I think so . . . OMG you saw that video! Hahaha yeah that was my mom totally freaking out. And when my little sister saw that, she started crying and said, "I'm never gonna see that poor little squirrel again!" It was so cute, in a very sad way . . . LOL.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	394. Chapter 394

Octavian-

That means I'd murder you dimwit.

-TKAN

GODDESS OF POLES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Oh. Okay. I'd prefer you didn't.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	395. Chapter 395

Nico-

Nevermind...

Once, my mom was tryiong to say "pkg lot" but pkg kept on changing to pig, so  
she tried to say argh but it corrected to arch... it ended up being "pig lot  
arch"

And whenever i tried to say lolz it would change to Lola so my friends would  
be like "who's Lola?"

Oh, and have you gotten a girlfriend yet?

Artemis-

They're a little easier to talk to because they have no drama.

Apollo-

That I look hotter than you in those sunglasses.

-TKAN (cuz I'm too lazy to spell it out)

GODDESS OF POLES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Oh, haha that's funny. PIG LOT ARCH! LOLA!  
And no, I have not . . . shut up.  
**

**~Nico**

**TKAN,  
**

**Yes, believe me, they DO have drama. They're just a lot better at hiding it. ;)  
**

**~Artemis~**

**TKAN,  
**

**Psssh, that's a TOTAL lie! No one's hotter than me. B)  
**

**~Apollo**

**TKAN,  
**

**One time my grandma was sick, and she got better. She tried to text us, "Feeling better, been in bed since 4 am." but 'been' changed to 'bernardo' so it said . . .  
**

**"Feeling better, Bernardo in bed since 4 am" And my mom and I were like, "Um, who's Bernardo?" My grandma's like, "Ah, no! BEEN, BEEN, NOT WITH BERNARDO!" My mom and I were laughing so hard, LOL.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	396. Chapter 396

Poseidon,

You can never have too many dolphins. I'm starting to think that you are  
really dense and stubborn. Meh, you're my dad so I have to love you either  
way.

Sea, who is felling really stressed out

Piper,

I'll help you through your confusion if you tell me!

Sea

SSO,

LET'S DO THIS THING!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**True dat . . . Okay, well no matter what you think, I can't just walk up to Athena and kiss her. Seriously, she would never respect me after that . . . not that she does now . . .**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

***shakes head* Sorry, I can't tell you. If things change . . . then I might tell you.  
**

**~Piper**

**Sea,  
**

**YEAH BABY!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	397. Chapter 397

Poseidon,

Hey Dad, are sure you're a man and not a chicken? I'm just asking.

Sea

Connor and Travis,

PRANK WAR STARTS NOW!

Sea, who is high on life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***sighs* Okay, now I'm just sad. :P Seriously you guys, I'm not doing it. Call me what you want, the answer is no.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**YEAH! PRANK WAR! Travis may be a little busy, he saves his best pranks for _Katie_- *gets kicked in shin by Travis* OW! Okay, see you then.  
**

**~Connor Stoll  
**


	398. Chapter 398

Poseidon,

*groans* Stop being so shallow on yourself! How do you know she doesn't  
respect you, hmm? You know what they say, opposites attract. i have an idea!  
Confront Athena about your feelings, and maybe she'll do the same. Coming from  
a girl, I know that girls are always afraid to show their feelings to guys  
that they like.

Sea

Piper,

*sighs* Fine... I guess I'll wait then.

Sea

SSO,

I almost put SOS instead of SSO. I also thought the word "patio" was  
"potatoe". Maybe I am just a little bit dyslexic. *hands you a 'Nana shake and  
a slice of pizza* You ready?

Sea, who needs to learn how to spell and read  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Hmm, I don't know why I think that. Maybe it's because she's said to me, "I DO NOT RESPECT YOU!"! No way am I do anything like that. Pip pip cheerio.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**All right, you do that then . . .  
**

**~Piper**

**Sea,  
**

**SOS! OMG! Lol. Oh yes, I want to have a BBQ on my potato, sounds fun. Oh, and can we have baked patio with that! Oh yeah baby, I'm ready!  
**

**For some reason I have that song, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" stuck in my head... pooi. I'm going to go get some ice cream . . .  
**

**~SSO  
**


	399. Chapter 399

SSO,

Don't make fun of me! In my defense I read it at first glace. And how does  
that song just pop into your head?

Sea

Poseidon,

Pip pip cheerio? Seriously? What time period are you in because quite frankly  
nobody where I live says that.

Sea

Percy,

Dad has just freaked me out. He concluded a letter saying "Pip pip cheerio".  
What do you think about that?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LOL I'm not making fun of you, I just think it's be funny to put butter on your patio! XD And about the song? . . . I have NO idea.**

**~SSO**

**Um . . . I don't actually know where that came from. Okay, tootleoo!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,**

**That's almost as bad as when Leo did the wobble . . . *shudders*  
**

**~Percy  
**


	400. Chapter 400

**OH YEAH BABY, 400TH CHAPTER! Okay, what would I like to say . . .**

**Oh yeah, I watched Rick Riordan reading the first chapter of The Mark Of Athena! SOOOOOOO AMAZING! I laughed so hard though when Rick described Jason as "ruggedly handsome" Ohmygods! I can't wait for the Percabeth reunion! YAAAY!  
**

**Okay, now a shoutout toooooo . . . . . . . . Jesse McCartney, Josh Hutcherson, Chad Michael Murray, Cody Linely, and . . . yeah that's it. Okay, I really have nothing else to say now.  
**

**Except for . . . YAAAAAY FOR MARK OF ATHENA!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	401. Chapter 401

Percy,

Seriously? I wasn't there that day so I missed it. Anyone record it as  
blackmail? Oh, and this time he ended a letter with toodleoo. What the Hades  
is that about?

Sea

SSO,

When you put it like that it does make it funny. Oh and 400TH CHAPTER! WOO!  
*throws confetti* Let's dance the night away baby!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Yeah, we can't use it as blackmail though because he's not ashamed. He likes being weird, LOL. Good thing, too. Otherwise, he'd be very depressed . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, haha. I KNOW! WOOHOO!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	402. Chapter 402

Octavian-

Then stop murdering innocent Pillow Pets.

Maybe I could do a benefit concert... like with 1D playing... or Coldplay..

YEAH!

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Okay, fine. I'll just switch to those freaky troll dolls, or maybe La La Loopsies...  
**

**~Octavian**

**TKAN,  
**

**1D? I am SO there!  
**

**~Leo Valdez  
**


	403. Chapter 403

Leo,

Did you really suck at doing the wobble THAT BADLY! Do you have it on video?

Sea

Octavian,

WHY MUST YOU KILL INNOCENT STUFFED ANIMALS! WHY!

Sea

Percy,

Of course he would. *facepalm*

Sea

P.S. Rest in peace to your pillow pet. He will be missed by many a fangirl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Now, who said I sucked at it? I think I ROCKED at it! No . . . no I do not.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**TO TELL THE FUTURE! I am no longer answering questions about stuffed animals.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Sea,  
**

**Yup. That's Leo for ya. Ah, so I've heard. My pillow pet is more popular than I am, for Zeus' sake!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	404. Chapter 404

Nico-

Autocorrect is like the demon of people's iPhones.

Oh, and you know, there's a simple solution to that. You know, to get a grilfriend.

Artemis-

Which would make them cooler to hang with, cuz sometimes I just hate drama and wanna go blow some stuff up on my Lego Star Wars game. Or read.

Apollo-

WHAT ABOUT LIAM PAYNE?

HE'S LIKE SUPER HOT!

And Harry styles, the TEDDY BEAR!

And Zayn Malik (total swag) and Louis Tomlinson (really funny) and Niall Horan (legit Irish/Leprechaun)...

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Yes, yes it is. What is the solution? And if you say to date you or any of the other fangirls, I swear I'm going to scream.  
**

**~Nico**

**TKAN,  
**

**Exactly, drama = not fun. You should read, it's the best way to pass time besides hunting monsters . . .  
**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,  
**

**Hmmmmm . . . . naw, I'm still hotter. ;)  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	405. Chapter 405

Octavian-

Or squinkies. I die when I here those commercials...

Leo-

I wish I knew them! I WANNA SEE THEIR CONCERT!

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Ugh, I hate squinkies . . .  
**

**~Octavian**

**TKAN,  
**

**I know right! Um, do you ever, *clears throat* think of someone specific when you listen to "What makes you beautiful"? Just curious . . .  
**

**~Leo  
**


	406. Chapter 406

Nico-

Then nevermind.

He he he he he he...

Join a demigods dating site. They should have those...

Artemis-

I get in trouble for reading TOO much all the time. xD

Apollo-

HOW?

I don't think it's humanly possible...

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**What's all the "he he he he"ing about?  
**

**No. Absolutely NOT.  
**

**~Nico**

**TKAN,  
**

**You're right, it's not humanly possible. I'm a GOD. ;)  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	407. Chapter 407

Octavian-

You have about a sliver of respect from me now!

Leo-

Harry Styles, the rest of the band, Nico, and PERCABETH AND FABINA AND JASPER  
AND PEETATNISS AND PEDDIE AND A BUNCH OF OTHER PAIRINGS!

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Oh, fantastic.**

**~Octavian**

**Oh . . . cool. That's, that's totally what I was thinking. Heh heh. . . By the way, Peetatniss sounds soooooo weird. And yes, I'm Leo, I HAD to point that out.  
**

**~Leo  
**


	408. Chapter 408

Leo,

That's not what I heard from other people. And man I wasn't there that day so  
I missed it! I'll find someone who has a video.

Sea

Percy,

That's what you think. Inmy opinion that's not the case. But, I'm just a  
teenage girl so who knows?

Sea

Reyna,

How many times a day does Jason cross your mind? Have you every thought about  
a future with Jason?

Sea

Poseidon,

Don't be sad. I didn't mean to make you sad.*sniffle* I'll try to make it up  
to you if I did. I-I'm so- *had to walk away before finishing. If you would  
like the rest of this letter then please contact 555-0129 for more details*

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**What? People were saying I was bad? THAT is wrong, man. *shakes head*  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Teenage girls . . . the one species that truly frightens me.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Um . . . about 20.. And yes, I have. Sometimes.  
**

**~Reyna**

**Sea,  
**

**Yes. You did. What are you going to do to make it up to me? Wow. That is truly pathetic. Sorry, but it is.  
**

**~Poseidon**


	409. Chapter 409

Nico-

NOTHING! Absotutely nothing at all!

Hypnos is not doing his job. Who slipped caffiene into my Sprite?

Do you ever sleep Nico? Or do you just hang around with dead people.

Apollo-

Shut up. *death glares*

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Uh huh . . . whatever . . . -_- Oh boohoo, hyper-sprite sounds good to me! Of course I sleep, gods! No, I hang out with ALIVE people, too! **

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**Hmm . . . not likely. *huge grin***

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Hey guys! SSO here . . . so I was just wondering if you guys could be more specific on what you were talking about? For instance, when I don't update for a while, I'll come back and see a review that says, "Yes you are." or something like that, and I won't know what we're talking about, LOL. But if the review said something like, "Yes you are going to do the dare." (LOL) then I would know what you're talking about, you know? Please and thank you!**

**~SilverStoryOwl out! PEACE! B)**


	410. Chapter 410

Octavian-

You will never be praetor. Even Travis or Connor could beat you.

Leo-

Don't worry, I know what you are thinking, I'm the Goddess of Poles. Plus, you  
were obvious. I know it does. Just for that I'm making the Drew/Leo fanfic I'm  
writing soon T-rated. Not that I've started it. He he he...

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Fine. Just fine. You'll see, you'll ALL SEEEEE! *throws pooh-bear stuffy across the room and stalks out angrily***

**~Octavian  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**Fine, what was I thinking then? What was I obvious about, what does what? I forgot what we were talking about, heh heh . . . Wait- Drew and Leo? But- But that's MY name! NOOOOO!**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Again, sorry, but I forgot what TKAN and Leo were talking about! What was he being obvious about? LOL.**

**~SSO**


	411. Chapter 411

Percy,

So that means I frighten you? Or is it just my species?

Sea

Leo,

You said it not me!

Sea

Poseidon,

I'm a teenage girl, what do you expect? I'm sorry for being emotional, okay?  
It's not MY fault! I am NOT pathetic! Even MOM was nicer than that and SHE  
locked me in cages!

Sea who is quite offended  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Um . . . both. Annabeth still terrifies me. And Thalia. *shudders***

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Um . . . what did I say, exactly? (A/N: SORRY!)**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea who is quite offended, :P**

**Okay, fine, I'm sorry. Wait . . . she locked you in cages? Okay. That's not very nice.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	412. Chapter 412

Dear Poseidon,

*Darth Vader* I find your lack of spine disturbing. XD

Dear Hera,

Why did you throw Hephaestus off Olympus? Did you foresee that he unleash  
Phineas and Ferb upon the world? I find it somewhat hard to believe that the  
goddes of marriage could be shallow enough to throw her child down a mountain  
simply because of his appearance. Surely the protector of family would be  
better than that.

Dear Athena,

Since Olympus is no longer a mountain, is it still called Mt. Olympus?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Wow. That is . . . wow.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**For one, I was in a bad mood that day and for some reason I found it fit to chuck my newborn baby off a mountain . . . don't ask. For two, yes, I forsaw that he would create great, and terrible things . . . but it was mostly because of the first reason. **

**~Hera  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, we still call it Mt. Olympus in honor of our old palace back in Greece. **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Sorry if that was a bad response from Hera. I always kind of wondered that myself, LOL.**

**~SSO**


	413. Chapter 413

Dear Artemis,

YOU SWORE ON THE RIVER STYX! I FORCED YOU! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF WHEN  
YOU THINK OF HERMES! Pretty Please?

-ADD (I like that)

Dear SSO,

I agree, Brenda would make a WAY better Drew than Zoe... But who would play  
Zoe? Lol, there was a little canary (or some other little bird) out side my  
window, so I screamed "RUN SQUIRRELS RUN!" and my sister looked at me like I  
was crazy. Lol then again, maybe I am crazy...

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Fine. When I think of Hermes, I think sweet. I said kind, which is also true. But the times when I meet him, he is very sweet and he always compliments me. But then he just blushes and walks away . . . Don't tell him I told you that though.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ADD,**

**I know, I just realized that a few weeks ago . . . I don't know who would play her, any ideas? Hahahaha! Anyone who goes by the name ADD IS crazy! LOL!**

**~SSO**


	414. Chapter 414

Dear Leo,

Why do you look like my uncle?

JWRKO

Dear Olympians,

Firstly, do Gods sleep (LOL)? Secondly, do you even have any birthdays... If  
so tell me!

JWRKO

Dear Poseidon,

I still want my cookie! (Yeah I'm the 'hahahahahahahahaha' person.)

JWRKO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JWRKO,**

**Um . . . I really don't know. ?**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**JWRKO,**

**Yes, we do sleep . . . sometimes. No, we do not have birthdays. We do have special days though, like Valentine's Day is Aphrodite's day . . . **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**JWRKO,**

**Oh my Styx YOU'RE THE HAHAHAHAHAHAH PERSON! Okay, here's a cookie. *hands cookie***

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	415. Chapter 415

Poseidon.

I'm not trying to be evil here, or the bad guy(I want to be supreme ruler of  
the world of awesomeness!) but... frankly, YOU WILL DO THAT DARE OR I WILL TIE  
YOU TO AN ESCELATOR AND TURN IT ON, or I will come to Olympus and trip you  
into falling onto Athena and ensure you kiss. I also know Apollo, I can get  
him to enchant you into singing What Makes You Beautiful by One  
Direction(Direction Infection!) be afraid... be very afraid, especially as I'm  
your daughter.

GDRR

Reyna.

Okay, now, I know you like Jason and I completely believe that the guy should  
make the first move, but right now I'm kinda also into girl power, so do  
yourself and me a favour and talk to him about it, I know Romans don't deal  
well with feelings, I don't either. But talking to him might help him  
understand where you want this to go. P.S. He knows what Jayna is.

GDRR

Athena.

I dare you to kiss Poseidon on the cheek next time you see him.

GDRR

Jason.

PODUX IN THE CHAIR, RIGHT THIS MINUTE.

GDRR

Octavian.

I know where you live, I have a gladius and I have a army of awesomeness  
behind me. I'm on my way to kill you.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Okay, no need to tie me to an escalator. I'll tell you what, I'll THINK about it . . . is that good enough? Seriously though, I can't just kiss her. Even though I may want to (And I'm NOT saying I do) she WOULDN'T want me to. Therefore, I would not want to make her upset by doing it. Does that make sense? **

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

** What? NO! Are you insane? **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Um . . . sorry, a little busy. I'm about to, ya know, enter the Roman camp and hope they don't attack us . . . just your simple Friday, right?**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Why does everyone want to kill me? Fine, try. I've got an army of stuffies behind me! . . . Wow, that was a horrible comeback.**

**~Octavian**


	416. Chapter 416

Dear Grover,

Shouldn't satyrs legs be hidden by the mist?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, they are. Percy saw them because he's a demigod, but mortals wouldn't see them.**

**~Grover**


	417. Chapter 417

Dear Athena,

Is Chaos a conscious being, or just a concept thought up by the Greeks? If  
it's the former, wouldn't we be so beneath her that she wouldn't bother making  
Percy her assassin/general?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chaos is a conscious being, but not a solid one. More like a spirit. What? Who said Percy was her general? If that's a fanfiction, the writers are so beyond wrong it's crazy . . .**

**~Athena**


	418. Chapter 418

Apollo,

Let's go dancing. *dances around bedroom* It'll be fun!

Sea

SSO,

*throws confetti in air* Random dance party!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Sweet, totally! **

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**WOOHOO! I have one of those at least twice a day. ;)**

**~SSO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Okay, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go on Netflix if you have it, or just online, and watch Stan Lee's Superhumans. I can't explain it, it's the most amazing show in the world. Watch it, let me know you did, and I'll give a shoutout to you on my next chapter!**

**~SSO**


	419. Chapter 419

Percy,

Good to know.

Sea

Leo,

That other people were saying you sucked at doing the wobble.

Sea

Poseidon,

My point exactly.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Man, that's messed up. I'm awesome at the wobble!**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**And what would that point be? I can't keep up with all these letters!**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	420. Chapter 420

Dear Athena,

Are you sure it's wise to keep your feelings to yourself? Not even gods last  
forever. One day you'll fade. So ask yourself this: will you fade without  
telling Poseidon how you feel?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Don't be telling me what's wise. I have billions of years left. I will not fade without doing everything I need to do. And who said I have feelings for him?**

**~Athena**


	421. Chapter 421

Jason.

Hehe, I forgot to give you a reason why I wanted your podux in that chair, you  
and Reyna are going to have a little conversation about where you want your  
relationship to go... I'm hoping for the same direction as a kiss, and that  
can only go in ONE DIRECTION(Alert! :D)

Please and thank you, and if you could get a picture of that kiss for me, I  
will pay you. And then we can get down to the Liper business.

GDRR

P.S. we also need to work on Tratie, Thalico, Pothena, do you mind that your  
older sister belongs with the son of Pluto/Hades.

SSO.

Nickname for Reyna, Battle Star, because she's the star of the battle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Again, I CAN'T. I'm trying to join to camps to join in the fight against THE EARTH ITSELF! So, sorry. It will have to wait. Don't worry though, that talk will most likely happen eventually . . . And no, why would I care? Nico's cool. Haha, Travis and Katie amuse me. And Liper, that definitely needs to happen soon. Battle Star, that's a good one.**

**~Jason**


	422. Chapter 422

SSO, was Reyna too busy to reply, because I wanted her opinion.

GDRR

Poseidon.

If you take out the NOT you basically just said: And I'm saying I do, ignoring  
things is an awesome way to burn off the calories I gained from eating another  
pizza, yummy!

GDRR

Athena.

Am I insane?

Ever so slightly.

GDRR

Jason.

I don't care much for excuses, excuses are for when you don't turn in your  
homework. Entering the Roman camp is not an excuse I want to hear, because  
it's where I want your podux placed! Boys, Men, Guinea Pigs, is there a  
difference any more?

GDRR

Octavian.

For once I agree with you, an army of stuffies behind you would just make me  
laugh, and steal them for my neice. You. Are. Pathetic.

Reyna. So, when's the conversation going to happen?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**LOL, sorry. Forgot.**

**~SSO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Oh, come on! No. Just begging me to do it is not going to work. Would YOU randomly go up and kiss someone who hated you? I don't think so.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***rolls eyes* If you're insane, then why should I listen to you?**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**I don't care. It's still going to have to wait. Now, what about these other couples?**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**I could use the goddess of magic's spawns to help me put an enchantment in the stuffies, so they would attack you. X)**

**~Octavian  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Soon. That's all I have to say. Soon.**

**~Reyna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	423. Chapter 423

Poseidon,

Nevermind. Just... nevermind

Sea

Leo,

I wouldn't know because I wasn't there that day.

Sea

Thalia and Annabeth,

Percy told me that the both of you frighten him. Wanna go frighten him  
more?(if that's possible)

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Suit yourself.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Hmm. Too bad for you. **

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Of course we do, but I'm not really in the mood to frighten him right now, I just want to find him first. Then, yes of course, after I let him know how much I missed him. And Thalia is with the hunters.**

**~Annabeth**


	424. Chapter 424

Dear Olympians,

Do you like Law & Order?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, but Hephaestus has a show that's kind of like it.**

**~Athena**


	425. Chapter 425

Jason.

Fine, someone woke up on the wrong side of the country this morning. Well,  
considering you promised me that you'd have that chat soon, I suppose I'll let  
you off the hook(hehe, that's my surname) just as long I get a picture of you  
two kissing. You wanna hear something, my neice, she's three, she's staying  
over my house and I taught her to say Jayna, it was so adorable.

GDRR

Piper.

So... about that question, why would I have to kill Jason? Well, one of your  
friends like you and well, everyone says you like Jason, but I'm working on  
getting Jason with someone, so you don't have to feel bad!

I just wanted to add, my neice is named Piper, she's three.

GDRR

Poseidon.

I taught my neice the word Pothena tonight, my mother's dreading my older  
sister's reaction.

GDRR

P.S pass on the news to Athena for me. Please!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Um, yeah, I kind of did. Yeah, that'll hapen . . . **

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Let me guess, Jason and Reyna? Yeah, I did, but now I'm not so sure . . . Really? Which one of my friends likes me? That would be interesting to know!**

**~Piper**

**PS. Aw, that's so cute!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Wow. That's . . . interesting. I'd actually preferr NOT mention that word to Athena, thank you very much.**

**~Poseidon**


	426. Chapter 426

Dear Nico,

How do you like the nickname 'sunshine'?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

***shaking head* NO, that's horrible! I mean, not that I hate sunshine or anything. But seriously?**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: One time at school we were playing color tag, for those of you who don't know, here's how to play: You put on different color pennes. Blue chases red, red chases green, green chases yellow, yellow chases blue. So anyways, this really annoying boy I know was green. I laughed because the teacher called him "Earth Child." and then HE laughed because my teacher made me yellow. And the two of them called me Sunshine for the rest of the day. LOL.**

**~SilverStoryOwl**


	427. Chapter 427

Poseidon.

Might I ask, who told you she hated you?

GDRR

Athena.

You should listen to me because I have a picture of Poseidon shirtless.

GDRR

Jason.

Let me work then Mr. I'm too "busy" to kiss the girl who I like and have a  
really long title just because I wanted to.

GDRR

Piper.

I HAVE A PICTURE OF LEO SHIRTLESS! HE HAS TIGHT ABS!

GDRR

Octavian.

I still have that gladius and I've sharpened it.

GDRR

Thalia.

Nico says his perfect girl is similar to him. YOU'RE similar to him.

GDRR

Travis.

Stop spying on Katie and kiss her already.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Um . . . she did. Many, many times.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***blushes* And why would I want that?**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***raises eyebrows* Oooookaaaay then.**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***blushes* Um- what? Why would I- Where did you find- WHAT?**

**~Piper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***rolls eyes* Yeah right, like he really said that. But . . . yeah, I guess we are similar . . . Still, it's not like he likes me or anything. All right, I've got duties to attend to. Goodbye.**

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***jumps five feet in the air and blushes bright red* WHAT? WH-WHO TOLD YOU I WAS SPIYING ON HER? And I mean it's not really spying more like watching from a distance and not wanting her to see me and it's not like I care what she's doing because I already know she gardens everyday at 4:00 and I don't know this because I spy on her at that time every day I just happened to see her one day and I'm going to stop talking now because I'm starting to st-stutter bye!**

**~Travis**


	428. Chapter 428

Poseidon.

Well fine, if you want me to post it on Godsbook for Aphrodite to see, which  
co-incidently Athena will see... I will.

GDRR

Piper.

I know, she's so cute! I love her to bits and peices. She's so itsy bitsy. and  
how did you guess, but right now Jason's busy saving the world- random attack,  
I think he's doing that so he won't make Reyna sad if he dies and then their  
little kiddies can grow up in a safe world.

GDRR

Poseidon.

I have make up, would you like to wake up wearing it, I warn you, I am  
terrible at applying it. So I don't wear it.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**N-NO! That's not a good idea! I'll tell her you taught your niece about Pothen . . . *tells Athena* She said, and I quote, "Oh." and then left, quite quickly if I might add.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**I guessed because Jason talks about her sometimes . . . *sigh* I don't mind though. Yeah, I know he is. Leo and I are too, remember? No, I think he's doing it because he's a good guy and he doesn't want THE WORLD TO END. **

**~Piper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

***rolls eyes* Yeah right. You couldn't get past Olympus security. Kronos couldn't even get in.**

**~Poseidon**


	429. Chapter 429

Nico-

You sleep? Lucky!

Sad life of an insomniac.

Oh, what alive people? Your GIRLFRIEND? Oh right, you don't have one. Her tee.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Um, well, not really. I TRY to sleep, but most of the time I just stay up all night, thinking . . . No, I've got Percy and Annabeth and Thalia and eevryone else who isn't afraid of me . . . And anyways, besides you dumb fangirls, no one would want to date me anyway.**

**~Nico**


	430. Chapter 430

Octavian-

Yeah right. You being praetor Is like Percy breaking up with Annabeth. An  
international disaster.

Leo-

Short-term memory dude. We were talking about who I think of when I hear What  
Makes You Beautiful. Who do you think of?

Say me and ill make it more T-rated than planned.

SSO-

That and he was like practically screaming SAY ME SAY ME and so of course I  
didn't say him but u said 1D and Nico and a bunch of couples.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

***rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**~Octavian  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**Oh, hehe right, that . . . Um . . . I was thinking of . . . uh . . . Wait- is T-rated good or bad?**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**Nohe wasn't wanting you to say him, he was thinking of a certain "someone" and was just wondering if you thought of certain people while listening to the song. Can you guess who Leo was thinking of? *snickers* I know. I'm horribe to these poor characters.**

**~SSO**


	431. Chapter 431

Nico-

Pretty much the same, but I fall asleep at 12 and wake myself up at 6 or 7. On  
weekends.

IM NOT DUMB! AND IM NOT JUST A PJO FANGIRL, IM AN OBSESSED FAN!

The whole thing, not just certain demigods.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Yeah, same here. Sometimes I don't sleep at all though. Sometimes I just stay up all night. **

**Okay, fine, you're not dumb. Still, who besides fans would like me? No one. Everyone is either just my friend, or thinks I'm some weirdo. *shakes head annoyed***

**~Nico**


	432. Chapter 432

Leo-

WHO?

Bad. For you at least. xD

SSO-

I'm blanking. I'm terrible at guessing these sorta things.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**I'm . . . not telling. Sorry. Bad? Oh . . . great. **

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,**

**I can't tell you, but here's a hint: Look back at my old chapters. Who do I insinuate that Leo likes?**

**~SSO**


	433. Chapter 433

Nico-

I'm working on an all-nighter. Yeah, I at least need a couple hours of sleep.

Its not your fault! You are just a son of Hades, so some find you not very  
good company. I would hang out with you, but my ever present smile and extreme  
weirdness might scare you. Plus I'm just a "fangirl" and not to your  
"standards".

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Yeah, sometimes it IS good to get SOME sleep . . . **

**Whatever. Some of the Aphrodite girls think I'm cool, but I don't care about them. Extreme weirdness? Scare me? HA! Have you MET Leo?**

**~Nico**


	434. Chapter 434

Artemis,

Uhh... Artemis? Hermes is the God of The messengers... He can see this.

Hermes,

You saw the letter, of Artemis calling you sweet right? It was so cute!

SSO,

I wonder who will be good for Artemis, you know, playing her. Who played her  
anyways? I'll have to find that out ;)

- ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

** . . . oh styx.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ADD,**

***blushes* yeah I saw it. **

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ADD,**

**I don't know. Let me know when you find out, LOL. **

**~SSO**


	435. Chapter 435

Nico,

I would like you! If, you know, weren't my cousin.

Sea

Poseidon,

Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her, kiss her...*goes on for 100 hours*

Sea

Annabeth,

Okay, after you find him and Thalia is visting camp with the Hunters we'll  
frighten him.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Gee, thanks, that's not creepy at all . . . Besides, I'm not saying I like you (no offense) but, Silen and Aphrodite were technically step-siblings. How come anyone didn't find that weird? The gods don't have DNA!**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Not now. Just . . . not yet. And I'm not saying I WILL, I'm just saying I'm not going to do it at this time. **

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Okay. :) I'm sure Thalia will be happy to hear that.**

**~Annabeth**


	436. Chapter 436

Leo,

JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE PIPER ALREADY! I KNOW THAT'S WHO YOU THINK ABOUT WHEN YOU  
HERE "What Makes You Beautiful"!

Sea

Thalia,

Believe me when I say this. There is gossip going around camp that got leaked  
that Nico like you. *glances over shoulder* oOh look, there's Lover Boy right  
now. BYE!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Um . . . uh . . . heh heh . . . I'm not admitting anything. SEE YA!**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Really? Nico . . . Eh, that's probably just a rumor. He wouldn't like me, he's got so many other girls fawning over him. *rolls eyes* crazy fangirls. **

**~Thalia**


	437. Chapter 437

Poseidon,

Yes! I'm okay as long as you do at some point.

Sea

Nico,

None taken. Yeah, that is really weird. I never knew that but now that you  
mention it, that's kind of creepy.

Sea

Annabeth,

Of course she will, she loves messing with her cousins like that. Oh, and when  
you see the Roman camp, I want details about New Rome!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I'm not required to answer that at this time. Goodbye.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Yeah, well, remember they don't have DNA, so . . . it's not THAT weird.**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Yeah, especially Percy. Okay, I'll let you know when we get there . . .**

**~Annabeth**


	438. Chapter 438

Dear Nico,

I either call you sunshine or old man. Your choice.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ugh, fine. Sunshine it is.**

**~Nico**


	439. Chapter 439

Dear Aphrodite,

I'm aware that this is probabaly the most difficult question question I will  
ever ask you, but... What's your favorite pairing?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I can't honestly say that I have a favorite pairing. But I do have a pairing that I'm very excited to work on! And that would be Liper! Leo and Piper are SO cute! But favorite pairing that is already going, is definitely Percabeth. Percy would literally do anything for Annabeth, he even held the sky, and he was ready to jump off a cliff when Annabeth was kidnapped! Isn't that just adorable?  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	440. Chapter 440

Leo,

Don't you think it's time to tell her about your feelings? Coming from a girl  
I can tell you that it is about that time to do it.

Sea

Nico,

Well, that's true. Still if you don't think about the gods not having DNA then  
it makes it sound creepy.

Sea

Poseidon,

Please please please tell me when you do! I only wants what's best for you  
Dad!

Sea

Percy,

Have I ever told you how much I love you?(in a sisterly way!)

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I don't know what you're talking about. What girl? What feelings? *big cheesy grin* Nope, nothing here to see. Move it along.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, it would not be cool if they DID have DNA. *shudders"  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**I would let you know, IF I did.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Um, yeah, but sarcastically.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	441. Chapter 441

Artemis,

It's okay! All he did was blush like a Tomato. :D Yay! I got you to admit that  
he is sweet! :D

Hermes,

Okay swear on the river Styx *Forces Hermes to swear on the river Styx* that  
you will answer truthfully (It's tiring forcing gods/goddess to swear on the  
Styx) What word comes to mind when you think of Artemis? She won't see 'cause  
she is Goddess of hunting and stuff... But still! What word comes to mind.

Dear Apollo,

I just read why Artemis is a maiden goddess, and you are a JERK! I AM SORRY  
THAT YOU WHERE JELLY OF ORION! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD MAKE YOUR SISTER  
SHOOT HIM! THANKS TO YOU ARTEMIS IS A MAIDEN! (No flames intended just flaming  
at Apollo)

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Is that really how it happened? Was Apollo jealous of Orion? That'd be weird, LOL . . .  
**

**~SSO**

**ADD,  
**

**Yeah, well . . . That's all I'm admitting.  
**

**~Artemis**

**ADD,  
**

**No way am I telling you that! Okay, fine, I'll tell you PART of the thing, THAT'S IT. One of the words that comes to mind is . . . er, uh, pretty, I guess. *blushes*  
**

**~Hermes**

**ADD,  
**

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But that's not really how it happened. Artemis was mad at him for spying on her and she turned him into a jackelope. That's all! (A/N: That's what it said in my mythology book, anyways) But I will help you with plan Hertames, it makes a difference.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	442. Chapter 442

Leo,

You suck at lying, just saying. And I'm talking about Piper. *locks your door*  
you're not running this time! Tell her how you feel!

Sea

Percy,

Okay well then let me tell you without being sarcastic. I LOVE YOU PERCY!  
Mwah!

Sea, who absolutely loves you!

Poseidon,

Oh you will do it, even if I have to make you!

Sea

Nico,

Let's stop talking about this now! So, how's the weather?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***scowls at ground* Pooey. How'd you find out? I'm not telling her anything, she's got Jason. Plus, she just thinks I'm annoying.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Um . . . okay. Love you too, but I'm not "mwah"ing.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh yeah? And then Athena will kill YOU for making me do it! So HA!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Really? The weather? Dark and rainy.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	443. Chapter 443

Nico,

Yes the weather! And that sucks.

Sea

Leo,

How do you know that? You'll be surprised.

Sea

Percy,

Technically you just did by saying you weren't. So bah!

Sea, who just proved you wrong.

Poseidon,

You have a point. But she would kill(or attempt to) you first.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**No I love thunderstorms! It doesn't suck!  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**Really? Ha. Try me.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**I fall for that EVERY time . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**MY POINT EXACTLY! Everyone keeps telling me to do it, but she would hate me even more then! AND she would attempt to kill me, and all the people who told me to do it!  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	444. Chapter 444

SSO,

There was three Myths. One of them was Artemis turned him into a jackelope  
because he grabbed her robe, another was Apollo didn't like him being with  
Artemis, so he asked her if she could shoot him while he was bathing. Artemis,  
didn't know it was Orion so she shot him. Another one, was when Gaea wanted  
him to die, so she sent a scorpion after him and killed him. Artemis, took  
pity on him and went to her father, and turned them into constellations. the  
one where he saw her bathing was Actaeon. There is three different story's  
because they each come from different parts of Greece

Lol we are learning greek mythology at school.

Artemis,

If I told you a certain God, said you where pretty would you turn him into a  
jackelope?

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**OOOOHHHH! Okay I like it better when she DOESN'T shoot him. Ohmygods you are SOOOO lucky! When I go to high school this fall, I REALLY hope we study Greek mythology!  
**

**~SSO**

**ADD,  
**

**No. I can't, Zeus has forbidden it. But it depends on WHICH god, as to whether I'd be angry or not . . .  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	445. Chapter 445

Nico,

Oh well... Nevermind then

Sea, who feels kind of stupid right now.

Percy,

Yeah you aren't the smartest person out there. Maybe Annabeth rubbed off on me  
and that's why I have brains and you don't. Now if you will excuse me, I shall  
go and read.(no matter how hard it is for me to do so)

Sea

Poseidon,

Well whatever you say Dad. Now I have some planning to do with Aphrodite and  
GDRR about certain couples.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YAH.**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**So I've heard. Yes, that is something else you have in common with her. Don't get too much alike, she's my girlfriend and you're my sister. STAY DIFFERENT.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

***sighs and shakes head* What trouble is Aphrodite causing now?  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	446. Chapter 446

Poseidon,

It has nothing to do with you. Her and GDRR are planning ways to get Artemis  
and Hermes together along with Leo and Piper, Thalia and Nico, and others. I'm  
helping to get Apollo and Hecate together. No worries.

Sea

Percy,

So what if I become more like her? Her and Thalia are pretty much the big  
sisters I never had! I can be like hecard I want. Oh and this book is in  
English, so that makes it harder for me.

Sea

P.S. I'm also starting to like architecture and have the urge to zap you right  
now, what do you think about that?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh, okay then. Artemis and Hermes? Interesting . . . Apollo and Hecate? Yes, that's good. Apollo mentions Hecate . . . eh, once or twice. *snickers*  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Good point, Annabeth's pretty great. Thalia's cool too, but you don't want to get on her bad side.  
**

**Okay, architecture's fine . . . I could do without the zapping though.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	447. Chapter 447

Artemis,

What if I told you it was *cough*Hermes*cough* . I even have the Letter to  
prove it! *Shows Letter* Don't tell him I showed it to you!

SSO,

It's not really a class, more like a club after school. We have a really  
awesome teacher teaching us, so yeah. You are going to HIGH SCHOOL next year?  
I'm going in 8th grade.

- ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**HERMES? I don't believe . . . *reads letter* . . . wow. Don't worry, I won't tell him.  
**

**~Artemis**

**ADD,  
**

**OMG, still you're SOOO lucky! Maybe your teacher is someone from Greek mythology, and you sit next to a satyr, and he's trying to find half-bloods! Yep. That's totally it. Yeah, high school. I'm totally chill about it . . . but inside, I'm screaming. Whether it's excitement or terror, we'll never know . . .  
**

**~SSO  
**


	448. Chapter 448

Dear Zeus and Hades,

Is it me, or does Percy have more powers than Thalia or Nico?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, they have about the same. Thalia can shoot electricity, she can't be killed by electricity, and she can communicate with eagles.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Nico can communicate with the dead, he can shadow travel, and he can see your life aura.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	449. Chapter 449

Percy,

So you're saying I can be like Annabeth then. Now that you say that I think  
I'll get Thalia to zap you silly! Am I confusing you my dear brother?

Sea

Poseidon,

Oh really? Do tell me more!

Sea

Leo,

Be a man and confess and I'll let you out!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Yes. I am saying you can be like Annabeth. No, not really. But I would prefer it if you DIDN'T zap me. OR get Thalia too.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, let's see . . . He asked me about her the other day. And when we had our last Olympus party, he asked if she was going to be there. Afterwards, I heard him talking to himself saying, "Stupid, stupid stupid." I asked him if he had seen Hecate, and he just groaned. *snickers*  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**No. I am in no way, manly, at this moment. Let me be a wuss, and let me go.  
**

**~Leo  
**


	450. Chapter 450

SSO,

I know. I wish they had a club like that at our school. I think my ex  
boyfriend is a satyr and that my choir teacher is a monster from Greek  
mythology. We won't have that class together so I'm praying to all the gods  
that I'm wrong.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Firstly, let me know if you want me to stop uploading these as a chapter haha! You could just PM me instead LOL.  
**

**Anyway, I know exactly what you mean. So much freaky stuff has happened to me, too, and I think my old knitting teacher was . . . something, I don't know. PM me and I'll tell you more!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	451. Chapter 451

Dear Athena,

What's your favorite book?

Dear Poseidon,

What's your favorite fish?

Dear Octavian,

You're nuts.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I do not have a favorite book.  
**

**~Athena**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I love all fish, but I do like Clown Fish. Despite what people think, there are only a few of them that are comedians.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Wow, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	452. Chapter 452

Leo,

No. I refuse to let you out. *smacks hand* What are you a man, or a mouse?  
Don't be a wuss and grow a pear!(word play intended!)

Sea, who is frustrated!

Poseidon,

Oh really? And you haven't told Aphy about this yet? This is some really  
interesting news to me!

Sea

Percy,

I'll go get Thalia now then. *walks away whistling*

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Wah. Imma mouse. I DON'T EVEN LIKE PEARS!  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**No. I don't tell her anything.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**NOOOO!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	453. Chapter 453

Percy,

*smirks evily as I walk to Cabin 8*

Sea

Leo,

That's pathetic, and I'm not kidding. That's just sad. Wait till Jason finds  
out. *mist travels some pears into your room* That's your lunch until you  
agree to confess your feelings about Piper.

Sea

Poseidon,

You should go tell her, like right now!

Sea

Jason,

Did you know you're friends with a mouse?(AKA Leo)

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Hmmph. You're evil.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**I know. I'm not denying it, I am pathetic. But I can't tell her. *munches sadly on a pear*  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Nah, I'll leave that to you. I can't go near her without her freaking out about Pothena . . .  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Yes. Yes I did. Is he STILL denying it? Gods . . .  
**

**~Jason  
**


	454. Chapter 454

Dear Octavian,

Did your mom drop you on your head?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

***looks around slyly* Maaaaaaybe.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	455. Chapter 455

Dear Octavian,

I thought so. Maybe a descendant of Apollo could help... Oh, wait a minute.  
You ARE a descendant of Apollo... That could be a problem.

Not-so-sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, maybe not.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	456. Chapter 456

Percy,

I know I am *flips hair*

Sea

Leo,

Then enjoy the long wait. I might not give you anything entertaining.

Sea

Poseidon,

Of course you can't. Tell her it's a message from me and see what happens.

Sea

Jason,

Yes, yes he is sadly. *shakes head in shame* I have no idea what to do with  
this kid. Any ideas?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***rolls eyes* Whaaaaatever.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Aw, no fair. I liiiiike entertainment. :(  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Uhm, no thanks. Tell her yourself if it's so important.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Hmm, I don't know. This is one stubborn elf . . .  
**

**~Jason**


	457. Chapter 457

Dear Aphrodite,

Since you came from sea foam as a result of Uranus being, ah... DETHRONED,  
wouldn't that make you Zeus' aunt?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hmm . . . I never really thought about it like that. Zeus acts as more of a father to me, so I don't really think about it too much.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	458. Chapter 458

Dear Apollo,

I heard Hecate saying that she had a crush on Ares... What do you think?

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**ADD,**

**Oh, really? Well that's, uhm . . . . nice. I guess.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	459. Chapter 459

Dear Hades,

Hey dad, will you claim me now? Pretty please! DO IT OR ELSE I WILL-

*smirks evilly* hehehehe.

-your son blackknighguitar, or you can call me Alec.

Dear Persephone,

Nico is denying everything I say, tell me how I can torture him :}

-your stepson, Alec

Dear Thalia,

When will you quit the hunt? Nico is dying to go out with you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Hmm, maybe . . . Besides, you can't threaten me. I'm a god. Anyway, I might claim you if you can get my son a girlfriend. It's really annoying me how lonely he is. And I don't care one bit about love usually . . . (Persephone raises eyebrows) Heh heh, except for you of course. . .  
**

**~Hades**

**Alec,  
**

**You could turn him into a pansy. Or a tulip, or a- Ooh! A daisy!  
**

**~Persephone**

**Alec,  
**

***rolls eyes* Yeah, right. And Aphrodite is going to become an eternal maiden.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	460. Chapter 460

Nico-

We got into a discussion of 1D and he started flustering about Piper. Leo IS  
weird, but I'm weirder.

Do you like a girl?

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Haha, that IS funny!  
**

**Uhm . . . maaaaybe, maaaaaybe not.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	461. Chapter 461

Leo-

It's piper. BAD BOY. JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER.

SSO-

But Jasper is my 4th fav fictional couples!

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Piper, uhm, what would make you think that? Jasper. I'm assuming that's Jason and Piper. Yeah, whatever. She likes him and he likes her, so it seems as if you're going to get your wish . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**TKAN,  
**

**Yeah, I liked Jasper too. But now I love Liper!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	462. Chapter 462

GOOD MORNING, I had to go to sleep last night :(

Leo.

What if I had on good authority that Jason didn't like Piper and Piper didn't  
like Jason? Would you become a man and ya know... ASK HER OUT FOR ICE CREAM,  
it's casual and everybody loves ice cream.

GDRR

Poseidon.

Okay, let me get this straight, you won't kiss her because you're afraid of  
being injured?

Correct me if I'm wrong.

GDRR

Travis.

You really need a girlfriend, just try to talk to her. Act casual and be a  
gentleman, offer to help her carry heavy things.

GDRR

Thalia.

You'd be surprised what you hear when you vapour travel around camp. You are  
seriously his type!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Then you would be wrong. They DO like each other, they are dating, the end.  
**

**~Leo**

**GDRR,  
**

**No. I won't kiss her because she would not want me to. I do not want to make her unhappy in that way. I know, I sound like a wimp, but, whatever . . .  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**That wouldn't work. Anytime I even walk up to her casually and say, "Hey Katie," she freaks out and tells me to go away. I told you, she hates me. And she has a good reason to. I've done nothing but tease and prank her for the last 7 years.  
**

**~Travis**

**GDRR,  
**

**It doesn't matter what other people think. He doesn't like me and I don't necessarily like him, so . . . yeah.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	463. Chapter 463

Frank (I've noticed you're not getting many letters)

What is your favourite type out of all the special arrows you've got? Because  
personally I like the hydra arrow best. :)

-kkawesome101  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**kkawesome101,**

**I agree, the hydra arrow is best. You're right, I haven't gotten many letters. Hmm . . .  
**

**~Frank  
**


	464. Chapter 464

Dear Hecate

Soo... Um, you haven't gotten too many letters, huh. Well, I wanted to send  
you one quite some time ago...the thing is. Apollo! Do you um like his um  
...haikus...?

Amelia

Olympus,

Gosh, this has been bugging me. Whose demigod child am I? I,m Chinese, I wear  
glasses not that organized reeally like to read (duh who doesn't!) can't do  
anyhing at all with my social status (I hate that) and I guess I get good  
grades. I also like the ocean! And im also a good poet. Emphasis on good.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**No, I guess I haven't. *gives suspicious look* Sure, they're good I guess. Why do you ask?  
**

**~Hecate**

**Amelia,  
**

**Well, you could be a child Hermes, you know, like a jack-of-all-trades . . . or you could be a child of Athena or Apollo. Hard to tell . . .  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	465. Chapter 465

Dear Luke,

You're messed up. You liked Annabeth when you were 19 and she was 12. You then  
joined Cronus and broke said 12 year olds heart. But all of this pales to  
insignificance to the fact the you claim to be 'not a bad guy'. Did you join  
Cronus WHILE he possessed you, or of your own free will?

Sincerely disgusted, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well, she was only 7 years younger than me! I'm sorry about breaking her heart, I really am. I'm NOT a bad guy, I killed myself to save Olympus! Well, he didn't possess me yet. But he was influencing me like he did Ares.  
**

**~Luke  
**


	466. Chapter 466

Dear Poseidon,

I honestly don't think you're being honest with yourself. And if you're not  
honest with yourself, how can you honestly say you're being honest with  
everyone else? Therefor, if honesty is indeed the best policy, than your  
policy of dishonesty is honestly rather distasteful.

Dear Athena,

I've got some new nicknames for Poseidon. Shell head. Trench mouth. Wave worm.  
Shark snot. Darling. Honey. My love. What do you think?

Sincerely pleased by his cleverness, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um . . . I am honestly confused with your honest conversation about my honestly dishonest self.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Oh, good. Ha, Shell head, Trench mouth, good. Wave worm . . . Shark snot, that's a good one. Dar- wait, what? Oh, haha, very funny. No way, do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be? N-O.  
**

**~Athena**


	467. Chapter 467

Reyna,

I can imagine!

Thalia,

Yayy! Too bad the only bonding time you had was marching up a mountaintop with  
Coach Hedge... That's annoying!

Bianca and Hazel,

Well, when you get sick of him again, let me know... I've got great ideas to  
get rid of him... MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Annabeth,

Yes, yes I agree! I'll punch him in the face if he doesn't remember you. How's  
that? Of course, I'll have to get in line behind your mom...

Octavian,

You're oh so very welcome! Please note the SARCASAM!

Mandi/WithPaperAndPen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mandi,**

**Yeah, that's too bad. I'll have more time though, don't worry. Then he'll start getting annoying . . .  
**

**~Thalia**

**Mandi,  
**

**Ha ha, okay. I might need you soon . . .  
Bianca, unfortunately, won't have that problem . . .  
**

**~Hazel**

**Mandi,  
**

***winces* I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't remember me . . . I won't hurt him, it's not his fault. But I will Hate Hera even more than I do now.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	468. Chapter 468

Dear Aphrodite,

Did you send me that dream last night? The one with the, uh... *blushes* I'm  
not gonna say it. To embarrassing. But, if you sent me the dream, you know  
what I'm talking about.

Sincerely embarrassed, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh, I don't know. Which dream would that be? ;) I honestly don't know what you mean, would you mind refreshing my memory?  
**

**~Sincerely pleased, Aphrodite**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Okay, seriously, you made me SO curious as to what the heck you dreamed about LOL!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	469. Chapter 469

Octavian!

Do you wanna know why people hate you? (I don't know if you actually know,  
but) well I can tell you. Although first you've gotta go to the market, buy  
some sheep to use for prophecies and dump the stuffed animals. Then I'll tell  
you. *smiles in satisfaction*

Hi drew!

Go find your own boy. "drayson" isn't even possible!

Amelia

P.S. we don't hate you. We're only getting back at you for being like that to  
Piper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**No, I really do not want to know. Thanks anyway, (NOT). So you're saying you'd rather me kill LIVE animals, (cute little sheep, at that) over stuffed animals? That's cold. **

**~Octavian**

**Amelia,  
**

**Whatever. I could get any boy, I'm just choosing not to take Jason because I'm a NICE person! And besides Honey, if Jason wants that little tomboy Piper? Pssh, he can have her. It's not like she'll have anyone ELSE to choose from.  
**

**~Drew**

**A/N: Sorry about that, I honestly don't think that at all. I just really wanted to make her mean in this one, it's more fun than doing a "nice" Drew. LOL.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	470. Chapter 470

Dear Percy,

I have found the best blackmail. There are... Stories... About you and  
Octavian. And unless you want the whole camp to find out, you will assist us  
in Operation: Pothena.

Sincerely serious, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay, I don't even want to know... Pothena? You're kidding me, right? Don't you think it's a little weird to have our parents get together? Then Annabeth and I would be like . . . siblings . . . *shudders* How about, you leave the stories unread, and I will not PROTEST plan Pothena? Sound good?  
**

**~Percy  
**


	471. Chapter 471

Dear Annabeth,

I normally wouldn't even CONSIDER black mailing a child of Athena, but with  
your mother being so stubborn... Anyway, I have found some... INTRIGUING  
stories about you and Rachel. Just in case if you kill me in order to maintain  
your dignity, I have used my Child-of-Hecate powers to set a spell on the  
Internet: if I die by your hand, these stories will be sent to all campers,  
both Greek and Roman. The only way to save yourself from total humiliation is  
to assist Operation: Pothena.

Sincerely serious, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Did you just call my mother stubborn? You cannot scare me. Those stories are FICTIONAL, remember? Besides the Stolls, nobody would care . . . Alas, I will not COMPLETELY ruin your plan, IF you leave the stories untouched. You cannot blackmail me, I am a daughter of Athena. It would be wise not to even threaten me. **

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: OH SNAP! You did NOT just go there!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	472. Chapter 472

Dear Chiron,

Shouldn't it be ok for half-bloods to use cell phones inside camp thanks to  
the magical border? Oh, and if Annabeth or Percy claim that I'm blackmailing  
them, they're lying.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well, we don't really want monsters surrounding the camp, now do we? Besides, some campers (cough, Stolls, cough) can't be trusted with a cell phone. And unfortunately for you, Annabeth does not lie. I do advise you, though, to be careful with that. Annabeth is not one to be messed with.  
**

**~Chiron  
**


	473. Chapter 473

Dear Olympians,

What are your favorite types of music?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Being the god of music, I shall answer for, well . . . everyone who would talk to me. Which is not much.  
**

**Anyway . . .  
**

**I like all kinds. Hermes likes pop/rock . . . And, um, heh, that's all. Everyone else was too busy.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	474. Chapter 474

Dear Hades,

Why are your clothes made out of dead soles? That's just weird.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well, I AM the lord of the dead. What did you expect, 100% cotton?  
**

**~Hades  
**


	475. Chapter 475

Dear Persephone,

About you talking about Nico into a pansy... You can't, because he already is  
one! XD

Sincerely amused, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**AHAHAHAHA! *****wipes tear from eye* So true . . .  
**

**~Persephone  
**


	476. Chapter 476

Dear Apollo,

I know right! I think Ares likes her back... Oh, not like you care or  
anything!

Artemis,

Well, since Hermes called you pretty, how do you think he looks?

SSO,

Why do we not PM you? I really don't know. Maybe, I think its fun? See FUNNN!  
:D lol, I am not thinking well right now.

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Really? Well, I thought he liked Aphrodite? No, of course I don't care . . . *clears throat* Well, I've got some . . . stuff.  
**

**~Apollo**

**ADD,  
**

**Hermes called me pretty? *blushes* Oh, uhm . . . I guess he looks . . . good. Uh, I have to . . . go.  
**

**~Hecate**

**ADD,  
**

**LOL, I don't know. It's actually easier for me when you guys review 'cause I get them right to my email . .**

**~SSO  
**


	477. Chapter 477

Dear Poseidon,

How could you be confused? I was making perfect sense!

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Honestly? If you honestly think so . . .  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	478. Chapter 478

Dear Aphrodite,

Let's just say... There's a certain half-blood I'll never look at the same way  
again... That's all I'm saying. I'd like to conserve what little dignity I  
have left.

Sincerely hoping you'll leave it that, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Jimanji,**

**I'm the goddess of love sweetie, dignity isn't an option here. Will you at least say WHICH demigod?  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	479. Chapter 479

SSO-

LIKED JASPER?

You do like Percabeth, RIGHT?

Leo-

ITS PIPER. Crud. Get with Thalia or something.

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina *not really that lazy today*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN, (actually very lazy today LOL)**

**Yes, I DID like Jasper. That was before I read out Liper, which is TEN TIMES BETTER! Ohmygods you're kidding me right? OF COURSE I love Percabeth, who doesn't? I was practically obsessed with them for the past 9 months! NO! Leo will NEVER be with Thalia! Liper and Thalico forever! AAAH!  
**

**~SSO who's a little hyper right now**

**TKAN,  
**

***blushes lightly* Eh, Beauty Queen? Where would you get a crazy idea like that? Heh heh . . . Thalia? Nah, she's cool but she's not Leo worthy. . . plus, she would never in a million years date me. Anyways, no I don't even really like Thalia.**

**~Leo  
**


	480. Chapter 480

Nico-

So I went on Jasper attack. Yeah.

WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO

Don't look on my profile. DONT. Hehehehe...

Im listening to Warning Sign

WHEN THE TRUTH IS I MISS YOU SOOOOO

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Oh goody. Who do I like? Uhm . . . nooo ooone. Why do I not want to look on your profile? And do I even want to know? Okay then.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	481. Chapter 481

Frank,

Don't worry, I still think you're super cool! (And so does Hazel - :D)

-kkawesome101  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kkawesome101,**

**Oh, good. *blushes* Yeah, I sure hope she does.  
**

**~Frank  
**


	482. Chapter 482

Dear Chris,

Out of all the times you've sparred with Clarisse, how many times have you  
won?

Alec

Dear Nico,

Dearest Brother, Why haven't you asked out Thalia yet? I need an answer or I  
will ask The Hecate campers to turn you into a DAISY!

Your dear brother, Alec

Dear Lou Ellen,

If Nico doesn't answer my question, can you turn him into a Daisy?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Um . . . probably 2 out of 5. She doesn't go as hard on me, but she's still pretty tough to beat.  
**

**~Chris**

**Alec,  
**

**Okay, firstly, who said I even liked her in the first place? Secondly, she's a huntress! Duh! NO, not the daisy again!  
**

**~Nico**

**Alec,  
**

**Absolutely. Is the question about Thalia? He goes goo-goo over her when she comes with the hunters. *snickers*  
**

**~Lou Ellen  
**


	483. Chapter 483

Dear Percy,

Have you ever eaten fish?

Alec

Dear Katie and Travis,

I dare you to make out.

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Twice. Before I knew I was a son of Poseidon. It was just fish sticks at school, my mom didn't know.  
**

**~Percy**

**Alec,  
**

**Absolutely not. Are you insane? I don't take dares.  
**

**~Katie**

**Alec,  
**

**Okay, usually I would definitely do any dare! But this? 'Cmon, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds!  
**

**~Travis  
**


	484. Chapter 484

REYNA! I have some nicknames for Jason!

Stormy.

Eh, unless you wanna use Lightning Dolt, I haven't got anymore, but I like  
Stormy!

I have to go bug a certain person.

BYE!

GDRR

Poseidon.

Okay, don't kiss her. But you could try being nice to her, raise her opinion  
of you to something better. Try being friends with her.

GDRR

Travis.

Apologise to her then! It will raise her opinion of you, in fact, do it at  
dinner, so everyone can witness it's not a joke!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Stormy, good one. HA! Lightning Dolt, I like that one . . . How about Thunder Head?  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**I was nice to her the other day. It was just awkward. I opened the door for her on our way out of the council meeting, because she was carrying lots of papers and stuff. She just blushed and muttered something and hurried out the door . . .  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**No way, not at dinner! That would be so embarrassing! Plus, it WOULD seem like a joke then.  
**

**~Travis**

**A/N: If you guys have read my story, "It's Complicated" then let's pretend that DID happen, okay? Now you guys can bug Nico about that . . . MWAHAHAHA!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	485. Chapter 485

Percy,

You know very well how evil I can be. Remember the makeup prank?

Sea

Leo,

Yes, I know you like entertainment. Man up and you will get some. How are  
those pears by the way?

Sea

Jason,

He is one stubborn elf.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***shudders* Please. Don't remind me.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**I can't man up, she doesn't even like me! I would just ruin our friendship! Horrible. I hate pears.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

***nods* Yes, yes he is. It's so much fun to tease him about it though! Not in a mean way, just in a friendly way. He blushes REALLY REALLY easily, haha.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	486. Chapter 486

Dear Nico,

No offense (this time), but do you ever get confused about your age?

Dear Apollo,

I've got a poem for you. Violets are blue, roses red. Stop the haiku's, OR YOU  
ARE SO DEAD!

Dear Athena,

How do you feel about Amphitrite?

Dear Ares,

Do you like Justin Bieber? There are all these stories about you liking him...  
Also, do you like Little Einsteins? Your lack of brain cells led to that  
question.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um, no not really. I don't count the time in the Casino, 'cause I didn't actually age . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Hmm . . . it's missing something. Oh yeah, you forgot to write, APOLLO IS AWESOME at the bottom! It would be SO much better that way!  
**

**~Apollo**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Eh, she's all right . . . He could do better . . .  
**

**~Athena**

**Jimanji,  
**

**NO I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT! Ha ha, very funny. Actually . . . no it's not.  
**

**~Ares**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Congrats on being more clever than me. You have good questions, and it takes me forever to think of a decent response LOL.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	487. Chapter 487

Frank,

Hey, hey, hey. Hows the weather?

Sea

Octavian,

YOU'RE FREAKING NUTS! Why the Hades would you every say something that  
boarder-line evil like you did after Percy(my big brother) got his little  
Roman mark thing?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Um . . . okay, I guess. Chilly, sunny . . . Uhm . . . yeah, that's it.  
**

**~Frank**

**Sea,  
**

**Thank you, I take that as a compliment. Little Roman mark thing? *shakes head* I don't like him. Has that not been acknowledged?  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	488. Chapter 488

Hecate,

Weeeeell...firstly it's cuz I can't face asking anyone else about his haikus  
and secondly I couldnt really think of anything to ask you (I guess...) hehe.  
So yeah.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Uhm . . . okay then. Let me know when you want to ask me what you REALLY wanted to ask me. ;)  
**

**~Hecate  
**


	489. Chapter 489

Hiiii, Apollooo!

Ahem, sorry about the drawn out vowels. But I just wanted to drop you a  
message. A certain, um, MAGICAL goddess enjoys your haikus! Pun on MAGICAL  
totally intended! And please, this is going to be out of the blue, but  
consider using other subjects instead of yourself for your haikus.

Byyyye!

Amelia

Annabeth,

Hermes? Oh. I kinda hoped so, really. (I know, right. I have comepletely Noo  
faith in myself.) well the Hermes cabins aren't crowded these days hopefully  
right? Cause Im probably gonna be coming over in a few weeks.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Magical, as in . . . uh . . . yeah, I don't get it. Okay, I'll think of other subjects.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Amelia,  
**

**Yeah, you'd be related to Travis and Connor. Congrats. Oh, they aren't as crowded, for sure.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	490. Chapter 490

To Poseidon,

You don't have to kiss her. You just have to fully admit that you either A.  
love her or B. have a crush on her. You can only choose one choice. Then you  
can kiss her.

To Thalia,

Whenever we ask you who you like you get edgey and/or run away. If you just  
answer this question everthing will be easier. Do you like like someone?

PJO is the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PJO is the best,**

**Fine. I choose, uhm . . . . C. :P  
**

**~Poseidon**

**PJO is the best,  
**

**Fine, I MIGHT like someone, but I'm not saying who. Happy?  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	491. Chapter 491

Dear Nico,

So sunshine, what do you think of my Nico/Clarisse story?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I am . . . utterly terrified.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	492. Chapter 492

Dear Aphrodite,

I found this quote online and I thought you should read it. Ready? Here it  
goes. *clears throat* "Love is the most powerful force in existence. It  
transforms, but does not distort. It warms, but does not burn. It heals, but  
does not scar. It provides light, but does not blind. It fades, but never  
dies. It makes you wait, but never lets you down."

Beautiful, isn't it?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**That is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! *wipes tear from eye* Bravo, bravo. *starts clapping slowly*  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I love that quote. Also, I think you need to come to my school, because the guys I know are total doofuses and would NEVER have said anything like that. Congrats for NOT being the average doofus. :)  
**

**PS. My computer doesn't recognize the word Doofus! AAARGHH!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	493. Chapter 493

Percy,

Percy, Percy, Percy. Do you know nothing? You and Annabeth wouldn't be  
siblings if Dad and Athena start going out. They would be boyfriend/girlfriend  
like you and Annabeth are, silly! *giggles* You're so stupid I swear!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh, heh, right . . . Still, it would be a little awkward. But then again, Silena and Beckendorf WERE sibliings, and, well, THAT wasn't weird. I guess . . . Okay, I'd better go before I start arguing with my myself.  
**

**~Percy**

**A/N:  
**

**Ohmygods, I had a dream about the Percabeth reunion last night, and I woke up totally DYING to read MoA! I am seriously going to explode if I don't get to read it soon! DX  
**

**~SSO  
**


	494. Chapter 494

Annabeth,

Are you sure these stories are fictional? And I would care right along with  
the Stolls!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Um, YEAH they're fictional! Gods. I have an amazing boyfriend, thank you very much! And Rachel is just my friend! Right, excuse me for forgetting you.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. I know Annabeth probably wouldn't have said she had an _amazing boyfriend_, but, well, I'M LACKING PERCABETH! I needed her to say that. :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	495. Chapter 495

Leo,

Is it true that you really like Piper? If she dosen't like you back then she's  
crazy! I think your adorable and I would so date you! :)

-Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kelsey,**

**Uhm . . . well, I didn't exactly say that. Well thanks, but she likes Jason. Yeah, I've always thought I was pretty adorable, myself! ;)**

**~Leo**


	496. Chapter 496

Dear Apollo,

Ares and Aphrodite? Bwahaha! *wipes tear* Oh please, if Ares really loved  
Aphrodite, he would stop cheating on her. Same with Aphrodite, Hephaestus only  
cheats on Aphrodite to get her attention. But, Ares has been giving Hecate the  
'googly eyes' and checking her out. Hecate has also been flirting with him...  
Oh then agian, not like you care!

-Add

Dear Travis,

I heard Katie had a crush on Will Solace. Don't you think they would be cute  
together?

Dear Katie,

I heard Travis had a crush on Miranda Gardner, and that's why he pranks your  
cabin so much.

SSO, In my last letter you answered, the question was meant for Artemis, not  
Hecate, Did I write Hecate? *Face palm* I told you I wasn't thinking at the  
time! Lol

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Well, I guess that is true . . . Hephaestus does love her, though. And Aphrodite loves him, so I don't even know why she's with Ares. But . . . anyway, where were we? Oh right. Ares and Hecate, hmm? Well that's . . . weird. Are you sure? Yeah, no . . . not like I care.  
**

**~Apollo**

**ADD,  
**

***grumbles* You want my opinion? No, I don't think they would make a good couple at all. Why, you ask? Because . . . um . . . Will likes someone else? Wait, that wasn't a question. Was it? I don't know what I'm saying, but I do not think they would be good together.  
**

**~Travis**

**ADD,  
**

**Miranda? Hmm. Well she says that's not true, and that he doesn't like her, and vise versa. Where are you guys getting your information?**

**~Katie**

**ADD,  
**

**Oops, no that was my bad! I accidentally wrote Hecate for some reason! Sorry! ATTENTION EVERYBODY, WHEN ADD SAID THAT APOLLO CALLED HER PRETTY, ARTEMIS WAS SUPPOSED TO ANSWER! NOT HECATE! . . . there. You think that worked? :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	497. Chapter 497

Percy,

Cousin if Annabeth wasn't your girlfriend, then who would be your Love  
Interest?

Alec

Calypso,

Percy or Oddyseus?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Well . . . I don't think that's really a fair question. Even if she wasn't my girlfriend, I would still have a huge crush on her. Like I did during the Sea of Monsters, and The Titan's Curse, and . . . *blushes* Well, you get the idea. If Annabeth wasn't here, I would not be interested in anybody. No, not even Rachel.  
**

**~Percy**

**Alec,  
**

**Percy. He was so loyal to his friends and kind . . . Sadly, he had to go. Also, when he said "Annabeth" in his sleep, he also said something else. He mentioned something about a kiss, and an explosion, so I'm figuring this Annabeth girl was more than a friend. I decided not to say anything, for hope he might forget about her. But that was selfish, and I'm glad I let him go.  
**

**~Calypso**


	498. Chapter 498

Octavian,

It wasn't a compliment. It was a total insult. And yes Roman mark thing! Why  
do you hate him? You hating him is like kicking a puppy! That hurts me to  
thing that you hate my brother. Do you just go around kicking puppies as often  
as you decide to be a jerk to Percy?

Sea

Leo,

I'm sorry that you hate pears. Trust me, Piper is totally crushing on you! I  
might send you some entertainment.

Sea

Jason,

I know right? Next time he blushes really badly get a picture and send it to  
me!

Sea

Percy,

Let's just say you looked like a girl for a week. That was hilarious! The  
Stolls were practically bowing down at my feet, it was priceless!

Sea, who is busting a gut  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Well, to me it was a compliment. And no, I do not kick puppies. I'm sure your brother will be happy you compared him to a fluffy, slobbery little creature.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Sea,  
**

**No you're not, or you would've left me some meatball subs! Yeah, I really doubt that. Why would she like me? I'm a dork, and she's got Jason, how many times do I have to tell you guys this? YES! FINALLY! Send me a TV with unlimited channel! Ooh, or a tap-dancing monkey! OH! Or a- *gets smacked in head by Nico, who shadow traveled there* Nevermind.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**You mean like two days ago when I pointed out that he was staring at Piper? HA! I didn't think that shade of red showed up on the human face! I'll bring a camera next time . . .  
**

**~Jason**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, and the Stoll's DO NOT BOW. It was NOT funny, thank you very much! The Aphrodite girls wouldn't leave me alone all week!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	499. Chapter 499

Dear Percy,

Atleast try to convince your dad to kiss her. And no, it wouldn't be weird.  
Remember Silena and Charles? Their parents are MARRIED.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Right, right, I know. They don't have DNA, whatever. I mentioned it. Once. I was doused by waves and warned never to mention it EVER again. So, no thanks, I'll pass.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	500. 500th CHAPTER! WOOHOO!

**500 CHAPTERS! WOW! Thank you guys so much for making this possible, your reviews mean so much to me! I LITERALLY could not do this story without them! :P And sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm a hopeless romantic, if you couldn't tell already. So all my characters are showing their romantic sides, LOL. Anyways, I would like to give some shout-outs now.**

**Here's to my fabulous and loyal reviewers who seem to ALWAYS be online because I get so many reviews from them! :)  
**

**SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon  
**

**Jimanji**

**kkawesome101  
**

**The Katniss Annabeth Nina  
**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister  
**

**blacknightguitar  
**

**Athenas Demigod Daughter  
**

**bethy12aj  
**

**Greeks Drool - Romans Rule  
**

**MandiWithPaperAndPen  
**

**awesomegirl13**

**Also, I would like to give a shout-out to my cousin, Tressanna. Please check out her videos on YouTube of her singing, she doesn't get that many views, and I really would like her to! Her YouTuber name is TheSweetloves. And remember, mine is BeautifulMonds398! ;)  
**

**Okay, I have a question for you all. This is a big one, and it requires both guy and girl opinions . . . *drum roll*  
**

** Should I get bangs?  
**

**LOL, I'm serious! I have dark blond hair that goes a little past my chin, and hazel eyes. Last night, I parted my hair far on the side, so it seems like I have side bangs right now, but should I get REAL bangs? Like, CUT bangs? And whether I do or not, I'm groeing my hair out again, LONG. But . . . then I might cut it again. I don't know, I just want to do something new, and bangs sounds cool! (I'm probably boring the guys to tears right now lol) But please send me your opinions. Thanks!  
**

**Also, I am now taking questions for myself, too. As a person, as an author, and as a girl who's starting high school this fall. AAAHH! So if you have no questions for the characters, ask me a question! I will most likely answer it unless it's inappropriate, really embarrassing or . . . or I just don't want to. LOL! Okay, I'll get back to writing now . . .  
**

**Here are some really awesome quotes from my friends at my old school, and me and other random people:  
**

**"I can prove I'm Jesus. Jesus walked on water, people are %90 water, I walk on people, therefore, I'm JESUS!" -The crazy, Liam Kieth  
**

**"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch as the rest of the world tries to figure out how the heck you did it!" -The epic, Ali Davis  
**

**"When life gives you lemons, load 'em in your slingshot and get rid of your troubles the easy way!" -The fabulous, ME SSO or Hana!  
**

**"If you don't have anything nice to say, write it in your journal." -Me again!  
**

**"Nobody's perfect. I'm a nobody, therefore I'm perfect!" -Some anonymous dude! *cheering***

**One more thing before I get back to writing! Here is the funnies conversation I've ever had with my 3-year-old sister, Ava.  
**

**My mom says, "Ava, eat your hamburger meat please." Ava crosses her arms, and says defiantly, "I don't eat meat." I point out, "You ate a hot dog for lunch, that's meat." Ava thinks about this for a minute, then gasps. "GUYS!" She shouts, "I _DO_ like meat!"**

**Okay. BYYYYYYYEEEE!  
**


	501. Chapter 501

Dear Annabeth,

Alright. You win. This time.

Sincerely ominous, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I ALWAYS win. *smirks*  
**

**Sincerely pleased, Annabeth  
**


	502. Chapter 502

Dear Apollo,

Who's to busy for music? That's just wrong.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I know, tell me about it . . . Actually, don't. I've suffered enough.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	503. Chapter 503

Dear Hades,

Yeah... But don't they itch?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, dead souls are actually very soft.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	504. Chapter 504

Dear Posiedon,

I think I may have damaged your brain, small as it is.

Sincerely hoping you won't sue him, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Ha ha, very funny. Gods don't sue. -_-  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	505. Chapter 505

Dear Aphrodite,

NO! Can you imagine what the Stolls would do if they found out? *shudders*

Sincerely disturbed, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**True, true. But how would they find out? Besides, believe me, I've got some pretty humiliating blackmail on them. Such as, what Travis wrote in his journal about Katie. Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you he had a journal! Pretend you NEVER heard that!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	506. Chapter 506

Dear Apollo,

*facepalm*

Dear Athena,

Really? Who do you think would be good for him?

Dear SSO,

Well... I wouldn't say that. Though I thank you for the compliment.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay. *facepalm* what are we doing?  
**

**~Apollo**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Um . . . I don't know. Not her.  
**

**~Athena**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Honestly, if you met some of the guys I knew . . . *shakes head* They would be asking questions like . . . Well, I'm not even going to say. They would NOT, however, be sending love poems to Aphrodite. And just so we're clear, that is a GOOD thing. For you. Seriously though, I'm running out of good comebacks for Poseidon and Athena. When will they finally crack? The world may never know . . . well, I guess they will eventually. :P  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	507. Chapter 507

Hecate,

Ohh... Well, um, its not really something I can tell you when Hermes is  
checking the mail (not like I don't trust you dad!) because it's a good reason  
to gossip. I will tell you it's about Apollo.

Octavian,

WHAT KIND OF AUGUR AREYOU? You did know that back then, they used live  
animals, right? (oh well, of course you didn't!) well you'll never be able to  
read omens properly if you don't do it the oriiiginaaaal way! Duuuh.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Oh, all right then. About Apollo, hmm? Well, I will be waiting for you to tell me.  
**

**~Hecate**

**Amelia,  
**

**Yes, I know that! But it's much easier to get stuffed ones now days! Fine, would you rather me gut squirrels over pillow pets? The satyrs would kill me!  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	508. Chapter 508

Apoooollo! (aah, sorry)

You know, "magical" as in Goddess. Of. Magic. You know, Hecate! If you don't  
believe me ask her! About the haikus.

Connor/Travis,

oh, well I guess there is one benefit to being in your cabin. I won't get  
pranked that much! (and who knows where my temper might get to right now,  
clarrise just introduced me to the toilets) heeeey, wait a moment...  
AAAAAARRRGH! WHY ARE THERE SCORPIONS ON MY BED-AND IS THAT A LOVE LETTER RIGHT  
THERE? This better not be from you guys...D

Amelia...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Oh? OH! RIIIIIGHT! Hecate likes my poems? Well then. Maybe I will ask her about it . . . oooor maybe not.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Amelia,  
**

**No, that's true. Travis is too busy pranking _Katie, _as always. *gets whacked on the head by Travis* Ow! Dang, Travis, what was that for? *rubbing head* Scorpions? Ah, that would be me. Love notes? DEFINITELY not.  
**

**~Connor  
**


	509. Chapter 509

Dear Apollo,

I have a poem for you!

Apollo

Please go and

Open your

Little eyes to see that

Love is

Out there for you

-Sea

Half-bloods,

Party at the beach! Bring your swimsuits and a date if you want! Who's in?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Hey, that was pretty good! Okay, I'm not so stupid as to I don't get your message. But I'm not sure who you have in mind... And I'm not quite sure if I want to know. If Aphrodite's involved? No good can come from it.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Sea,  
**

**I would, but I'm too busy building The Argo II . . . And I don't have a date.  
**

**~Leo  
**

**PS. So, you said "bring your swimsuits and date, if you want." does that mean we don't have to bring a swimsuit? 'Cause if it's THAT kind of party, I think I'll pass for sure . . .  
**


	510. Chapter 510

Dear Nico,

Well... I wanted to do a little used pairing, something different. But I am  
slightly scared of Clarisse's reaction. How about we don't tell her?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Wow. That's . . . nice. Why on earth or Hades would I tell her? I'm not THAT stupid!  
**

**~Leo  
**


	511. Chapter 511

Dear Aphrodite,

I thought you might enjoy that. :)

Dear SSO,

I'm happy to dispel the misconceptional stereotype that all men are idiots.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, yes I did.  
**

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,  
**

**No, I don't think all men are idiots. I just think the guys _I _know are idiots.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	512. Chapter 512

Dear Apollo,

Without meaning, this time, to sound disrespectful... Are you really that  
dense? You REALLY aren't helping with the whole 'men are idiots' thing.

Sincerely exasperated, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**What do you mean 'this time'? Anyways, apparently I AM that dense. Was I SUPPOSED to be helping with the 'men are idiots' thing?  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	513. Chapter 513

To all random Percy Jackson characters.

Has anyone else noticed that mostly the only people who get messages these  
days are the ones that Aphrodite's trying to hook up?

-kkawesome101  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**kkawesome101,**

**I am answering for everyone because everyone agrees that I am the most RANDOM character, and that's what you asked for right? Anyway, I hadn't noticed that until now, but you're right. That's all people are concerned with apparently. Not that fact that we're building a ship, sailing into enemy territory, starting a war, and hopefully saving the world! Oh no, just who likes who...  
**

**~Leo, a very random chraracter  
**


	514. Chapter 514

Artemis,

Heeeeeelp! I really need to know all your contact information cause I want to  
become a huntress. Theres this guy at my _(hint:school) and I really like him.  
Well, I need to get away from him, no? So yeah.

Amelia

Drew,

Oh, hon. Then who are you dating? Certainly not some poor guy you're just  
gonna dump with your rite of passage? Pshh, girls these days think they're  
sooo important (and I know I'm a girl mind you). And you're right, piper is a  
tomboy. But of course, you wouldn't know about uniqueness and variety, would  
you?

Amelia

P.S. and don't you give that garbage about people not liking you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**I have no contact information. Just iris message me, or meet us a camp half-blood when Thalia brings the hunters.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Amelia,  
**

**Nah, did that already... I'm not dating anyone because I haven't found one PERFECT enough for me yet... Okay, I won't give you the garbage about people not liking me, because EVERYONE loves me! Happy now?  
**

**~Drew  
**


	515. Chapter 515

Leo-

Good, cuz I like ThaliaxApollo.

Werent we talking about 1D to begin with?

SSO-

Prove it. Prove Liper is better.

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Oh, well that's better than Thaleo I guess. Heh, Thaleo... Yes, I think we were.  
**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TKAN,  
**

**I can't prove it, because it's just my opinion. I like Liper, but I like Jasper, too. I'm not really AGAINST any pairings, per say . . . Except for Percy and anyone else but Annabeth, just 'cause I'm such a huge Percabeth fan.**

**~SSO  
**

**awesomegirl13,  
**

**Holy Hades, I think you're right about what you PMed me about! I have to stop them before they start!  
**

**~SSO, who is very worried now.  
**


	516. Chapter 516

Nico-

C'MON!

I hope it ain't Thalia, im only Thalico for...certain fanfics.

Well... Just not the Celeb Crush section!

I was hyper during swim practice cuz I had a lotta cake and stuff today!

-TKAN  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**I'm not saying ANYTHING . . . and I do NOT want to know which fanfics.  
**

**Celeb crush? ...I'm not even gonna ask.  
**

**Yum . . . cake.  
**

**~Nico**

**Awesomegirl13,**

***gulp* . . . help . . . me . . .  
**

**~SSO who is very, very worried now...  
**


	517. Chapter 517

Percy and Annabeth:

I am in Percabeth withdrawal! I saw Mark of Athena being read on Youtube, then  
watched a couple of Percabeth tributes and went through Google's ENTIRE  
collection of Percabeth images, and I seriously cried! YOU GUYS BETTER SEE  
EACH OTHER SOON OR I AM GOING TO DIE! You are an amazing couple!

Percy and Jason:

You guys rock. Both of you. But WHY THE HECK are you guys fighting on the  
cover of MoA? You should be working together! Plus you both have really weird  
expressions on your faces. Especially you Jason.

Piper:

Don't slam Bella Swan and Wesley Crusher. I happen to like Twilight and I used  
to watch Star Trek and Wesley is my favorite character!

P.S. Kiss Jason already!

Aphrodite: Help! I am boy-crazy and I fall in love with almost every boy I  
spend time with! I have been dumped twice this year!

And everyone at Camp Half-Blood:

Can you help me figure out who my parent is? I hate being cold, have blond  
hair and brown eyes, I'm smart, like swimming, I am a really good singer(sorry  
for bragging), decent-ish at poetry(not really good at it, but if I have to, I  
can write it), kind of socially awkward, I'm super hyper and random, and I  
have a HUGE imagination. If possible, can Grover come get me? Oh, and I'm  
learning Latin and I really like it. Maybe I'm a Roman demigod?

Leo:

You are awesome! And hilarious! I am ADHD too. Concentrating is for losers!

Octavian:

I migh...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.

From: RachelBanner  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Rachel,**

**Aw, thanks! I know, I hope I see him soon . . . and I hope he remembers me. Oh no, please don't die, we'll see each other soon. I hope . . .  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**I don't know why we're fighting, I don't even know this guy! But apparently he's a pretty liked guy, why would I be fighting him? Weird expression, huh? Well, that's nice . . .  
**

**~Jason**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**I agree with Jason, I don't know why I'd be fighting him. The idea is for the camps to fight TOGETHER, not at each other!  
**

**~Percy**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**I'm not slamming anybody, I haven't even read Twilight or seen Star Trek! I just don't want anybody comparing me to them. I hate being compared to other people . . .  
**

**~Piper**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**You're probably a child of Apollo. You don't have to be great at poetry, but you do have a big imagination and you sing, which are big signs of being his child.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**Awesome! Thanks! Heh, don't let Annabeth hear you say that . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**Dear Rachel,  
**

**Oookaaay. You know what? I think I can do without, thank you anyways.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	518. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! Okay, so I have been getting, like, 40 emails a day (guesstimate) with review. And I have to upload a new chapter for EVERY review I get. Also, I'm going to be REALLY busy lately. I've got birthdays, (including my own, on July 1st, woohoo!) I've got a trip coming up back to my home town for this HUGE fundraiser we do every year, I've got relatives visiting, high school stuff, (yikes)... My point is, I'm going to have to take a little break on this story. I will upload the chapters for the reviews I've already been sent, but please refrain from sending me anymore until further notice. Don't worry, it won't be long! Thanks!**

**~SilverStoryOwl**

**PS. If you have watched my YouTube video on my perfect cast for a PJO movie, and you saw that I had Brenda song for Zoe Nightshade... Well, I changed my mind. I think Brenda would make a MUCH better Drew! So if you guys have any ideas on who should play Zoe Nightshade? Also, I need ideas for Leo, Piper, Jason, and other characters from HOO... Thanks!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	519. Chapter 519

Aphy,

Looky at the quote I found!

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not  
proud. It is not rude, It is not self-seeking. It is not easily angered, it  
keeps no records of wrongs."

So sweet!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Awesome! I love it when my fans find me quotes! Here's one that I love . . .  
**

**"When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you.  
When I met you, I was afraid to like you.  
When I liked you, I was afraid to love.  
Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you." -Anonymous.  
**

**Ah, I just love being the goddess of love! It was so much fun watching Percy and Annabeth, and it's still great fun now that he's missing! Oh, just wait until they meet again!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	520. Chapter 520

Dear Travis,

Well, who do you think Katie would date? Connor maybe?

Dear Katie,

Where am I getting my info? It's just the facts! What would be the other  
reason?

Dear Artemis,

You said Hermes was GOOD LOOKING! Is that your way of saying he is hot?

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Ah, Connor? NO! Definitely not *shudders* Connor. I do not know who Katie _would _date. She's not dating anyone right now, so apparently nobody . . .  
**

**~Travis**

**ADD,  
**

**What would be the other reason? Oh, don't think I haven't been reading these other letters to Aphrodite, well, some of them anyway. And I know that you're in the process of trying to get people together!**

**~Katie**

**ADD,  
**

**Ah . . . no. I didn't say that. And I didn't MEAN that, either. Hot is such a . . . ah, interesting, adjective.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	521. Chapter 521

Percy,

Yeah, because I got the makeup from Piper. And the Stolls were following me  
around all week. They wouldn't stop asking me things like "How are you not our  
sister?" or "Are you sure you're not our sister?" they said something about  
adopting me into the Hermes cabin. You know it was funny dear brother of mine.

Sea

Ps. I compared you to a puppy, aren't you proud?

Octavian,

Puppies are cute! I don't believe that you don't go kicking puppies. How would  
being called nuts be a compliment? Is there something wrong with your brain?

Sea

Jason,

Please do! I will always have blackmail on him.

Sea

Leo,

Do I look like a Stoll? Do I look like a child of Hermes? I can't get those  
things! Okay, I can get the subs, but not the tv or monkey. *vapor travels in  
some subs* happy now?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**No. It actually was NOT funny. And by all means, join the Hermes cabin! Actually, I insist!  
**

**~Percy**

**PS. Sure, who doesn't like puppies?**

**Sea,  
**

**Whatever. I don't care if you call me nuts.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Sea,  
**

**One problem . . . he would kill me.  
**

**~Jason**

**Sea,  
**

**YAY! MEATBALLS! *eats subs* Nope, still not happy. Hey, wait, I can- *summons fire and burns through walls* HAHA! I'M FREEEEE!  
**

***runs away* See ya!  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Sorry I made him escape. I was getting bored . . .  
**

**~SSO  
**


	522. Chapter 522

Athena,

Since you're a maiden goddess, it's not like you can marry and have children  
with other gods, right? Well I just thought of this question: If you could  
have a child With another Olympian, what would the child look like, what would  
be his/Her name? Who would be their other parent?

Hermes,

What Is your email adress ? What's Lady Artemis's email and phone number?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Of course not! I have no idea, because that's NEVER going to happen!  
**

**~Hermes**

**Amelia,  
**

**I don't really use it, but Hephaestus gave us all emails . . . Mine is, um, The_Herminator_300 . By the way, Gmail stands for God Mail. What makes you think I know Artemis' phone number? Look, she doesn't even have one! We gods mostly just IM . . .  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	523. Chapter 523

Poseidon,

Daddy I love you! I also want what's best for you. So go on and confess to  
Athena that you like her, and then give her a BIG kiss on the lips and run for  
your life. :D

Sea

Hecate,

What's your favorite type of weather? Wow, that was random!

Sea

Zeus,

Do you hate me? Seeing as I'm a kid of Poseidonand all. Just wondering, so  
don't blast me!

Sea

Hades,

Do you hate me? Seeing as I'm a kid of Poseidon and all. Just wondering, so  
don't kill me!

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Hmm, I'm gunna have to think about that one . . . um . . . uh . . . NO!  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Sea,  
**

**Yes. Yes it was. My favorite weather is in the fall; chilly and windy and colorful.  
**

**~Hecate**

**Sea,  
**

**No, not really. I've gotten over hating Poseidon's sons, after Percy saved Olympus and all.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, I surely don't think much of you. But alas, I do not hate you.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	524. Chapter 524

Dear Hera,

When you took Jason's memory's, did you also take his personality?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No. He just, well . . . forgot it.  
**

**~Hera  
**


	525. Chapter 525

Poseidon.

Look, I haven't bugged you in a while, so, why don't we just sit down and have  
a nice, polite chat with Athena, to clear the air about all your disputes.

Don't make me bring out my hammer.

GDRR

Jason and Reyna.

Hello and welcome to the intervention of Jeyna.

ARE YOU TWO PLANNING TO KISS ANYTIME SOON!

Seriously?

GDRR

Aphrodite,

So... I heard Ares is making googly eyes at Hecate, you want me to fill a  
purse with rocks and slap his face with it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Well, that's a _very _generous offer. But unfortunately, I'm going to have to refuse.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**GDRR,  
**

**No, not yet! How many times do I have to say this? I haven't even SEEN him yet!  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Nah, it's fine. She doesn't like him, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't really like her either. No rocks are necessary. But if you happened to have a cute purse, I'd gladly take that!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	526. Chapter 526

Dear Annabeth,

One day you WILL lose... And I WILL be there to brag about it. How will I  
know, you ask? With my awesome Child-of-Hecate powers.

Sincerely looking forward to it, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well, we'll just see about that then, won't we?  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	527. Chapter 527

Dear Hades,

... Oookay. I hope you don't mind that I think you're insane.

Sincerely creeped out, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, actually, I don't mind at all.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	528. Chapter 528

Dear Aphrodite,

Heard what? :)

From: Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Exactly.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	529. Chapter 529

Dear Apollo,

Facepalm means... Never mind. You're impossible.

Dear Athena,

Maybe one of the Minor Goddess's. Like Iris. Or Hebe. Maybe Nike? I read  
somewhere that you and Nike are friends. You could ask her about it.

Dear SSO,

I wouldn't call it poetry. More of a quote. Besides, I'm not real fond of  
poetry.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay then.  
**

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I wish you guys would stop pestering me about this. I don't care who Poseidon dates! Yeah, I guess we're friends, but . . . I honestly don't know, okay?  
**

**~Athena  
**


	530. Chapter 530

Octavian,

You know, you don't have to gut squirrels. Why not find some more bloodthirsty  
animals to gut? And are you getting along with the Greeks now? *cough*satyrs,  
not fauns*cough*

Amelia p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**1) Fine. I'll blame you when Reyna asks why there are a bunch of animals parading around the camp.  
**

**2) No, the Greeks haven't even got here yet!  
**

**3) FAUNS! NOT SATYRS!  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	531. Chapter 531

Aphrodite,

Hey, there! Ive been doing some stuff about the apolloxhecate. Although I  
can't be sure hecate likes him...(she likes his haikus, that's a first). Could  
you help with getting Hecate to like, you know, like him? Thanks!

Hermes,

Dad, why are my letters to you all warped? I asked you about your email adress  
on the first one and it's missing a few words! Did you do this? I am utterly  
confused...

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Oh, don't worry, I'm SURE she does! Obviously, why else would she say she like his haikus? NO ONE likes his haikus!  
**

**~Aphy**

**Amelia,  
**

**I have no clue. I didn't do anything! I even fixed it by adding a 'what'!  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	532. Chapter 532

Dear Rachel,

How do you feel about the fics pairing you with Octavian?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I don't even know who Octavian is. Is he cute? Well, I can't date anyway . . .  
**

**~Rachel  
**


	533. Chapter 533

Dear Thalia,

Did you and Luke have a thing? Does Nico have reason to be jealous?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, we did not have a _thing_. We _were _friends . . . Why in Hades would Nico be jealous?  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	534. Chapter 534

DEar Annabeth,

Do you think at any point of your life that you would take Luke over Percy?

P.S PLease say no!

From: Wisegirl1000

**Dear Wisegirl1000,**

**Firstly, cool name! It makes me think of Percy, 'cause he calls me that . . . Maybe at one point, like when I first met Percy. But ever since we finished our first quest together, there was just something I liked about him. I know I acted like I would've chosen Luke at times, but if it really came down to it? I think I would've always chosen Percy over Luke.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: I know, that answer was probably pretty OOC, but that's what I thought when I heard the question.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	535. Chapter 535

Dear Aphrodite,

Is Taylor Swift one of your daughters? Can you please please please tell me  
who she's gonna end up with? Pretty please with a cherry on top? She should  
either go with Taylor Lautner or Zac Efron *sighs dreamily*

From: AthenasPetOwl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AthenasPetOwl,**

**Interesting. This is the first time I've gotten a letter from an animal! JK.  
**

**Yes, she is. I can't tell you who she'll end up with, but I can tell you, you won't be disappointed!  
**

**By the way, this means absolutely NOTHING, I swear! But I vote Zac Efron out of the two!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	536. Chapter 536

Leo,

Swimsuits are required. Dates aren't. I wouldn't throw that kind of party! I'm  
only 13 for Zeus' sake!

Sea

Apollo,

Maybe Aphy is involved, but not really that much. Its more like me and my  
friends have the same person in mind, but I'll let you figure out who.

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Good! To both . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, I don't know who you have in mind. There are LOTS of single female gods out there . . .  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	537. Chapter 537

Dear Apollo,

When I say 'this time' I mean there will be plenty of times that I MEAN to  
disrespect you, but this isn't one of them.

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh . . . lucky me.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	538. Chapter 538

Dear anyone who wants to answer this,

How do you feel when fanfiction writers read stuffs at fanfiction and consider  
it a fact even though there is no evidence.

Like some pairing that are forbidden and yet they make it sound real.

I talked to a girl and she said Thalia will leave the hunt for Nico, Percy and  
Annabeth would break up, Rachel is a **, and Luke will come back and make  
annabeth his gf. And she consider it a FACT. I always correct her yet she said  
it will happen.

Hershey's girl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hershey's girl,**

**Even though I'm not a character, I'm still going to answer this. I'll have a character answer, too, if you want.  
**

**I CAN'T STAND IT! I'm kind of over the whole 'Hertames' thing, as it is. But I already started it, so I can't stop it now.  
**

**I do kind of like the idea of Thalia and Nico, but I also like Thalia in the hunt.  
**

**NOOOOOO! PERCY AND ANNABETH WILL NEVER BREAK UP! GO PERCABETH!  
**

**Rachel is not a ** (whatever that is) she's awesome! I didn't like her when she was trying to get with Percy, but other than that, she ROCKS!  
**

**Luke will NOT come back. And did she not read the book? Annabeth said she didn't love him!  
**

**None of that will happen.  
**

**Not trying to start a fanwar or anything, those are just my opinions.  
**

** . . . Percabeth rules.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**


	539. Chapter 539

Dear Posiedon,

When Athena says she hates you how do you know she isn't lying?

Dear Hera, Hephaestus, Jimanji and the rest of the Olympians,

I love Phineas and Ferb.

"Buildin' a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbin' up the eifle tower.  
Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower. Surfing  
tidal waves, creating nanobots or locating Frankenstein's brain, it's over  
here! Finding a dodo bird, painting a cotton nerd or driving your sister  
insane! Phineas! As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before  
school starts this fall. So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do  
it all! So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Moom,  
Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!"

Go phineas and Ferb!

PJO is the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PJO is the best,**

**Because Athena doesn't lie . . . as far as I know.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**PJO is the best,  
**

***no one was able to answer because they were too busy covering their ears and screaming in agony***

**Well, I like Phineas and Ferb, too! Go Phineabella!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	540. Chapter 540

Piper:

Sorry. I wasn't comparing you to anyone. I wouldn't do that. You're awesome!

Annabeth:

I think you're right about my godly parent. I like medical stuff too, so that  
kind of seals it. So what do I do now? Do you think I'll get attacked? I'm  
almost thirteen and a half. I still think I'm a Roman though.

Reyna:

I wrote to Annabeth (I don't think you know her, she's from the Greek camp),  
and she thinks I'm a child of Apollo. But I am learning Latin, and really  
enjoying it. I think I might belong at your camp. I would like to know your  
thoughts too. I like music, medical stuff, and I have a big imagination. What  
do you think?

Leo:

Why not? Isn't Annabeth ADHD too?

Apollo:

Are you my dad? Do you even remember me? I wrote you another haiku:

Me? A demigod?

Apollo is my father?

Darn it, I'm confused.

From: RachelBanner  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rachel,**

**Good, thank you!  
**

**~Piper**

**Rachel,  
**

**What do you do? You stay safe, don't tell anyone, and look for a satyr. If you think you're Roman, then you probably are.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Rachel,  
**

**I only know about her because Percy talks about her . . . um, and he also was talking about her in his sleep. He talks a LOT when he's asleep. Yes, it seems like you are a son of Apollo. And you are also probably Roman, too.  
**

**~Reyna**

**Rachel,  
**

**Yes, but she still concentrates! She reads a LOT, and she's redesigning Olympus for heaven's sake!  
**

**~Leo**

**Rachel,  
**

**Yes, I think you are my child. I do . . . sort of . . . remember you. Nice haiku!  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	541. Chapter 541

Aphy,

Looky what I found out from Dady Dearest(Poseidon) about Apollo's little  
crush!

He told me, and I quote: "Well, let's see . . . He asked me about her the  
other day. And when we had our last Olympus party, he asked if she was going  
to be there. Afterwards, I heard him talking to himself saying, "Stupid,  
stupid stupid." I asked him if he had seen Hecate, and he just groaned."

Good things to know, am I right?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**YES! Very good things too know! I think he was calling himself stupid because, ah, well, he tried to talk to her and it went a little . . . bad. He tripped, firstly, walking up to her. Then, he got all nervous and he was blushing when she said he looked nice. XD Then he started stuttering, and then he just ran away . . . he is REALLY bad at this.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	542. Chapter 542

I read the first couple of chapters of "I Did NOT See That Coming" too. Oh. My  
Gosh. I am scarred for life.

Octavian:

There is no ritual to do that, right?

Reyna & Percy:

You will NEVER do that! EVER!

From: RachelBanner  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rachel,**

**I know right? It was . . . interesting. Definitely different from the other fanfictions I've read.  
**

**~SSO**

**Rachel,  
**

**Absolutely NOT!**

**~Octavian**

**Rachel,  
**

**Don't worry, that would NEVER in a million years happen, okay? NE-VER!  
**

**~Percy and Reyna  
**


	543. Chapter 543

Dear Nico,

AHA! You said 'I'm not THAT stupid!', thus admitting to the fact that your  
intelligence level is, in fact, below acceptable levels.

Sincerely satisfied, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**What? No! I meant that- I mean- WHAT? I meant I'm not AS stupid as people THINK I am! Wait- I'm not STUPID at all! Now if you'll excuse me, the souls from my father's tighty wighties are screaming again.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	544. Chapter 544

Dear Apollo,

Are you related to Elvis Presley, Johnny Cash, and/or Selena Gomez?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yes to Elvis, yes to Johnny Cash, no to Selena Gomez. She is actually a daughter of Aphrodite.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	545. Chapter 545

Dear Lou Ellen,

Hey sis. So, how do you feel about Apollo's crush on Mom? I mean, I think she  
could do better, but still...

Dear Athena,

Are you a grammar nazi?

Dear Reyna,

Have you considered getting Octavian sent to the nut house? Seriously, the  
guys a loon.

Dear Percy,

How do you feel about overfishing? And is you penchant for ticking people off  
intentional or unintentional?

Dear Leo,

I have a nickname for you. Santa's little helper. Also, how do you feel about  
having Phineas and Ferb as brothers?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Apollo has a crush on mom? Well, this is the first I'm hearing about that . . . Eh, I don't really pay attention to the gods' relationships unless it affects me. Which, in a way, I guess it _could_ . . . hmm . . .  
**

**~Lou Ellen**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Um . . . no! I am not a grammar nazi! I just love spelling, and grammar, and math, and science, and . . . well, you get the point.  
**

**~Athena**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Believe me, I've considered it maaaaaaany times. Percy tells me they have an oracle - a young girl - named Rachel? Man, where can I get one of her?  
**

**~Reyna**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I don't care about fishing . . . my father fishes. Um, sometimes unintentional, sometimes intentional. Like when I sent Medusa's head to Olympus? 100% intentional.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Santa's little helper? First Grandpa, then Sunshine, now this? Why didn't 'The lord of the dead' ever catch on?  
Phineas and Ferb? What makes you think I watch that show, hmm? . . . okay, fine. Actually, I think having them as brothers would be AWESOME!  
**

**~Leo  
**


	546. Chapter 546

Dear Aphrodite,

Selena Gomez is your daughter? Of course! Why didn't I think of that! I just  
thought about how good she sings. Maybe she's your daughter and a legacy of  
Apollo.

Sincerely feeling stupid, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yes, she is my daughter. I'm not so sure about being a legacy of Apollo though . . . I find that kind of creepy to think about. Taylor Swift is also my daughter. And do you know who Chris Angel is? If you don't, watch a video of him on YouTube. He is a son of Hecate.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wasn't uploading anymore, but yours were the only three in my inbox when I got home, so I thought, "what the heck?"  
**

**~SSO  
**


	547. Chapter 547

Dear Olympians,

Do any of you like animorphs?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I would answer this question, but . . . I have no idea what animorphs are.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	548. Chapter 548

Dear Poseidon,

How do you feel about Paul Blowfish-er, Blofis?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**If I were to choose someone for Sally, I would choose him. He is nice enough, and he seems to love her. But I will always call him Blowfish.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	549. Chapter 549

Reyna and Percy:

If you read the story 'I Did NOT See That Coming', I pity you, I really do, I  
took one look at the summary and thought to myself 'Kill. me. now.'

Can someone kill me so I don't have to remember even the summary.

P.S, Reyna, I can wait for you to see Jason, but it better be a good reunion.

GDRR

P.S.S I have on good authority that he thinks your pretty  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**It was . . . um . . . yeah . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**GDRR,  
**

**I can kill you.  
**

**And by 'he' you mean Jason? Listen, I can't answer any questions about him until I SEE him. I have no idea what's going to happen!  
**

**~Reyna**

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wasn't uploading any more chapters. But if I get some, I may do a few when I'm bored... which I am right now. So I guess you guys can send me a couple, but it just may take me a while to get to them. Okay? Okay.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	550. Chapter 550

Hey! i have lots of questions:

Dear Leo-

I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! tell me... is there any special girl on your  
mind? like... hmmm... ME? Jk I'm not a stalker haha. but do you know anyone  
named Hazel Levesque? did you have a grandfather named Sammy? these are  
questions i would like to know...

I love you3

TheLovelyDreamChaser

Dear Piper-

you are one of my fav HoO characters, no matter what people say! i would like  
to know...

how did you and Jason become a couple? Jasper all the way. Don't hate reyna  
when she flirts with your boyfriend, though. she's a pretty cool person!

Girl Power 3

TLDC

Dear Percy-

You are such a seaweed brain. HOW COULD YOU EVEN TALK TO CALYPSO AFTER  
ANNABETH KISSED YOU? okay, thats my question! love you! Jk. My heart belongs  
to Leo. Sorry!

Peace out, kelp head.

TLDC

Dear Annabeth-

Percy is such a seaweed brain! But, i get you love him. my question: was Percy  
your first kiss? Keep rockin, Wise Girl!

TLDC

Dear Artemis-

I hate boys. exept for Leo. They are so mean all the time! could you tell me  
why boys (exept leo 3) are stupid?

TLDC

Dear Aphrodite-

Do you approve of tratie, Percabeth, and Thalico? especially tratie?

TLDC

TRAVIS-

JUST ASK KATIE OUT ALL READY! *growl*

its meant to be 3

TLDC

Katie-

when travis asks you out will you please please please please please please  
please please say yes? Will you swear on the river stix? PLEEAAASSSEEE...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TLDC,**

**Um . . . thanks. I seem to have LOTS of fans. Special girl? Well . . . no, it's not you! Jeez, I don't even know you! Who's Hazel Levesque?  
**

**~Leo  
**

**A/N: I didn't answer about Sammy, because I have NO clue what to say. I'm sooo confused with all of that!  
**

**TLDC,  
**

**How did we become a couple? Well, I don't know. It kinda just . . . happened! I won't hate her . . . probably.  
**

**~Piper**

**TLDC,  
**

**I don't know! Calypso was . . . I don't know, I was distracted, okay? But don't worry, once I was free of Ogigia, that was ALL I could think about. Like I said, if the telkhines hadn't brought me back to reality, I would've sat there all day thinking, "Did that really just happen?"  
**

**~Percy**

**TLDC,  
**

**Yeah, he is. But he's _my _Seaweed Brain, so it's kind of worth it. ;) And yeah, he was.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**TLDC,  
**

**Why are boys stupid? I'm so glad you asked! Well, they're insensitive, immature, dense, arrogant . . . The list goes on and on.  
**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TLDC,  
**

**Are you INSANE? Who DOESN'T approve of Percabeth! They are like, the CUTEST couple EVER! Tratie, of COURSE! They're so cute and in denial! Why do you think Travis pranks Katie all the time? OBVIOUSLY it's to get her attention! Thalico, ah, forbidden love . . .  
**

**~Aphy**

**TLDC,  
**

**Nope. Growl all you want, I'd like to live, thank you very much.  
**

**~Travis**

**TLDC,  
**

**Wait- who said he was going to ask me out? I don't know what I would say if he did . . . maybe I would say yes, but . . . NO! He's NOT going ask me out, okay?  
**

**~Katie**


	551. Chapter 551

Octavian.

So... I heard you're ugly.

GDRR

Jason.

You think Reyna's pretty right?

GDRR

Drew.

I heard you've been feeling Wicked, which song is your theme song, mine is No  
Good Deed, or No One Mourns The Wicked or March of the Witch Hunters.

GDRR

Athena

*Grabs shoulders*

Please, you have to believe me when I say he likes you, in that way, you're  
hurting both of you the longer you put off talking to him about it. It's  
driving me to the mental hospital, which is actually kind of a good thing, I  
needed a lift.

GDRR

Poseidon.

ARE YOU A MAN OR A MOUSE!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Gee, thanks. I _wonder _who could've said that.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**Well, I guess so, yeah . . .  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Cool. Yeah, I'm wicked, you got a problem with that? I'm a gorgeous evil queen.  
**

**~Drew**

**GDRR,  
**

**Firstly, don't touch me. Second, what if you're wrong? What if I talked to him, and I was right all along? What if he _does _hate me? Then I'll just be making things worse!  
**

**~Athena  
**


	552. Chapter 552

Leo,

I was planning on letting you out today. No need to burn a hole in the door  
jeez. Does someone need a date to my beach party? Cause I know someone who  
would just love to go with you to it!(and no, I'm not talking about me. I'm  
going solo)

Sea

Percy,

That's mean! It was totally funny! You know you would miss me too much  
anyways.

Sea

Jason,

You're a Roman, you can deal with one little elf.

Sea

Zeus,

Did you just call me a boy? Because I'm a girl. That would be awkward...

Sea

Hades,

Was that a compliment, you not thinking much of me?

Sea

Apollo,

You'll see who we have in mind.

Sea

Aphy,

Why yes, yes Apollo is. What can we do with this little piece of info?

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh . . . too late. Really, who? NO fan girls. Nada, zero, zip, zilch, NONE.  
**

**~Leo**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, you wish . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Not this elf. He's one tough little Latino! Very stubborn, too.  
**

**~Jason**

**Sea,  
**

**I don't _think _I did . . . did I?  
**

**~Zeus**

**Sea,  
**

**No. Not at all. Why would that, of all things, be a compliment?  
**

**~Hades**

**Sea,  
**

**Greeeaaat. I'm not sure I even want to know. Who'd you pair me up with, Nike? Iris?  
**

**~Apollo**

**Sea,  
**

**Well, there are many options. We could confront him, we could blackmail him, we could butter him up, make him jealous, act sweet, share a secret, or we could just whack him with a stick 'till he admits it . . . your call.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	553. Chapter 553

SSO,

I don't want to bombard you with questions, so I am just gonna send you some  
questions.

Dear Hermes,

DON'T TELL YOUR SON TRAVIS THAT I AM TRYING TO GET HIM JEALOUS OF DUDES!  
Seriously, I'll find MORE naked pictures of you. AND SHOW THEM TO ALL THE GODS  
AND GODDESSES! Mwahaha!

Dear Travis,

I heard Will likes her back, and that he is going to ask her out. What do you  
think?

-ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Why would I tell him that? That would be awkward. "Hey, Travis! Some girl is trying to make you jealous of dudes! Have fun!" No thank you, I do not prefer that specific punishment.**

**~Hermes**

**ADD,  
**

**What do I think? I think Will should go to the crows, no offense Will.  
**

**~Travis  
**


	554. Chapter 554

Leo.

Hola amigo, s'up.

So, I have this poster that says: 'Leo Valdez burns for Piper McLean', cute  
right? Should I post copies around camp?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WHAT! Where on earth or Hades did you find that? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT do NOT do that!**

**~Leo  
**


	555. Chapter 555

Connor,

Oh...but what about Travis? You sure he didn't write it? Oh, wait, he's to  
busy liking...some one else.

Athena,

But then just have some imagination! I mean really. It doesn't have to be  
poseidon! (although, well, im not gonna risk saying it)You deserve someone  
with character...like...Hermes! My very own daddy. Uh, sorry.

Poseidon,

Ohmygoooooosh! Apollo is giving me(and probably all of us) a giant headache.  
Since you have like the most patience, could you help brighten Apollo up? And  
Athena should do it too, after all she,s the goddes of wisdom, Apollo needs  
someone wise to counsel him(and hang with him!)

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Don't say 'someone else' as if I don't know who she is. Doesn't everybody by now? Well, except for dear old Katie Garnder, of course.  
**

**~Connor**

**Amelia,  
**

**Hermes? You're kidding me, right? One, he's all goo-goo over Artemis, which is a hopeless case by the way. And two . . . *shudders* SO not gonna happen.  
**

**~Athena**

**Amelia,  
**

**Even though I'm being patient with you and the rest the writers, doesn't mean I have the MOS patience. And believe me, there's no helping Apollo. By all means, Athena can do it JUST fine by herself.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	556. Chapter 556

Athena.

Okay... *Releases her* lets take deep breaths, you're the WISDOM goddess, it  
means you're smart, it does not mean you have to be right 110% of the time, it  
doesn't mean you'll always be right either, now, I've been talking to Poseidon  
and, well, I'm laying down all the cards here, he thinks YOU hate HIM, which  
is rediculous, so, I'm trying to be helpful here because I don't like seeing  
people sad, so, can you attempt to talk to him, in a civilised manner?

GDRR

Octavian,

Mars told me, you know, god of war, who did you think told me, because I get  
all my gossip from Mars, who is tough enough to give good reviews of people,  
so apparently you're ugly, according to Mars, I'll take his word for it, and  
since you showed no denial, then you're ugly.

GDRR

Drew,

Not at all, did you not see my theme songs, their centered around wickedness,  
wicked means three things in the dictionary, evil, playfully mischievious or  
excellent, I'm all three.

GDRR

Jason.

Thank you...

Now go and tell Reyna in a letter, a lady needs to hear these things to boost  
their confidence.

GDRR

Nico,

So, do you like Glee?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Let's get one thing straight. I DO need to be right all the time, therefore, I am. Just because I say one thing to you demigods, doesn't make it true. Now, I'm not saying I like him, but I am saying that you are wrong about me not being right. Because I am. Poseidon thinks I hate him, because that's what I want him to think, whether it be true or not. I really don't think that talking to him is the thing to do here.  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**I didn't deny it because it's no use arguing with you, that doesn't mean I agree. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**I am definitely all three . . . just add the word gorgeous, and that description will fit me perfectly!  
**

**~Drew**

**GDRR,  
**

**As you probably well know, I'm on my way to the Roman camp right now. So it would be a waste of time writing a letter.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**No, of course not. What do you take me for? ...don't answer that.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	557. Chapter 557

Dear Aphrodite,

Do you ever get tired of Percabeth? I mean, seriously! It's all you ever see  
on here!

Dear Poseidon,

Okay, that's it. Do you, or do you not love Athena? I will not be telling her  
your answer. And don't try to fool me. Don't ever, ever think your capable of  
that. If you don't answer... Well, I'm very imaginative.

Dear Nico,

Somehow, Clarisse found out about my story. She is now after my blood. The  
only reason I've lasted this long is my magic abilties. I don't know how she  
found out about my story, but if find you had anything to do with it...

Sincerely in a bad mood, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No. Percabeth is just that amazing. And I'm not as much obsessed with the fanfictions, as I am with the actual thing! I mean, come on! First, they hate each other. (Well, Annabeth did, anyway) Then, they're best friends. Next comes denial. FINALLY they get together, and BOOM! Percy disappears.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Why should I be scared of your imagination? I'm a god, I don't NEED to fool you. I will not answer that question . . .  
**

**(A/N: Tony Stark is rich and sarcastic. He doesn't NEED to be scary! LOL.)  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Why would I have had ANYTHING to do with it? Wait, if she's after you, then that means . . . . Oh, Styx! *runs away from a very angry looking Clarisse*  
**

**~Nico**


	558. Chapter 558

Aphy,

I like the last one!

Sea

Zeus,

I think you did, but I dunno... *awkward silence*

Sea

Apollo,

None of them. You'll jut need to wait and see!

Sea

Jason,

True, again, he burned a hole in the door to the room he was locked in! D:

Sea

Peter(Percy),

You're mean, so I'm gonna start calling you Peter. :)

Sea

Hades,

That's just hurtful, but your a god so I won't push you any further.

Sea

Leo,

No, not a fangirl. I'm talking about good ol' Pipes!

Sea

P.S. Did you know Nada means Nothing and Swim in Spanish? I didn't!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Good!  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh . . . *continues awkward silence*  
**

**~Zeus**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh goody, I'm so excited . . . that was sarcasm, by the way.  
**

**~Apollo**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah. You get used to it after the first 3 times . . . Don't ask.  
**

**~Jason**

**Sea,  
**

**Um . . . okay . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Good choice.  
**

**~Hades**

**Sea,  
**

**Piper? Okay, two things. One, why on earth would Piper ever go with me? Two, I'm not asking her, if that's what you mean. Three, I think we're a little too busy to go swimming right now.  
**

**~Leo  
**

**PS. No, nope, nu uh, SWIM.  
**


	559. Chapter 559

Leo.

Oh my gods you are so gullible, I was kidding, duh, I don't even own a poster  
that says Leo Valdez burns for Piper McLean, let alone any copies, but you  
confirmed the rumour mill for me, people have been saying you like Piper and  
your reaction just confirmed it, think before you speak Leo.

P.S I do have the resources to make that poster, become my minion or I will  
make it, and because I gave my minion the week off.

~GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh . . . heh heh . . . right . . . Wait- what- Oh, come on!  
**

**~Leo  
**


	560. Chapter 560

Annabeth whos chid of a god am i i have blqck hair borwn or black looking  
eyes and have depressed problems

From: chaosthelordofall

**Dear Chaos,**

**Most likely a child of Hades then. I can't think of anyone else' child you'd be . . .**

**~Annabeth  
**


	561. Chapter 561

Great chapters

Please update when you can:)

Athena and Posiedon,

Thank for coming in this room. Hephatus built it so that gods can not teleport  
thingy out of here. Now talk about your feelings. If you don't you don't come  
out ever.

PJO is the best

P.S. Don't call for help or Iris message, it won't work. :)

Leo

How long till the ship is built?

PJO is the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PJO is the best,**

**First, we never agreed to come into any room. Two, I have my ways of bribing Hephaestus to let us out. Three, there's no way you're getting us to talk about "feelings" that we never said we had in the first place.  
**

**~Athena**

**PJO is the best,  
**

** For once, I agree with Athena.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**PJO is the best,  
**

**I'm not sure what to answer for this, because I'm not sure when my story takes place. Somewhere between The Son Of Neptune and The Mark Of Athena, I guess . . .  
**

**~SSO  
**


	562. Chapter 562

Dear Ares,

I'm in love with you I must say but I mean man wow why are you messing with  
the goddess of love that's just wrong and if she has loved you for ever than  
why did she Mary you brother? I love you btw I and could you teach my to be  
like wicked awasume at war? O and I'm your biggest fan and head of you fan  
club!

Dear aphrodite

Why Are almost all your kids self Centered? Really will you wipe them I line  
or get Ares or sme one to do it for you really.

Dear Hephaestus

Why do you let aphrodite abuse you why haven't you just gotten a divorce  
really oboisly your marshes isn't wroking I mean for gods sake you caught her  
I a net being unfaithful and showed it to other people how are you still  
married ? Just curios!

Dear Zeus

Your The best but don't be a but head it's mean

Dear Hera

Get over Zeus he's oboisoly going to cheat on you and really I lost all faith  
In you once you were horrible to annebeth be nice please perhaps you and zeus  
could go to consoling.

Dear apollo

Will you please be zeus an heras marriage consular that would be boss just  
like you and beast like your sister

Thank you figs and pigs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**figs and pigs,**

**Um . . . let me see if I understand the question. Why do I mess with the goddess of love? I mess with everybody, and my girlfriend is no exception. Why did she marry my brother? Because . . . um . . . I really don't know. No can do, I'm much to busy to teach my fan-club how to be as awesome as I am.  
**

**~Ares**

**figs and pigs,  
**

**Well, some of my children aren't that kind, that is true. But some of them are very sweet, like Silena and Piper! And . . . I'm not really sure I understand that last part. But if it has anything to do with harming my children, I disagree.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**figs and pigs,  
**

**Okay, well she doesn't abuse me. She can be a little difficult sometimes, but we are married and we work things out.  
**

**~Hephaestus**

**figs and pigs,  
**

**Okay, I will try not to be . . . er, a butt head . . .  
**

**~Zeus**

**figs and pigs,  
**

**What? I am NOT divorcing Zeus, and I am NOT going to counseling!  
**

**~Hera**

**figs and pigs,  
**

**Well, thank you I _am _boss . . . but there's no way I'm counseling them. Sorry! Wait . . . no I'm not.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	563. Chapter 563

Aphrodite- you have love powers, right? for my birthday, could you make tratie  
happen? PPLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEE?

TLDC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Believe me, I'm doing my best with that particular couple. Those are two, very stubborn teenagers. **

**~Aphy  
**


	564. Chapter 564

Dear Rhea,

I'm asking YOU this question since you're least likely to be prejudiced. Which  
do you think is best? Greeks or Romans? Oh, Styx! Clarisse found me! Gotta go!

Sincerely terrified, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Terrified, Jimanji, Child of Hecate,  
**

**Can I just call you Terrified? How 'bout Teri for short? So, Teri, I'm not sure if I really have a favorite between the two. You see, they are so different, but they're still also the same, in a way. But the Greeks have always been the, ah, _kinder _folk. So I believe that I may prefer them more at times. But the Romans have a sense of discipline that the Greeks don't. So, you see Teri, it would be very hard to choose between the two.**

**~Rhea**

**A/N: I have NO idea what I was thinking but . . . Rhea doesn't exactly have a _"personality" _so what the heck? Might as well make it a little interesting. ;P (Why does a winky face with a tongue look so weird?)  
Haha . . . Teri.  
**

**~SSO**


	565. Chapter 565

Jason.

Three words: FINALLY!

GDRR

Athena.

You're right. Talking to him isn't the thing to do here.

However.

Grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him is, it doesn't involve talking or  
anything of the sort.

Remember to close your loopholes.

GDRR

Drew.

I'm all three too! Just without the gorgeousness.

GDRR

Octavian.

Thank you, I make it pretty hard for anyone to argue with me, it's a talent.

GDRR

Nico.

As for what I take you for is: a punk-goth, am I hitting the right notes?

GDRR

Reyna.

Jason's on his way, can you ensure someone gets a picture of your reunion and  
then mails it to me?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**You do know that "Finally" is only _one _word . . . right?  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Glad you agree with me on _something_. But what on earth or Hades makes you think I would do something like that?  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Can't argue with you on that one . . .  
**

**(A/N: Sorry, just trying to make her mean, I'm sure you're very pretty. ;) )  
**

**~Drew**

**GDRR,  
**

***rolls eyes* You should go on America's Got Talent for _that _one.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**Eh, sorta. I'm not goth. I guess I'm a little punk . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**GDRR,  
**

**I doubt that anyone will have a camera at the time when we're either preparing for an attack or a peace offering, but . . . you never know.  
**

**~Reyna**

**A/N: I am at such a Percabeth withdrawl it's not even funny . . . I NEED MOA!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	566. Chapter 566

Dead Athena,

Careful. Pride is an effective weapon against an enemy, but a terrible colour  
to be worn on one's self.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Firstly, I'm sure you meant to write "Dear" right? Second, you are right about that. However, it is quite effective against Poseidon, whether he be an enemy or not.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	567. Chapter 567

Leo.

Oh man, I did say you were gullible. So, for my first order of business  
minion, I want a toasted ham sandwich, no cheese.

GDRR

Dear Jason.

I have employed Leo as my minion. Please watch and laugh as I force him to run  
after me. And then ask Miss McLean out.

GDRR

Leo, again.

For my second order of business, you must sit next to Piper for an hour.

Shirtless.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***grumbles* Yeah, yeah, whatever . . .  
**

**~Leo**

**GDRR,  
**

***claps slowly* Wow. You, are, good.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Haha, yeah, like _that's _going to happen.  
**

**~Leo**

**A/N: I made my hair look like I had bangs, (I'm thinking about getting them) and my dad said I looked like a member of the Beatles! That is NOT a good thing for 14-year-old-girl!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	568. Chapter 568

Dear Poseidon,

You should be scared because my mind is a very dark place. I scare MYSELF  
sometimes. I'd make a dangerous enemy.

Dear Nico,

Don't worry. I know a place not even Charisse would dare go. You could hide  
there. You'd fit right in, to. It's called the Barbie Ilse. XD

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate

P. S.: Bruce Wayne FTW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay, that's . . . um . . . I'm not gonna lie, that's a little creepy. But don't worry, I believe you.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Ha, ha, ha. _Very _funny. I'd rather be attacked by a Hydra.  
**

**~Nico**

**PS. IRON MAN RULES!  
**


	569. Chapter 569

Dear Annabeth,

Based on all of my letters, what would you say my fatal flaw is?

Sincerely, Jimanji  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hmm . . . hard to say. Being right, perhaps?  
**

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: Not sure if that's true or not, I really had no idea what to say.  
**

**~SSO  
**


	570. Chapter 570

Dear Clarisse,

If I say I'm sorry, will you stop trying to kill me? Oh, you can do whatever  
you want with Nico. He's not me. I, however, am me, therefor, I would  
appreciate it if you didn't kill me.

Sincerely doubting this will work, but is hoping it will, Jimanji, Child of  
Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, most likely not. And I keep trying to kill Nico, but he shadow-travels away too quickly. You _are _you? Really? I _never _would've guessed! Too bad, I'm going to kill you anyway.  
**

**~Clarisse  
**


	571. Chapter 571

Hola, SSO. I'm going to ask questions. :)

Athena: I know you're going to kill me but...Have you read a PoseidonXAthena  
story?

Nico: YOU LIKE THAILA, I KNOW IT. . ?

Percy: I AM YOUR AUNT...Just kidding, but can you tell me your favorite  
gods/goddesses in order one to five?

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**No, I definitely have NOT read one of _those_ . . . Alas, I will not kill you . . . yet.  
**

**~Athena**

**TheHelper,  
**

**Um . . . no? . . . Why is there a question mark at the end of your statement?  
**

**~Nico**

**TheHelper,  
**

**My _what_? My favorite god/goddesses . . . Like, my top five? Well, obviously, my father is number one. Two would be, Hermes. Three . . . Hestia. Four I guess would be Artemis. And five, Apollo. I chose them because, well, they're the only one's that don't hate me. Well, Artemis _does _hate me, but she helped save Annabeth, so . . .  
**

**~Percy**


	572. Chapter 572

Poseidon,

Oooookay. Who is more patient than you then, eh?

Athena,

Please counsel apollo! My head will hurt if you dont. And why should you care?  
Hmmm, I don't know.

Octavian,

It doesn't matter. Reyna already thinks of you of enough of a raving mad  
lunatic.

Apollo,

Brace yourself for counseling! and why d ont you run over to have a little  
chat with lady hecate there? She looks bored...

Amelia

**Amelia,**

**Um . . . well there's- . . . you got a point actually. But I'm still not doing it.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Amelia,  
**

**One, I don't care. Two, no thanks. I've got better things to do besides listening to Apollo right now.  
**

**~Athena**

**Amelia,  
**

**Oh believe me, I know. She doesn't fail to remind me EVERY DAY.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Amelia,  
**

**Counseling? Ah, no. And why would Hecate want my company? And what on earth would I talk about? No thank you, not today.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	573. Chapter 573

Dear Olympians,

Which one of you are my parents?I know my parent is an Olympian because a  
satyr told me:)I. Have curly dark brown hair,light brown eyes,I am  
stubborn,smart,sarcastic,and kind(at times!)I can also be ,how is it up on  
Olympus?

Sincerely,

Wisegirl1000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wisegirl1000,**

**Most likely you are my child. I look like that, I am smart, stubborn, sarcastic . . . Most of the time I am kind, just not when someone makes me mad. It's fine up here, Aphrodite's _surely _having fun.  
**

**~Hecate  
**


	574. Chapter 574

Dear Percy,

So, clown fish. Have you proposed to Annabeth yet?

Sincerely smirking, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Clown fish? What! No, I have not _proposed _to her yet! We're still only teenagers, first of all! Second . . . I don't even know if she still likes me. She hasn't seen me for, what, 8 months? She could have a new boyfriend by now! . . . uh, the very thought depresses me.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I was going to make him pass out like I said, but . . . I . . . didn't. :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	575. Chapter 575

Leo-

Apparently Harry and Niall were shirtless at the end of the Oakland concert.  
xD

I wanna see them, but they passed my city... hiss.

SSO-

Ok! I think i was in a bad mood that day... PERCABRTH FOREVS!

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Um . . . cool. I guess . . . For YOU.  
**

**~Leo**

**TKAN,  
**

**Yay Percabeth! Btw, I might get to see a One Direction concert in August, 'cause they're coming to my city and my mom said maybe I could go. XD  
**

**~SSO  
**


	576. Chapter 576

Nico-

I didnt think you would.

I love swimming in the summer... hotel and resort pools rock xD

What bands do you listen to? I like pop and alternative music...

SSO-

What are you worried about?

-TheKatnissAnnabethNina  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TKAN,**

**Yeah, swimming's okay, I guess . . . that's Percy's thing, not mine.  
**

**I like Green Day, Evanescence, The Who, Depeche Mode, and Billy Idol.  
**

**~Nico**

**TKAN,  
**

**Two words: Critics Corner.  
**

**By the way, the groups I listed above, those are some of myfavorite artists! :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	577. Chapter 577

Santana baby:Omigods, I've caught up! It took me three days and a lotta  
late nights, but did it! Caught up to chapter 560 :D

Hola, Lady Aphrodite! I'm your daughter, Santana :) You've yet to "claim" me,  
but I was adopted and we know my real dad but he won't say whho my mom is.  
I've got blond hair and blue eyes, believe in love SO bad, but I break MANY  
hearts :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Santana,**

**Oooh! I will claim you right away! Of course he won't say, he's trying to protect you, duh. Of course you believe in love, who wouldn't? Oh, yes, all- well, _most _of my daughters break many hearts . . . my sons, too. Though, not as much.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	578. Chapter 578

Jason.

*Rolls eyes*

There was this thing my dad still sometimes does, I ask can I ask him a  
question, he says yes, I go to ask him the question and he tells me I already  
asked one. The other two words were 'Three words' duh!

P.S. I'm the one with a 'C' in her maths exam, beat that lollipop.

GDRR

Athena.

I'm in Pothena withdrawl, I'm desperate here, plus, it's coming up to my  
birthday on the 20th and well... nobody's posted any new and adorable fluffy  
stories about you two in a while.

GDRR

Drew.

I know, as I told my mother when she was watching something about weddings(I  
chose to stick my headphones in and listen to music) I have looked in a  
mirror.

GDRR

Octavian, thank's for the suggestion, but I'm already signed up for the Voice,  
sorry. And well, I'm Welsh.

GDRR

Nico:

Cool story bro, tell your family, tell your friends.

GDRR

Reyna.

Okay then, *grabs pen and paper and starts writing.* mental note, send camera  
to Camp Jupiter, with letter explaining, I want pictures of Reyna's pictures  
of Jason and her, their reunion, and for my friend, Gwen and Dakota.

And maybe some Frank and Hazel.

GDRR

SSO:

I'm in Jeyna withdrawl, so I'm going to do a one-shot for dad's day and then a  
oneshot for meh birthday.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Oh . . . right, I get it.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Well, too bad for you. There is nothing _"fluffy" _about us!  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh. I like weddings, I'm not _completely _cold. I have a heart, you know! It's just . . . hidden. Underneath designer shirts.  
**

**~Drew**

**GDRR,  
**

**Er . . . no comment.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**Okay. Probably not, but . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**GDRR,  
**

**Well . . . good luck with that. Even if you do send a camera, I think the thing that will be going through people's minds at that time is, "Ah! Here come the Greeks! Let's hope that kid was right, and this isn't an attack." Not, "Ooh, here's Jason! Lemme get some good pics of him and Reyna!" Unless your Dakota, then you'd be thinking. "Oh look, it's the Greeks! I wonder if they have Kool Aid . . ."  
**

**~Reyna**

**GDRR,  
**

**Awesome, happy birthday!  
**

**~SSO  
**


	579. Chapter 579

Dear Zeus,

Do you have any embarrassing photos that I could use to blackmail Poseidon?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Unfortunately, no. But I do have a different type of blackmail . . . *evil grin* A while ago, I was talking to Poseidon after one of our council meetings. Athena was still there cleaning up her papers. I was turned away from my brother, and I asked him a question. When he didn't answer, I turned around to find him staring at, you guessed it, the wisdom goddess herself. So I said, "Poseidon, you there?" He quickly turned away and blurted, "Yep!" I forgot about that until now . . .**

**~Zeus**

**A/N: I know, OOC, whatever. I was bored and needed something interesting for you guys to bug Poseidon about. :P  
**

**~SSO  
**


	580. Chapter 580

Percy. will you get with Artimis already? i've been waiting forrrrreverrrrr

Rachel. Stop trying to be percy's girlfreind. You can't date and even if you  
can, he has someone already.

Dakota. Ever think about kool Aid Anonymous. OH YEAH!

From: the-awesome-marshmellow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**the-awesome-marshmellow,**

**Are you insane? One, I HAVE a girlfriend! Two, Artemis is an eternal maiden! Three, WHAT!  
**

**~Percy**

**the-awesome-marshmellow,  
**

**I got over that a LONG time ago. I know I can't date anymore, and I would never try to take Percy from Annabeth. I know I tried to get him to like me before, but can you blame me?  
**

**~Rachel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**the-awesome-marshmellow,  
**

**O...M...G... THAT'S AN AWESOME IDEA!  
**

**~Dakota, who is currently hyper on Kool Aid.  
**


	581. Chapter 581

Leo.

Excuse me, you AGREED to be my minion, sandwich, on the double mister or  
you'll be sitting next to Miss McLean for TWO hours shirtless, I have duct  
tape.

GDRR

Jason, props accepted.

I won't employ you to be my minion, while I like you... I'd bore you to death  
with gushing about all the Jayna fics I've read, and this parody of you  
meeting up with Reyna again.

How do you feel about being called superman?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Grrr... Two hours? I don't think so! *hands sandwich*  
**

**~Leo**

**GDRR,  
**

**Good, I don't think I'd enjoy being anyone's minion. A parody? Wow, I feel so loved.  
**

**Superman's good. It's better than Sparky.  
**

**~Jason  
**


	582. Chapter 582

Dear Nico,

I'm thinking of helping Clarisse search for you. That way, she won't kill me.  
That is, if she agrees. I just thought it would be right to give you a heads  
up.

P.S.: BATMAN ROCKS!

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I can shadow travel. Ha, ha, HA! If she could catch me, she would've already.  
**

**~Nico**

**PS. Tony...Stark...Is...Boss...  
**


	583. Chapter 583

Dear All Gods,

In your pictures, Why are you naked? Just go to a clothes stop or at least use  
seaweed or install a cloth department! Seriously! At least Hades, Poseidon,  
and Zeus wear something! Artemis, Have you even ever gone shopping? Ask  
Aphrodite to take you! *dies*

TheHelper

P.S. I am helping!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Thank goodness I'm wearing clothes...  
**

**~Poseidon**

**TheHelper,  
**

**Of course not, my clothes are specially made. Shopping with Aphrodite? No thank you!  
**

**~Artemis**

**PS. That you are, my friend . . . that you are.  
**


	584. Chapter 584

Dear Tartarus,

Are all those prisoners in your stomach? If so, do they give you indigestion?

Dear Gaea,

How do you feel about the stereotypical image of you in sandles and a green  
dress?

Dear Typhon,

Do you like having a destructive type of storm named after you?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

****?** *rumbles*  
**

**~Tartarus**

**Jimanji,  
**

**I think you foolish mortals and demigods will see just how violent Mother Nature can be.  
**

**~Gaea**

**Jimanji,**

***ground shakes from Typhon stirring under Tartarus* Um, yeah, I'd think it best NOT to disturb that thing.  
**

**~Hermes**


	585. Chapter 585

Dear Poseidon and Athena and all the other gods, search this video

Percy jackson-I kissed a girl (PoseidonXAthena)

Look at this humor, yeah, that's right. I'm a crazy lover, but whatever.  
Poseidon, your are SO easy going. Athena, YOUR BLUSHING. Percy is like 'What  
the heck?', Zeus is like '?', and Hades is depressed. LOLLOLLOL! Poseidon, you  
are kidda crazy now, but your messing with Athena! THEY CREATE A GAY SONG INTO  
A WONDERFUL WORK OF ART! I'm warning you all though, but please reply,  
Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hades, and Percy! Thanks! PLUS WATCH THE VIDEO! WOO!

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Watched the video . . . you're right about one thing, I am pretty smooth. ;) But they got Athena COMPLETELY wrong! She doesn't really look like that, and she sure as Hades doesn't blush! That video . . . freaks me out.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**TheHelper,  
**

**This video is completely insane. I don't blush (in front of people, anyway), Poseidon is NOT that smooth, Percy would not be at Olympus, Zeus would . . . actually that's about right, "?". And Hades is . . . always depressed.  
**

**~Athena**

**TheHelper,  
**

***panting* You . . . that video . . . Poseidon . . . Athena . . . I was . . . laughing . . . so hard . . . !  
**

**~Zeus**

**TheHeleper,  
**

**You mortals are so . . . weird.  
**

**~Hades**

**TheHelper,  
**

**My dad does not look like that. As for the rest of the video . . . I'm still too much in shock to reply.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	586. Chapter 586

Dear Annabeth,

If being right is my fatal flaw, than we should be worried. I am a pessimist.  
I always predict the worst outcome. But, now that I think about it, I am right  
a lot. I'm a bit scared now.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Your darn right about that. If being loyal can be a fatal flaw, such as Percy's, then being right is even worse! And that's coming from someone who LOVES to be right!  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	587. Chapter 587

Dear Clarisse,

I thought you might say that. By the way, there's this app called 'smash  
dude'. There's a wooden dummy, and you can shoot it, burn it, and tickle it.  
It's really good if you have anger problems, like me.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**You get your anger out by tickling electronic dummies? *snickers*  
**

**~Clarisse  
**

**A/N: I know that's not what you meant, but I couldn't help it! xD  
**


	588. Chapter 588

Nico,

Because it needed to be a question. By the way, Your my favorite character!  
BUT YOU NEED TO BE WITH THAILA. (I'm insane because I watched a  
PoseidonXAthena video and looked at your pictures) Your evil picture looks  
hot!

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Oh, well . . . okay then. Thanks. I'm not so sure about that, she's a hunter, and I'm . . . me. O.o  
**

**My evil picture looks . . . uh, thanks . . . I guess.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	589. Chapter 589

Dear Athena,

What's your favorite word? Mine is 'superfluous'. It fits you guys perfectly.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Interesting. My favorite word is . It** **is a factitious word alleged to mean 'a lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust, causing inflammation in the lungs.**

**~Athena  
**


	590. Chapter 590

Dear Artemis,

Can you supervise Apollo if he starts dating my mom? I might seem a little  
overbearing, but your brother doesn't strike me as a responsible guy.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I will not supervise him, but I will make sure he doesn't hurt Hecate. "Apollo" and "responsible" should not even be in the same sentence.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	591. Chapter 591

Dear Percy,

I doubt she does. She probabaly never stopped looking for you. And when you DO  
propose to, invite me so I can watch Athena yell at you. Or blast you to  
pieces. Or both.

Sincerely sadistic, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hopefully not. Okay, now I am extremely scared. I'm already terrified just DATING her, don't make me think about that right now!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	592. Chapter 592

Dear Hermes,

Look, the fact is, we all know you have the hots for Artemis. And until you  
admit it, we're all gonna think you're a spineless jellyfish.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I . . . uh . . . I really have no good answer to that. Besides, who are you calling a spineless jellyfish? You should be talking to Poseidon, not me!  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	593. Chapter 593

Travis,

I knew a saying (I can't remember it at the moment) that states if you don't  
take the risk you don't get the reward. Just ask Katie out. Please

PJO is the best

Dear Annabeth,

In a lot of Fanfictions Rachel is displayed as a **/evil girl. Do you think  
she is like this?

PJO is the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PJO is the best,**

**Well, until you _remember _that saying, I'll be behind this bush. And before you jump to conclusions, I'm not spying on anybody! I'm just . . . um . . . enjoying the view of these lovely leaves.  
**

**~Travis**

**PJO is the best,  
**

**No, not at all! I mean, sure, I had a problem with Rachel before. But we're past that, and now we're good friends!  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	594. Chapter 594

Travis,

You want Will to go to the crows? Well, I doubt that would happen. I heard he  
was going to ask Katie out on a date.

SSO,

I am sad about what some humans have become. I was channel surfing, and there  
was a show on. ABOUT THE POSSIBILITIES THAT AMERICA'S FOUNDING FATHERS WHERE  
ALIENS. Seriously.

ADD

**ADD,**

**Oh . . . too bad. Wait- when? Where? Will she say yes?  
**

**~Travis**

**ADD,  
**

**Aliens? Haha. Yeah, humans stink. DEMIGODS RULE! xD  
**

**~SSO  
**


	595. Chapter 595

Percy,

I agree with Jimanji. When you do get the guts to propose, make sure I'm there  
to watch Athena's reaction. And yes, I love you that much to be saying that.

Your loving sister, Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**How about we stop talking about this now? Athena would kill me if she even knew you SAID that! Yeah, loving sister my demigod derriere.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	596. Chapter 596

Percy,

GUESS WHAT! I like JUST found out Sally's my aunt. Your mom and my mom are  
sisters! True story bro..

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**So . . . Poseidon had kids with my mom, _and _her sister? I find that hard to believe, but . . .  
**

**~Percy  
**


	597. Chapter 597

Dear Annabeth,

Hey, Do you think Percy would ever marry you?

From: TheHelper3440  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Um . . . I really don't know. But I don't like to think that far ahead. Right now, all I'm worried about is finding him again.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	598. Chapter 598

XD XD XD

Dear Katie,

The reason your always mad at Travis is 'cause you like-like him A LOT.

TheHelper

Dear Hermes,

What would happen if Travis liked Katie? (IT'S TRUE) How would you feel?

TheHelper

Dear Hades,

Most people overlook you because your the lord of the dead, but really, your  
awesome no matter what others say. :)

TheHelper

Dear Hera,

Stop unleashing power on Annabeth, instead, use it on Zeus. (Just kidding)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

***blushing* What? Th-that's insane! I do not like him, or like-like him, at all!  
**

**~Katie**

**TheHelper,  
**

**You know, if you weren't kidding, that might be a good idea. I can't hurt him anyway, but it sure is fun . . . The only problem? Zeus may be my husband, but he's still in charge. He would get back at me a LOT worse, considering he's the god of lightning.  
**

**~Hera  
**


	599. Chapter 599

Minotaur

Will you kill Percy Jackson(the guy that keeps on killing you) for me

From: appolo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Appolo,**

**Okay, first of all, it's spelled "Apollo". Secondly, why would you want to kill Percy? Thirdly, the Minotaur is still gone, for now, but I'm pretty sure he'd like that.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	600. Chapter 600

Nico,

You have nothing to say about that picture 'cause you haven't seen it *smirks*

From: TheHelper3440  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Okay, I'm a little creeped out now. If I saw my own picture, I highly doubt I would use the word "hot" to describe it. Believe me though, I have no problem with you fangirls using that term. *smirks right back at you*  
**

**~Nico  
**


	601. Chapter 601

Jason,

I'm glad.

GDRR

P.S, do you have a camera?

Athena.

And you're absoloutely sure of this?

GDRR

Drew.

Not to fond of them myself, but we all have hearts or us demigods would die.

GDRR

Octavian.

Scared?

GDRR

Nico.

Ya lost me bro.

GDRR

Reyna.

No, Venus's children would want to take pictures, wouldn't they?

GDRR

P.S, remind me to make a mental note to ask Dakota for Kool Aid, I have no  
idea of how to get some.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Good. And no, I don't have a camera.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Well . . . yes. What's fluffy about two people who have hated each other for thousands of years? And just because you're convinced otherwise, doesn't make it true.  
**

**~Athena**

**GDRR,  
**

**That's not exactly what I meant.  
**

**~Drew**

**GDRR,  
**

**No. Not one little bit.  
**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,  
**

**Oh . . . . oh well.  
**

**~Nico**

**GDRR,  
**

**Goo point. Kool Aid? Um, just go to the store and buy it how about?  
**

**~Reyna  
**


	602. Chapter 602

Dear Zeus,

Thank you.

Dear Poseidon,

A little birdie told me you were staring at a certain wisdom goddess. Wouldn't  
it be a SHAME if Aphrodite were to find out about this?

Sincerely blackmailing you, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**A little birdie...? Whhhhaaat? Me? Stare at- Ha, noo, I didn't do that . . . but if you tell Aphrodite, even though it's NOT true, SHE would believe it, sooo . . . how about let's _not _do that. Kay?  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	603. Chapter 603

Zeus.

I LOVE YOU.

NOT LIKE THAT HERA! Don't kill me!

I love you like an uncle or an older brother, a way, way older brother of  
course. I wouldn't dream of loving you in THAT way, no offence, you're  
probably very good looking, but you're not my type.

I just love this blackmail, thank you so much.

GDRR

Hera.

If you ever hear me say like: I love Zeus, I assure you, I don't love him like  
that, I've probably just gotten amazing leverage on the Pothena situation.  
It's long overdue.

GDRR

Jason.

I have your theme song: Son of Man.

Enjoy, I'm still working on Reyna's.

GDRR

Thalia.

I have no idea what to say to you, oh- wait! Would you mind if I set your  
brother up with this girl from his camp?

GDRR

P.S. Green Day Rules!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Er . . . all right then. Are you insinuating that I'm old? Pardon me, I am _only _a few thousand years old! In human years, that's about in my 50s . . . And yes! I _am _good-looking!  
**

**~Zeus**

**GDRR,  
**

**Okay. I don't think I would've ever thought you meant that, but thank you for clarifying. Pothena? Yes, like, two thousand years over-due.  
**

**~Hera**

**GDRR,  
**

**You mean . . . from Tarzan? . . . cool.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Of course I don't care. I bet it's that Reyna chic I've been hearing about, right?  
**

**~Thalia**

**PS. Green Day is my new avatar. :P  
**


	604. Yay, 604th chapter! just read it

**Oh my goodness, I just realized I forgot to do a special chapter for number 600! :O All right, I'll just do one now . . .**

**So . . . let's see . . . what do I have to say to the world today . . .  
**

**I AM EATING NACHOS! XD  
**

** . . . yeah, I need better material . . .  
**

**Has anybody seen We Bought A Zoo? I just watched it last night. It was so adorable! Firstly, that little girl? SO CUTE! And then there was that adorable scene with Dylan and Lily . . . OMG for anyone who has seen the movie: Remember what the little girl said to the inspector guy? XD I'm not going to say anymore, for the people who have _not _seen the movie . . .  
**

**Okay, if you haven't already, PLEASE watch my cousin's videos on YouTube! They're just of her singing, they aren't _amazing _but they're good, and she doesn't have very many views . . . it's saddening. Her username is TheSweetloves. Thanks!  
**

**Oh, and HAPPY FATHERS' DAY! To all the lonely dad's who, for some reason, are reading my stories . . . O.o AND to the children, of course! We're the one's who _made _them dad's. So, really, they have us to thank for this holiday.  
**

**Speaking of Fathers' Day, my dad is watching some basketball game . . . do they _actually _think that the players can hear them shouting and cheering? 'Cause the neighbors sure as Hades can! :P  
**

**Okey doke . . . . . . . that's it . . . . . . bye.  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl**

**PS. I'm thinking of changing my username . . . any ideas?  
**


	605. Chapter 605

Jason.

Thanks, I'm happy, did you know I think you have 182 stories with Reyna, 209  
with Piper and 775 if you chose just your name, 205 with Percy Jackson,  
although, probably most of them are stories where you meet up and the seven  
unite. I have posted the first chapter of the parody under you and Percy,  
although, I do believe some people write about you two in THAT way*shudders* I  
can only hope the other 179 aren't with Nico or Octavian. Oh, and there's only  
a few fics about you and Thalia as family! DisGRACEful.

Bye.

GDRR

Reyna.

I attempted to read a story about you and Octavian because my friend suggested  
you two as a pairing, the only thing I liked was the freeverse, and even then,  
it would never reach my favourites, I like you with Jason too much.

And you wouldn't perform the coperal punishment on him, would you? *Shudders*

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Wow. That's . . . a lot of stories. I think I'd prefer the one's with me and Thalia. I don't even want to _think _about those . . . _other _stories.  
**

**~Jason**

**GDRR,  
**

**Ah! Me and Octavian as a _pairing_? DO. NOT. READ. IT.  
**

**Um . . . what's the "coperal punishment"?  
**

**~Reyna  
**


	606. Chapter 606

Dear Reyna,

Do you like Jason as more than a friend? What do you think about Piper?

Dear Leo,

How do you feel about all these fics that pair you up with Reyna- who you've  
never met? BTW... I LOVE YOU!

Lucky  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucky,**

**I did. But I don't know anymore, because I haven't seen him for so long. I'll know soon enough . . . I don't even know Piper.  
**

**~Reyna**

**Lucky,  
**

**I don't know, because I've never met her. If she's awesome, then why would I care? If she's not . . . then I need to have a serious talk with these writers.  
**

**~Leo  
**


	607. Chapter 607

Leo.

Thank you for the sandwich, now make me a vanilla milkshake.

GDRR

Jason.

This minion business is really fun. Do you want anything?

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

***scowls* . . . fine. *hands milkshake*  
**

**~Leo**

**GDRR,  
**

**Haha, no. Actually- yes. You should have Leo help you with your other plots. Like, Pothena, Tratie . . . those things. I don't know, it certainly would be interesting. :)  
**

**~Jason  
**


	608. Chapter 608

Dear Nico,

She refused anyway. Oh, Styx! There she is!

PS: Bruce. Wayne. Kicks. Major. Backside.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh dear, how disappointing. Too bad for you, you can't shadow travel. *shadow travels away*  
**

**~Nico**

**PS. Tony. Stark. Is. EPIC!  
**


	609. AN PLZ READ!

**HOLY HADES! I have reviews for Letters taking up 3 whole pages of my email! :O Don't get me wrong, I love getting reviews, but could you guys slow down a bit until I catch up? :P Thanks! **

**~SSO  
**


	610. Chapter 610

Poseidon,

Then do you want me to call Athena off? I'm sure she doesn't want anything to  
do with you anyways, amd Apollo probably really...um, respects you. *cough  
cough* so if you um, do this great deed, I'm sure all the Olympians will  
appreciate it.

Octavian,

So yeah, why fear goin around with a bunch of tigers stomping about behind  
you, huh?

Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy,

Hi.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Uh . . . was she going to do it? Eh, you're probably right about that. Yeah, _suuuure _he does. Okay, what are you getting out of this, hmm?  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Amelia,  
**

**I don't know . . .  
**

**~Octavian**

**Amelia Amelia Amelia Amelia Amelia Amelia Amelia,  
**

**You're crazy.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	611. Chapter 611

Dear Hades,

You where clothes made out of dead souls, and you call US weird?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um . . . yeah, pretty much.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	612. Chapter 612

Dear Clarisse,

I'm not the only one with anger problems. And tickling IS a form of torture.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, you're not. Well, I guess you're right . . . but I'm not going to tickle someone whenever I get angry. That would just be weird.  
**

**~Clarisse  
**


	613. Chapter 613

Poseidon,

Yeah, I'm glad too.

Artemis,

Thanks, That answers my question. And anyways, That was stupid of me to say  
'Tell Aphrodite to take you', 'Cause then she'd make you fall in love, and I  
don't think you really want that.

TheHelper

P.S. No wonder I'm called 'TheHelper'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**No . . . I definitely do not want to fall in love. Nor do I want to go shopping.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	614. Chapter 614

**Hey everybody, I just have one thing to say . . .  
**

**I am going to be UBER busy for the next week or two, and I won't be able to update much. When I get a chance, I will post the chapters for the reviews that are already in my inbox, and believe me that's a lot, like 3 pages full! Anyway, after that I need to catch up on my YouTube channel, and I will be posting new stories on fanfiction. So I won't be taking any more reviews on this for a couple of weeks. If I finish everything I need to do earlier, I'll let you guys know.  
**

**Thanks for understanding!  
**

**~SilverStoryOwl  
**

**(PS. I think I'm going to change my name to "TheDrummer2.0" Because yes, I am a drummer. :P)  
**


	615. Author's note

**Hey people! I just wanted to say that I'm going to do some more chapters now because I have nothing else to do... but please don't attack me with a bunch of reviews or I won't be able to keep up! :)**

**Oh, by the way, I have a new YouTube account now. I still use the old one, but my new one is "TheOracleEyes" and I have a Percy Jackson one on there already...**

**And I changed my name to SassyRandomFangirl because those three words describe me more than anything else... **

**~SRF**


	616. Chapter 616

Dear Nico,

Cower beneath the terrifying hoardes of... FANGIRLS! But seriously, watch your  
back. Their everywhere. Wha-Clarisse! How did you get in-okay, put the spear  
down...

Sincerely running for my life, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Believe me, I am doing just that.**

**They...are...every...where...**

**Clarisse won't put her spear down unless Percy breaks it again. XP **

**Oh shoot. Here she comes. *shadow travels away***

**~Nico**


	617. Chapter 617

Percy.

Don't you love me? I don't bug you as much as everyone else does, I'm more  
into bugging dad, Athena, Jason, Reyna, Leo(Who is now my minion, you want  
anything?) So, do you love me?

-Your loving as always sister, who is willing to share her minion with you,  
GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**If I say I love you will you leave me alone? Fine... I. Love. You. Happy?**

**And yes, actually, I would like a cheesecake.**

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I just would like to point out that I am not doing a chapter for the reviews that are just like, "Yeah, I know." or really short things like that. If you sent me one and I did not answer it, send it again in a longer form. **

**~SRF**


	618. Chapter 618

Dear Miss Annabeth Chase.

I am sorry to have not written to you sooner, but urgent matters required my  
attention. I am pleased to inform you that a Mr Perseus Jackson has not  
strayed from your love, and never will, because the only single girl I know of  
is currently heading into a relationship with a Mr Jason Grace.

Signed.

Miss K. B. Hook.

AKA GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**That's good. I'm not sure what I would do if he were dating someone else . . . I mean, first Luke, and then . . . *sigh* You're right. Percy wouldn't forget me. And I'll see him soon.**

**~Annabeth**


	619. Chapter 619

Dear Tartarus,

Don't you speak English?

Dear Gaea,

I'll take your word for it.

Dear Hermes,

Disturbing people is one of my few talents. Watch this.

Dear Typhon,

*Shouts* HEY TYPHON!

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, I do not speak English. I never have, and I never will. Now will you please leave me to sleep?**

**(Hera: Hermes, he's going to know it's you!) (Hermes: Quiet!)**

**~Tartarus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**Good idea.**

**~Gaea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**That is . . . I'm not gonna lie that's a little sad. **

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Mmmppphhhbbaaaaa****

**~Typhon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I just realized it's 4:00 in the evening, and I have not eaten a single thing all day . . . . how do you models do it?**

**~SassyRandomFangirl **


	620. Chapter 620

Dear Jason,

Listen, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all know about your secret crush  
on Chip Skylark.

From: LuckySilver  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**O.o say whaaaat?**

**~Jason**


	621. Chapter 621

**A/N: From now on, the characters are not _writing _back to you. They are being interviewed by Argus, and he is writing down (like a reporter) exactly what they say and do...**

Poseidon,

So you care about how Athena looks...hmm?

Athena,

As the video says, You blush in front of Poseidon XD Anyways, What if that  
really happened and someone recorded it and made it into a animated video?

Zeus,

I knew you would like it xD

Hades,

I didn't make the video!

Percy,

Yeah, I know or else you'd look that way too. Besides, It JUST AN ANIMATION!  
You people freak to much. I knew you'd be in shock, you were in the video too!

From: TheHelper3440  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**I . . . heh . . . did I say that? No, no, I meant . . . I just meant . . . you know, if they're gonna put her in video, they might as well make her look _good_! Wait- that's not what I meant either! I meant- she just- they didn't- *sigh* I'm leaving now.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

***blushes* I do NOT blush in front of Poseidon!**

**A) that would NEVER happen.**

**B) if they valued their life, they would not even film it to begin with.**

**C) If it did somehow get online . . . well . . . **

***shakes head* I don't even know, okay? Just . . . I have to go now.**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**Oh yes. That certainly made my day. Not the video, Poseidon and Athena's reactions! *wipes tear from eyes* Now THAT was something . . .**

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**Oh . . . well it's still weird.**

**~Hades  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**Yeah, that part was just . . . not . . . right . . . Oh, and by the way, (don't tell my dada I said this) my dad doesn't care about her looks, because of one reason. **

**1, her looks are just icing on the cake. XD**

**Yeah, that's HIS opinion, NOT mine . . . And no, he didn't tell me that, I just have a very active imagination . . . . . **

** and it's obvious. **

**~Percy**


	622. Chapter 622

Percy,

I am a very loving sister. It's true, no matter how hard it is to believe,  
that Daddy-o did have a kid with Aunt Sally and my mom, so very true. It may  
be hard, very hard, to believe, but that's the gosple truth!(Disney's Hercules  
reference)

Your VERY loving sister, Sea

P.S. Now that I think about it, would I be your cousin or sister or even both?  
This is confusing!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**All right. If that's the gospel truth, I guess I have no choice but to believe it.**

**Both. **

**That's weird.**

**So if I mix the word "cousin" and "sister" can I just call you Cister? X) (pronounced KEE-stur)**

**~Percy**


	623. Chapter 623

Jason.

Urgh! The world is impossible! *Huffs* Why don't you have a camera, I want to  
send it to camp Jupiter so that Venus's children could take photos of your  
reunion with Reyna. Forget Percabeth, I'm just dying for your reunion, hence  
why I wrote my version. By the way, you had a conversation witn Scipio when he  
knocked you to the ground and you gave up peanut butter, along with your  
cohort. And Octavian broke the only glass window of the Argo II, much to Leo's  
upsetness. He screams like a girl. Hehe.

GDRR

Athena.

I'm not convinced otherwise. I KNOW you guys like each other.

GDRR

Drew.

Eh. Okay, I have work to do, see ya!

GDRR

Octavian.

Liar! and I heard you scream like a girl.

GDRR

Nico.

Yeah... oh well.

Bye!

GDRR

Reyna.

Of course, this is me remember.

And I'm welsh, no Kool Aid here.

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR**,

**I don't know why I don't have camera! I just . . . don't!**

**Okay, I'm not even going to ask. **

**And yes. Yes, he does scream like a girl.**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**And how, exactly, do you "know" this?**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**I don't scream like a girl. Girls scream like me.**

**~Octavian**

**GDRR,**

**Aw, no Kool Aid . . . **

**~Reyna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I have actually never had Kool Aid. :P**

**~SRF**


	624. Chapter 624

Hazel:dear Percy,

*squel* (i think thats how you spell it...) I cant believe im talking to you!  
I love you! not in a love-love way but like in a 'biggest fan' on with the  
question:

do you have mucsles? and if so what goes through your mind when girls ask to  
feel them?

from: Hazel (no not the real hazel, it's just a username)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hazel,**

**Um . . . okay . . . **

**Yeah, I have muscles, I guess . . . Well, the only time that's ever happened is when Michelle from the Aphrodite cabin asked me that, and, uh I wasn't really thinking about it because, well . . . Annabeth kinda, um, punched her in the gut . . . **

**~Percy**


	625. Chapter 625

Dear Mother Hecate,

what powers doyou children have?

from Wisegirl1000,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wisegirl1000,**

**We are very warm hearted. We can always solve fights between our families and keep the peace . . . **

**but if you want a different kind of power, well . . . we also can summon fire in our palms. Not super hot, but warm glowing fire. Like a candle.**

**~Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I had no idea what to put . . . **

**~SRF**


	626. Chapter 626

Dear Annabeth or anyone smart enough to answer my question:

Who's my godly parent?

1) i like to be in charge

2) I love music. and theater. and drawing.

3) most of the stuff on my bucket list has to do with jumping out a plane.

4) It's really easy for me to learn how to play a new instrument.

5) i really love romantic stuff

6) I love fashion

im stuck and don't know who my godly parent is. HELP!

with demigod goodness,

TLDC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TLDC,**

**It seems to me that you're a child of Zeus, and maybe a descendant of Aphrodite.**

**And besides my mother, I am the only one smart enough to answer that question. X)**

**~Annabeth**


	627. Chapter 627

Luke,

Since you're my favorite character, I have several questions for you.

1. Will you check out the poem I wrote about you on my profile and tell me  
what you think about it?

2. What's more annoying-the fangirls who openly trash and/or kill you  
themselves in their stories because you tried to kill Percy, or the fangirls  
who pair you up with their Mary Sues?

3. Do you still hate Hermes, or did you forgive him after you killed yourself?

4. Who'd you like better-Thalia or Annabeth?

Poseidon,

What do you think of all those Pothena fics? Btw, I hate Pothena, because it's  
so stupid. Those fics mess up ancient history. Besides, you and Athena would  
never like each other. Ever.

Athena,

Like I asked Poseidon, what do you think of Pothena fics? I can't stand  
Pothena, personally. I know you and Poseidon would never, ever, ever like each  
other.

Also, I'd appreciate some help with math. It's the only subject I really have  
trouble with. Thanks!

Percy,

When you read the Great Prophecy and then went to battle, weren't you ever  
scared that you were going to die? I would have been, but you were just so  
calm!

Also, can you teach me how to swim?

Rachel,

What do you think of all the Percabeth fangirls who hate you because you liked  
Percy? I don't hate you, btw. I mean, I like Percabeth, but I'm not obsessed  
with it. I certainly don't hate every girl or guy who threatens their  
relationship.

-pixieheart22  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pixie,**

**1. I will check out the poem sometime. I cherish every one of the few fans I have.**

**2. Honestly, neither of them. They all have a right to hate me. I regret what I did, but it doesn't take away from the fact that I still did it.**

**3. Maybe I hated him when I was little, but I understand now that he couldn't help me if he wanted to. Then Kronos manipulated me and made me hate him. In the end, I knew he did what he had to. I forgave him as I hope he forgave me.**

**4. I liked Annabeth and Thalia in different ways at different times. When we were younger, I liked Thalia. But I cared for Annabeth like a little sister. Later . . . things changed. It's complicated. But I think I knew all along that she didn't like me in that way. Especially once I saw her with Percy . . . that was enough to convince me.**

**~Luke**

**Pixie,**

**What do I think about Pothena fics . . . well, you see . . . that's an interesting question . . . I suppose they do mess up history, but the past is the past, right? I'm not saying I- I mean, you know . . . I just . . . they are interesting, I guess.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pixie,**

**You asked Poseidon? What did he say? I mean, uh . . . No. Yes. What was the question? *Argus repeats question* Right, um . . . I'm not sure. They interest me, I suppose. I read them for research, of course. Research on . . . uh . . . mortal beliefs and imaginations. Yeah. That's it. **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pixie,**

**Calm? Ha! I wish. No, I was not calm. Of course I was scared, who wouldn't be? Sometimes I wasn't sure if I cold make it, but . . . there are also certain things that keep me motivated to keep going . . . certain . . . people . . . *clears throat* So, yeah.**

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pixie,**

**I don't really care about haters. I mean, can any of them blame me for liking Percy? But anyways, in the end I knew that they were better together. I backed off eventually . . . A lot of people are kind of obsessed with their relationship though, I think it's kind of cute.**

**~Rachel  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pixie,**

**I AM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE OBSESSED WITH PERCABETH. XD Just to let you know . . . **

**That "fangirl" part in my name? Yeah, that's reserved for chocolate, Leo Valdez, and PERCABETH.**

**~SassyRandomFangirl**


	628. Chapter 628

Nico,

Hmm...Yeah, guess your right, because your not AS cocky as Poseidon and Percy,  
so you wouldn't describe yourself as hot. ;)

What if Thalia saw the picture? I'm wondering what she'd think, don't you?

Wondering,

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**No, I guess not. Thalia? Ha, yeah, um . . . she wouldn't have the same opinion as you, if that's what you mean.**

**~Nico**


	629. Chapter 629

Katie,

*scoffs* Yeah right, and hedge hogs fly! Your

A) Blushing

B) Stuttering

C) ?

D) Being in denial

TheHelper

Hera,

Yeah, I pretty sure you want revenge on all his children and him, but being  
goddess of marriage, You can't get revenge or have children with a mortal. n_n

TheHelper

P.S. Zeus likes the video of PoseidonXAthena- I kissed a g  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

***picks up hedgehog and throws it across room* Happy now? **

**I only blush because he embarrasses me!**

**I stutter because I don't know how to put into words what I'm thinking . . . (Miranda: Aint' that the truth.) *throws pillow at Miranda***

**Anyways, I don't know what the question mark is all about, but I am NOT in denial. **

**If I'm in denial, then Travis has a secret diary with pages about ME in it. *rolls eyes***

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**I do sometimes, true. I don't need to have children to get back at him though. Yes, I know he enjoys that video. So does Aphrodite, though, Poseidon and Athena don't seem to like it that much . . . **

**~Hera**


	630. Chapter 630

Annabeth,

Yep, but people almost always make happy ending so I'm pretty sure you'll be  
with Percy unless he likes the another camp better.

Cheerio,

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Great, you just had to put that thought in my head . . . do you really think he could like the other camp better? I mean, it's all for discipline and stuff. Percy doesn't do discipline! And all of his friends are at Camp Half-Blood! Unless he's made new friends . . . oh gods . . . I gotta go.**

**~Annabeth**


	631. Chapter 631

Travis,

Do you happen to be hiding in a bush near the strawberry fields?

PJO is the best

Dear all Olympians except Pothena,

Please have a vote to see whether you think Poseidon and Athena like/love each  
other?

PJO is the best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PJO is the best,**

**Um . . . maybe. But- but, it's only because there are satyrs playing their . . . (what are those things called?) . . . reed pipes, that's it! I . . . uh . . . enjoy the sound. . . . yeah.**

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PJO is the best,**

**10 out of 12 Olympians voted YES. The only two that didn't are the subject of the matter.**

**~Hermes**


	632. Chapter 632

Apollo,

Who's your favorite classical composer?

From: bethy12aj

**bethy12aj,**

**Probably either Beethoven or Bach.**

**~Apollo**


	633. Chapter 633

Zeus.

I knew that...

GDRR

Hera.

I know... their practically in their like 50's. Well, he is, she's like in her  
40's human years, by this time they should be settled down and planning to get  
married!

GDRR

Jason.

Exactly from Tarzan, I just thought it fit you as you were growing up, your  
teenaged one is Go The Distance. And Reyna's is offically: I'll Make a Man Out  
of You, from Mulan. Did you know I once had a hamster as a child, I named it  
Mulan. GO GIRL POWER!

GDRR

P.S Who run the world? GIRLS!

Thalia.

Yes. Yes she is. P.S LONG LIVE GREEN DAY!

GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Yeah . . . **

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Ha. Try telling them that. Actually, don't, I tried that already and they didn't take it well.**

**~Hera  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Yeah, I guess you're right. Ha, that's a good one for Reyna. Um . . . okay. Annabeth says that Percy once got turned into a Guinea Pig. Leo thought that was pretty funny. And actually, who rules the world? Gods!**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Cool. As long as she can kick-butt.**

**~Thalia**


	634. Chapter 634

dear drew hon,

why do you talk like a bubble snapping valley girl?

thanks a bunches,

a loving fan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A bubble snapping valley girl? I've never been to the _valley _puh-leez! **

**~Drew**


	635. Chapter 635

Thalia,

Okay, I'm not going to force you to do anything but just consider this as an  
offer. Leave the Hunt and go out with Nico. That rumor about him liking you?  
Yeah, found out the hard way that it wasn't a rumor(in other words, Nico tried  
to kill me with his undead army)*rubs newly bandaged arm and walks away*

Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Leave the hunt and go out with Nico . . . Just because he tried to kill you, doesn't mean he likes me. I'm gonna need a little more proof than that. But anyways, I can't just leave the hunt. I mean, what would Artemis say? Plus . . . plus, when did I even say I liked Nico?**

**~Thalia**


	636. Chapter 636

Reyna:

Corperal punishment*shudders violently* is... *swallows bile in throat.*  
*gags* bending Octavian over your knee and slapping his backside.

I had to write that as a whole sentance and then use spaces, urgh, I felt  
horrified after reading that!

-A very terrified GDRR who had to remember that. *Shudders*

Jason.

It's heartbreaking that nobody wants to go through you and Thalia's memories,  
I began to once, Thalia's memory of the trip to Jack Landon's house and then  
the time between then and when she ran away.

But I prefer the fluffy Jeyna stuff, any angst makes me sad, because they  
NEVER THINK OF KILLING YOU OFF INSTEAD!

I like you. But I'd rather Reyna be heartbroken because you died, not because  
you left her.

GDRR

P.S. Hurry back, Octavian asked her out!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Well . . . I can assure you I'd never, ever, EVER, do that.**

**~Reyna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**Yeah, I guess a story about Thalia and I would be nice. I don't remember much, so it would be fun for me to read one . . . **

**I guess they're okay . . . But I'd rather NOT die. **

**Yeah right, like Reyna would say yes anyway.**

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**GDRR,**

**I am confuzzled. First I was a Jasper fan. Then I was a Jeyna fan. Now I'm kind of back to Jasper. But I don't know what to do because I already created Liper in this story. I think I should just keep it how it is, what do you think?**

**~SRF**


	637. Chapter 637

LEO!

Minion! Thank you for the milkshake, now I want you to go around flirting with  
Katie Gardner everytime you see Travis "following" her, AKA being a total  
stalker.

Thank you GDRR  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**GDRR,**

**Why on earth would I flirt with Katie? Is it because Travis likes her? I don't need to flirt with her to get him jealous, all I have to do is stand within 50ft. of her, or ask her a simple question like "What time is it?" Do not involve me with plan Tratie. **

**~Leo**


	638. Chapter 638

Dear Artemis,

What's your opinion of the amazons? I think the Hunters are lot more  
civilized. While you avoid men, they ENSLAVE them. And those collars!  
*shudders* Barbaric!

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**The Hunters are definitely more civilized, and better all together. We do not enslave men, we just turn them into animals if they get too close. The Amazons are better than some, though, being that they are warriors and they o not approve of men. But the way they handle it may be a little off. **

**~Artemis**


	639. Chapter 639

Dear Clarisse,

Everyone's weird. Normality is something thought up by the media to brings a  
sense of order to a world we have no control over.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**All right, fine. But I'm still not going to tickle Prissy whenever I see him. I'd rather just skewer him.**

**~Clarisse **


	640. Chapter 640

Dear apollo

Why are you the god of poetry?

Dear ares

What are you a jerk was most of the time? don't you ever feel bad?

Dear piper

Do you ever feel you take advantage of your charm speake

Dear Percy

I think Jason's weapons cooler why issnt yours as cool? Do you ever wish it  
more like Jason's?

From: I want to marry apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I want to marry apollo,**

**Why . . . _aren't _you the god of poetry . . . ? **

**~Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I want to marry apollo,**

**Why would I feel bad? I'm the god of war! Being a jerk to your enemies is kind of what you do!**

**~Ares  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I want to marry apollo,**

**I do sometimes, that's why I don't like to use it a lot. But sometimes it's necessary, especially when you're a demigod.**

**~Piper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I want to marry apollo,**

**I haven't met Jason, but I think Riptide is pretty awesome. I don't wish my weapon was like his, because I don't know what it IS. Also, my sword is perfectly balanced in my hand, so most other weapons wouldn't really work for me.**

**~Percy**


	641. Chapter 641

Dear Aphrodite and Athena,

I am in a relationship with a guy and we get along together, but us being a  
couple is getting really awkward to me and most of the time we just act like  
friends.

I don't know if I should break up with him or not. And if so, then how?

-Eight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Eight,**

**Sorry, but I am _really _bad with these kind of questions. I would've just PMed you to tell you, but you hadn't logged in. You should try "Ask Aphy" instead.**

**~SRF**


	642. Chapter 642

Dear Percy,

First off I am a BIG fan , but not a do you have feelings for Reyna? If you  
do I'll gut you like a fish!

Sincerely ,

Wisegirl1000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wisegirl1000,**

**No, I absolutely do NOT have feelings for Reyna! I have an amazing girlfriend, if you didn't remember! At first, since your username is Wisegirl, I thought this was Annabeth writing me . . . I wish it WAS Annabeth. 8 months is way too long.**

**~Percy**


	643. Chapter 643

Dear Will Solace,

What is your main method of healing people?

What do you think of your dad?

Who is your favorite sibling?

From: Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared,**

**I don't really know, it's just like I make it happen without really thinking about it. **

**I think he's pretty cool. Needs to work a little on the haikus though.**

**My favorite sibling is . . . well, I don't really have a favorite. I like them all.**

**~Will**


	644. Chapter 644

Dear Apollo,

I am freakishly pale. Can you pretty please use your sun powers to make me  
tan? By the way I think you are Hilarious.

Sincerely,

PointeShoes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PointeShoes,**

**Yeah, sure, no prob. Just spend some more time in the sun and I'll send some extra rays out there just for you. ;)**

**~Apollo**


	645. Chapter 645

Dear Gods and Goddess,

Have you ever thought of becoming barbie dolls,because compared to Typhoon you  
were the size of barbie dolls?

DanceGirl1031  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DanceGirl1031,**

**No, we have never though of being barbie dolls . . . except for maybe Aphrodite.**

**~Hermes**


	646. Chapter 646

hey Mom, Lady Aphrodite, an you help me with Tratie? they're my OTP (after  
Percabeth) and I need advice on where to start...

From: Santan baby  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Santana baby, (A/N: That's your name right? I added the "a")**

**Of course! They're one of my favorite pairings! You just need to convince them the other doesn't hate them. The only thing holding them back right now is the belief that the other one hates them, which, as we know, is not true.**

**~Aphrodite**


	647. Chapter 647

Dear Everyone,

Do you ever get annoyed with people asking you the same questions over and  
over and over again? Also, if you are uncomfortable with a question you don't  
have to answer it. Duh.

From: DanceGirl1031  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DanceGirl,**

**Since I am the messenger of the gods, (and everyone) I will answer for most of us.**

**Sometimes it can be a little frustrating when someone asks the same questions repeatedly. But sometimes, for people like my son Travis, it is necessary if you want them to admit . . . ah . . . certain things. Of course we don't have to answer them, but we will anyway. :)**

**~Hermes**


	648. Chapter 648

Hey Nico, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth

Name your Top 3 favorite things in Camp.

OH! And Nico, do not forget about my torture for you

*cough* daisys *cough*

Alec

**Alec,**

**My favorite thing in camp is the canoe lake. And, of course, the campfire.**

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**My favorite thing would probably be . . . The woods, and playing capture the flag. **

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**I definitely like the woods, the training arena . . . I like my cabin, too. Just being able to sit and read or work.**

**~Annabeth  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**My cabin. The Zeus cabin is pretty cool too. I mean, you know, I've been in there a few times with Thalia and Percy and Annabeth . . . we were watching a movie. **

**Why must people torture me with various flowers?**

**~Nico**


	649. Chapter 649

Dear Apollo,

Do you find it annoying that most of the Haiku's in these letters don't follow  
the 5-7-5 syllable rule?

Your Geeky Friend,

PointeShoes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PointeShoes,**

**Nah, not really. If it still sounds good, it doesn't matter to me if you don't follow the rules.**

**~Apollo**


	650. Chapter 650

Dear Poseidon and Athena,

I cannot see Pothena happening. It just doesn't make any sense.

Sincerely,

PointeShoes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PointeShoes,**

**You know, things don't always have to make sense. I'm not saying that I agree with it, I'm just saying . . . **

**Sometimes, things can happen that you would've never seen coming. Even though it may be hard to believe, things aren't always as they seem. Especially with gods . . .**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PointeShoes,**

**A lot of people can see it happening. A lot of people have been bugging us to get together for a long time. I'm not saying I think we should, but just because you can't see something happening doesn't make it impossible.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**PointeShoes,**

**Aw, look at them! They're defending they're relationship! How cute! XD**

**~Aphrodite **


	651. Chapter 651

Dear Artemis,

I HATE boys (especially my brother's friends *shudder* they're like little  
monsters) and adore animals. May I pretty please with cherries on top (though  
I like strawberries better) join the Hunters?

Sincerely,

PointeShoes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PointeShoes,**

**Absolutely! We're always looking for new Hunters! I will send a form your way shortly . . . then all you have to do is say the pledge, and voila! You're in!**

**~Artemis**


	652. Chapter 652

Dear Zeus,

Do you like any goddesses? Why aren't you the God of Drama? You are really  
dramatic.

Sincerely,

PointeShoes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PointeShoes,**

**Yes, I like a goddess. I'm _married, _remember? I don't know, being the god of the sky is more fun. Would you rather zap someone with lightning, or dramatically wave your hand at them...? **

**~Zeus**


	653. Chapter 653

Percy,  
Be my minion or I will skeewer(spell check?) you with my trident. *raises  
trident above head* We wouldn't want that would we?  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Two things.**

**One, it's spelled skewer. And I only know that because of Annabeth.**

**Two, there's no way in the name of the gods that I will ever, EVER, be your minion. **

**~Percy**


	654. Chapter 654

Perce. (You sound like a Purse. HAHA)  
I'll get your cheesecake, but I'm now Jason's sister.  
Bye cuz!  
Thalia!  
P.S. Bianca's cracking up at your name!

Leo.  
Deliver Percy some cheesecake.  
Thalia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thalia,**

**Okay, you can't be the REAL Thalia, because the real Thalia would never make a purse joke.**

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thalia,**

**I agree with Percy. There's no way this is the real Thalia. Anyway, I'll get Percy a cheesecake because I want one too.**

**~Leo**


	655. Chapter 655

Dear Athena,

Seriously? Let me tell you something. Based on the fact that you are the  
wisdom goddess you need to realize that fleeing from facts is just  
procrastinating in order to avoid the inevitable. In simple words... . . .  
.Poseidon. Otherwise, soeone else might steal him from you. He is your  
weakness. Running from your feelings will make you more vulnerable  
(strategically speaking). So, understand and form a strategy to get your man.

Dear Poseidon,

Everybody is just telling you to go on and kiss Athena. I'm just saying one  
thing: I'm tired of watching your self pity. You are one of the Big Three, are  
you not? Man up and confront her. You can take rejection, but can you live an  
eternity of not knowing if there is a possibility she feels the same way?

Dear Travis,  
Word of advice: When a girl suffers that much from your pranks and still  
hasn't ordered her entire cabin to kill you, then she's DEFINITELY in love  
with you (and yes, I do mean Katie).

Dear Katie,  
Travis is a pranker! It's his style to not tell how he feels. Why would he  
bother to prank you, unless it's his only way of getting your attention?

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

**I don't have a weakness. And I've waited thousands of years, I can wait a few more without things changing. And he's not my man. And it just doesn't work. I'm sorry, believe me, but I don't think it's the best thing for the council...**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle, **

**Great, now Athena thinks that her relationship with Poseidon would disrupt the council! It would not, if anything, it would make it more peaceful! And she won't listen to me anymore... It's all up to you guys now. Get Poseidon and Athena together at all costs!**

**~Aphrodite who is too busy with Thalico to meddle with Pothena right now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**You know, you may be right. But I already know she doesn't feel the same way, because I had Apollo ask her. She said no.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**No, but she has tried to kill me herself. Does that count? And I have noticed lately how much she "suffers" from my pranks . . . I can't believe I'm saying this, but I feel a little guilty now. Maybe I should just stop and leave her alone.**

**~Travis**

**Life is struggle,**

**But that's stupid! If he just tried to have a normal conversation with me, I'd listen! Besides, if he only wants to tease me and make me miserable, why would I assume that means he likes me?**

**~Katie**


	656. Chapter 656

Poseidon,

Your in denial. Plus the fact your stuttering like CRAZY.

Athena,

Fine, but I'm keeping this topic up with Poseidon until he says...something.

Percy,

Well look above, Percy. I'm sure you'll find interesting things above _  
Athena would, like, kill you if she saw that.  
Active imagination, yeah right.  
NOT.

TheHelper3440  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**I'm not in denial. That is an honest answer. I am n-not stuttering, I just, uh, yeah . . .**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**Well . . . good luck with that.**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**TheHelper,**

**Yeah, I know. That's why NO ONE is going to tell her, right?**

**~Percy**


	657. Chapter 657

Percy,  
Yes you an call me Ciser, just not in front of people 'kay?  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Aww . . . fine. See you late Cister.**

**~Percy**


	658. Chapter 658

Dear Clarisse,

If you stop chasing me, I will give you the location of Percy's personal  
journal. I've read it (don't ask) and it is HILARIOUS.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Fine. I'll stop chasing you. Hand it over. I'm sure it's mostly about Annabeth, anyways . . .**

**~Clarisse**


	659. Chapter 659

Dearest brother Nico,

Hello brother, I went into the Hades Cabin and found your autographed Green  
Day CD... So give me your opinion, do I burn it or feed it to my pet wolf  
Luna?

From your loving brother Alec

P.S. Nico, tell Dad to get me a bottle of water from the Styx :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**NOOO! Okay, okay, stop what do you want? Got the water, here- *hands bottle of Styx water* Just don't harm the CD!**

**~Nico**


	660. Chapter 660

Dear Daddy Hades,

Hey Dad! I had fun in Alabama today, and your Helmet was very useful for-  
Whoops too much info! NO! CERBERUS I HAVE NO MORE COOKIES!

- your covered in saliva son, Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Um, why do you have my helmet? Never mind, I don't want to know. **

**~Hades**


	661. Chapter 661

Dear Drew,  
Why are you so annoying!

From: WiseWoman1000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**WiseWoman1000,**

**I am not annoying. I'm just right . . . and beautiful. X)**

**~Drew**


	662. Chapter 662

Hermes/Mercury,

Im your perfect son, am I your son?

From: appolo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Appolo,**

**Um . . . I don't know. As far as I know, I have no son named Appolo. (It's spelled Apollo by the way)**

**~Hermes**


	663. Chapter 663

Dear Aphrodite,

You know, with all the Pothena stuff going on, no one's really paid much  
attention to Hertamis. I intend to correct this oversite.

Dear Hermes,

So...when are you going to ask Artemis out?

Dear Artemis,

Hermes likes you. I mean LIKE like. Like as in romantic like, not friend like.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**True, true . . . but Pothena is much more needed than Hertames. Don't get me wrong, they're still adorable. But I need to focus more on Pothena right now.**

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**When she stops being an eternal maiden, when she shows any signs of liking me, and when he stops hating men.**

**So . . . never.**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**How do you know? Hermes only visits me to deliver messages. And he always seems slightly eager to leave. He even tripped once on the way out because he was going so fast . . .**

**~Artemis **


	664. Chapter 664

Poseidon,  
My point is to get Apollo a lot less oblivious to the world! Why? Ahem,  
Aphrodite knows...

Aphrodite,  
As a daughter of Hermes, I make it my mission to steal Nico's diary! I'm  
hoping to get Travis and Connor to help me...Anyway, I just know he's got all  
sorts of stuff about Thalia in it...:DDD

Travis/Connor,  
Hey weirdos. Could you help me with a prank? I need to steal Nico's diary from  
him. You know why, don't you? Oh yeah, and if you don't help me, Aphrodite is  
gonna be after you. Remember the clown makeup and tight pants, eh?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Ah, all right then . . . **

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

**Oh, I'm sure he does! :D Get it, get it, hurry! **

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

**Ooh, sounds like a good idea. And I already got it yesterday, I just have't gotten to read it yet. Here- *hands journal* Nico will kill me if _I _read it! Oh no, not the tight pants! DX**

**~Connor **


	665. Chapter 665

Dear Jason

Do you perfur camp Jupiter Aphrodite girls or camp half bloods because im  
seriously like are the they the same amount of pretty or what ? Are any at  
camp Jupiter like drew ?

Pondering figs and pigs

Dear mars

Do you some what resent the Greeks for not worshiping you as much as the  
romens? Also way do people seem to like adomaticly think your like evil my  
friends are like oh mars he's just evil and I'm all WTF were did you get that  
thought. Well I was just wondering. :D

Fuming at my friends figs and pigs

Dear Apollo

Would you rather be a Chinese god or a Greek god ?

figs and pigs  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**figs and pigs,**

**Yeah there are plenty of "Drew"s at Camp Jupiter. I'm not a huge fan of Aphrodite girls or Venus girls. **

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**figs and pigs,**

**I'm not evil, I'm just awesome. Nah, I don't resent the Greeks. I like my Roman self better though.**

**~Ares  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**figs and pigs,**

**I _am _a Greek god, why would I want to be Chinese? I don't have anything against Chinese, but I prefer myself in my Greek form.**

**~Apollo**


	666. Chapter 666

Dear Katie,

Travis DOES have a secret diary with pages about you in it.

Sincerely knowing you're blushing, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I am NOT blushing! *blushing* Oh yeah? Then prove it! What's something he wrote about me, huh?**

**~Katie**


	667. Chapter 667

Dear Aphrodite,

So all the gods think they should get together...as do all of these letter  
writers…AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE HINT!

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yep. Oh no, they've definitely gotten the hint. And I think they both know the truth, they're just to scared to admit it.**

**My job is so much fun. X)**

**~Aphy**


	668. Chapter 668

Dear Lou Ellen,

Hey sis. Listen, Connor's been annoying the HADES out of me! I'm still a bit  
new at this magic demigod stuff, so he somehow manages to keep avoiding my  
spells. Got any ideas? P. S. Connor likes you.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, you just- wait, what? Connor likes _me_? I thought he was dating some Aphrodite girl . . . ? Well that's . . . new.**

**Oh, the magic? Right, you just . . . uh . . . Well you could make his weapons disappear, I suppose . . .**

**~Lou Ellen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Bored of the other pairings already, huh? :P**


	669. Chapter 669

To thalico shippers: I just wanted to point out that they've never  
met, Nico is much younger mentally than Thalia, and this ship will never  
happen. Period. Seriously.

From: The weirdo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The weirdo,**

**I happen to love Thalico. Maybe he was younger in The Titan's Curse, but he's grown a lot. Plus, by now, they'd be about the same age since Thalia joined the hunters. I don't mind if you don't like it, because that's your opinion. But I, for one, love Thalico.**

**~SRF**


	670. Chapter 670

Dear Travis,

You like the sounds of the reed pipes? OR do you just like looking at Katie's'  
butt?

Dear Hermes,

OKAY HERMES, CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE MY CAMERA BACK! I know you stole it.

Dear Athena,

Mother, okay I know you love Poseidon. How do I know this? Let me explain. Now  
as I we all know, I am your daughter, so I can tell these things. Now, there  
might be some confusion about why you can't be in love with him. Here is some  
resolved reasons.

1. If you and Posedien date, Percy and Annbeth wouldn't be together!  
WRONG! Selina and Becondorf where together, and there parents where MARRIED!  
So, it would be fine.

2. You hate him, and he hates you!  
Really mother? You still hate him. I forgave Travis and Connor when they put  
spiders in my socks. If I can forgive the stolls, you can forgive Poseidon.  
3. Poseidon hates you!  
No, he doesn't! Haven't you read his other letters about you!

Love, ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Um . . . she's usually facing me, so I don't really see . . . that side of her, too often. Usually I only see glimpses of her face because of the sunhat she wears, and her hair usually falls in her face a lot, and- what am I saying? I don't know these things! *nervous look* Heh, I mean, It's not like I spend hours just sitting in a tree watching her grow strawberries or anything . . . **

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ADD,**

**No I didn't! Ask my sons instead!**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ADD,**

**I'm not in love with him!**

**1. I'm not worried about our kids . . . they wouldn't break up no matter what we did.**

**2. fine, maybe I don't hate him. But it still wouldn't work.**

**3. Um . . . no, I haven't. What . . . what did they say, exactly?**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	671. Chapter 671

Jason,  
The jig's up, Grace. Just admit your undying love for Chip and we can all get  
on with our lives.  
And my second matter, who would you rather kick in the face: Justin Beiber or  
a monkey?  
Leo,  
You're awesome. I love you. So, if you were gonna die (gods forbid), would you  
rather be tickled to death, fall out of a hot air balloon, or get eaten by  
mice?  
LuckySilver  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LuckySilver,**

**What on earth are you talking about? I do not!**

**Justin Beiber. Definitely. **

**~Jason  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**LuckySilver,**

**Can you die from being tickled?**

**And what kind of question is that? OBVIOUSLY I'd choose to die by the hand of a giant baby! Duh!**

**~Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I have no explanation for Leo's response . . . none whatsoever.**

**~SRF**


	672. Chapter 672

Um..hey Drew,

By any chances, are you the same 'drew' from the Kane Chronicles? If you are,  
just saying, ur last name is Takada

From: XxThe-CareersxX  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**XxThe-CareersxX,**

**I don't know what Drew would say to this . . .**

**but I looked at a list of questions from fans that Rick answered. He said they are the same.**

**~SRF**


	673. Chapter 673

Dear Athena,  
You DO know blushing is a reaction occuring when someone wants to hide  
something, don't you? Are you perhaps not confessing that you love Poseidon?

Dear Thalia,  
.Stubborn. Get over yourself and go talk to Nico about your feelings already.  
And yes, I do know you like him. Everyone does. Even Artemis.

Dear Aphrodite,  
I think your main focus for the time being should be Pothena. We are so close  
to making them admit it to each other.

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

**Uh, well, usually that would be correct. But not in my case. I have nothing to confess. **

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**I am NOT stubborn! How- how did you know- I mean, think- How- why do you think that? And Artemis? How does she know? I mean think! Why does she think! Ah, forget it . . .**

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**It is my main focus. As well as Tratie. They are two of my favorite pairings right now, besides Percabeth of course!**

**~Aphy**


	674. Chapter 674

Dear Katie,

*smirk* guess what i found under your pillow while you were at archery, Katie?  
oh, thats right, i found your DIARY! hahaha... okay, let's read:

'Travis stoll is the most annoying, infuriating, cutest, most amazing camper  
ever! wait, did i just say cutest...? and amazing? no way. oh gods, no. this  
can't be... How do i find travis stoll, cute? this means...  
I like travis still. how did this happen?'

PROOF OF TRATIE! don't worry, katie kat i'll keep your secret! i won't tell  
anyone! however, i will tell aphrodite, but she probably already knows... so,  
no more denial. you don't have to tell him yet, just no denial! Just so you  
know, travis likes you back. i have proof. if you need it, come to the zeus  
cabin.

P.S. When your in the strawberry fields, look behind the bushes. :D

Jade (Aka TLDC)

Dear Travis,

Are you seriously that stupid? YOU. LIKE. KATIE. if you had to say 5 things to  
describe katie, what would you say? Admit you like her, or i'll zap you with a  
lightning bolt! yes, i can do that, i am a child of zeus. Jimanjii or whatever  
his name is from the hecate cabin, found your diary! he let me borrow it :)  
let's read, shall we? *flips to a random page*

'Oh, gods. katie is so hot when she gardens... what am i saying! a girl like  
katie could never like someone like me. She's too... perfect. OH GODS I AM  
TURNING INTO A APHRODITE KID! NOOOO...'

travis, travis, travis. ...

This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit  
site.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Oh . . . styx . . . *blushing***

**Hey, only Travis calls me that! I mean, uhhh . . . I gotta go.**

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade,**

**Fine! I like her, okay? Happy! Oh Styx not the journal . . .**

**Yeah, um . . . I have no explanations.**

**That's my name, don't wear it out.**

**~Travis**


	675. Chapter 675

Travis: I totally understand you! Have you ever heard of Rick Riordan? He  
spies on Percy and writes everything that happens in his life in books. It was  
neverentioned in the books that you have feelings toward Katie. I gotta admit,  
you seem cute together, but I know there's nothing between you two except  
hatred.  
Annabeth's Hat and Riptide: Does it make you feel important that people write  
stories about you two?  
Aphrodite: Hey! Well, I kinda need your help . . . There's this boy I have a  
crush on. The problem is, he has a girlfriendeveryone thinks he has a crush on  
my BEST FRIEND. Can you make him forget about the other girls? XD

From: CimFan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CimFan,**

**No, I've never heard of Rick Riordan.**

**It doesn't mention it in the books? Well, that's good. I wouldn't want Katie to find out . . . yeah, um, there's maybe a little more than hatred coming from my side . . . heh heh . . . **

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**CimFan,**

**Yeah, they can't really talk. They're inanimate objects.**

**~Annabeth**

**CimFan,**

**Unfortunately, if he really likes these other girls, I can't make him forget about them. But if he likes you, wouldn't you want it to be real? **

**~Aphy**


	676. Chapter 676

Dear Typhon,

What do you see in Echidna?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**For the last time, would you STOP trying to awake Typhon?**

**But now that you mention it . . . that is a really good question.**

**~Hermes**


	677. Chapter 677

Dear Athena,

Recently a vote was made to see which council members supported a relationship  
between you and Poseidon. The result? All of them. Except you and Poseidon.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Really? Everyone? Well, you see, that's not the important thing here. If Poseidon had voted yes, well . . . that would be a different story.**

**~Athena**


	678. Chapter 678

Dear Clarisse,

*Hands her the journal* Here you go. The perfect blackmail.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Mwahaha! *opens journal and flip through pages* This journal was started in his third year of Camp Half-Blood. The year Annabeth went missing. All this book is, is stuff about Annabeth! Well that won't be of any use, they're already dating.**

**~Clarisse**


	679. Chapter 679

Dear Nico,

So both you and Thalia like Green Day...interesting.

Sincerely smirking evilly, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji**,

**Um, yeah, I guess so . . . but, but lots of people like Green Day, right? I mean, it's not like it's just me and her . . .**

**~Nico**


	680. Chapter 680

Dear Artemis,

He's eager to leave because he's attracted to you, and doesn't know how to act  
around you.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Or maybe he just wants to leave quickly because he can't stand being near me.**

**~Artemis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Am I making my characters too stubborn? Because I feel like if I just made them admit it right away, I wouldn't have much of a story.**

**~SRF**


	681. Chapter 681

Dear Zeus,

Why did you make APOLLO the god of poetry? He's not very good at his job.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I honestly . . . have no idea. No one else wanted the job. He's good at the music part of it at least.**

**~Zeus**


	682. Chapter 682

Dear Tyson,  
Now tell me the truth... DID YOU EAT THE IRIS TOILET PAPER AGAIN? We ran out  
of toilet paper after shipping 800 of it just YESTERDAY. I know the Iris  
toilet paper are huge rainbow fruit roll ups and they're tasty but uhhhhh...  
they're for different purposes...  
Lily, daughter of Iris.  
(ps. Butch said the jar of peanut butter was missing along with our toilet  
paper. I don't care about the peanut butter but not the toilet paper!)

From: Jywy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jywy,**

**Maybe . . . toilet paper is yummy. But Percy said he would buy me Reeses. Reeses is peanut butter right? I will stop eating toilet paper.**

**~Tyson**


	683. Chapter 683

Dear Katie,

Alright. Here it is. "Katie looks SO pretty in the strawberry fields today.  
The Aphrodite girls have NOTHING on her." And that's just ONE of the things he  
wrote about you.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Well . . . if that's true, then he should just come talk to me. I would rather hear it from him than someone else.**

**~Katie**


	684. Chapter 684

Dear Athena,

I think I might be a legacy of yours. A lot of my friends think I'm wise  
beyond my years, though I don't really see it.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**You most likely are. Most of the time, other people will see things about you that you don't see.**

**~Athena**


	685. Chapter 685

Dear Athena,

For the wisdom goddess they say you are, you may not be so wise after all. The  
council is disrupted by you avoiding Poseidon, don't you see that? All gods  
and goddesses say you are meant for each other. The demigods too! You are the  
only one resisting because you don't let your heart decide for once. Happiness  
is not achieved through holding back Athena. You, of all wise people, should  
know that.

Dear Poseidon,

Apollo was following Athena's orders. He lied, Poseidon! She loves you! The  
only reason why she doesn't say so is because she thinks it is not appropriate  
for the council, but all the gods and goddesses are rooting for you two!

Dear Travis,

Great. Another coward. Travis Stoll you are daring enough to prank the Ares  
cabin yet you can't go and tell Katie how you feel? She will listen! She told  
me she will if you had the courage to go talk to her seriously! For once Stoll  
stop with the self pity! Man up and go get your woman!

Dear Katie,

Travis is immature and afraid of rejection. Pranks are his only way to get to  
you. If he did come to talk to you, would you really listen?

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

**I am wise, you just don't understand my reasoning. I do see that our fighting is disrupting the council, but this is how it has been for thousands of years. But . . . maybe you're right, it is time for a change. But maybe I'm not the one holding back. Maybe I'm just waiting for him to do something about it.**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**Okay, fine, I believe you. Now what? I can't just go up to her and tell her, because . . . because . . . uh . . . hang on, it's right on the tip of my tongue . . .**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**If you can prove that she doesn't hate me, I will tell her, I swear on the Styx.**

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**But . . . I wouldn't reject him. I've tried listening to him, he just . . . never says anything.**

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	686. Chapter 686

Dear Thalia,

I know everything! And you just confessed you like Nico and you know you did,  
so don't hide it!

Dear Nico,

Thalia told me she likes you. As in really confessed. She stuttered and tried  
to hide it, but she asked me and I quote 'How- how did you know- I mean,  
think- How- why do you think that?' It's obvious she likes you so make a move  
and don't worry about Artemis. She knows too and she's ok with it.

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

**Even if I did like him a little, what's it to ya? I'm not gonna tell him, so it doesn't matter.**

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is stuggle,**

**Artemis would be okay with . . . with me telling her? But, I can't. I'm not too good with talking, or feelings, or girls, or . . . people in general.**

**~Nico**


	687. Chapter 687

Aprodite-  
You would be proud of me! i got katie AND travis to admit their feelings!  
annabeth is right, i do have some aphrodite blood in me!  
Jade

Travis- you admitted you liked her. now kiss her. or prank her, than kiss her.  
hahaha that would be hilarious. you would totally make her day.  
Jade

Katie-  
did you look behind the bushes and in the tree's while you were in the  
strawberry fields? you will find a surprise...  
Jade

Katie and Travis-  
KISS ALREADY! or i will electrocute you... *growl*  
An irritated Jade  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Yes, I am proud of you! Finally! **

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade,**

**I'm trying to think of the best way to do this . . . I could just tell her. I could kiss her and risk getting slapped. I could have someone else tell her for me . . .**

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade,**

**I don't have time to look right now, I'm still gardening. Well, actually, I'm working on a new growing spell, but . . . same thing.**

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jade, **

**Travis: I told you, I'm working on it!**

**Katie: I'm not making the first move if I don't have to.**

**(A/N: Travis and Katie cannot see each other's responses right now)**


	688. Chapter 688

Dear Echidna,

What do you see in Typhon?

Dear Hermes,

Better?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**He's powerful, he's strong, he's only been defeated twice by those cursed gods, and it took a lot to do it too!**

**~Echidna  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jimanji,**

**much better.**

**~Hermes**


	689. Chapter 689

Dear Poseidon,

Do you like the idea of you and Athena a relationship?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Is she reading this? Because if she is, then . . . I don't know what to say.**

**If she's not . . .**

**Then . . . maybe a little.**

**~Poseidon**


	690. Chapter 690

Zeus, do you believe in God? XD

From: CimFan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CimFan,**

**Um . . . you mean Greek gods? Then DUH! But if you mean the kind that mortals believe in . . . I'd rather not comment on that.**

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I wasn't sure what to say to that. Because obviously Zeus wouldn't believe in that, but I don't want to offend any religious people.**

**~SRF**


	691. Chapter 691

Dear Katie,

He's to shy.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**But if you're right and he _does _like me, then he should just tell me that. Doesn't he want me to know? **

**~Katie**


	692. I FINISHED! AN

**I FINISHED! I finished all of the reviews that were in my inbox! I can take more now, because I have nothing left to do. :P What do you guys think about this: One a pairing has completely admitted everything, I will write a mini-story on here about how they work it out. Sound good?**

**~SassyRandomFangirl **


	693. Chapter 693

Dear Gods and Goddesses  
Um, when i wrote that question I was kinda on a sugar high. Not my brightest  
moment.

DanceGirl1031  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**DanceGirl1031,**

**Ah, a sugar high. I _completely _understand. ;)**

**~Hermes**


	694. Chapter 694

Dear Athena,

I asked Poseidon, and he said he love a relationship with you.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

***raises eyebrows* Really, _that's _exactly what he said . . . ?**

**If he wants anything like that, then he's going to have to do something about it.**

**~Athena**


	695. Chapter 695

Dear Poseidon,

I talked to Athena, and she said if you want a relationship with, which you  
do, grow a spine and as her out. Ofcourse, her words were a lot nicer than  
mine, but oh well.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Really, she said that, huh? Then maybe . . . maybe it is time to do something about it . . .**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Is it time for a short-story? Are you guys ready for the Pothena game to be over? :P**

**~SRF**


	696. Chapter 696

Connor,  
Wow, really? You're fast...thanks. Where's Travis?

Nico,  
Hmmm... *flips though diary* Well well, does this sound FAMILIAR? *clears  
throat* "She's so beautiful. I mean, her sparkling blue eyes, her spiky raven  
hair...even her lips seem like they were carved for me. I wish I was psychic,  
I wish I knew what she thought of me! Because every time she and her hunters  
come over, she gives me this really weird look, like...Im insane or something.  
How am I supposed to let her know my feelings for her?" oh yeah, um, I just  
found this leather journal lying around, I didnt steal it from...anywhere!

Aphrodite,  
*squeeeeeeeeeaaal*

Hermes,  
Dear amazing lord of a father, please send a copy of my letter to Nico to  
Thalia.

SRF,  
Does Nicos journal entry seem a little sappy? From the way I see it, it's way  
too dramatic. :P

Thanks all,  
A very cheerful Amelia

**Amelia,**

**Yeah, I am. X) Oh, Travis? He's . . . out. And by out, I mean in the strawberry fields talking to himself, and trying to make a plan on how to confess his undying love for dear old Katie Gardner.**

**~Connor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

***turns pale* I . . . I . . . I give up. *sighs* There's really no way I can cover that up. But you see, if you tell her, I'm going to have to kill you. Nothing personal, I just can't have her find out. Okay? Okay.**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

**X'D YAAAAY!**

**~Aphy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

**Unfortunately, you hurt the son, you get on the father's bad side. I'm not particularly eager to be on Hades' bad side. Plus, that would kind of ruin the poor kid . . .**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,**

**Oh well, we all like sappy AND dramatic. :) If we didn't, well then I wouldn't have any friends. XP**

**~SRF**


	697. Chapter 697

Dear Annabeth,  
My favorite drink is water.  
When I swim (in water, not in chocolate, though now that I think about it that  
would be fun) I feel calm.  
I'm way smarter than everyone else in my family.  
I have auburn hair an eyes that randomly change. They can range from sea green  
to brown with green flecks in them.  
Who is my godly parent?  
Sincerely,  
PointeShoes  
P.S. you are the only person I trust to make a accurate answer.

From: Anonymous.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**You could be a daughter of Athena and a descendant of Poseidon, or the other way around. **

**~Annabeth**


	698. Chapter 698

Dear Poseidon,

If you are the Sea God, and you live in Atlantis, does that mean you swim in  
fish pee?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**It's the same when you swim in the ocean!**

**~Poseidon**


	699. Chapter 699

Percy,

Have you ever been friend zoned by Annabeth?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**No. Well, it's complicated. We started out as friends, as you know, best friends. Then it just kind of progressed from there.**

**~Percy**


	700. Chapter 700

Dear Daddy Hades,

DAD! HELP! CERBERUS HAS ME IN HIS PAWS AND I CANNOT STAND HIS SNORING &  
DROOLIN! HELP!

blacknightguitar  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**blacknightguitar,**

**Sorry son, you're on your own with this one.**

**~Hades**


	701. Chapter 701

Dear Tyson,  
*sigh* Okay, I forgive you. Reeses is chocolate and peanut butter. :)  
-Lily, daughter of Iris

Thanks for answering, SassyRandomFangirl ! I shall spare you (maybe) and not  
ask more questions... But dang do you have a lot of reviews... and chapters...  
maybe you could take a break? Or make a rule only one question per person? I  
don't know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lily,**

**Yay! Chocolate and peanut butter is my favorite!**

**~Tyson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Lily,**

**nah, it's okay. I finished the bulk of my reviews already, so I'm taking new one's now. :)**

**~SRF**


	702. Chapter 702

Dear Aphrodite,

It just occurred to me that Zeus might not appreciate his only demigod  
daughter dating a son of Hades. If he found out, there would be a lot of drama  
and conflict. He'd probably zap Nico into dust. And if there's no Nico,  
there's no Thalico. I'm not saying you shouldn't go through with this thing,  
I'm just saying you should be careful.

Sincerely worried, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, that's been an issue for a while now. I already convinced him not to kill Nico though. Why did he agree, you ask? I've agreed to never mess with his love life ever again, and that was enough for him. Unless Nico ever does something to hurt Thalia . . . then we'd be in trouble. But Nico wouldn't do that, so we're okay.**

**~Aphy**


	703. Chapter 703

Dear Hermes,

Artemis is on the porch of your temple! KISS HER!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Now way! Her entire legion of hunters would torture me 'till I fade!**

**~Hermes**


	704. Chapter 704

Dear Nico

Thalia may quit the Hunters Soon!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Really? When and where did you hear this? Are you sure? Wait . . . why would she do that?**

**~Nico**


	705. 700th chapter! sorta, not really

**700th CHAPTER! ...kinda... I missed it, but oh well! I can't believe I've gotten this far! My pairings are very...very...stubborn... :P**

**Okay, I just have a couple things to say.**

**1. I have a new YouTube account. I still use the old one (BeautifulMinds398) but my new one is called "TheOracleEyes" and I have one Percy Jackson video on there. I'm almost done with a video about Annabeth, and I'm going to post it soon. :)**

**2. I might go to New York soon! I might even move to the East Coast! XD I am so happy...**

**3. ...yeah, I don't have anything else to say.**

**Until next time loving fans! :)**

**~SassyRandomFangirl**


	706. Chapter 706

Thalia

So I hear from Annabeth that you like my brother Nico. SO do me and my Dad,  
Hades a favor and GO OUT WITH HIM!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Annabeth wouldn't have said that! She swore on the Styx!**

**...oh styx.**

**No way, I'm a hunter, and I don't even know if he likes me. So, um, no. **

**~Thalia**


	707. Chapter 707

CHB Campers

I have a little recorded video...

If you look over here,it shows Katie you Katie giving Conner a hug and if you  
look to the right Travis is getting red with jealousy and Katie smirking as if  
it was her intention to make him jealous...

-Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**where on earth did you get that? Yeah, that was last summer. It was actually my intention to get him jealous, but I didn't think he would be THAT jealous!**

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**Ugh, don't remind me . . . I don't know what that was all about. Why would she want to make me jealous? **

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**Oh, haha, yeah I remember that. I was a little surprised at first, but then I looked over at Trav and it was _so _obvious. That shade of red isn't in nature. **

**~Connor**


	708. Chapter 708

Hermes,  
Alright, alright...

Nico,  
Don't worry. I won't tell her. But YOU will, eventually.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**How do you know that? How do you know I won't keep it secret forever?**

**~Nico**


	709. Chapter 709

Nico,  
Dude get Cerberus off of my freaking back! I just something crack and lost the  
feeling in my legs and feet.  
Sea

Percy,  
I was going to ask/tell you something, but I forgot. Wait... that's right! I  
have at 3-headed dog on my back. HELP!  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Okay, okay, I'm coming. But then you owe me. *calls to Cerberus* *Cerberus jumps off your back and runs over to Nico* Good boy.**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Yeah, Nico's already got that covered. **

**~Percy**


	710. Chapter 710

Dear Olympians,

I can't believe I didn't think of this question sooner…What are your  
favorite superheroes?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Here are the only one's that would answer me . . .**

**Apollo: Captain America**

**Artemis: Artemis. (yes, Artemis is actually a superhero! And no, I do not mean it like that!)**

**Poseidon: Aqua Man**

**Zeus: Superman **

**Athena: Wonder Woman**

**Me: Iron Man**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	711. Chapter 711

Nico,  
WELL, do you at least want me to tell her you're a coward? Besides, it isn't  
very comfortable keeping your feelings so bottled up like that. You're going  
to explode eventually.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**No, of course not! Why would I want you to tell her that? **

**Who said anything about comfortable?**

**I will NOT explode.**

**~Nico**


	712. Chapter 712

Dear Hermes,  
I was reading a little bit about you on wikipedia and I found out that you had  
3 kids with Aphrodite! And one of them is Eros (Cupid)! How did that happen?  
Give me details ;P

Dear Aphrodite,  
I'll ask you the same question I asked Hermes. I know those kids were born a  
long time ago (I mean, Cupid is married and has a kid now) but I still gotta  
know!  
P.S. Nice work with Tratie so far :D

Dear SassyRandomFangirl,  
Do you remember how you wanted to know if Chiron had a love interest? Well, I  
found out he does (At least in myth not in PJO). He was married to a nymph  
named Chariclo and they had 3 daughters and one son. Just thought you might  
want to know! :D

Cloudburst  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cloudburst,**

**Oh, right, that . . . *awkward silence* . . . um, that was a long time ago. A very, very, long time ago. I don't really like to think about it.**

**~Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cloudburst,**

**Oh yeah, I remember that . . . As Hermes said, that was in the past. I can assure you that there is absolutely NOTHING between us now. I'm married, and he has a little crush on Artemis. ;)**

**~Aphrodite  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Cloudburst,**

**Ohmygods really? Ha, that would be so funny if they included that in the books. XD Thanks, that's really interesting!**

**~SRF**


	713. POTHENA! Thousands of years overdue

**Hey guys, okay so here's my short-story of Poseidon confessing to Athena. Hope you like it! The gods are a little too blushy and stuttery and awkward, but... that's really the only kind of stuff I write. :P Yeah. It's also REALLY short, but I'm working on another Pothena story right now, so no need to worry! :) Oh, and this story takes place, like, the same time as these letters were sent. So both of them are in the mind-set of when they replied to your letters.**

**WARNING: Do not read if you are allergic to cheesiness, mushiness, or lovey-dovey-ness... because that's basically all this is. And I would also like to warn you, this was written in like 10 minutes. **

**~SRF**

****"Good job so far, Olympians. Everyone's keeping up with their duties rather nicely. Apollo, status report."

"The country singers are coming along, but I still need to work on the younger generation of music."

"Good, good. And Artemis, I assume the hunt is going well?"

Zeus continued on, but Poseidon wasn't really listening. Instead he was watching the blond in the corner, taking notes, legs crossed, no doubt listening intently to every word Zeus said. A strand of blond hair fell in her face as she scribbled on her note pad, and she pushed it behind her ear.

_Snap out of it! _Poseidon said to himself.

"Poseidon."

Poseidon looked up to see that everyone was now staring at him, including Athena. "Y-Yes, sir." he said. Athena smirked and he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Update on the East Coast." Zeus said again, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"It's going good. The sea life is thriving and the pollution is 10% less than last year." (A/N: I have no idea whether that's true or not.)

Poseidon glanced at Athena, but she was back to taking notes.

"All right, good." Zeus nodded, and continued the progress report. Poseidon continued to space out.

When the meeting was over, Poseidon stayed behind to clean up. Athena was over in the corner, cleaning up her papers.

Poseidon finished straightening, and strode over to the goddess.

"What do you want, Poseidon?" she asked, before she had even seen him.

"Why do you presume I want something?" he asked.

Athena turned to look at him. "Fine. What do you have to say?"

Poseidon shifted on his feet. "Um... I just... wanted to see if you needed any help?"

Athena looked at him skeptically. "Thank you, but no." she answered. "I've got it." She scooped up her papers and headed towards the door, leaving Poseidon still standing by her table.

"Well... bye." Poseidon said.

Athena looked back. "Bye."

Once Poseidon was back in his room, he flopped down on his bed. "What to do...what to do..." he thought aloud.

"What to do about what?"

"Whoa!" Poseidon whipped around to find Hermes standing on the opposite side of him. "When and how did you get in here?"

"I came to drop off your progress report from Zeus, but I thought it would be more fun not to tell you." Hermes relied, grinning. "So, what to do about what?"

"Um... nothing. It's just... someone." Poseidon looked away awkwardly, but Hermes had already gotten the hint and was grinning even wider now.

"Ooh, who's the girl? Atheeeenaaa maybe?"

Poseidon turned red. "All right, how'd you know?"

Hermes laughed. "Everyone knows." he said. "It's beyond obvious."

"Great..." Poseidon muttered.

"But I can help you if you want." Hermes offered, setting the progress report on Poseidon's desk and sitting down.

Poseidon looked at him. "All right then. What should I do?"

"You have to communicate with her. You can't just expect her to know what you're thinking...even if she acts like she _can_, she can't."

Poseidon nodded. "Okay... I think I have an idea."

Hermes stood up. "I should go now. Later."

"Later."

The next afternoon at their meeting, Poseidon stayed again afterwards to tidy up. Or so he said. After he had finished, he walked slowly up to Athena.

"Hi."

Athena looked surprised. "Um... hi."

"So... uh... do you need any help before I go?"

Athena smiled, much to Poseidon's surprise. She was usually so tense. "It's all right, I've got it."

"You sure? I could carry your books maybe, or..."

Athena looked a little amused, like Poseidon offering to help her wasn't very common... which it wasn't.

"Well... I guess you could help me..." Poseidon took a stack of books from her. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hate me."

Poseidon turned away from her. "I don't hate you."

Athena raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? Since when?"

_Since forever. _Poseidon thought. But instead, he said, "I dunno..."

When they were at Athena's door, Poseidon handed Athena her books, as well as something else.

"Goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight."

And then he ran.

(Athena's POV now)

Athena was a little confused at Poseidon running away, but she took the books and went inside. When she set down her books, she noticed something else was there. A small leather book.

Athena sat down. She knew the smart thing would be to return it to him immediately. But the curiosity got the better of her.

Athena opened the book.

_Athena, I know I won't have the courage to say this to your face, so I decided to write it instead. For thousands of years, we've fought, we've argued, we've disagreed, and we've generally avoided each other. For thousands of years, I've acted like I hate you. But the truth is, I feel the exact opposite. The truth is... I love you. _

_-Poseidon_

__(A/N: Holy cow, was that cheesy or what? I'm feeling cheesy right now... oh well.)

Athena's jaw dropped. Then she smiled. All those fans who had written to her had been right after all.

Athena went to find Poseidon.

She found him sitting by the fountain outside the palace.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

Poseidon looked at her and immediately turned red. He tried to cover it up by clearing his throat, but it didn't work in the least. "Oh, uh, hey..." he said.

"So... um... what do you think of all those letters we've been getting?" she tried again.

"I dunno... what about you?"

Instead of answering, Athena turned her full attention on him. "Did you really mean what you wrote in that book?"

Poseidon sighed, because he knew that was coming. "Yeah... I did."

Poseidon thought she was going to be mad. Hit him or something. But instead she did something that he liked a lot more.

She kissed him.

"I can't believe it took you a thousand years to say that to me." she said.

"I can."

Athena laughed, and Poseidon smiled.

Aphrodite watched from a nearby bush. "Finally!" she squealed. "You two are just like your kids, so cute!"

Athena and Poseidon groaned. "Really?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Okay, this was really bad, I know. It's like 11:00 at night, and I'm not thinking straight. I'm sure this sucks, and I can delete it if I get enough reviews telling me to, but this is the best you're getting for right now. X)**

**~SassyRandomFangirl (who is very sorry about this lame chapter)**


	714. Chapter 714

Dear SRF,

This little Pothena story was awesome! And I have to say, FINALLY! Now, it's  
Tratie and Thalico time!

Dear Thalia,

Don't ask me how, but I also happen to know that Nico has a diary that's all  
about you. I actually heard someone stole it and gave it to Jimanji, child of  
Hecate. He managed to make Nico confess he likes you, but doesn't know how to  
tell you.

Dear Katie and Travis,

Enough! I've had enough. Travis you are a blushing coward and Katie you are so  
disbelieving! Travis likes you! And Travis, Katie likes you too! I bet you're  
both blushing tomato red. So, instead of running in another direction,  
confront each other and confess. NOW!

Dear Athena,

Told you Poseidon loves you. I was right, after all, wasn't I?

Dear Poseidon,

Finally! I told you that facing her would be the best solution.  
Congratulations!

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

**Thanks! I know, it took like 700 hundred chapters! XP**

**Thalico time! :D**

**~SRF  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**Somehow, I find that very hard to believe. Why on earth would Nico like me? I mean, he's just so... and I'm just... ah, never mind. **

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**Actually, I'd rather run in a different direction. Bye! *runs off***

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**I am disbelieving, you're right. Besides, if Travis wanted me to think he liked me, then he would tell me that. He acts like he hates me (whether he does or not) so that's obviously what he wants me to think.**

**~Katie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**Fine, I admit it. You were right. I was . . . wr- wr- wrong. **

***phew* that was tough.**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Life is struggle,**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever . . . At least you guys will stop bugging me about it now.**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Let me know when you guys think I should make a Tratie mini-story... It's fun to write about them, so I don't really want to stop, but I will if you guy think I should.**

**~SRF**


	715. Chapter 715

Dear Athena and Poseidon,

FINALLY!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**I was thinking the same thing... *tries to look angry, but fails and smiles***

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alec,**

**Athena likes to pretend that it was only me keeping secrets. When it was just as much her fault as it was mine. *grins***

**~Poseidon**


	716. Chapter 716

Dear Travis,

Well, well... It has come to my attention that someone stole Katie's diary...  
Now, since you said and I quote ' If you can prove that she doesn't hate me, I  
will tell her, I swear on the Styx', I've decided to read a segment for you.  
It says:  
" Dear diary,  
Travis talked to me today. Well, he just stuttered saying sorry for his prank  
and ran away, but he was so cute... Wait? Did I just call Travis Stoll  
cute?... Yeah. I did. OH GODS! I am falling for Travis Stoll! The guy who  
pranks me, annoys me everyday, is there when I need him, has a great smile...  
OH GODS! I need to consult Miranda!

How is that dear Travis? Ready to tell Katie you share her feelings?

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle,**

***blushing***

**Well . . . I don't know what she meant by "there when I need him". I mean, it's true, I am there for her. But when has she ever needed me? If you can find that out, I will tell her. **

**~Travis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: You're gonna have to come up with why Katie needed Travis, cuz I got nothin. :P **


	717. Chapter 717

Athena and Poseidon,  
About time already. I was about to go nuts with waiting for you guys to stop  
being oblivious and go out!  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**So was I. ;)**

**~Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sea,**

**Well, we're together now, so that's all that matters, right?**

**~Poseidon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: I am working on a Percabeth video right now! XD To the song, "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. LOVE THAT SONG!**

**~SRF**


	718. Chapter 718

Zeus,  
Do me a solid. Could you possibly stop making it thunder and lightning so I  
can go play IN the rain and not have to stay inside an avoid it? Please and  
thank you!  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Well . . . I suppose, since you helped get Poseidon and Athena together. I will make it stop. But only for now, enjoy it while it lasts.**

**~Zeus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Aww, you're so lucky! I wish it were raining here, it's like 110 degrees! D'X**

**~SRF**


	719. Chapter 719

Dear Nico,

Will you marry me?

-A Crazy Fangirl, Parris M. A. S.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Parris,**

**I'm going to try to say this nicely . . . **

**NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS AM I GOING TO DATE OR MARRY A FANGIRL!**

**Sorry! *innocent smile***

**Besides, I, uh . . . already like someone . . . **

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	720. Chapter 720

Is it Thalia? Yes, I just know it's her! She's a Hunter. Harrrrmmmph.  
Fine, how will you react if I told you that I have seen several fanfiction  
account names, one of them "Nico Di Angelo and i eloped" . How would you  
react? And is it true? IT BETTER NOT BE TRUE!

-Parris  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Parris,**

**Um . . . maaaayybe . . . **

**Yeah, I've seen those. And OF COURSE IT'S NOT TRUE! I just said, I am NEVER going to date or marry a fangirl!**

**It's weird. I have, like, 50x more fans online than I do in real life . . . **

**~Nico**


	721. Chapter 721

Nico,  
And that someone is... *drumroll* Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus!  
*vapor travels away to random place*  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***death glare* **

***grumbles***

**Whatever . . .**

**~Nico**


	722. Chapter 722

I'll just take maybe as an "yes". Oh my gosh, this is so cute! I'm so going to  
tell her...

Funny. One minute I was asking you to marry me, and the next I'm gushing over  
how cute it is you have a crush on another girl.

-Parris Monique Adele Silver  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Parris,**

**NO! If you tell her, I will send my entire undead army after you! NO ONE TELLS HER!**

***shadow travels away***

**~Nico**


	723. Chapter 723

Katie-  
what are 5 characteristics to describe travis?

Travis-  
read Katies question, just vice versa

Pothena-  
congrats! but athena, for someone so smart shouldn't you have seen this  
coming?

Aphrodite-  
now that pothena is together, will you help me with tratie and thalico?

Artimis-  
will you destroy thalia or nico if they kiss?

Thalia and nico-  
WILL YOU GUYS JUST KISS ALREADYYYY?

Jade  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Hmm . . .  
**

**1. Funny. (of course)  
**

**2. Sensitive. (even though he doesn't like to show it, it's there, and I've seen it)  
**

**3. Caring. (he does actually care more that people think)  
**

**4. Charming. (yeah, yeah . . . no one says a word . . .)  
**

**5. Impulsive. (this one needs no explanation . . .)**

**So, yeah . . . that pretty much covers the basics.  
**

**~Katie Gardner**

**Jade,  
**

**1. Smart. (like, 10x smarter than me . . .)  
**

**2. She has a sense of humor. (she just doesn't like to show it when I'm around for some reason)  
**

**3. Caring. (she cares about her plants, her siblings, everything!)  
**

**4. Hard working. (I have never seen her do anything for herself, not once!)  
**

**5. Pretty. (is that even a characteristic? Well, it's what I think, so oh well if it's not.)  
**

**One more thing . . . no one tells her any of this, or you might just wake up with ferrets in your bed.  
**

**And don't ask me why I chose ferrets, because I don't know.  
**

**~Travis Stoll**

**Jade,  
**

**Maybe I did see coming . . . maybe I didn't. Maybe I did, but I didn't want to admit it. The world will never know . . . ;)  
**

**~Athena**

**Jade,  
**

**Already on it! Do you think Katie would've ever said "charming" if I hadn't been there? Travis doesn't really need much help, he's already fully admitted it to himself, which is always the first step. Thalico . . . is a little more difficult.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Jade,  
**

**No, of course not. Thalia's my best hunter, and if she chooses a different path, I will respect her choice.  
**

**~Artemis (A/N: That was SO OOC, Artemis would've NEVER said that in the book LOL)**

**Jade, (A/N: Thalia and Nico's answers were recorded at different times, they were not in the same room)  
**

***both are blushing*  
**

**Thalia: Uhhhh . . . no? NO! *says to herself: Gods, what is wrong with me today...?*  
**

**Nico: *mumbles something under is breath* Shut up . . .**


	724. Chapter 724

Athena and Poseidon,

OH YEAH! I KNEW THE VIDEO WOULD COME TRUE! *Dances around* Pothena is JUST  
like Percabeth! Oh my gods I'm so happy!

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goooooo Pothena! Woohoo, SRF!

From: thecadecusgirl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear everyone who is currently cheering for Pothena,**

**Believe me, I am as ecstatic as you are! Probably even more, being the goddess of love and all! XD  
**

**But we need to FOCUS people! We've got more happy endings to make! Thalico! Tratie! Hertames! And we didn't forget about Apollo and Hecate, did we? I hope not!  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	725. Chapter 725

Nico and Thalia,

You both are in denial. Poseidon and Athena are together, why the Hades aren't  
you two? *grumbles some more*  
Denial...to...TRUE LOVE.

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Poseidon and Athena are TOGETHER? How did I NOT know this?  
**

**W-Who ever said anything about t-true love...?  
**

**~Nico di ANgelo**

***Thalia was too busy to answer because I can't think of anything for her to say XP*  
**

**A/N: Why am I putting their full names now?  
**


	726. Chapter 726

Aphrodite,

We need to work on Tratie and Thalico. In denial sucks sometimes.

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Yes. Yes we do.  
**

**Denial can be bad, but it's also adorable! XD  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	727. Chapter 727

Annabeth,

I'm still really confused on my god or goddess parent, because I'm a Lucian  
demigod. Problem is I don't know who :(

I like to swim  
I have dark blonde hair and grey-blue eyes  
I love romance (Woo! Pothena, Percabeth, Thalico, Rathan, and Tratie!)  
I LOVE TO SCARE PEOPLE  
I'm funny  
My school side is usually angry and bad tempered  
My side anywhere else from school is friendly and shy  
I love to read

TheHelper

P.S. Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**I could be wrong, but it seems to me that you are a daughter of Athena, and maybe a legacy of Aphrodite.  
**

**~Annabeth Chase  
**


	728. Chapter 728

Nico

Ehhh... sorry, but I'm not scared, I'm daughter of Apollo! ;) I'm sure she  
already knows... I'll just tell her again. XD

-Parris  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Parris,**

**So? Hades is WAY scarier than Apollo . . . except for maybe his poems. Those are pretty scary.  
**

**She DOESN'T know, so you will NOT tell her!  
**

**~Nico  
**


	729. Chapter 729

Nico,  
Okaaaay...I said something about comfortable. What, so you don't want to feel  
good?

Thalia,  
Nico has strong feelings for you. Uh...I'm...not sure if they're good or bad?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**I am perfectly comfortable, thank you very much. Having her NOT know is more comfortable than you may think . . .**

**~Nico  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amelia,  
**

**Really, and where did you get this information? Well, I guess it's possible for him to hate me . . . I mean, I'm in the hunters, and his sister joined the hunters, so it makes sense . . .  
**

**~Thalia**


	730. Chapter 730

Nico,  
Again, YOU WILL TELL HER! Eventually...I am serious. I'm definitely not using  
the diary as black mail, but...I will think of something. Meanwhile, I could  
help you out if you want her to know. *child of Hermes power!*...I've been  
overdoing that stuff lately...

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**NO! I do NOT want her to know! I'm a son of Hades, I'm supposed to be dark and scary. I am NOT supposed to have a crush on the daughter of Zeus!  
**

**Just one question, I will kill you if you do, but why aren't you using the dia- *clears throat* journal, as blackmail?  
**

**~Nico**


	731. Chapter 731

Dear Nico,

How do you deal with so many *shudders* fangirls?

Dear Drew,

Have you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, a real boyfriend. Not just the newest  
'hot' guy at camp who you dump when someone new and better looking comes  
along. Also, what happened to you? I find it hard to believe someone can  
naturally be that shallow.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I shadow travel away. Or I just freak them out with my totally epic death glare. X)  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Actually, I did have a real boyfriend. He was a son of Apollo. I thought everything was perfect, but . . . then he dumped me to join Kronos' army.  
**

**~Drew**

**A/N: Ahem, _I _am a fangirl! XP  
**


	732. Chapter 732

Dear Travis,

You are being difficult. Fine. I'll read on with the diary to show you what  
she means by 'there where I need him' part... Aha! Here we are:

"Travis is not what he looks like. I mean he is a prankster and keeps annoying  
me, but he is quite understanding. He was there for me when 3 of my siblings  
died in the war last summer... Also, one time when I couldn't control my  
powers he happened to be nearby and saw my frustration because I wasn't able  
to keep flowers from blooming when I walked by. He looked at me and told me  
'I'm sure you'll figure it out Katie-Kat. You are one of the best demigods  
here...' Maybe... he isn't so bad after all...

Is that enough of an explanation for you Travis?

Dear SRF,

I think it's time for a Tratie chapter, like the one with Pothena. Thalico  
coupld use a little more time because the're stubborn. As for Hertames, that  
will definitely take A LOT time to happen...

From: life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**life is struggle,**

**She . . . she really said that? Well, it's true, she is one of the best demigods . . . the best in the Demeter cabin, that's for sure. And I was right, she did figure it out. And that other time . . . we were at the Plaza, our base for the war. I found her just sitting there in one of the rooms, crying and obviously trying to hide it. I didn't do much, I just sat there with her, talking and trying to lighten the mood. It apparently worked though . . .  
**

**~Travis Stoll**

**life is struggle,  
**

**Yeah, I guess you're right. It will take me a little while to write though, so in the mean time I will just keep answering reviews. And we shan't forget about Apollo and Hecate! ;)  
**

**~SRF  
**


	733. Chapter 733

Haha! This story is great! I love how the characters aren't too OOC. And  
here's some questions I wanted to ask  
Nico: hi! So yeah, you're really awesome in the books. Have you ever read any  
of them and thought " Gods did I really do that?.  
And you like Thalia! Awwwwww, so sweet  
Hazel: I love you! You're really cool. But what's it liking knowing that  
you're only brother is chained up? You and Frank are cute together, BTW  
Leo: Wow, you've got fan girls. Maybe more than Nico.. Anyways, what's it like  
knowing that the Greeks and Romans are going to fight. You HAVE seen the Mark  
of Athena cover, right? Anyways, you're awesome!  
Annabeth: do YOU know what the mark of Athena is? TELL ME.  
As always,  
donnatella-r  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**donnatella-r,**

**No, I don't know what you're talking about. What books?  
**

**Anyway, I do remember some things I did and regret . . . like when I got really mad at Percy when Bianca died. I should've known that wasn't his fault.  
**

**Okay, the next person who "Aaww"s about me liking Thalia is going to wish they hadn't.  
**

**~Nico**

**donatella-r,**

**Thanks! Yeah, well at least I HAVE a brother. I think Frank and I are good too. :)  
**

**~Hazel**

**donatella-r,  
**

**Yeah, I do have a lot of fangirls . . . unfortunately, none of them are people I actually know. So I do not have an entourage following me around . . . I don't know what the Mark of Athena is, but I hope they don't fight! They're supposed to work together!  
**

**~Leo**

**donatella-r,  
**

**The Mark of Athena? As in the prophecy? Well, I can't say for sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my birthday present from my mom . . .  
**

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: That's all I know about the Mark Of Athena. If you haven't already, go to to read the FULL first chapter. Rick didn't read the full thing on the video . . .  
**


	734. Chapter 734

Nico,

It says here that in your journal which I found in a locked trunk in our cabin  
that you find Thalia Grace to be, and I quote; "hot, mysterious and funny!"

HAH! YOU CANNOT HIDE THINGS FROM ME BRO!

Your loving brother Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

***facepalm*  
**

**I thought I was the only one with a key . . .  
**

**Remind me to find a new hiding spot for that thing.  
**

**I hate myself right now.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	735. Chapter 735

Nico,  
What is your brother(Alec) talking about? *vapor travels to your cabin and  
reads journal* OMIGODS! You said THAT about Thalia? I quote: "She's even  
prettier than Aphrodite" and "Thalia Grace should become a goddess"  
PLAHAHA! BLACKMAIL TIME! XD  
Sea, who is sincerely laughing her podex off!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh Styx . . .  
**

***groans*  
**

**Whyyy?  
**

**~Nico  
**


	736. Chapter 736

:dear Rachel,

why did you become the oracle?

cherrybomb06  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**cherrybomb,**

**Because I was supposed to be the oracle. The spirit of Delphi was calling me. I didn't have a choice.  
**

**~Rachel  
**


	737. Chapter 737

Dear Everyone,

Some people may be wonder how I've gotten ahold of so many of your  
diaries/journals. It's because I'm a child of Hecate, mistress of obscure  
knowledge and secrets. It's my job to know stuff which reminds me…

Dear Artemis,

I've recently procured a rather interesting book…it's Hermes' journal. It  
says, and I quote, 'Artemis is SO beautiful. Why does she have to be a maiden  
goddess? Does the universe hate me? Between her and my constant phone calls, I  
feel like the Fate's hate me...' Now isn't that something?

Dear Clarisse,

There are plenty more where that came from. Like Connor's. I could give you  
his journal, you could use it as blackmail, and he may never prank you again.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I highly doubt he said that, but . . . I don't really know what to say.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Connor . . . . has . . . a . . . journal?  
**

***trying hard not to laugh*  
**

**~Clarisse  
**


	738. Chapter 738

Nico,  
What does it feel like to be a child of Hades?  
I mean I would wanna be one but my friends don't, and I really don't know why  
they are my friends. I emo and they're like Aphrodite!  
Do you ever feel left out cause of your parentage?( I KNOW I wouldn't I HATE  
being the center of attention)  
Oh and my friend wants to know if you like Thalia. She says they you guys are  
perfect, and tells me about it 24/7. Crap, she's comming! I gotta go hide in  
the shadows they I blend in with so well.  
Oh and you're awesome!

From: HeartOfTheFire23  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HeartOfTheFire,**

**It feels, um . . . I dunno. Cool, I guess.  
**

**No, not really. Ever since Percy made the gods agree to claim all their children, and I got a cabin at camp, things have been a lot better.  
**

**Do I like Thals- I mean, uh, Thalia. Well . . . . sooooortaaa . . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**A/N: I am listening to One More Night by Maroon 5... BEST...SONG...EVER... besides Breakaway and What Makes You Beautiful, of course. ;)  
**

**~SRF  
**


	739. Chapter 739

Artemis,  
Even though you don't know me, could you do me a flavor like killing(or turn  
them into ants so I can step and stomp on them)all the boys in Wisconsin? No,  
wait make that in China too?  
Oh and I um accidentally flung a kitchen knife at my dimwit of a brother.

Hermes,  
What do you do when your Princeapal threatens tyou with suspension for pulling  
a 'harmless' prank on him? Wait, suspension, that means no school...

From: TheMoon'sShadow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheMoon'sShadow,**

**Well, I can't kill ALL men, unless they do something wrong. But you could join the hunters!  
**

**Wow . . . that is . . . not good . . . even though my brother drives me crazy, you can't kill brothers.  
**

**~Artemis**

**TheMoon'sShadow,  
**

**Do I even need to answer this one?  
**

**You . . . do . . . nothing.  
**

**~Hermes**

**A/N: It took all my willpower to write Hermes' response, because I'm a total goody-2-shoes... as well as a fangirl. I am a girly goody-2-shoes. That's nice.  
**


	740. Chapter 740

Dear Camp Half Blood,

HEY GUYS I GOT NICO RECORDED LAST NIGHT AND HERE IS THE VIDEO! AND THALIA  
GRACE YOU BETTER WATCH THIS!

*video*

"Tha... Thalia. Hot... Cute... Awe...-some..."

THERE IS MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM PEOPLE!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

***turns bright red***

**I did NOT say that! BURN THIS VIDEO!  
**

**And Hermes owes me, so he did NOT send this to everyone like it was intended. So ha, Ha, HA!  
**

**~Nico  
**


	741. Chapter 741

Kronos

I'm right on top of the entrance to Tartarus.

And Cerberus just dumped so, sorry but my Dad told me to do this.

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" *Throws dog poop on Kronos.

Like that Dad?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Kronos won't get this message, but I read it, and . . .  
**

**Gross.  
**

**Your dad is messed up, no offense dude.  
**

**~Hermes**


	742. Chapter 742

Piper

Well I know you like Leo but... you remember last winter dont you?

You, me... Carnival?

a very awkward Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**I . . . don't know . . . what you're talking about . . .  
**

**I'm just gonna . . . leave now . . .  
**

**~Piper**

**A/N: Wow . . . just: wow.  
**


	743. Chapter 743

SRF

WRITE THE TRATIE STORY!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Okay, okay, I'm workin' on it! Anybody got any ideas? I was thinking maybe Travis would be watching her in the strawberry fields in a tree. Katie hears something, she goes to the tree, and Travis falls out of it, creating a very hilarious and awkward moment.  
**

**Good? Bad? Beautiful? Horrible?  
**

**I NEED FEEDBACK!  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl is what I am.  
**


	744. Chapter 744

Zeus,

Dearest Uncle, can I borrow your Master Bolt so I can shock my brother Nico?

Your nephew Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Alec,**

**Absolutely not.  
**

**Just ask Thalia or Jason, I'm sure they'd help you.  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	745. Chapter 745

Dear Camp Half Blood,

This is for um... Piper...

*Sings Payphone*

Um. Yeah thats right.

So guys how did you like it?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Uhhmmm . . . okay . . . what was that for?  
**

**It was . . . good . . . again, why?  
**

**~Piper  
**


	746. Chapter 746

Dear Riptide,

Hello Riptide *evil grin* I have my eyes set on Annabeths hat.

Sincerely Alec's hidden dagger Mike.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mike,  
**

**Too bad.  
**

**I'm not scared of you.  
**

**And Annabeth's hat has a name! Her name is Grace!  
**

**~Riptide**

**A/N: I . . . don't . . . know . . . why I named the hat Grace. My name means Grace, so I guess it just popped into my head. And why is it that Percy's sword has a name and her hat doesn't? I'm confused at why people even write about inanimate objects . . .  
**

**~SRF  
**


	747. Chapter 747

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

I recently met a very interesting person…she claims to be, umm…your  
daughter…from the future…I'm not joking. She has Percy's hair and nose and  
Annabeth's eyes and face…she says she wants to meet you…I said it wasn't a  
good idea…

Sincerely feeling awkward, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um . . . wow. I . . . don't really know what to say. But if you're telling the truth, I don't think she should meet us.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**What? Percy and I have a daughter? . . . well I guess he's going to remember me then . . . No, we shouldn't meet her yet.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Jimanji,  
**

**You're reviews are always so . . . so . . . COMPLICATED! O.o  
**

**~SRF  
**


	748. Chapter 748

Dear Artemis,

I just saw this blonde shamelessly flirting with Hermes. I think it's Hebe,  
but I'm not sure. Poor Hermes…

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hebe, really? Yeah . . . poor Hermes . . .  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	749. Chapter 749

Dear Octavan,

I am probably the only person on here that likes you so im just gonna say  
sorry

Love,  
Max  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Max,**

**Yeah, you're probably right.  
**

**Thanks.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	750. Chapter 750

Dear Mom  
PERCY DUMPED ME!

From: AnnabethChase  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AnnabethChase,**

**PERCY DID WHAT!  
**

***Hermes tells Athena that this isn't the real Annabeth Chase*  
**

***her face is red with anger*  
**

**Percy would not dump my daughter. Ever. But if he did, then he would no longer exist.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	751. Chapter 751

Yo Luke!  
You suck, dude! I HATE you. Jump in the ocean, so you'll drown. Wait, the  
ocean is Posiedon's. I'll feel bad for him if you drown in the ocean. Tell  
Kronos I said, Hey Loser!  
BTW, You BROKE Annabeth's heart. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!  
Oh, do me a favor by disapearing of the face of the earth...wait, you're dead.  
A duagher of Apollo who is ashamed of her Dad and his TERRBLIE peotry.

To Artemis:  
Next time you see Apollo punch him REALLY hard and slap him for me. Tell hi one  
of his daughers is ashamed of him and his poetry.  
Tell him I want to jion the Hunt. Can I jion the Hunt?  
A duagher of Apollo who is ashamed of her Dad and his TERRBLIE peotry.

From: Justin DEAD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Justin DEAD,**

**I'm already DEAD actually, so I CAN'T drown myself!  
**

**I know I did, and I regret that. But she has Percy now, so it's all fine. Mostly.  
**

**~Luke**

**Justin DEAD,  
**

**I would, but I'm not going to . . . instead I'll just torture him about Hecate. It's a lot more fun.  
**

**Yes, of course you can join the hunt.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	752. Chapter 752

Dear Travis-  
If you put ferrets in my bed, I will get Jason and we will electrocute your  
butt! You love katie, you love Katie! I knew it! Question- can you help me  
with a prank I'm going to pull on the Poseidon cabin? Ask Connor too!  
-Jade-

Katie-  
If you don't admit you love travis, I will give your diary to Travis, then  
electrocute you, and walk all over your flowers on my way to sword fighting!  
I'm not evil, just helping out Aphrodite...  
-Jade-

Jason-  
Hey, big bro! Wanna help me prank the Poseidon cabin?  
-Jade-

Thalia-  
If nico died, would you be sad? I heard nico's taller than you now... Do you  
like tall guys? What's your fav color? I heard a girl from Aphrodite was  
planning on asking out. What do ou have to say about that?  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Okay, fine, no ferrets . . . All right, all right, not so loud she might hear you! Of course I can. And Connor says yes too.  
**

**~Travis**

**Jade,  
**

**Okay fine! Drop the diary and leave my flowers alone! I do, okay! Happy now?  
**

**Styx, did I just say that?  
**

**~Katie**

**Jade,  
**

**Of course I do. I'll be there in a flash. ;)  
**

**~Jason**

**Jade,  
**

**Of course I would be, I do have a heart you know! Yeah, he is a little taller. It kind of sucks. I guess so, tall guys are cool . . . My favorite color? I have two, black and blue. Aphrodite, huh? I'm not worr- I mean, I don't care. He wouldn't say yes. He can't stand those giggling fangirls.  
**

**~Thalia**


	753. Chapter 753

Dear Nico,

I've got a glare. But it's not a death glare. It's a  
I'm-going-to-keep-you-alive-so-you-feel-every-ounce-of-pain-I'm-about-to-inflict-on-you  
glare.

Dear Drew,

That explains some things.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate

P. S.: You're a fangirl? I'm sorry, I didn't know…not. Bwahaha XD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Okay. That is . . . um . . . cool . . .  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Such as . . . . ?  
**

**~Drew**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Oh, ha, ha, ha, very funny. Fangirls rule the world! XP**

**~SRF  
**


	754. Chapter 754

Hey, Jason... Are you just having fun being an idiot, or can  
you honestly not choose between Piper and Reyna? It's pretty obvious that  
Piper's the better choice here.(Don't get me wrong Jason, I think you're  
pretty cool, but seriously...)

Oh, and Piper, how do you feel about the whole Reyna thing?

From: BowtiesAreCool  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**BowtiesAreCool,**

**I am not an idiot! And I don't know who to choose! Piper is . . . amazing. But Reyna . . . what if there was something between us that I forgot about?  
**

**~Jason**

**BowtiesAreCool,  
**

**I don't really know . . .  
**

**~Piper**

**A/N: HELP! I keep changing ships in the middle of the story! I was Jasper, then I was Liper. Now I'm Jasper again, but I still love Liper! And I already started Liper, so should I keep it how it is, or change it? Aaagh!  
**

**~SRF  
**


	755. Chapter 755

Nico,  
Weeeeeel, SOMEBODY needs to learn how to hide diaries/journals. I'm just the  
girl to do it! You have the diary(oh I'm sorry JOURNAL) and I have the hiding  
place. What do you say Mr. Emo Pants?  
Sea

Percy,  
*plays Narwhal Song off of iPod* You've been rick-rolled! *walks off humming*  
Sea

Thalia,  
Boop! *vapor travels away*  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Yeah, I guess so. IT'S A JOURNAL! Guys don't have diaries! And why should I trust YOU with my journal, hmm?  
**

**Call me Mr. Emo Pants again. See what happens.  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**What the Hades? Rick-Rolled? I'm not even going to ask . . .  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

** . . . . . . . . boop? Alrighty then.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	756. Chapter 756

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

She's not going to like that. She seems like the kind of person who wouldn't  
hesitate to impale you with the nearest object…yeah. Definitely your  
daughter.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate

P. S.: I try. ;D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**What's that supposed to mean? Just tell her that . . . uh . . . tell her that if she meets us in the past, she will disappear and cease to exist. Yeah. That'll work.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Yup. That's Percy's daughter all right. Impulsive runs in the family I guess.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**A/N: Yeah. I've noticed.  
**


	757. Chapter 757

Dear Drew,

Well…you're the type of person who makes others feel bad, most likely to  
make up for your own shortcomings, which usually stems from past experiences.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Wow . . . I didn't understand a word of that. But if you mean that I make others feel bad to myself feel better, then . . . yeah. That's pretty much it.  
**

**~Drew  
**


	758. Chapter 758

Dear Connor,

You should know that no one can keep secrets from me. I know you like my  
sister. Just watch yourself. By the way, I gave your journal to Clarisse. I  
hope you don't mind…actually, I don't care.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**That's scary, because from what I've heard, you tend to blackmail people a lot. Uhm . . . which sister?  
**

**You . . . . . did . . . . . WHAT!  
**

**Actually, I DO mind! I mind, A LOT!  
**

**Oh Styx, I'm ruined . . .  
**

**~Connor  
**


	759. Chapter 759

Dear Children of Poseidon-  
Did you like the dead fish in your cabin? The smell won't leave for at least a  
week... Heheh. It's not like Connor, Travis, Jason and I did anything... Heh.  
We were at the... sword fighting arena. Yea... Good luck getting that smell  
out of your cabin!  
-Jade  
P.S. Your cabin smells bad... :)

Dear Jason, Travis, and Connor,  
That was an awesome prank :) let's prank more people next time! Which cabin is  
next?  
-Jade-

Zeus-  
Hey dad. Annabeth told me that I have Aphrodite blood in me... Is mom a child  
of Aphrodite?  
-Jade-

Katie-  
I GOT YOU TO ADMIT IT'! Wow, i'm good. If Olympus grants me immortality, I  
wanna be the godess of shippings! (could that happen, Aphrodite?)  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Ah, that's gross. Thanks a lot guys. And don't play innocent, I know it was you.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jade,  
**

**Um . . . how about the Demeter cabin? Ooh, I know, how about Katie? I'll lead the prank!  
**

**~Travis**

**Jade,  
**

**Your grandmother is a child of Aphrodite. Not your mom, but SHE was a legacy.  
**

**~Zeus**

**Jade,  
**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever . . . It's kind of hard to deny when you guys have my diary.  
**

**~Katie**

**Jade,  
**

**No way, that's MY job! ;)  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	760. Chapter 760

Dear Percy,

She won't disappear if this creates an alternate reality…alright…I'll tell  
you why she's so anxious to meet you. In her future, you're dead. So she'd  
like to meet you. And yes, I'm guilting you.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I don't know! I'm what? Dead? When is this? When do I die!  
**

**~Percy who is freaking out right now**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,  
**

**You are evil. You kill Percy, and I along with the million other fangirls will come kill you.  
**

**~SRF  
**


	761. Chapter 761

Dear Connor,

Lou Ellen. Yeah. Blackmail is my speciality…unless it involves the police.  
And Clarisse is probably going to make you her servant or something. Good  
luck. You're gonna need it.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Lou Ellen . . . heh . . . I don't know what you're talking about . . . heh . . .  
**

**I will make you a deal: Steal the journal back from her, and I will give you some valuable information about Malcolm, from the Athena cabin. You don't even have to give it back, just get it away from Clarisse.  
**

**~Connor  
**


	762. Chapter 762

Aphrodite,  
Don't worry, Poseidon is counseling apollo right now...I think. You know,  
because Apollo's so...clueless.

Poseidon,  
How's the counseling going? Does Apollo seem a bit less...clueless? Cause if  
we want him to know...um...uh...what was I going to write...?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Okay, good. He needs it. Greatly. Clueless doesn't begin to describe it.  
**

**~Aphy**

**Amelia,  
**

**It's going, uh . . . no he's still just as oblivious. I think I'm done counseling for the day. If we want him to know what? What were you going to say?  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	763. Chapter 763

Thalia,  
I suppose that makes sense...but that was a long time ago, no?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Yeah, Bianca died a few years ago, but still . . . the kid lost his sister, I wouldn't blame him if he still held a grudge on me and the hunters. Me especially, since I was there.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	764. Chapter 764

Dear Nico,

Ok let me get this straight. You love Thalia, Artemis has accepted this and  
has even given her permission for you to tell her in letters other fans sent  
her and you still sit around doing NOTHING? You are supposed to be Big Three  
material! Face it. You can't deny her. So, TELL HER.

Dear Thalia,

Did you happen to hear that Nico is actually planning to cancel his visit in  
Camp? He decided to stay in the Underwold for a couple more days, so when you  
and the Hunters get there you won't probably see him.

Dear SRF,

I think the idea with Travis watching Katie from the tree and her spotting him  
is a good one for the Tratie chapter. You should consider making Travis  
jealous so that he tells her. For example, she's at the fields and she spots  
him, he falls from the tree and when he is about to say why he was there, Will  
Solace appears and asks Katie out. Then, Travis gets jealous and tells her he  
loves her and that he's serious and kisses her and then Katie says it back and  
Will admits he did it on purpose to annoy Travis. Wow... I just thought of all  
of this. Anyway, you can use any part of this idea, just make sure they end up  
together!

From: life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**life is struggle,**

**Yes, yes, yes, aaand . . . yes.  
**

**Believe me, I WOULD tell her, except for this: If she doesn't like me, she will severely injure me once I tell her. And that would not be good.  
**

**~Nico**

**life is struggle,  
**

**He's canceling? Why? Does he not want to see me- er, us? So I won't get to see him then . . . and then the Hunters are leaving again soon for a long time . . . So I won't get to see him for a . . . long time . . .  
**

**~Thalia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**life is struggle,  
**

**Holy Hades, that is a FANTASTIC idea! I think I will do exactly that, but most of the credit will go to you. Sound good? I may alter a few things, but that idea is great. Thanks!  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl  
**


	765. Chapter 765

Dear Percy,

Come on. How about a meeting at that new resteraunt?

Dear SRF,

I haven't killed Percy. She's from the future, remember? B)

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hmm, well, now that you say it like that . . . NO!  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Still, you implied that he would be dead in the future. How much in the future? I could send fangirls after you just by MENTIONING Percy's death!  
**

**~SRF  
**


	766. Chapter 766

Travis, Connor, and Jason-  
Travis, we will not prank the demeter cabin. Katie is in a bad mood today, and  
I don't really want to have weeds in my pillowcase tonight. Let's prank the  
hephestus cabin! Jason and I will electrocute their cabin so that their  
gadgets will go haywire, and you guys can throw water balloons through the  
windows to make their stuff even more haywire! It's not permanent, they should  
be able to fix it within a day :)  
-Jade-

Dear Aphrodite,  
If I was granted immortality, what could you and Zeus make me the godess of?  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Aw . . . when Katie's in a bad mood, things are not good. Why is she in a bad mood?  
**

**All right, we'll prank the Hephaestus cabin. Connor said he will get the water balloons.  
**

**~Travis**

**Jade,  
**

**You could be my assistant if you wanted to. You could be the minor goddess of crushes, since I'm the goddess of love, and you could come with me on my "missions" as I call them. :D That is, IF you were granted immortality, which is highly unlikely.  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	767. Chapter 767

Dear Connor,

Steal from CLARISSE? Are you nuts?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, you haven't noticed?**

**Fine, I just won't tell you about Malcolm then . . .  
**

**~Connor  
**


	768. Chapter 768

Dear Percy,

You're going to make her cry. Do you want her to think her father doesn't care  
about her? Trust me. I'm Athena's grandchild. On my dad's side.

Dear SRF,

Who says it was me who killed him?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Hmm, I would, but something tells me I SHOULDN'T trust you... That something could be all the people you've ever tricked or blackmailed or injured.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**You mentioned it. That's bad enough. PERCY FTW!  
**

**~SRF  
**


	769. Chapter 769

Poseidon,  
Uh...um...something...about magic...I think. I hope it isnt hard, working with  
Apollo.

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Magic. Okay, even I know what you mean. Hecate, right? Yeah, Apollo has a huge crush on her.  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	770. Chapter 770

Hephestus cabin-  
I heard your technology went haywire. What a shame!  
-Jade-

Travis, Connor, and Jason,  
That was too funny! Did you see Jake Masons face? Hahahahahahaha. We are  
pranking drew tonight. No questions. Did u hear what she said to Katie? Any  
ideas?  
-Jade-

Travis-  
Katie is on a bad mood because Drew insulted her in front of our whole sword  
fighting class. She call her a 'badly dressed dirt covered tree loving ugly  
freak'. I zapped her butt but Katie was still upset.  
-Jade-

Katie-  
Don't listen to drew, Katie! Your prettier than she will ever be! You don't  
need makeup to cover up, being the way that you are is enough! Haha I just had  
a little one direction moment there... Your way cooler than drew! Just ask  
Travis :)  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Not . . . . funny . . . That metal pigeon almost pecked my eye out!  
**

**~Jake Mason**

**Jade,  
**

**Connor: Yeah, and Travis isn't gonna be too happy when he finds out. We'll have to hold him back so he doesn't kill her . . . or not.  
**

**Jason: We could take all her makeup and replace her designer clothes with ugly clothes.**

**Jade,  
**

**What? Where is that lipstick-loving devil! I need to kick her barbie butt! Katie's way prettier she is! And she's NOT a freak! *Connor tries to calm him down* Seriously! Why do all the Aphrodite girls except for Silena and Piper hate Katie? I bet they're just jealous! That's it, as soon as I figure out HOW, I'm telling Katie the truth! X(  
**

**~Travis**

**Jade, (A/N: I'm listening to that song right now! XD)  
**

**Thanks, but she's right. I'm not pretty, I DO love trees, and I AM covered in dirt . . . Haha, yay One Direction . . . Yeah right, like Travis would say that . . . **

**~Katie**


	771. Chapter 771

Aphrodite- that would be pretty cool to be the minor godess of crushes! What  
do I have to do to earn immortality?  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**I'm not sure . . . but you don't have to be immortal to be my assistant. ;)  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	772. Chapter 772

Aphrodite-  
We are related! Zeus told me that you are my great grandmother... That's so  
cool! I knew we were related...  
-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Awesome! Now you can REALLY be my assistant! :D  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	773. Chapter 773

Dear Percy,

Touché. However, this time I'm telling the truth. Scouts honor.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**All right, fine, I believe you. But I'm still not going to meet her.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	774. Chapter 774

Percy,  
Yes rick-rolled! Gods you have no clue about anything do you?  
Sea

Nico,  
Alright then Mr. Emo Pants. I only called you that so I wouldn't call you Mr.  
Grace! And you should trust me because I know a place that nobody else in camp  
knows about. Nope, not even the Stolls or your brother Alec!  
Sea

Thalia,  
Sorry, I was hyped up on music and was utterly bored.  
Sea

SRF,  
Keep it Liper and Jeyna! You've already had it that way, so just keep it like  
that.  
Sea aka Sarah  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Nope. Don't know what that means. I do have a clue about SOME things though. I got Annabeth, didn't I?  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Technically they take the male's name so I would still be di Angelo but Thalia would then be Thalia di Angelo and WHAT AM I SAYING! If you forget everything I just said, you can have the journal.  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**Did you forget that I'm friends with Percy? I'm used to randomness.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Sea,  
**

**All right, I'll keep it that way . . .  
**

**~SRF  
**


	775. Chapter 775

Aphrodite-  
i think i'll take you up on that offer :)

Drew-  
nice clothes. did i mention you have sharpie all oner your face? thats what  
you get for messing with tratie!

Katie- you don't know your beautiful

-Jade  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Great!  
**

**~Aphy**

**Jade,  
**

**It's not funny, I look awful! Um . . . Tratie? Don't you mean, Katie?  
**

**~Drew**

**Jade,  
**

**Thanks, but it's gonna take a little more than One Direction to cheer me up this time, unfortunately.  
**

**~Katie  
**


	776. Chapter 776

Nico,  
*grins smugly* I just confused you into saying all that. BLACKMAIL! Anywho, I  
can try to forget what you just said. Key word: try. *puts iPod on shuffle*  
"We're no strangers to loove. You no the rules and so do I!"(random first song  
to come on. -_-')  
Sea

Percy,  
I still don't understand how that happened... BUT oh well!  
Sea

Thalia,  
This is true, but I still felt the need to apologize for it. And I'm related  
to Percy too, and I have to share a cabin(which now stinks) with him.  
*shudders*  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**I hate myself right now . . .  
**

**You and I both know you will NEVER forget what I said.  
**

**Interesting song.  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**Nope. Oh well.  
**

**~Percy**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, that stinks . . . literally.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	777. Chapter 777

Katie,  
Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says  
you're the only one that's heard it? Trust me, that's the price of beauty! Who  
says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?  
Now don't be sad. Please?  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**You're just quoting songs now.  
**

**Whatever, I'm fine . . . sorta.  
**

**~Katie**

**Sea,  
**

**Don't you see? She doesn't care how many people tell her she's beautiful, she only wants to hear that from one person. And you know who that is.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: I'm working on the Tratie story. And I kinda changed my mind on how it happens. Instead of the tree scenario, Travis should try to make her feel better by "trying" to tell her she's beautiful . . . . key word being TRY.  
**

**What do you guys think?  
**

**~SRF  
**


	778. Chapter 778

Thalia,  
Yeah it does. *plugs nose* It already smelled in here BEFORE the fish!  
Sea

Nico,  
It was a random song, and I was just talking to Percy about being rick-rolled  
so... yeah. Oh well! *grins evily and wave journal around* I still have the  
journal. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUNSHINE! *vapor travels away to secret hiding  
place*  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**That's not hard to believe.**

**~Thalia**

**Sea,  
**

**Styx, you still have the journal . . . fine, just don't read it! Or if you do, don't TELL anyone!  
**

**And one more thing.  
**

**DO NOT CALL ME SUNSHINE!  
**

**~Nico  
**


	779. Chapter 779

the idea for the tratie sounds good *cough* you should mention Jade, daughter  
of Zeus *cough*

Your welcome

LOL

-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**LOL, don't worry, I'll mention you and your letter. ;P  
**

**~SRF  
**


	780. Chapter 780

Dear Percy,

I told her you weren't coming to meet her. I was prepared to guilt you with  
her tears, but she didn't cry. She just smiled and asked for the location of  
the Poseidon Cabin. And your address. And all the places you like to hang out.  
And all the places you DON'T like to hang out, just incase you're thinking of  
them as hiding places. I gave them to her. Now she's looking for you with a  
roll of duct tape in her hand. DEFINITELY your daughter.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, I know that now. She found me. She duct taped me to a chair and asked me a bunch of questions about how Annabeth and I met and stuff . . . I answered them, she left. It was only until now that I realized I'M STILL TAPED TO A CHAIR!  
**

**~Percy  
**


	781. Chapter 781

Katie,  
I don't believe you're fine. But listen to me, whatever that devil-Barbie said  
to you was a COMPLETE lie. Don't listen to what people who are trying to bring  
you down say. just hold you head up high and promptly kick them in the shins.  
Sea

Aphy,  
I know that, but I can atleast try to help her some. I'm too nice to leave  
someone down in the dirt.  
Sea

SRF,  
I like the little twists you made for the idea. It's nice!  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

** That's good advice. The shin-kicking part, I mean.  
**

**Okay . . . I'm feeling . . . better. Thanks.  
**

**~Katie**

**Sea,  
**

**Yes, you can try, but it won't do much.  
**

**~Aphy**

**Sea,  
**

**I'm gonna start writing it right now! Shouldn't take long, I'm a quick typer . . .  
**

**~SRF  
**


	782. Chapter 782

Dear Nico,

What's it like being a flower?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I wouldn't know, because I am NOT a FLOWER! I am not a pansy, I am not a tulip, a daisy, or ANY other kind of plant!  
**

**~Nico  
**


	783. TRATIE!

**All right people, here's the Tratie story I promised you! Shout-out to Jade, aka TheLovelyDreamChaser, because she REALLY wanted to be mentioned in this, and I couldn't figure out how to include it in the story. :P Okay, I'm continuing to the story . . . it's gonna be kinda short, just to warn you. **

**WARNING: Do not read if you are allergic to fluffiness!  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl**

****KATIE'S POV

I finished reading my fan Letters and closed my computer. Deep down, I knew that I wasn't a freak. I knew that Drew's words weren't true, but it still hurt. I decided I needed to get out of my cabin, so I grabbed a sweater and headed outside.

As I walked to the strawberry fields, my favorite place in camp, I hoped I wouldn't see Drew again. I didn't need more insulting today.

Instead of going down to the plants, I stopped at a tree on a hill just beside it. I sat down, leaning up against it, and tried to forget the day.

It wasn't the first time someone had said that about me. It was nothing new. So why did it affect me so much every time?

Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Katie Gardner does not cry.

I looked down at my hands, covered in dirt. I wiped them on my jeans, but it just made my pants look dirty now.

It was a weird thing to set me off, but I let the tears fall. I didn't care who saw me, or who didn't. I sat by the tree and cried.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming up behind me. I quickly tried to wipe my eyes, but it was no use because the tears were still coming.

"Katie,"

I knew that voice all too well. I looked up from my hands to see none other than Travis Stoll.

"Katie, I . . ." he started again, but I didn't answer. Instead, I just put my head in my hands.

Travis sat down next me.

When he didn't say anything, I looked up from my hands. "Why are you here?" I said. It came out a little harsher than I'd meant it to.

"I heard what happened." he said. "I needed to make sure you were okay."

My head was back in my hands, but I smiled. He hadn't come to make fun of me. He had come to make sure I was okay.

"Katie, don't listen to Drew." he continued. "None of those things are true. You're not a freak, and there's nothing wrong with loving trees, and I don't care if you are covered in dirt because you're NOT ugly, Katie, you're beautiful!"

I looked up at Travis, surprised. He was bright red.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"You heard me . . ." he said, still trying to sound irritated, but it didn't really work because of how much he was blushing.

"Since when do you think that?" I said, grinning stupidly.

Travis shrugged. "Since . . . forever . . ."

"But . . . then why do you prank me so much?" I asked.

"How else was I going to get your attention?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, you could've just tried talking to me."

Travis scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm . . . not good with words?"

I laughed. "Ah, I see."

Travis smiled, then looked away.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I- I've got something else to tell you." he said.

"What?"

Travis didn't look back at me, but I noticed his cheeks get redder. "I'm in love with you." he said quietly.

I started to laugh.

Travis sighed. "I knew this would happen . . ."

"No, no!" I said. "I'm laughing because I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time, Travis!"

Travis looked at me and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, the only reason I've put up with you all these years is because I hoped you felt the same way."

Travis grinned. "I thought you hated me! I thought that I annoyed you and . . . boy was I wrong!"

"Travis, just shut up and kiss me." I said.

So he did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That was cheesy, corny, mushy, fluffy, and very needed on my behalf.**

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl  
**


	784. Chapter 784

Dear Percy

Do you find it odd that you were caring Juno on your back into camp Jupiter?

Dear Travis stoll  
Do you find your name ironic?

Figs and pigs :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Figs and pigs,**

**Not really. When you're a demigod, nothing seems weird anymore.  
**

**~Percy**

**Figs and pigs,  
**

**Well, I didn't get it at first. But now that I do, I think it's awesome! You see, I was very confused when Percy tried to explain it, (go figure). But when Malcolm said, "Travis stole what?" I finally got it.  
**

**~Travis Stoll  
**


	785. Chapter 785

Nico,  
You a definate pansy. Flower or not..  
Sea

Thalia,  
Well he IS Percy, so...  
Sea

Percy,  
Learn to clean up your mess in the cabin. The smell just got worse with the  
fish.  
Your loving Cister,  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

***glares* I . . . am . . not . . . a . . . pansy.  
**

**~Nico**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, he really doesn't need an explanation, nor would I be able to come up with one.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Sea,  
**

**That's what Tyson's for. Deal with it.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	786. Chapter 786

Dear Percy,

And now you feel better having had your little talk? This probably isn't going  
to be the last time you see her. Maybe next time she won't have to tie you to  
a chair to get you to talk tho her. She's your daughter, after all.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, not really. Just more confused. Well probably not considering she's my DAUGHTER. Hopefully not . . .  
**

**~Percy  
**


	787. Chapter 787

Dear Nico,

Persephone turned you into a dandelion. Surely you most know something about  
being a decorative plant?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,  
**

**Hey, I've got an idea! How about we _don't _mention that, EVER again?  
**

**~Nico  
**


	788. Chapter 788

Travis and Katie-  
Congrats! I knew it! Hahaha...

Connor and Jason,  
Let's prank nico... Haha

Aphrodite,  
Operation Tratie complete.

-Jade  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Travis: Yeah, you knew it, whatever . . . At least you got nothing on me now.  
**

**Katie: Finally! It sure took him long enough . . .**

**Jade,  
**

**Yeah, but it has to include Thalia! XD  
**

**~Connor**

**Jade,  
**

**YAAAAAAYY!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	789. Chapter 789

Nico,

Because you're too busy thinking of Thalia xD

Stop stuttering like an idiot! You know what I mean by 'true love!'

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**How do _you _know I was thinking of Thalia. Maybe I was thinking about . . . other . . . stuff.  
**

**I am not stuttering like an idiot! I am stuttering like a genius! . . . I've been spending too much time with Travis.  
**

**I have NO idea what you mean by "true love" but don't bother to explain. . . . please.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	790. Chapter 790

Aphrodite,

It's cute and funny, but also very annoying.

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Denial was cute for the first few months.  
**

**Now it's just difficult.  
**

**But it's still cute for people like Thalia and Nico! X)  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	791. Chapter 791

Dear Nico,

You DO realize that since you told me not to mention it, I'll probably be  
mentioning it a lot more?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeeeeaaahh . . . . . . . I didn't think that through.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	792. Chapter 792

*chokes on fluff*  
It was Ah-MAZE-ing! I loved, loved, LOVED IT!

Travis,  
You finally manned up! I'm so proud *wipes tear from eye*  
Sea

Connor,  
If you prank Nico, count me in. I have the pansy's journal *cough* Diary  
*cough* *grins evily*  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Thanks! This one was a lot better than the Pothena one, in my opinion. :) I love writing about Tratie.  
**

**~SRF**

**Sea,  
**

**Yeah, well . . . I couldn't handle Drew saying that about Katie. I needed her to know it wasn't true.  
**

**~Travis**

**Sea,  
**

**I'm pranking Nico. Right now. Would you like to do the honors? *shouts: Oh, Thalia!*  
**

**~Connor, who is feeling especially evil today  
**


	793. Chapter 793

Connor,  
You know mistletoe? Yeah, I know, that stuff is usually around during  
Christmas, but I was thinking that we could use it to get Nico and Thals  
together. I'll go check if the Demeter cabin has some in stock right now.

Katie,  
Hey, just wondering...do you have any mistletoe at the moment? Something for a  
prank. If you do, do you mind bringing it over to cabin 11? Congratulations  
with Travis, by the way.

Poseidon,  
It's so obvious isn't it? But it's pretty sad that Apollo doesn't know  
yet...no, don't tell him!

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Yeah, but . . . wouldn't they think it was a little suspicious? Plus, I doubt we could even get them to stand close enough. Nico usually runs and hides when he sees her coming. *smirks*  
**

**~Connor**

**Amelia,  
**

**Mistletoe? I don't know about that . . . I'm not that good with winter plants. Oh, thanks. At least he's stopped pranking me. ;)  
**

**~Katie**

**Amelia,  
**

**Aw, why can't I tell him? I rarely get a chance to know these type of things. What's next in plan Hecollo? X)  
**

**~Poseidon  
**


	794. Chapter 794

Dear Katie,

Are you and your siblings immune to poisonouse plants?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um . . . no. We're not really immune to it, more like- it kind of avoids us. If we walk through a patch of poison ivy, it just kinda, parts around us.  
**

**~Katie  
**


	795. Chapter 795

Travis and Katie,

HaHAHA! XD Awesome! Now we need Thalico, and we are complete..Wait..Apollo and  
Hecate and Hermes and Artemis...

TheHelper  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TheHelper,**

**Yeah, but don't forget about Connor! Remember, he likes Lou Ellen. *grins evilly*  
**

**~Travis  
**


	796. Chapter 796

Dear Nico,

Seriously? You prefer suffering through heart-ache knowing you didn't have the  
guts to talk to her? Trust me, not telling her how you feel will hurt more  
than telling her and facing rejection, which you won't because she likes you  
too! Even Artemis has seen it! Why can't you?

Dear Thalia,

I'm sure he will miss you too. I think his father wants him there to take care  
of some matters. I heard from one of his siblings that he's trying to persuade  
Hades to let him visit Camp, though. In fact, I think he will try to stay in  
Camp for a few months to relax.

Dear Tratie,

FINALLY! It was about time you worked up the courage to tell her Travis! Oh,  
by the way since you are here I need to ask you a little favor concerning your  
dad, Travis. You know how he is in love with Artemis, right? I need you to  
tell him she said he is quite handsome.

Life is struggle  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Life is struggle, **

**Why can't I see it? I'll tell you why! I can't see that a girl like her would ever even _look_ at someone like me! And right now, I consider us as friends, and I hope she does too. I can't ruin what little relationship I have with her, by telling her how I really feel.  
**

**~Nico  
**

**(A/N: Was that dramatic or what? XP)**

**Life is struggle,  
**

**You mean it's possible that he could come to camp even longer? Well, that's great! **

**Uh, I mean . . . it's great that he's gonna be there because, you know, he should train and stuff. **

***clears throat* So, anyway, I heard Travis and Katie got together.  
**

**~Thalia**


	797. Chapter 797

To Poseidon  
Did you know that Athena is your Niece?

To Athena

Did you know Poseidon is your uncle?

So like it would be wrong for you guys to like each other!  
But you should really have a better relationship. I mean fighting all the  
time? Really Athena? I thought you were smart. FIGHTING IS NOT THE ANSWER!  
Just try to agree on things even if it annoys you guys. It would be nice to  
see you too get along instead of fighting all the time.. . . It even makes me  
cry. . . .

From Cutefairy78  
the girl who wants family back together. . . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cutefairy,**

**Um . . . well, we don't have DNA, so . . . this is a little awkward. But it doesn't matter, we're already together.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Cutefairy,  
**

**We don't have DNA, first of all. Second, everyone else has been telling me not to deny my feelings. I finally decide NOT to deny them, and then you tell me that it won't work. Hmm. Well, it's too late.  
**

**~Athena**

**A/N: Did you not read my Pothena chapter? I ship that pairing, and they're already together. Sorry to anyone who doesn't agree with it.  
**

**~SRF  
**


	798. Chapter 798

Dear Katie,

That is so cool.

Dear Nico,

I dare you to kiss Thalia. If you don't, I'll make sure she knows you're a  
chicken…or should I say 'pansy'? Oh, yeah. I'm so evil.

Dear Connor,

Now, why would I want to know about Malcolm? He hasn't pulled pranks on just  
about every camper. You have. And Clarisse will make you suffer for it.  
Besides, if there's something about Malcolm he doesn't want anyone to know  
about, I'll find out sooner or later. I always do.

Dear Percy and Annabeth,

Your future daughter wants to meet you again, and she won't take no for an  
answer. Where should this family get-together take place? Is the new pizza  
place good?

Dear Thalia,

Love doesn't like to be denied. You're going to have to face your feelings for  
Nico. Soon.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Yeah, it is. Considering I work with poison plants a lot. It's actually a VERY good weapon.  
**

**~Katie**

**Jimanji,  
**

**There's no way I'm taking that dare. Besides, if she doesn't already know I'm a wimp, then she'll know soon enough without you having to tell her.  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**No, but Malcolm does have a few secrets you may want to know about. Plus, he's very secretive. You may not be able to figure him out.  
**

**~Connor**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Why does she even need to see us again? She already heard about pretty much _every _embarrassing thing I've ever done around Annabeth . . . and believe me, that is a lot. What else could she possibly want?  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**And why do I have to do that, exactly? I can fight monsters, mortals, demigods, and even titans. I can fight this too. You know, if there was anything to fight.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	799. Chapter 799

Nico,

GET THALIA TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND LITTLE BRO!

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Ah, if it were only that simple.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	800. Chapter 800

Dear Leo,

Why, why, why, why, did you make that video of you dancing shirtless? I was  
going to use it, but it was so disturbing I HAD to delete it. Can you do ONE  
thing for me? Never. Dance. Again.

Dear Luke,

So, traitorous pig. What was it like being a having Cronus as a mental  
houseguest?

Dear Artemis,

What's the hardest monster you've ever had to kill?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I . . . have no idea. I was bored, I guess. And what, exactly, were you going to use it for?  
**

**I can't make that promise.  
**

**~Leo**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Traitorous pig, eh? I can honestly say I've never been called that before. What was it like? Heh, well . . . picture this: Every time you try to say something that "he" doesn't like, you get a major headache. Then, you feel like you're in a dream when "he" takes over. You have no control over your body. It's actually very disturbing.  
**

**~Luke**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Definitely Typhon. He is the biggest, strongest, most treacherous beat I've ever had to beat.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	801. Chapter 801

Artemis, I need help wiith getting rid of some boys. Can you turn  
them into fruit flies?  
Nico, what's your favorite song?  
Leo, FLAME ON! You know, you remind me of a cartoon character... What was your  
first thought about being a half-blood?  
Athena, did you bless me with intelligence? I'm known as the Walking  
Dictionary...  
Thalia, my cat's named after you. What are your opinions on each of the  
Olympians?  
Hades, you're awesome. Do you hate the underworld? Do you love Persephone?  
Aphrodite, what's your fave pairing?  
Hermes, did you invent video games?  
Zeus, is there a baseball god? If so, tell them thanks for helping my fave  
team, the Toronto Bluejays! I LOVE YOU, HOME TEAM!  
This is Rayne,  
Signing Off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Yes, of course. I'm always happy to make fruit flies.  
**

**~Artemis**

**Rayne,  
**

**My favorite song? Um . . . well, right now, it's Harder To Breath by Maroon 5.  
**

**~Nico**

**Rayne,**

**My first thought. Well, I was little bit exited. But mostly I was just scared and confused and . . . freaked.  
**

**~Leo**

**Rayne,  
**

**Maybe. Some were born great, and others have greatness thrust upon them. However, some achieve greatness because a certain goddess was feeling generous.  
**

**~Athena**

**Rayne,  
**

**Um, thanks. I can tell you right now that I'm not too fond of Hera or Dionysus. My father's good, of course. Other than that, I really don't care about the gods and goddesses.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Rayne,  
**

**I know I am awesome. No, I do not hate the underworld, I actually enjoy it. And of course I love Persephone! Her mother on the other hand, is a different story . . .  
**

**~Hades**

**Rayne,  
**

**My favorite pairing? That is an impossible question. I love them all! But some of my favorites include Percabeth (of course), Thalico, Tratie, Pothena . . . and of course, Kayla and Carter, and Emily and Damian from "Make It Or Break It". XD Though, I do also kind of like Emily with Razor . . . oh well, anyways, I should be going.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Rayne,  
**

**No. That was completely mankind who did that. But I did invent the internet, so I kind of inspired it I suppose.  
**

**~Hermes**

**Rayne,  
**

**There is not a baseball god, but there is Nike, goddess of victory. I suppose you have her to thank.**

**~Zeus  
**


	802. Chapter 802

:Dear Apollo,  
Can you claim me? I'm your daughter, Rayne.  
Rayne,  
Signing Off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Poof.**

**Consider yourself claimed.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	803. Chapter 803

Dear Nico,

How about a deal. You tell me your favorite thing about Thalia, and I won't  
make you look bad. You're lucky I'm feeling so generous today. Don't get used  
to it.

Dear Connor,

Oh, please. Do you know who I am? I'm a child of Hecate and a grandchild of  
Athena.

Dear Percy,

You're her father. Does your mother need a reason to want to see you?

Deaf Thalia,

Careful. Love isn't something you can scare away with your shield. It can't be  
touched, but it can be felt. When you finally embrace it, it gives you so much  
joy. But when you ignore it…it causes you more pain then you could possibly  
imagine.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**Jimanji,**

**Okay, okay, fine. My favorite thing about Thalia is that she knows who she is, and she stands up for herself. She doesn't take no for an answer, and she fights for what she believes.  
**

***clears throat* That was more that one thing . . . wasn't it.  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Yes, I know who you are, because you are the number one reviewer on this site, and you've basically sent at least 25 letters to every camper and god there is. Fine, try to get it out of Malcolm. I can bet you 10 golden drachmas you won't get anything out of him.  
**

**~Connor**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Okay . . . good point. But still, I'm still a teenager, I don't even know her! And if she really is my daughter, there's most likely another reason she's here. She wants something.  
**

**~Percy**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Wow . . . that was deep. Ha, you say I can't scare it away? Watch me.  
**

**~Thalia  
**

**A/N: Okay, all of my story uploads have been deleted, so I can no longer edit them if I needed. Has this ever happened to anyone else?  
**

**~SRF  
**


	804. Chapter 804

Dear Leo,

Blackmail. What else?

Dear Artemis,

Do you think you could've beaten Typhon if Poseidon hadn't been there to help?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Pssh. You couldn't blackmail me. I'm way to awesome.  
**

**~Leo**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Honestly? Probably not. But he couldn't have done it on his own either. We needed to work as a team to win.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	805. Chapter 805

Riptide

Just give it up Riptide the hat's mine! YO BOYS!

*11 other daggers come*

-Mike the dagger

Percy,

Is it me or do can you hear our weapons talking?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mike,**

**Dude, my owner is dating her owner. We're around each other ALL the time. At least . . . we would be if Percy hadn't gone and gotten himself kidnapped.  
**

**~Riptide**

**Alec,  
**

**Hmm? Not me. You feeling all right?  
**

**~Percy  
**


	806. Chapter 806

Hermes, what's your favorite website? Personally, my favorite  
is a tie with FanFiction and YouTube.

From: SMLongForgotten  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Forgotten,**

**My favorite website is .  
**

**It's a website on the HephaestusWeb created by Aphrodite where we can watch demigod couples. Honestly, I only go on it when I'm REALLY bored.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	807. Chapter 807

Dear Athena,

Please don't blast me. I am your grandson, after all. But, uh…you seem a  
bit…arrogant. And before you say 'I'm the goddess of wisdom', I've got a  
quote for you. The first step to becoming wiser is admitting you are not the  
wisest.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**True, but I'm a goddess. I kind of AM the wisest- in most things. Certain things I'm not that wise with though. Such as . . . Aphrodite's area of expertise.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	808. Chapter 808

Dear Hermes,

Can I use your shoes for a day? I promise I'll try not to destroy it like the  
other ones.

Sincerely,

Sam

P/s: Are you going to return my PSP?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Sam,**

**I've got tons of those things. Here- *tosses a pair of shoes to you* take 'em.  
**

**Your PSP? Um . . . no. Probably not.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	809. 800th chapter! sorta, close enough

Dear Nico,

The first step to admitting you love someone is admitting it to yourself.

Dear Connor,

I wouldn't call myself the 'number one reviewer'.

Dear Percy,

Yeah, she wants something! She wants to spend time with her parents she never  
knew! Sorry if I seem harsh…actually, I'm not. If harshness is what it  
takes, I'll serve it to you with a side of ruthlessness.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**And how do you know I haven't? Just because I'm hiding it from everyone else, doesn't mean I haven't thought about it. I'm not saying it's true, I'm just saying that no one knows what goes through my head. They can try, but they won't figure it out. They won't figure _me _out. And until someone cares enough to even try, I can hide all I want.  
**

**~Nico**

**Jimanji,  
**

**What _would _you call yourself?  
**

**~Connor**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Actually, I'd prefer curly fries, but all right . . .  
**

**~Percy  
**


	810. Chapter 810

**YAAAAY CHAPTER 809! XD**

** Why do I keep missing the "hundreth" chapter?**

**Anyways, I can't even believe I've gotten this far. Honestly, when I started this thing, I didn't even think people were really gonna read it.**

**Boy was I wrong.  
**

**I would just like to say thank you to all of my loyal reviewers! i know it probably sounds cheesy to say, "I couldn't have done this without you." but in my case, it's literal. This is . . . kind of an interactive thing, if you haven't noticed. :P  
**

**You guys wrote this just as much as I did.  
**

**Share my glory! You deserve it!  
**

**Let's hear it for our 809th chapter!  
**

***applaude*  
**

***bows*  
**

**yeah, I have a thing for dramatic exits. AND entrances. And pretty much everything else.  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl  
**

**PS. I would also like to say thank you to my cousin Tressanna, my bff Lillian, and my other bff Ember for giving me the idea for my new username.  
**

**Credit for the Sassy part goes to Tress.  
**

**The Random part is for Ember.  
**

**And the fangirl part is for my percabeth-obsessed-bff Lillie! XD  
**


	811. Chapter 811

Percy,  
Riptide keeps talking to some dagger named Mike. No joke. I can hear him/it.  
Maybe I'm going crazy too... *shrugs* Oh well. Maybe me, you, AND Alec have  
wierd talking weapons. *skips away to the Pegasi stable*  
Sea

Riptide,  
Give up. It's hopeless. As I once heard from Athena "War is not the anwser!"  
But you don't have to listen to me, of course. I'm just a talking trident and  
all.  
Sea's trident Hurricane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Okay. That's weird. Maybe we're ALL going crazy! Some more than others . . . *looks accusingly at Leo*  
**

**~Percy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hurricane,  
**

**It is NOT hopeless. Did Percy give up when Annabeth was all goo-goo over Luke? Absolutely not! And neither will I! Oh no, of course I won't listen to you.  
**

**~Anaklusmus. (my greek name sounds cooler)  
**


	812. Chapter 812

Connor, Travis, and Jason-  
Hello my partners in crime... welcome to headquarters (AKA the Zeus cabin) we  
can hide all of are pranking supplies here because nobody except Jason and i  
hang out here...

Next prank- Operation Thalico is underway. We could cover the hades cabin with  
pictures of thalia and vice versa for the Artemis cabin (since thalia is a  
hunter...) We could also write I LOVE NICO on thalia's forehead when she is  
sleeping... and write THALIA IS HOT on nico's forehead...

Connor- get magical glittery, glowing sharpies from the Hecate Cabin. Lou  
Ellen should have them *wink*

Travis- Get pictures of Nico...

Jason- get pictures of Thalia...

Operation Thalico starts at midnight :)

-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Haha, well . . . That IS a good plan, buuuut . . . we ARE dealing with the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus, remember? Unless you want to die a slow and painful death, I suggest you choose something a little more . . . discreet.  
**

**Plus, if the other hunters saw that . . . well, Artemis may be cool with it now, but those girls would TEAR HIM TO SHREDS.  
**

**~Connor**

**Jade,  
**

**Um . . . okay. What was with the wink?  
**

**~Connor**

**Jade,  
**

**Done. *hands pictures of Nico looking very surprised and irritated*  
**

**~Travis**

**Jade,  
**

**Okay, that wasn't easy, but here- *hands pictures of a very angry looking Thalia*  
**

**~Jason  
**


	813. Chapter 813

Dear Connor,

I'd call myself one snarky, stubborn, sardonic, sadistic son of a gorgon.

Dear Percy,

Are you being sarcastic or just plain stupid?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh. Okay then.  
**

**~Connor**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Um . . . sarcastic. Yeah, sarcastic, that's exactly what I was being. *hides ketchup behind back*  
**

**~Percy  
**


	814. Chapter 814

Dear Percy,

*facepalm* I don't see what Annabeth sees in you…pizza place it is. I'll be  
there to make sure your big mouth doesn't get you killed. Normally that would  
be your future wife's job, but she may need help. This is YOUR DAUGHTER we're  
talking about…let's try not to wreck the place, ok?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Wouldn't it be a little weird if you DID see what she saw? Besides, I am amazing. And actually, my big mouth often saves my butt most of the time.  
**

**Don't wreck the place . . . don't wreck the place . . . I can't promise you anything.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	815. Chapter 815

Anaklusmus,  
I didn't know how to spell your Greek name or I would've. My bad! And dude, I  
meant it's hopeless to fight with a dagger because look. You may be the  
longer/taller(whatever you want to call it) weapon, but the shorter ones never  
back down from a fight.  
Hurricane  
P.S My Greek name is Typhoonus(I'm guessing the spelling, bear with me)

Percy,  
It's always Leo. But yeah, we're all nuts let's just face it.  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Typhonus,**

**Oh well, neither do I. Just like Percy, I am very stubborn.  
**

**~Anaklusmus**

**Sea,  
**

**Oh believe me, I've faced it. Like, when I was attacked by my pre-algebra teacher? Yeah, I pretty much accepted the fact that I'm nuts.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	816. Chapter 816

Dear Annabeth,

Do you wanna kick Calypso's **? I heard that she flirted Percy.

Dear Thalia and Artemis,

Can you turn my brother into a pig? Oh, and also the boys in my class!

Sincerely, Sam, Daughter of Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam,**

**Ha. Oh, I would, believe me. But I won't be able to find her. Only male heroes get stranded there, remember? Besides, he came back, he chose me over her. That's all that matters anyway.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Sam,  
**

**Sure, your brother is now a pig. I wish I could turn my own brother into a pig sometimes, but he's a god, so I can't.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	817. Chapter 817

Dear Aphrodite,  
I was wondering if we could also use this website for dating advice? Ok, so I  
like a guy who I have been friends with for a while and I want to know whether  
I should tell him or not? Any advice would be great!

Random Guest User  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Random Guest User,**

**My advice is, you should tell him. If he's really your friend, telling him won't ruin your friendship. Remember, it's possible that he likes you, too.  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**A/N: I would just like to reinstate that I SUCK at giving dating advice and all that chizz. You want GOOD advice, go to AskAphy. :)  
**

**~SRF  
**


	818. Chapter 818

Dear Thanatos,  
Do you like any goddess or mortals.

From: Guest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Guest,**

**I do. A goddess. But I'm not telling you who. No way, no how, not in a million years.  
**

**~Thanatos  
**


	819. Chapter 819

Dear Octavian

I LOVE YOU! I don't get why so many hate you so much! YOU. ARE. AWESOME! :D  
Even though you sacrifice teddy bears... :/ But like I said, you are awesome!

Dear Athena and Poseidon

FI-NA-LLY! Seriously what took you so long? It took you like, thousands of  
years to actually admit you love each other! Gods...! No offense though! :D

Dear Nico

Seriously dude... Why don't you just admit to a certain daughter of Zeus that  
you like her! Is it so hard? And don't come here and tell me to shut up, since  
I'm not gonna do it! *glares* Love you, though (:

Sincerely; The Daughter Of Hades :D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Daughter of Hades,**

**Thank you! I knew there had to be SOMEONE who respected me.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Daughter of Hades,  
**

**Honestly, I don't know what took so long . . . anyway, we're together now.  
**

**~Athena**

**Daughter of Hades,  
**

**Is it so hard? Yes. Absolutely. Probably the hardest thing ever.  
**

**~Nico  
**


	820. Chapter 820

Connor,  
Haha, I know...well, we could get Lou Ellen to meddle with nicos eyes or  
something.

Poseidon,  
Fine, but you can only drop hints. What's next? Oh, so now you're mr.  
Aphrodite, huh?

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Why would we meddle with his eyes? Why not just . . . major genius moment: Let's put a truth spell on him! XD  
**

**The only problem is, he would kill us afterwards. Literally, kill us.  
**

**~Connor**

**Amelia,  
**

**All right. He won't get anything from it, believe me. Mr. Aphrodite? Ha, no, I just am interested because this is APOLLO we're talking about.  
**

**~Poseidon**


	821. Chapter 821

Yeah I'm back.  
Nico: that whole thing about people not understanding you? Deep, man. Anyways,  
my question is What are some things you don't regret?  
Thalia: have you ever heard of My Chemical Romance? If so, what's your  
favorite song by them?  
Hades: you're awesome! But just misunderstood. How proud are you of your kids?  
Hecate: Mom, how do you feel about Apollo?  
Hermes: what are some things you like about Artemis? Personally, I think she's  
a cool goddess. I also think you're a pretty swaggin god.  
As always,  
donnatella-r , Daughter of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**donnatella,**

**Well, it's true. Some things I DON'T regret? Well . . . uh . . . I don't regret a lot of things. Like helping in the 2nd Titan War . . . and . . . I'm not really sure what you mean.  
**

**~Nico**

**donatella,**

**No, I don't really listen to them.  
**

**~Thalia**

**donatella,  
**

**I am very proud of my children. Nico is an excellent fighter, and Bianca dies a hero's death.  
**

**~Hades**

**donatella,  
**

**How do I feel about Apollo? Well . . . uh . . . he's all right, I guess. Why do you ask?  
**

**~Apollo**

**donatella,  
**

**Some things I like about Artemis are . . . she's strong, of course. Mentally and physically. And . . . other stuff.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	822. Chapter 822

Dear Nico-  
I heard you woke up to pictures of Thalia all over your bedroom last night.  
How romantic! By the way, you have something on your forehead... *Flys away*

Dear Thalia-  
Hey, sis! So there is a rumor going around that the Artimis cabin was  
bombarded with pictures of Nico... Hey Thals, I think you have something on  
your face... *Flys away*

Jason, Travis, and Connor-  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE THALIA AND NICO'S FACES? *wipes tear* man that was  
hilarious! Next prank- Iris cabin! Anyone got any ideas?

Will Solace-  
Hey Will! Can you help me with my archerey? Can you sing? Can you give me  
singing lessons? Please? *puppy dog face*

-Jade-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jade,**

**Yeah . . . Thank the gods I don't have many people in my cabin. Romantic? Yeah. How romantic do you think it's gonna be when the police station has YOUR photos all over their walls, hmm? Wait- what's on my forehead? *looks in mirror*  
**

**You . . . are . . . SO dead.  
**

**~Nico**

**Jade,  
**

**I am going to kill you. Nothing personal, I just have to kill you now. And you may want to tell Nico to hide, because there is a group of girls out to kill him now. Hey, only Nico calls me- ugh, never mind. *looks in a mirror*  
**

***people can hear Thalia screaming all across camp*  
**

**~Thalia**

**Jade,  
**

**Iris cabin. Paint everything gray and dull. Oh yeah, and Nico and Thalia said to tell you that they're going to kill you. Then bring you back to life. Then kill you again.  
**

**~Connor**

**Jade,  
**

**Sure, I'll help you tomorrow during training. I cannot sing, actually, so I can't teach you.  
**

**~Will  
**


	823. Chapter 823

Octavian, you better not touch my stuffies(stuffed animals). Ever.  
I luffles themz.  
Rayne  
Artemis, I named my stuffed deer after you! 'Cause you're awesome! So's the  
Moon! Do you like cats?  
Rayne  
Dear Gwen,  
I'm Rayne, your Greek half-sister! You're awesome, but nobody seems to  
notice...  
Rayne  
Hazel, what's it like having a horse that curses like a sailor?  
Rayne  
Awesome being that is Apollo. Dad, you're so awesome! Here's one of my poems.  
Howling to the stars,  
The wolf lets out her sorrow.  
She has known sorrow beyond her age,  
Though she lives with the hope it will fade away come tomorrow.  
In a way earlier letter from someone else, you said you like Pokemon. I have a  
couple questions.  
What's your favorite game?  
What's your favorite Pokemon? Mine's all of them. all 600 something.  
Love,  
Rayne  
Rayne, Daughter of Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Fine, I won't go near you _stuffies_.  
**

**~Octavian**

**Rayne,  
**

**Why, thank you. Yes I do like cats. The moon is nice, yes . . .  
**

**~Artemis**

**Rayne,  
**

**Thanks! That's awesome! I have friends, don't worry. I'm just not the MOST popular.  
**

**~Gwen**

**Rayne,  
**

**Interesting, but not too weird. I'm a demigod, not much is weird to me anymore.  
**

**~Hazel**

**Rayne,  
**

**That's an epic poem! XD  
**

**~Apollo**

**A/N: I didn't mention the Pokemon thing, because honestly, I don't know anything about Pokemon. Sorry! :P  
**

**~SRF  
**


	824. Chapter 824

Percy,  
I accepted it when Dad came and had a full-on conversation with me in my dream  
before I ran away to find camp. As someone once said "Don't fear insanity,  
embrace it"  
Sea

Anaklusmus,  
Yes, you and Percy are very stubborn. That's why it kills me that you're  
fghting with a dagger! *sighs* May the gods be with you because I give up!  
Typhonus

From: I am Kayla daughter of Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kayla,**

**Ah, that's nice. I have never feared insanity, but I didn't need to embrace it. It embraces me. X) *skips off like a little school girl*  
**

**~Percy**

**Kayla,  
**

**In all fairness, Percy is much more stubborn than me. Oh, you give up? Good. Because I'm not.  
**

**~Riptide. Yes, I am now going by my English name.  
**


	825. Chapter 825

Dear Blackjack,  
I was reading about pegasuas, (how do spell that chizz anyway!), and did you  
know, your Great-great-great-great-great-great-greatgreat-great-great  
grandmother and father, was made when Perseus, (not your Percy) slayed Medusa?  
Crazy right?

Dear Athena,  
HA! I TOLD YOU MOTHER, I TOLD YOU! I told you that Poseidon and you where in  
loooove!

Dear Zeus,  
OMIGOSH! Thanks for the rain and thunder storms in Arizona, but why are you so  
angry?

Dear Katie and Travis,  
I TOLD YOU GUYS! I knew you loved eachother! A daughter of Athena is never  
wrong!

Dear Hecate,  
Wow, I didn't know in the myths you had three bodies attached. I never knew  
Apollo liked a girl with three bodies... Oh! You probably changed since then!  
Wait, did I say Apollo liked you? Oops, let that one slip ;)

ADD  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**ADD,**

**Yeah, that's crazy, sure. It's spelled "Pegasus". I gotta go find me some sugar cubes . . .  
**

**~Blackjack**

**ADD,  
**

**Okay, okay! I admit it, for once, I was wrong.  
**

**~Athena**

**ADD,  
**

**Oh, the thunderstorms. Yes, you're welcome. I'm not angry, I'm just bored.  
**

**~Zeus**

**ADD,  
**

**Yes, you were right, and we were wrong. I really hate saying that, as you know, so you're lucky I'm in a good mood.  
**

**~Travis**

**ADD,  
**

**I do not have three bodies, that was a long LONG time ago . . . wait, who likes me? Apollo? Where did you hear that?  
**

**~Hecate  
**


	826. Chapter 826

Dear Leo,

It turns out I did save a copy of that video. Would you like me to show it to  
Piper?

Sincerely blackmailing you, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Uh, heh heh . . . Wh-Why would you need to do that? Why Piper of all people?  
**

**~Leo  
**


	827. Chapter 827

Dear Leto, who do you think is smarter? Artemis or Apollo?

Dear Ma Gasket, have you ever tried demigod in BBQ sauce instead of salsa?

Dear Zeus, king of the gods, wow! Mighty accomplishment, eh? I bet Rhea is  
proud. Were is she, by the way?

Dear Athena, what's your owl's name? Was he/ she cute as a baby?

Dear gods in general, does it feel fun to dress up in robes and play high and  
mighty and speak in riddles?

From: Lynnerva  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lynnerva,**

**Um . . . is this a trick question? Is it opposite day?  
**

**Artemis. DUH!  
**

**~Leto  
**

**Lynnerva,  
**

**No . . . but it sounds good! I'll try it!  
**

**~Ma Gasket**

**Lynnerva,  
**

**Yeah, it's a big accomplishment, I guess. Rhea, is . . . unavailable, right now.  
**

**~Zeus  
**

**Lynnerva,  
**

**My owl's name is Alala. It means "war cry" in Greek. She is a female, and yes she was quite cute as a baby.  
**

**~Athena**

**Lynnerva,  
**

**Again, I am speaking for everyone when I say: We are not dressing up, it is what we wear. We actually ARE high and mighty, and . . . we don't speak in rhymes.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	828. Chapter 828

Dear Percy,

Will you marry me?

Sincerly iluvpercy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**iluvpercy,**

**No. I have a girlfriend! And, I don't even know you.  
**

**~Percy**

Annabeth do you hate me for hitting on Percy?

Sincerly iluvpercy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**iluvpercy,**

**No, lots of girls do. But, fortunately, Percy is not what they call "a ladies man", so he doesn't notice. Plus, I'm his girlfriend.  
And he knows I would kill him if he ditched me. **

**~Annabeth  
**


	829. Chapter 829

Hey any halfbloods or Olympians-  
I'm not sure what god or goddess could be my parent. I might be a child of Athena or Poseidon, from what I've gathered. I have dark brown thick wavy hair that sticks up all over the place, gray-green eyes, and a lot of freckles. I love to read, but I'm not dyslexic. I'm actually kinda like Frank, spelling bee champion. I can be extremely ADHD, and I love swimming and horses and history. I'm one of the smartest people in my grade, but can be slightly oblivious at times. Whose child am I?

Annabeth-

You're awesome. Just so you know. What's you favorite thing about Percy?

Thalia-  
Dude, You're an amazing, electrocuting, fighting machine who doesn't care eho she beats up as long as her friends are relatively safe. So stop being so nervous about Nico! Everyone can tell you guys like each other! Oh btw I'm gonna tell him about the same thing so yeah...

Nico-  
Ask Thalia out. She totally likes you, you're about the same age, what's to worry about?

Hestia-  
Is it kinda boring just sitting next to a fireplace all day?

Leo-  
Thanks for being awesome and funny. Do you ever worry about getting heat stroke from your fire powers? And did you realize that one of the lines of the Great Prophecy talks about you?  
"To storm or fire the world must fall." Right?

Percy-  
I totally agree with Annabeth on the fact that you're a Seaweed Brain. No doubt about it. But Reyna was also right, you're smarter than you let on. Do you think Thalia and Nico should get together?

Sorry for so many questions.

- Some1LikeYou  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Some1LikeYou,**

**It sounds like you're a son of Poseidon. Some children of Poseidon can be smart, but oblivion runs in the family.  
**

**~Athena**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Thanks! My favorite thing about Percy is his loyalty. To Olympus, to his friends, to his mother . . . and to me.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Who says I'm nervous? I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous? Funny, everyone can see he likes me except for ME.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Actually, we are the same age. I'm a few months younger . . . but . . . I can't be sure if she likes me or not, and what's to worry about? Uh, everything! I can live in the underworld, I can fight monsters, communicate with the dead, and shadow travel. But when it comes to girls, I'm more inexperienced than Percy.  
**

**~Nico**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Oh no, not at all. I don't just sit by a fire, I tend to the warmth of the home. It is my job, and I enjoy it.  
**

**~Hestia**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Nah, I don't get heat stroke. Yeah, I'm hoping it's not actually about me . . . But if it IS about me, then I'd prefer the world fall from STORM. I can't be responsible for destroying the world.  
**

**~Leo**

**Some1LikeYou,  
**

**Yeah, most of the time. Nico and Thals? Oh yeah, for sure! I've gotten Nico to admit it (kinda) to me, but Thalia's a little more stubborn. It's gonna take a lot for Thalia to even admit it to herself, let alone Nico.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	830. Chapter 830

Dear Percy, is Annabeth...

1) sexy  
2) hot  
3) pretty  
Or 4) all of the above

Sincerly percyrox555  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**percyrox555,**

**She's beautiful. I'm not really the kind of guy who describes girls like that, and "pretty" doesn't even begin to describe what I think of her.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	831. Chapter 831

Apollo...  
Dad, go on YouTube and watch the following videos, then tell me your thoughts.  
Firestar doesn't like waffles  
Joshua Hedley Cover Song Perfect  
Peppermint Winter Owl City  
Fireflies Owl City  
Love,  
Rayne  
PS - I'm writing my friend an acrostic poem. Here it is.  
D - Dense is what comes to mind  
A - Air is one of the elements we share  
W - Without you I'd never laugh, never smile  
S - Soul, we share a single soul  
O - Over the years, we've learned from one another  
N - Never leave me alone  
Just kidding, I couldn't give that to him... It's his name across the side.  
Rayne, Daughter of Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Well, the first one is . . . interesting. The second one is GREAT! The third one is a little cheesy. And the fourth one is awesome, I love that song.  
**

**That's a good poem, but . . . It seems like something you should give to Aphrodite, not me. Just sayin'.  
**

**~Apollo  
**


	832. Chapter 832

Omgs, I wanna make a letter!

Dear nico, Thalia, & the prophecy 7, and reyna Octavian...  
To: Frank, I'm starting 2 have lactose intolerance... Is it sad not eating ice cream?  
To: Piper, dear, haters do Zere hating, fans do their... Fanning… and imma fan.  
To: Jason, dude I totally understand how confused u r. Same problem as ur namesake. Pick piper, reyna will pick a certain firey friend of yours.  
Thalia: dude, I kno u like nico and I kno ur confused. It's ok, u'll get over it...  
Nico: here, if u like Thalia, ur gonna die... *glares at Artemis* but I heard from Rachel that ur fates r not intertwined. Don't tell her I told u tho. K?  
Percy: dude. I think imma half blood...my principle... She stalks me and punishes me 4 nothin ... O and... My b day is 1 day later than urs  
Annabeth: I kno how u felt about Percy wen he went missing... I feel 4 u girl.  
Reyna: I heard a lot of stupid fan fictions about u Octavian. I support u, and I kno u and him... Ew. I support ur decision  
Hazel: I kno ur confused about the frank/ Sammy- Leo thing. It's alright, all things will turn out fine.  
Leo: Srry bout ur mom... Don't worry, a certain son of Hades says that she feels better . Don't get mad at me! O and my friend 3 s u. It's cute. But I kno who ur gonna really fall in luv with.  
Octavian: make way, u hav a new great x3000 aunt. O and it's pretty cool u can tell la future. I can too... Just not wiz animals, with dreams, imma veggitarian!

With the best three heads,  
Chimera870... Also known as Vena Alexandra Vinegard... I kno my surname sux  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vena, (A/N: Your name does not suck, I think it's cool!)**

**Yes, it is quite sad. But, you learn to get over it . . .  
**

**~Frank**

**Vena,  
**

**That's good. Go ahead and fan me then. :)  
**

**~Piper**

**Vena,  
**

**Reyna and Leo? Haha, very funny. That's never going to happen. Besides, Leo likes Piper. And I'm pretty sure that she likes him too.  
**

**~Jason**

**Vena,  
**

**What is there to be confused about? And what's that supposed to mean- get over it? You mean get over Nico?  
**

**~Thalia**

**Vena,  
**

**Why would I die for liking Thalia? Hmm, that's funny, because Rachel told me the exact opposite yesterday, (though I threatened to kill her at the time, because we were in public).  
**

**~Nico**

**Vena,  
**

**Hey, that's cool. I mean, the birthday part, not the stalking-principal part.  
**

**~Percy**

**Vena,  
**

**Yes, it's been tough . . . but I'll see him again soon.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Vena,  
**

**Uck, don't even mention those . . . ever. That's disgusting, and would NEVER happen.  
**

**~Reyna**

**Vena,  
**

**I know it'll be fine. I'm just . . . a little confused right now, that's all. But I have Frank, so I'm not as confused as I would be without him.  
**

**~Hazel**

**Vena,  
**

**Yeah, I'm sorry too. Well, I'm glad she's good . . . More fangirls, whoopdy-doo. Oh really, and who might that be?  
**

**~Leo**

**Vena,  
**

**Oh . . . that's, um . . . cool. Dreams are, I guess, a little classier than gutting teddy bears.  
**

**~Octavian**


	833. Chapter 833

Every camper(GreekRoman).  
This song was made by a gay computer.

SilverRayne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**What song are you talking about? I'm confused, and you know how I REALLY hate being confused.  
**

**~Annabeth  
**


	834. Chapter 834

Percy,  
No, don't rip off something Chuck Norris would say. And don't skip like a  
little school girl, only I can do that.  
Sea

Riptide,  
Well yeah I gave up. I'm done talking to lowly swords.  
Hurricane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Ha, oh really? Watch this- *skips around in a circle, then curtsies and darts off*  
**

**~Percy**

**Hurricane,  
**

**Hey! I am not a lowly sword! I am the weapon of the hero of Olympus, the boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, the exchange student for the Roman camp, spokesperson for Teen Vogue- wait, who are we talking about again? Ah yes, Percy. *looks confused for a second* Forget that last one.  
**

**~Riptide**

**A/N: I have no idea where that came from. I was at a loss for an interesting response, I looked over and saw a Teen Vogue magazine, and . . . yeah.  
**

**~SRF  
**


	835. Chapter 835

I'm sorry about my IDENTITY-THIEF of a friend. He will now do this  
with me.  
Dawson: Okay...  
Me: Ask a question or I'll leak two things.  
The Sankavi Secret  
The Picture  
Dawson: NOT THE PICTURE!  
Octavian, I will side with... Rayne. I hate you.  
Rayne, Daughter of Apollo  
Dawson, Son of Hermes  
P.S. Anyone have nicknames we can use?

From: SilverRayne  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne, Dawson, whoever you are,  
**

**I'm not really sure who this is to, (probably not to me, but Octavian already knows everyone hates him, I think he can do without one hate letter)  
**

**But, I heard to words I love: Picture, and secret. So now, I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THEM BOTH!  
**

**~Connor Stoll  
**


	836. Chapter 836

Dear Nico,

You're awsome,man! I'm your big fan! But one question only, you must swear on  
River Styx that you'll be honest. So, do you like Thalia?

-oOo-

Dear Percy,

Are you going to propose Annabeth 'cause you guys have been dating like 4ever.

Sincerely, Sam, Daughter of Hermes  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam,**

**Cool, thanks. Fine, I swear I'll answer honestly . . . of course I like Thalia. *looks down awkwardly*  
**

**~Nico**

**Sam,  
**

**Actually, we've only been dating for like, two months, but . . . I don't know what will happen in the future. **

**~Percy  
**


	837. Chapter 837

Dear Hazel and Frank,  
are you guys going out? it was not that clear.

Dear Hazel,  
swear on the river Styx that you answer clearly and truthfully  
what will you do if you feel like you might like Leo Valdez because you dated  
his distant relative from along time ago that looks just like him? or what?  
oh and your my favorite charater in all of the books!

sincerely, Audrey daughter of Hephaestus  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Audrey,**

**Yes, we are.  
**

**~Frank  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Audrey,  
**

**I swear I will answer truthfully, I honestly think I'm over Sammy because I have Frank now. But I also don't know what will happen once meet him. Though, I'm pretty sure I'll stay with Frank.  
**

**~Hazel**

**A/N: That was a lame answer, I know. But I have honestly NO idea what will happen with that whole Leo/Sammy situation thingy . . .  
**

**~SRF  
**


	838. Chapter 838

Zeus  
Thanks for the rain here in Mississauga!  
Rayne  
Hermes  
Your son is a major fruit loop. And dense. Very dense.  
Rayne  
Rayne, Daughter of Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Yeah, no problem. I love making rainstorms . . .  
**

**~Zeus**

**Rayne,  
**

**Which son would that be? Because, sadly, most of my sons are oblivious breakfast cereals . . . :/  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	839. Chapter 839

This is SilverRayne.  
Hermes,  
What's it like having seen every movie ever?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Well, I haven't seen ALL movies. I watch only the mortal movies that interest me . . . but Hephaestus, along with some others, make their own movies for HephaestusTV. They are quite interesting, actually. Aphrodite, of course, stars in most of the romantic movies, and she does all the casting too.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	840. Chapter 840

Nyx,  
You're awesome! I think night is amazing, and the stars sparkle.  
Rayne  
Eos,  
You're pretty cool. Goddess of the Dawn.  
Rayne  
Rayne Gray, Daughter of Apollo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rayne,**

**Thanks. Um, yeah, stars do sparkle.  
**

**~Nyx**

**Rayne,  
**

**Yes, I am. Thanks.  
**

**~Eos**


	841. Chapter 841

Minotaur,

Can you kill me?

From: appolo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**appolo,**

**The Minotaur is currently unavailable right now. But why, may I ask, do you want to be killed? And do I EVEN want to know?  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	842. Chapter 842

Hi all I was wondering who is everyone's Favorite goddess? Goddess you cant  
pick Yourselves and you cant pick the GODDESSES ares or khione They are too  
evil ( this question is for both  
Demi gods and gods) thanks  
PrankPrincess 456 Hunter of Artemis/daughter of  
Athena  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PrankPrincess,**

**Okay, here are the answers from the only people who would answer me. ;)  
**

**Me: Artemis, of course. (but if you tell her, I can guarantee you will never get internet wifi ever again . . . yeah, I know, bad threat. But still.)  
**

**Travis: Demeter. (surprise, surprise)  
**

**Connor: Hecate.  
**

**Artemis: Athena.  
**

**Athena: Artemis. (those two are great friends)  
**

**Poseidon: Athena. (yuupp . . .)  
**

**Apollo: Hecate. (I am not Aphrodite, people! Jeez!)  
**

**Aaaannndd that's it.**

**~Hermes  
**


	843. Chapter 843

Dear Thanatos,  
Is it a Olympian you like or a Minor Goddess

From: Guest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**It is a minor goddess . . . But that's all I'm saying.  
**

**~Thanatos  
**


	844. Chapter 844

Connor,  
Oh yea! Well, I just hope that guy is gonna thank us for helping him "get his  
feelings out"...you read his dia...journal? I hid it under my bed...oh yeah,  
and if we need the spell, could you also pick up a mood spell? I need it for  
something and frankly, I'm rather busy with a project...

Aph,  
I've got an idea to make Hertames happen! Well, I mean, it depends on how good  
a baker Hermes is and whether or not Hephaestus is willing to help...can't  
tell ya now, my dad checks all the mail, you see...but, just a hint...hunger  
games. ;)

Amelia  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Amelia,**

**Yeah, suuuure he will. And, it's a diary. X) No, I haven't read much, but you did right? Yeah I got the spell, here- *hands potion*  
**

**~Connor**

**Amelia,  
**

**Um . . . okay. Not sure where this is going, but it sounds interesting!  
**

**~Aphy  
**


	845. Chapter 845

Dear Frank,

Why does it seem like you hate yourself? Trust me, I'm the expert on  
self-loathing, so I know what I'm talking about.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I don't _hate _myself. I'm just . . . not that confident, that's all.  
**

**~Frank  
**


	846. Chapter 846

Artemis. . .  
HELLO! YOUR DAUGHTER IS SPEAKING TO YOU!  
I am SURE you are my mom because I look JUST LIKE YOU!  
I have platinum blond hair, Sliver Eyes, it looks like the moon touched my  
skin because it's so smooth and light. And I wear combat boots, Shorts, And a  
Sliver Tank top. And Also I am like THE BEST Archer ever! I even competed  
against Chiron. AND WON!. . And plus I don't have the worst voice :)

So PLEASE tell me I am your daughter! PLEASE!

From: I am Katie Daughter of Demeter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katie,**

**Well, I don't have any children, but I probably put a blessing on you as a baby. Sometimes, we gods get bored. So we put blessings on children so they will grow up to be like our children are, even though they're not.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	847. Chapter 847

Dear Artemis,  
Can you plz turn me into, like, a lion or something so I can have revenge on  
the school bully? Please? I know you hate boys, so by doing this, you'll be  
getting rid of two at the same time!

From: YourDad  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YourDad,**

**Wouldn't you rather me just turn him into something? Alas, if that it what you wish . . . I will give you a temporary spell from Hecate, it will turn you into any animal you desire for 24 hours.  
**

**~Artemis  
**


	848. Chapter 848

Hey Thals? What do you think of Perlia? You know, if you weren't a Hunter,  
Annabeth didn't like him, you didn't like Nico, you were both the same age,  
and you both liked each other.  
Lady Artemis, What do you think of Heartemis, you and Hermes?  
Lord Hades and Lady Hera, What do you think of Herades?  
Thanks!

From: Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**T-Z-a-P-F,**

**Well, Percy's a great guy. He's my friend, but I don't think I could like him that way. And I never said I liked Nico . . .  
**

**~Thalia**

**T-Z-a-P-F,  
**

**Me and Hermes . . . like . . . together . . . **

**Well, I don't see how that could work because I'm a maiden goddess. **

**Plus . . . plus, I never even said I liked him!  
**

**~Artemis**

**T-Z-a-P-F,  
**

**Herades? As in, Hades . . . and me? Ha ha ha! *wipes tear from eye* Now _that _is funny.  
**

**~Hera**

**T-Z-a-P-F,  
**

**Yeah, um . . . I can promise you, that would NEVER happen.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	849. Chapter 849

Annabeth,  
You're dating a weirdo. He just curtsied and ran off after skipping in a  
circle. O.O  
Sea, who is quite freaked out.

Riptide,  
You are lowly compared to me, seeing as I'm a trident and your a sword. Teen  
Vogue, eh? Wait till Annabeth's hat finds out. *smirks*  
Hurricane

Percy,  
Really? *twirls in circles, curtsies, and skips off with little black terrier*  
WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!  
Sea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Yeah, he is a weirdo. But he's my weirdo, so I'm all right. ;)  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Hurricane,  
**

**Not true, I was the sword of Hercules, and I am SO much cooler. XP  
**

**~Riptide**

**Sea,  
**

***clicks heels together* There's no place like home! There's no place like home!  
**

**Okay, I'm so done with this.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	850. Chapter 850

Dear Poseidon,

In 1997, a sound was recorded by hydrophones somewhere in the pacific ocean.  
The sound was determined to be natural, not man made. It was estimated that if  
that sound had been made by a living creature, which the evidence supports,  
that living creature would be much, much larger than the largest known animal,  
the Blue Whale. The sound was named the 'Bloop'. Since you're the sea god, I'm  
asking YOU what the Bloop is.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**I don't know how to answer this! You ask such complicated questions! XP Seriously though, I can't think of what that would be, but this question really interests me. I've never even heard of the 'Bloop'. Sorry, I tried really hard to think of something, but I just can't . . .  
**

**~SassyRandomFangirl  
**


	851. Chapter 851

Dear Octavian,

ANYTHING is classier than gutting teddy bears.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hectate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Even classier than . . . . . . .  
**

**Hmm, I guess you're right. I've got nothin'.  
**

**~Octavian  
**


	852. Chapter 852

Dear Annabeth, what would you do if someone called you a dumb  
blonde? (Just Wondering)

Dear Drew, why are you so annoying

Dear Thalia, what if Percy liked you

From: PIEandTACOS

**PIEandTACOS,**

**What would I do? I would laugh in their face. And then I would rant about architecture until they took it back. And if that didn't work?  
**

** . . . . I always keep a dagger in my pocket.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**PIEandTACOS,  
**

**I am NOT annoying. I'm just always right.  
**

**~Drew (A/N: I know she keeps saying that, but seriously, what DOES someone like that say to that question?)**

**PIEandTACOS,  
**

**If Percy like me, I don't really know what I would do. If Annabeth still liked him, there's NO way I would go for him. Plus, as I said before, I would never like him.  
**

**~Thalia  
**


	853. Chapter 853

Dear Athena,

One, has Poseidon proposed yet? And two, are there any oaths greater than  
swearing on the Styx? After all, there's always more to everything than one  
imagines.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No, he has NOT proposed! We've only been together for, like, a two weeks!  
**

**Anyway, there is no stronger oath that I know of.  
**

**~Athena  
**


	854. Chapter 854

Annabeth, WHY DID YOU MESS UP PERCY AND RACHEL'S RELATIONSHIP?

And once when i was reading a story about you and Percy it disgusted me a lot  
when i read what happened in there.

Athena, If you could chose any one at all to date your daughter who would you  
chose?

Poseidon, Do you hate Annabeth?

Percy, Do you like Annabeth or Rachel

From: Perachel 4 eva  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Perachel 4 eva,**

**Excuse me? I did NOT mess up their relationship, she messed up ours!  
**

**But we're friends now, and I'm with Percy. So I couldn't care less at what other people think of our relationship.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Perachel 4 eva,  
**

**I don't really know. I'm liking Percy more and more each day . . . but, I'm still not sure. **

**The one thing I can be sure of, though, is that Percy would do anything for my daughter.  
**

**~Athena**

**Perachel 4 eva,  
**

**Obviously Annabeth! I'm dating her, you know. Not to mention, I've had a crush on her since I first met her . . . Sure, Rachel is pretty cool too. But I never liked her that way.**

**~Percy**

**A/N: I am a huge Percabeth fan. Always have been, always will be. Sorry!  
**

**~SRF  
**


	855. Chapter 855

Dear Connor,

So your favorite goddess is Hectate. My mom. Hmm. Would this have anything to  
do with physical and/or emotional infatuation with a certain sister of mine?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Um, yeah, I guess she is my favorite goddess . . . What, Lou Ellen? Pssh, nah. Not at all, no chance, no way. **

** . . . *clears throat* Okay, maybe a little.  
**

**~Connor  
**


	856. Chapter 856

Just to let you know i completely support Percabeth i just wanted to  
ask these questions.

Annabeth, what if Percy cheated on you and then lied to you about it?

Percy, when you were gone i saw a guy from the Apollo cabin flirt with  
Annabeth

Athena, what would you do if Percy hurt Annabeth

Thalia, do you like Travis?

Would you leave the hunt for him?

Katie, what would you do if Thalia dated Travis?

Nico, if Thalia dated Travis would you kill him because you love Thalia?

From: Unnamed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Unnamed,**

**I know Percy would never do that. But if he did, then I would seriously whoop his butt. **

**~Annabeth**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Oh really? It doesn't really bother me. She's my girlfriend, and if other guys flirt with her it just proves how lucky I am.  
**

**~Percy**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Easy. I would blast him and erase him from the earth.  
**

**~Athena**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Do I like Travis? Travis Stoll? Katie's boyfriend, camp-pranker, brother of Connor, Travis Stoll?  
**

**Yup. You've officially lost it.  
**

**No, I would not leave the hunt for _him_.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Travis would never go for someone like her. Don't get me wrong, Thalia is amazing! She's just not really his type.  
**

**~Travis**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Yes, absolutely.  
**

** ;)  
**

**~Nico**

**A/N: Yeah, about Nico's response . . . I just felt like I should change it up a bit. Denial is getting old.  
**

**~SRF  
**


	857. Chapter 857

Dead Thanatos,

Spill. Now. Or I'll tell Aphrodite about your little crush. I'm sure she'd  
LOVE to hear about it. Pun emphatically intended.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Firstly, bad pun. Second, there's no way I'm saying anything. I am perfectly fine being on my own, too, so don't try going all 'Aphrodite' on me, because it won't work.  
**

**~Thanatos  
**


	858. Chapter 858

Dear Hermes,

I know it was you who stole my Magicia Transus. That means spell book. I'm  
going to ask nicely. Give it back. Now.

Sincerely unhappy, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,  
**

**Oh, that old thing? I know what it means. And I'm not giving it back until I get some . . . spells, that I need. **

**~Hermes  
**


	859. Chapter 859

Dear Frank,

Sorry. I got you confused with Leo.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh . . . he hates himself? Hmm. On the video message we got from the Greeks, he seemed pretty confident.  
**

**~Frank  
**


	860. Chapter 860

Dear Gaia,

You being the earth goddess and all, do you like the jar of dirt song from  
Pirates of the Carribbean?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**No. I do not. I find it very un-amusing, actually.  
**

**~Gaia**

**Jimanji,  
**

**Hmm . . . I actually found it _quite _entertaining, myself.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	861. Chapter 861

Dear Nico

And may I ask why it is so hard? You could just ask her out just ONE time you  
know ...

Sincerly your very ** off sister

Dear Zeus

I like you and all, but can you stop the lightning over here ? Anything would  
be nice , besides å tornado :]

Sincerly The Daughter of Hades  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Daughter of Hades,**

**That's just the thing; I don't want to go out with her just ONE time. See, if she says yes, then I have everything. But if she says _no, _then I lose the friendship I have with her. I'm just not sure I want to risk that.  
**

**~Nico**

**Daughter of Hades,  
**

**Oh, I thought everyone liked lightning . . . well, I suppose I could cut it out for a little while.  
**

**~Zeus**

**A/N: Aww, poor wittle Nico . . . XP  
**

**~SRF  
**

**PS. If you haven't noticed, I tend to be VERY dramatic with the romance parts of this story . . . and . . . all the rest . . . heh . . .  
**


	862. Chapter 862

Dear Nico & Thalia & Zeus

Okay Nic-Nic, I have had enough of your shyness over Thalia! Get her to be  
your girlfriend NOW! As your brother I have already supplied the black tulips  
and newly autographed Green Day CD for Thalia. SO GO GET HER NOW!

AND YOU! GRACE! GET YOURSELF TO ZEUS's FIST NOW! NICO HAS ALL KINDS OF STUFF  
FOR YOU!

Is that how you yell Uncle Zeus?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Okay, first of all, Nic-Nic? Really? And second, Thalia doesn't like black tulips. Actually, she likes white roses. And Thalia is out of town for a few days with the hunters, she said that she had something important to discuss with them . . . She wouldn't say what, but at least she'll be back soon.  
**

**~Nico**

**Alec,  
**

**Sorry, but I'm out of town for a few days. Lady Artemis called us to an important mission. It should only take a couple days, I'll be back shortly.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Alec,  
**

**Sometimes, but I don't yell at Thalia.  
**

**~Zeus  
**


	863. Chapter 863

Erebus,

I just figured out my mom is your daughter... So...GREAT GRANDPA! WHERE ARE MY  
BIRTHDAY PRESENTS?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**Cerberus ate them.  
**

**~Erebus  
**


	864. Chapter 864

Nyx,

Did you know you are technically my Step-Great Grandma?

Alec  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alec,**

**No, I did not know that. How would I know that?  
**

**~Nyx  
**


	865. Chapter 865

Dear Thanatos,  
If you had any children what abilities would they have.

Dear Aphrodite,  
What do you think about thanatos.

From: Guest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Guest,**

**Well, I'm not really sure. I control the doors of death, so I don't really have any specific abilities. My children would probably be able to communicate with the dead, but I don't know.  
**

**~Thanatos**

**Guest,  
**

**Hmm. Handsome guy, not my type, needs to get a girlfriend, um . . . yeah, that's it.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	866. Chapter 866

Dear Connor,

Do you like Katie Gardner? Be honest, brother. I won't tell anyone.  
*I'll*-Talking to myself.

Dear The Olympians,

Who's do you think is the cutest couple ever?

Sincerely, DauhterOfHermes11, Sam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sam,**

**Do I like Katie? Well, I used to. When we were younger. But she's not my type now, she's just a friend. And besides, she's with my brother now, and believe me, he's crazy about her. I only pranked her because he did.  
**

**~Connor**

**Sam,  
**

**No one else bothered to answer this question, but unfortunately, being the messenger of the gods, I had to. My favorite pairing of the gods, is Poseidon and Athena because I was just getting so tired of them bickering. Among the demigods, it's probably Thalia and Nico. Not because I'm a fan, because Aphrodite won't stop talking about them. It's getting old.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	867. Chapter 867

Dear Poseidon,  
please please dont tell your responsible for all the terrible stuff happening  
in japan. I swear they love the sea and they're great cute little asian  
people. Why would you want to hurt cute little asian people?  
Dear Apollo,  
Hi dad uh father uh Lord Apollo uh whatever you want to be called I'm only  
saying hi!

From: daughterofplutowazzup  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**daughterofplutowazzup,**

**No, I'm not responsible for all disasters. I can create them if I want, but not all of them are my doing. Sometimes, the sea just does what it wants.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**daughterofplutowazzup,  
**

**Eh, I don't care what you call me. Just call me Apollo-the-Awesome! XD  
**

**~Apollo-the-Awesome  
**


	868. Chapter 868

Connor,  
Are you psychic or something? Why is your favorite goddess Hecate? dou you  
like her?

Aphrodite (through texting, not mail),  
Well, I was thinking that we could get Hephaestus to make a holographic  
bracelet for Artemis so that whenever dear Hermes is in the room the bracelet  
activates and makes it look like she's been set on fire. Meanwhile, Hermes  
will have a oaf of bread that is charmed to appear in his hands whenever  
Artemis is in the room. I don't know if this will get them to confess  
anything, but it will make the rest of the Olympians a lot more suspicious...I  
think...

Amelia

**Amelia,**

**Why would I be psychic? O.o  
**

**Do I like Hecate? Ha! No. No I do not like Hecate. Can't a guy just favor a certain goddess unexpectedly without suspicion?  
**

**~Connor**

**Amelia,  
**

**That is . . . an interesting idea. But none of them (except for Athena) have read The Hunger Games, so they wouldn't even get it.  
**

**~Aphrodite  
**


	869. Chapter 869

Kronos,

You want a piece of me!

From: appolo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**appolo,**

**Again, why do people keep sending letters to people who do not have the ability to reply? Kronos I'm sure would just looove a piece of you, but unfortunately, he is currently unavailable.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	870. Chapter 870

Dear Anyone Who Can Translate For Bessie,

Bessie, what's it like being one of the oldest creatures in the universe?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Bessie says that she is proud to be one of the oldest creatures. She also says that she is glad she hasn't been sacrificed.  
**

**~Percy  
**


	871. Chapter 871

WOOT WOOT! Go Neon Trees! I like that song! I might beHerems's kid! But I  
would have to be step sibling with Connor... And Travis... :(

From: thedoubles201  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**thedoubles201,**

**Hey, what's wrong with being my sibling? And don't worry about Travis, his pranking days have decreased drastically since he started dating Katie.  
**

**~Connor  
**


	872. Chapter 872

Dear athena,  
lady athena who do you think is my godly parent my complexion is dark like  
hazel's i have blackish curly hair and dark chocolate eyes. I like to read and  
write i love history and in the second grade i knew all the capitals of the  
fifty states. I skipped first grade so im graduating early yay. I like being  
alone i get scared easily and im immature. Im only asking you because you're  
really smart.  
Dear hades,  
im scared of the fact that i might be your daughter ergh have you ever broken  
the pact?

From: daughterofplutowazzup  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**daughterofplutowazzup,**

**You could be my daughter, not all of my children look like me. Some resemble the other side of their family. Or you could be the daughter of a minor god or goddess, but I'm not quite sure.  
**

**~Athena**

**daughterofplutowazzup,**

**No, I have not. My only children were born before the pact was made.  
**

**~Hades  
**


	873. Chapter 873

Dear Clarisse,

There's a pairing of you and…Percy. I don't support it, but I thought you  
have the right to know. And to brutally beat up Percy for it.

Sincerely, Jimanji, Child of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

***chokes on water she was drinking at the time*  
**

**I . . . don't even know what to say. That is . . . wrong. So, very, wrong.  
**

**As much as I'd love to beat Percy up, he's still at the Roman Camp. And I'd rather not get on Annabeth's bad side right now, she's been pretty emotional since Percy disappeared.  
**

**~Clarisse  
**


	874. Chapter 874

Dear Frank,

Since you are lactose intolerant, do like survive on soy cause you can't drink  
any milk?

-W. Ducky

**W. Ducky,**

**No, I don't really like soy milk. I just don't really drink milk at all . . .  
**

**~Frank  
**


	875. Chapter 875

Dear Hecate,

So mom, I was wondering. What's your favorite weapon?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Your Son  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**My favorite weapon? My spell book. I don't like weapons as much as I like turning my opponents into a frog.  
**

**~Hecate  
**


	876. Chapter 876

Percy,  
I win *smirks*  
Sea

Riptide,  
I'm an exact replica of Poseidon's trident so I win *smirks again*  
Hurricane  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sea,**

**Oh, you win at being a girl, I feel so disappointed.  
**

**~Percy**

**Hurricane,  
**

**I'm not a replica, I am unique. I win.  
**

**~Riptide  
**


	877. Chapter 877

Reyna-  
Hey, you have the same name as my cousin! She lives in Wisconsin. What's your least favorite part of being praetor? Do you mind having to wear togas?

Aphrodite-  
Hey! How are your couples going?

Nico-  
Where's your favorite place to shadow travel to? Does it take longer the farther you go?

Athena-  
Thanks for helping me figure out my parent. It would've been awesome to be your daughter, but yeah, I'm not blonde. Do you hate dumb blonde jokes? Frankly, I find them slightly ironic.

Percy-  
Guess what? You get another sister! (Where do we all keep coming from?) Now maybe I can team up with Sea and torture you with some girly songs... That sound okay by you?

Frank-  
Have you ever read Harry Potter? I got the boxed set for my birthday two weeks ago! And what's the longest word you can spell off the top of your head, not including ?

Leo-  
Did it ever occur to you that Liper (you and Piper) sound like a Liger? Like, a lion and a tiger?

Poseidon-  
Did it ever occur to you that Pothena could be pothead if you switched up a few letters? That one's just odd...

SRF-  
Have you seen the daily life of Rustin Heiber? It's hilarious! Oh, Hermes and Apollo should watch it too. I think they'd get a kick out of it. Have you read Harry Potter? Because today I started to realize that there were multiple people in each series who were similar. For instance, Percy is Ron, the thick-headed yet brave guy. Obviously, Annabeth is Hermione ( Just with Ron's fear if spiders.) The Stolls are Fred and George Weasley.

Sorry I had so many questions!

Suzanne, Daughter of Poseidon. (Some1LikeYou)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Suzanne,**

**That's cool, say hello to your cousin for me! My least part of being praetor is all the pressure. I mean, I'm confident that I will make the right decisions, but if I didn't . . . then it would be all my fault. No, I don't mind togas at all. It's what our kind have worn forever. But . . . I do wish Octavian would wear some pants sometimes.  
**

**~Reyna**

**Suzanne,**

**Great! Except for Thanatos. He won't say a word about who he's got his eye on. But I'll figure it out . . . I always do . . .  
**

**~Aphrodite**

**Suzanne,**

**I usually just travel from camp to the underworld . . . sometimes I go to Central Park, go see Percy in New York. But that was before he went missing. Sometimes it takes longer, but that only has to do with how much strength I have. The more power, the quicker I go, it has nothing to do with the distance.  
**

**~Nico**

**Suzanne,  
**

**When I hear a dumb blond joke, (usually from Hermes or Apollo) I just laugh in their face. If I act like it doesn't effect me, (which is doesn't) they just leave. They get a much better rise out of each other then they do the rest of us. Those two are like Travis and Connor when they're together.  
**

**~Athena**

**Suzanne,  
**

**Another sister? Goodness Dad, slow down a little. What is it with girls and torturing me with music?  
**

**~Percy**

**Suzanne,  
**

**I started to read it, but I didn't really like it. Besides, I don't have much time to read lately. The longest word I can spell off the top of my head is . Reyna confirmed that my spelling was correct.  
**

**~Frank (A/N: And by Reyna, I mean Google. But yes, I did spell it without cheating.)**

**Suzanne,  
**

**Uh, no. I can honestly say that never, ever, ever, occurred to me.  
**

**~Leo**

**Suzanne,  
**

**No, I never saw it that way. But now that I DO see it that way . . . I'm going to get a good laugh out of it whenever I feel the need.  
**

**~Poseidon**

**Suzanne,  
**

**No, I haven't heard of it. Maybe I'll watch it sometime. :) I haven't read Harry Potter, but I've seen The Sorcerer's Stone. *shudders* I can't stand spiders. You wanna know something funny? I hate spiders, I LOVE to read, I have blond hair, AND gray eyes! But I have my real mom, and I know that for sure, so I couldn't be a demigod. :/  
**

**~SRF**

**A/N: Could you guys cut back on the reviews for a little while so I can catch up? Thanks! :) Oh, and I've decided just to use my name now, (like so many other fictioners) so you can just call me Hana.  
**

**~SRF, aka, Hana  
**


	878. Chapter 878

dear Percy,

some stories show that you were thrown in Tartarus for a crime you didn't  
commit, and you come back evil and stronger. Any thoughts?  
thatguy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**

**thatguy,  
**

**My thoughts are that those writers are _clearly _in need of FICTION. I am not evil, I would never be thrown into Tartarus after saving Olympus, and . . . I can't get any stronger. ;)  
**

**~Percy  
**


	879. Chapter 879

Annabeth, what did you think about Percy the first time that you saw  
him?

Thalia, yeah right. Sure you don't like him. Just keep on denying your  
feelings for him until it's too late.

Who's more powerful you or Percy?

Aphrodite, which couple do you like the most, Percabeth or Pothena?

Demeter, I like cereal.

From: Unnamed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Unnamed,**

**When I first saw him, I hoped he would be the one that made it so I could go on a quest. You know, Chiron said that I would meet someone, "special". But, soon after, I realized . . . that he was a lot more special than I thought.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Okay, who exactly are you talking about? Because I've gotten letters about me liking Nico, Percy, and Travis. I think everyone's crazy, I don't have feelings for anyone. I'm a fighter, a hunter, a daughter of Zeus! Not some giggling Aphrodite girl who falls for a guy.  
**

**Who's more powerful? Usually, I would say me for sure. But Percy's powerful in his own way. I think we are both equally powerful, and I'm not just saying that because Annabeth is right here.  
**

**~Thalia**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Percabeth, for sure. Percy and Annabeth were best friends before they decided to admit their feelings. I find that much more adorable than pretending to hate each other for eons.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Unnamed,  
**

**Ooh, so do I! Cereal is healthy, and delicious. My favorite kind is shredded wheat . . . or granola, or maybe corn flakes. Oh, I just love them all!  
**

**~Demeter  
**


	880. Chapter 880

Annabeth, why do you have so many haters?

Percy, why do people even think that you would date Rachel (No offense to  
Rachel) when you're dating Annabeth?

Pecabeth would beat any and every couple here.

From: Unnamed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Unnamed,**

**I don't know, but I don't care. Those people don't know me, so they have no right to hate me.  
**

**~Annabeth**

**Unnamed,  
**

**I know right? I would never date Rachel (again, no offense). I've been best friends with Annabeth since we were twelve, and I've liked her the entire time! Percabeth would, and does, beat every other couple out there.  
**

**~Percy  
**

**(A/N: I know, REALLY OOC, but I can't help it, Percabeth is the greatest thing since Reeses peanut butter cups!)  
**


	881. Chapter 881

Dear Hermes,

What spells do you need? Do they have to do with love? Or Artemis? Or your  
love for Artemis?

Sincerely, Jimanji, Son of Hecate  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jimanji,**

**Oh, the spells I need are just . . . uh . . . well, it's nothing really. Okay fine, it was a truth spell. I wanted to know what, certain people, thought of me, but Hecate kind of . . . figured out what they were for, so she wouldn't give me any.  
**

**~Hermes  
**


	882. PLEASE READ THIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ THIS:**

**Hey everybody... okay so as you probably know, I haven't updated on this story since last summer. I got tired of it, I mean I _did _do like 800+ chapters so... Plus I think I covered everything I wanted to. If you could please stop sending in questions, I would really appreciate it.**

**_BUT, _I made a new one kinda like this one with the boys of One Direction. :)  
**

**It's called "Letters To The Boys Of One Direction"**

**PLEEEASE check it out beause so far I haven't gotten one single question, and I can't update unless people send me questions!**

**Sorry if you thought I was updating on this story again, but I'm not. Please check out my other stories though, especially the One Direction one. **

**Thanks again for being so loyal in sending in questions to this story, I couldn't have done it without you! :D**

**~TheOracleEyes**

**PS. Check out my tumblr! It's also TheOracleEyes. :P I need more followers!**


End file.
